Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes Season 2
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After the events of Season 1, things have changed for our heroes. Read Season 1 first before going into this fic. Sit and relax as our heroes battle countless missions, save some worlds, and find the remaining relics to defeat the evil Lord Metteraun. With Akira, Lara, BJ, Cass, Tyler, and Rose defending us. There's nothing to fear. And remember, good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, you want it, you got it. I thank everyone who supported me through this, means a lot. Anyway, if your new to this series then read carefully.**

 _Since the dawn of time, there have been many faces that keep the delicate balance of good vs evil in the multiverse. Faces that have changed over the course of history, from Big Bang to the time of dinosaurs. From the Renaissance, to... us._

 _Akira: My name, Akira Zero. This, is my twin sister, Lara._

 _Lara: Me and my brother have fought many battles and accomplished a lot of feats in the couple of years we became part time heroes._

 _Akira: But now we are deep in perhaps our greatest mission yet._

 _Lara: Centuries ago, the multiverse was threatened by a dark entity known as Lord Metteraun._

 _Akira: But the heroes defeated him, and had him banished to the void for all eternity. But for how long was he there? He somehow obtained an ancient relic known as the Pendent of Power. Controls all of time, space, and reality._

 _Lara: That's how was able to escape his banishment. And the evil of this monster has committed unspeakable horrors. But worst of all..._

 _Akira:... He took our parents. Ours, our friends BJ and Cass, he even took the families of our loved ones. He left Rose without a father and brother._

 _Lara: He left Tyler with out a mother and aunt._

 _Akira: Now he has crossed the final line._

 _Lara: In order to defeat him, we need to find the twelve ancient relics. Only the combined power of these twelve relics can defeat him for good._

 _Akira: We've already collected the first six._

 _Shows Tyler with the Staff of Eternus "Medic"_

 _Shows Rose with the Shroud of Darkness "Scout"_

 _Shows Cass with the Book of Wisdom "Genius"_

 _Shows BJ with Merlin's Wand "Wiseman"_

 _Shows Lara with the Gauntlets of Might "Sidekick"_

 _Finally shows Akira with Excalibur "Hero"_

 _Together, we can delete the evil of Metteraun, and save our families. And The Multiverse._

 _Everyone: We swear by the light of the Divine Eye. To be loyal and honest, and never say die!_

 _FOR MULTIVERSE_

 ** _Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes. Season 2, starts._**

 **Alright everyone, you know the drill. Send worlds of you choosing in the review section plus feedback, one world per chapter.**

 **Will our heroes succeed? What worlds will they go to? What are the remaining relics to be found?**

 **Read to find out.**

 **And one last thing, HEROS Central, same goes for here. But I'll let you give one brief description of what the readers can expect from Metteraun's Army. Every five chapters. But keep it in 20 words or less, no overdoing it. Deal?**


	2. The Start of the Hero Team

**Alright guys, time for the next step of our heroes' adventure. With more worlds, more chapters, more missions. I'll be starting things off with the gang getting into their new digs, until they can free their families. Also, we'll see how the four original member of this next generation started. (** ** _The past)_**

 **Enjoy.**

Have you ever had someone who did the most awful and unspeakable thing to you? Well that's how the Zero twins, BJ, and Cass felt. The lord of Darkness, Metteraun, had kidnapped their parents and turned them into dangerous monsters under his control. Now they are left without families to take care of them, so their boss Mildred called in a friend to let them stay in their mansion.

It was huge and had a view of the city, six floors with billions of dollars worth of stuff. A long black limo had just pulled up at the stare way leading to front door.

When the six teenage heroes entered with several suitcases, they saw paradise. It looked like a typical mansion with a cabin theme, two fountains on each side of the foyer, two elevators, and lots more stuff we will see in the fic later on. They saw a lot of butlers, cleaners, and other kinds of giant rich house staff. The six approached their mysterious boss along with an elder looking male in a tuxedo.

"Children, I would like you to meet my old friend, Darius Van Clowman. He's the CEO of Clowman Industries, makers of all you televisions, most of your modern electronic devices." Mildred introduced.

"Hey Mister Van Clowman." the kids greeted.

"Please, Mister Van Clowman is my father. Call me Darry." The owner of this amazing mansion told them while shaking their hands.

"So Darry, what's your net worth?" BJ asked, then got smacked in the arm by Cass.

"Oh close to around 30-40, quadrillion?"

WHAT!

"That's like Scrooge McDuck amount of money!" Akira exasperated.

"I don't know. But you kids are welcomed to look around the place you'll be staying at for a while, I'm sorry about your families." Darry sadly said.

The six heroes gloomed at the mention of their broken families. "It's okay, we'll live." Tyler affirmed the nice rich dude.

"And we're gonna make sure the devil will burn in his sins." Rose said ominously. Everyone took a couple steps away from her.

"Anyway, I want you guys to have these", Darry snapped his fingers, which summoned a horde of butlers that gave each of the part time defenders of the multiverse a briefcase full of money. "These contain 20 million each, think of it as a condolence gift. And a thanks for all you do for the multiverse."

"Woaah, thanks Darry." The group all thanked him for the money.

"Anytime." Darry told them.

"Well you guys take look around the mansion, I'll be getting the portal ready for your next mission this afternoon." Mildred told them, while heading out to the junk store.

Soon the teens were walking around the giant mansion. Akira and Rose were holding hands, same goes for Tyler and Lara. Cass was just holding a huge map in one hand and BJ's hand in the other. The heavy set wiseman was holding the other side of the map in his other hand.

"Alright guys, we had just passed the bowling room and are now approaching the theater room." BJ told them while they walked through a set of double doors into a huge room with a giant screen and several rows of reclining chairs.

"Holy, how much stuff does this place have?" Lara asked.

"Well from what the map says. Our wealthy care taker's abode contains three spas, fifteen different pools, three arcades, a movie theater, five food courts, several rooms for various sports, a ninja gym, two business centers, and frick ton more stuff." Cass lifted the things in the highly expensive home.

After everyone recovered from that long list of amenities, "Well guys, did you ever think we would end up like this?" Akira asked his friends in wonder.

"All I ever saw in my future was the interior of a coffin. That is until you came into my life Aki." Rose told him lovingly on the last part.

"I never thought I would part of a multiverse saving team and living in a place that has more stuff than Las Vegas." Tyler answered.

"Life has it's way of curve balling you." Cass said.

"Yeah, like how we first became heroes." Lara reminisced the first day she and her brother became heroes.

"Totally Lar, it feels like yesterday." Akira said while starting the backstory.

 **2 years ago**

 _ **It all began on a nice summer day, when all was normal in the world. We cut to the old home where Akira was looking up online for a job he and his sister could do together. Lara was currently playing an simulation game where she was battling evil aliens. She was punching and kicking virtual but.**_

 _ **"So, how about we become models?" Akira asked his violent sister.**_

 _ **"Walking down a runway in whatever outfits people make me," she gave a high kick "I'd rather jam a fork in my leg."**_

 _ **"Alright then," he continued looking "hey fry cooks?"**_

 _ **"Uh no, remember our home ed grades." Lara reminded him while taking off the helmet after beating her high score again.**_

 _ **He thought about the time he made a sweater but with three arms, when Lara overcooked a lasagna which is now a door stopper, and when they blew up the kitchen trying to make a cake for their seventh grade mid term project. "So a lot of our assignments didn't... turn out the way we hoped."**_

 _ **Lara sat down next to her brother on the coach, "Well what job can we both agree on that we can BOTH do?" Just then they were greeted by a heavy set boy their age and a girl with glasses.**_

 _ **"hey guys/Salutations humans."**_

 _ **"Hey BJ, hey Cass." Akira greeted their friends.**_

 _ **"What y'all doing there?" BJ asked while leaning over the coach.**_

 _ **Cass took the laptop Akira was using, "It seems these two are looking for some employment. Why is that?"**_

 _ **"Well you know to learn responsibility." Akira said.**_

 _ **"Give us a challenge." Lara continued.**_

 _ **"They want money." BJ told her the real truth.**_

 _ **"Yeah we want money, JINX!"**_

 _ **"Money is good." Cass looking through the list of available jobs.**_

 _ **"But all the jobs we find say we need special skills." Akira complained.**_

 _ **"So, you guys have lots of skills." BJ told them.**_

 _ **"Like what? JINX!"**_

 _ **"Y- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-"**_

 _ **"Found one." Cass said.**_

 _ **"Really what? JINX, STOP DOING THAT!"**_

 _ **Cass showed them an ad for hiring at a store with a bunch of stuff you find unclaimed storage lockers, "Junk Stuff. Needed, part time help for various duties."**_

 _ **BJ laughed "Duties."**_

 ** _They looked at him annoyed, Cass then showed them "look, no special skills needed."_**

 ** _"Sweet, let's go. JINX! STOP THAT!" when are they gonna stop that. The twins then got ready to leave when._**

 ** _"Hey uh can we go with you?" Bj asked them._**

 ** _"Why?" Akira and Lara at each other and decided to just go with it._**

 ** _"He doesn't want to feel lonely when you go to work." Cass told them._**

 ** _"HEY!" BJ yelled offended._**

 ** _"You want to come to?"_**

 ** _Cass looked at them._**

 ** _Later_**

 ** _The four were now in the place Cass showed them. They were then escorted to the backroom where they saw a huge portal, they were met with a possibly European elder woman in a purple shirt and jean suspenders. "Ahh, new employees. What your names?" She said in a uncaring voice._**

 ** _"I'm Akira Zero, this is my sister Lara. And these are our friends BJ and Cass."_**

 ** _"Sup."_**

 ** _"Greetings."_**

 ** _"Age?" the woman asked._**

 ** _"13."_**

 ** _"Alright just stand on platform for your first assignment." She went up a spiral staircase which leads to a strange device. The four got did what she asked._**

 ** _"Uh what is this for?" Lara asked. Just then she was tossed some specs like her mother wore on the show._**

 ** _"Those will tell you what you need to do?"_**

 **ZAP**

 _ **WHAT?!**_

 _ **The group of four we're shocked and surprised to find themselves in a futuristic ruins. They were also wearing some kind of battle suits, and flying on rocket shoes.**_

 _ **"Uh what just happen?" Akira asked.**_

 _ **"GAAAAAAHHH, we're flying!" BJ screamed.**_

 _ **"I guess this is what the ad meant by various duties." Cass said.**_

 _ **"Okay what do we do? Oh right." Lara then felt around her new specs, until she pressed a button on the side of the frame, "Okay so 'we need to hunt down the escaped convicts and apprehend them so they can be sent back to prison.'"**_

 _ **"Okay what does being a future cop have to do with a junk store?" Akira asked sternly.**_

 _ **"Hey the ad said part time help for various duties." Cass defended.**_

 _ **Just then they heard an explosion and syrens. They went to check it out. They stopped to see an dude in a prison uniform on a rocket bike in a prison uniform with a giant bag of cash. He was being flanked by a tiny woman.**_

 _ **"Well well well, if ti ain't the new part time hero group." The man said mockingly.**_

 _ **"Hero group? Mr. Zalio?" Akira asked.**_

 _ **"Ah yes, your evil gym teacher. My dad has fought many battles against your parents." Zalio explained.**_

 ** _Lara spoke up "Wait so the stories they told us true are true?"_**

 ** _"Well it's time to lose." Zalio pulled out a space gun. They dodged the lasers._**

 ** _"What do I do?" The diminutive woman asked the part time villain._**

 ** _"Just watch the money Carrie." Zalio told her while going into battle._**

 **Present**

"...and that was our first ever mission together." Akira finished the story of how the next generation team was born. They were now on the large coach in the 2nd floor living room.

"And so we became what our parents were at our age." Lara said.

"And Cass had started a new career as the part time genius." BJ said while wrapping an arm around said genius.

"It felt weird being with a team literally born into the business, but I quickly got use to it." Cass admitted with a blush as BJ pulled her in.

"Wow, I guess this team has made a little history huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah we have the first part time genius, medic, and scout. And a pretty one too." Akira said with a half lidded eyes to Rose.

"You're just saying that." The goth part time scout blushed.

 **Beep beep beep**

"Looks like we're needed." Akira said.

"Let's go kick some bad guy tushy." Tyler said while they got up. Soon they left for their next mission, and the first of many in season 2.

 **Well guys you know the drill. Select one world you want them to go to, but once you suggested a world, you must choose a different one. I'll allow you to use the ones from last season that didn't make the cut. And one last surprise for you all.**

 **I'm gonna let you decide who get's the second relic first. Should it be**

 **A) Rose**

 **B)Tyler**

 **or C) Cass**

 **Order will go in from most votes to least amount at the end of chapter 10. And NO SPAMMING.**

 **See yah soon.**


	3. Kaiju World

**Okay time for chapter three of season 2 for Akira and Lara Zero. And now let's go over the current standings for the next relic hunt.**

 **Rose: 2**

 **Tyler: 1**

 **Cass: 1**

 **So far the part time scout has a slim lead over the other two, but it's still anyone's game. So, if you already voted, I'll let you vote again. But you can't use the same hero twice in a row. Now with that out of the way let's start the show.**

A week since the heroes have moved into the mansion they'll be staying at til they can free their families. Mildred hired some old friends to stay in the kids' parents' old homes to keep up their mortgage. Now the gang was off to go to their next world.

 **ZAP**

Kaiju, the Japanese word for giant destructive monster. That's what the group was today. Akira, Lara, and BJ were in the same monsters their parents were. The red headed Zero in a similarity to Godzilla, Lara in Mothra, and BJ what looks King Kong. Rose was now in the form of a giant black dragon with wings and horns, and a purple mane covering her eyes. Tyler took the form of a creature similar to Gamera. And Cass looked like a giant flying jellyfish alien with glasses. They were standing near a city that was like half their height, givin that they're now like 60 stories tall.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, cool we're monsters!" BJ screamed, then commented as he punched a mountain that broke on impact.

"Oh dear," Tyler was a bit hesitant at being a giant mass of destruction, "though I do appreciate the muscles." Lara flew by him and caressed him with her moth claws. "You're cute like this." The now flying bug monster cooed as dragged her claw to his chin, then started scratching it. And that caused the part time medic to wag his new tiny tail like a dog and pant.

"Now I know how the poor monsters who are stereotyped in these movies feel." Rose said gloomily.

"Can we get to the mission now? This is disturbing me." Cass pointed to Lara seducing Tyler in their monster forms.

"Totally, Lara check the specs." Akira told her.

"Oh fine," _fun killer_ "'We are the kaiju defenders of the city, we must stop a rogue flock of alien birds from destroying it'. " Lara gave the briefing.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard." Akira said.

 **Later**

In the sky above was a flock of six giant alien birds, this was what the villain team were here now.

"The city is not far from here, we should be arriving in no time." Nigel calculated with his computer brain.

"HAHA, those kids are so dead. I've always wanted to be a giant destructive monster." Zalio said gleefully.

"You know when I was little I wanted to be a veterinarian, but they don't have that kind of training in the most dangerous world imaginable. So when I got to Earth world, school principal it was then." Carrie told them another stupid story.

"When I was a kid, I wanted to be funeral director. Or queen of the universe." Nora said gloomy.

"You know only one of those is a career right?" Zed reminded the gothic evil twin cyborg.

Dora lit up "When I was a little girl, I wanted to be a robot."

"Well you're half robot, that's close. Also not a career at all."

"Must you be so negative Zeddy?" Dora asked her serious friend and teammate.

"How can you be so positive after spending years away from the light of your life in the clutches of a dark entity? Especially after-"

"DON'T, Bring that up." she interrupted Zed.

"There are some things in our lives that we are not proud of." Nora told him while she and her sister look at each other.

"Well this got awkward." Zalio commented.

A couple minutes later they arrived at the battlefield against the heroes, they held a small advantage in the air. Though that was short lived because Cass also had flight. The jellyfish monster did battle with Dora, some stinging swats and the genius was able to fling her all the way to volcano. Nigel was hovering over BJ, but the wiseman sent a couple boulders his way until one of them had hit the robot on the head. This sent Nigel into a waiting BJ's fist and he was sent over the horizon.

Lara and Zed were in a heated battle of flight. They dodged each others attacks until Lara headbutted him, stunning him long enough for her to wrap him up in a web like substance **(Don't ask how)** and toss him to BJ where he then threw the bound former mercenary of Metteraun far away from here. "Nice one BJ."

"Thanks." The same thing then happened to Nora.

Now all that was left was Zalio who was flying all over while Akira shot a fire and plasma beam at him. He then ran into Rose who the punched him in the jaw, and Akira swatted him away with his tail.

Carrie just stood there and watched the whole thing, until it was time for her to leave.

 **ZAP**

The heroes returned from their mission. "Well I can now check 'be a giant monster' off my bucket list." BJ said.

They all head out where they saw a limo outside to pick them up and drive them off to their temporary home.

While they were riding, the three couples, or two couples and BJ & Cass because they were still working on that, lounged in the limousine hot tub in their underwear. "Ahhh, I could get use to this." Akira said relaxing with Rose all snuggled up to him.

"I think we're gonna like living like millionaires. I certainly am." Lara said while laying back on a blushing Tyler.

"Well we may as well enjoy, cause as soon as we rescue our families it's back to normal homes for all of us." Cass sighed as she leaned her head on BJ.

"Right, I wonder how they're doing right now." Akira said while looking into space, along with everyone in the warm water space.

Why don't we find out?

 **Meanwhile**

Some where in a large open field in another dimension. There was a small little home on the side of a very high cliff. The sky was blood red, no stars, and the trees were dead. It was also violently shaking. Out of the warn out busted home was the new demonic and evil Sashi Zero in red set of bra and panties to cover her now pitch black skin. She held a tray of 'chicken' and over to a large ravine that saw a giant nude human creature with long flowing red hair punching one the sides of the crater. It also had a lot of other equipment and a giant rug laid on a a bucnh of hills that made like a makeshift bed for a giant. This was the now titan'd formed Penn Zero. After becoming what they look like now, Lord Metteraun gave them a planet to call their home and training ground all to their selves.

The now giant Penn sensed his evil wife approaching and went towards the spot of the cliff where she waited for him with dinner. The ravine reached just below his neck so Sashi could see his face. She took a good chunk of whatever it was and gave the rest to her massive beau. Which he grabbed with his left hand and dropped into his mouth in one gulp. She giggled at the display. "I can never get tired of seeing you like this." The red head titan just blushed and looked away, he then growled something. Luckily, evil Sashi was given the ability to speak titan. She frowned while she ate her dinner. "I don't know hon, I don't want to hurt my kids as much as you don't. But we have a job to do now, it's not our call anymore."

Penn picked her up and held her as he walked her to the center of the crater and roared in her face. She stayed unmoving, until she finished her food, tossed her plate away, then rubbed her tiny hand to his massive cheek. "Look Penn we're not gonna kill Akira and Lara. We maybe evil now, but they're still my babies. She then pulled out a vile of red liquid, "We'll just douse them with this infected water, and they'll be like us. Then we'll escape and be a family again." She saw the worried looked in Penn's huge face, she sighed and lifted her self out of his grasp and flew up until he was level with his eyes. She then discarded her only clothing til she was naked. She then gave him a loving kiss in between his eyes, and that made him grab her so she was sitting on his palm with her legs dangling. "It'll be okay." She comforted him despite now being a literally demon. He could never say no to her like this, or any way or else she'd kill him. He gently nuzzled her tiny form to his massive face.

He then went over to his new bed and laid down. She moved to get a really large blanket and tucked him in, then proceeded to get under the covers on his chest.

They slept easily knowing that despite everything that has happen to them, they'll one day be reunited with their kids one way or another. They would even make their lovers evil monsters to see their grandchildren probably become multiversal monsters like them.

But then Sashi then woke up to get his attention. When Penn raised his head to look at her.

"One more thing...

.

..

... I'm pregnant."

 **And that's the end of the third chapter of the new season. Their first official mission, and a look at how the additions to Metteraun's army are holding up. Penn and Sashi now have a lot of free time together, which may now explain...**

 **Well see y'all later. And remember to keep voting for who will get their next relic first. Rose, Tyler, or Cass. And NO voting for the same person twice until you made a different vote first. And keep the worlds coming.**


	4. Fox Stellar

**Okay everyone, time for chapter 4 for season 2. And if you read the last chapter, you would know the twins Akira and Lara have more to look forward to when saving their parents. As soon as they figure it out.**

 **Rose: 2**

 **Tyler: 2**

 **Cass: 1**

 **well not much change, need more people voting.**

 **And a Central, relax. I'm just giving insight on how the kidnapped family members are doing. And please don't make your roster call unnecessarily long.**

 **Enjoy.**

The gang had just arrived at work in their new limo, they exited while drying themselves off after another dip in the hot tub. After throwing the towels into the ride, they made their way in to their place of work. When they got onto the platform that sends them to whatever universe that needed their help, "Okay today, you're going to another animal space world." Mildred told them.

"Another one, why is there so many worlds on space?" Akira complained.

"Well outer space is the final frontier for humanity to discover." Cass told him.

"What about oceans?" Everyone turned their attention to Tyler. "There are some parts of the ocean that we have yet to uncover." the gang thought about that.

"I guess he has a point." Rose said.

"Totally."

Cass sighed, "Space, one of TWO final frontiers."

"Also our we go to many universes on a weekly basis, so what if there are more out there that we haven't-"

"SPACE," Cass interruptted her bro-toy, it's complicated "one of... MANY FRONTIERS." she growled through her teeth.

"They're right Cassandra, there are more places yet to be discovered other than outer space. Now quit the yapping and get going." Mildred told them as she sent them to their next world.

 **ZAP**

We now see another space world, geez what's with people and a fascination of space in games and movies. We see in the outer regions of the solar system, six airwing jet flyer space ships. Each with a separate pilot to fly them. In one we see a fox in a light brown military jacket and green shorts, there was another fox in a ship, but with a black jacket and jeans. In another ship was a falcon with blue feathers, in a red jacket and grey shorts, and another green feather falcon in a light blue jacket and grey shorts. In one ship was a toad with glasses and a grey jacket and skirt with black leggings. In the last ship was an old looking bunny in a white jacket and red pants, he also wore flip flops. They are all antrhos. But the main thing about them is that they all amputated 96 percent of their lower bodies from the waist down, except the... area.

"Woah, cool." Akira said in his new pilot fox form as he did a little spin in his new flying machine.

"Well this should'nt be too bad." Rose said.

"Why can't I feel anything in my legs?" Tyler asked.

"So we can fly these things at maximum potential." BJ told them, "In this game I have, a bunch of space pilots had amputated their legs so the blood doesn't go to their feet."

"Well that's an unsettling image. Anyway Lara check the specs." Akira asked his sister.

"Okay, 'We must stop the evil Adnoruse from taking over the Lomak system. We must fly into the planet Droop and take him down'." Lara gave the briefing.

"Well guys, let's get wild." Akira said as they blasted off to fight.

 **Five minutes of space flight later**

The gang had just reached a dark land colored planet, where they reached a ravine. They then saw a five black ships around a giant purple rock monkey with Rayman hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA, You heroes stand no chance against us now." Zalio said in his new form.

"Oh please, kicking your ass is like our main job. What makes you think this will be any different?" Akira rhetorically asked.

"You'll see, ATTACK!" Just then the ships came at the heroes and fired lasers. But they dodged them and counter attacked. When Akira was in a four on one situation.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" BJ commanded.

Akira then spun his ship around and the evil twins, Nigel and Zed blasts hit each other.

"Damn it." they cursed as they crashed down.

"Technically that's an alion roll. A barrel roll is if Akira would have spun his ship in a spiral that made a shape of a barrel." Cass lectured.

 **I can't let you do that Cassandra.**

"Do what?"

 **Ruin BJ's joke.**

She just eye rolled at that. And soon all that was left was the giant alien monkey Zalio. He tried to swat them down, but they just didn't let up on the laser until he blew up.

"Mission accomplished... again." Akira said as they returned home.

 **ZAP**

When they got back to the mansion, they each went on their respective rooms. Akira and Lara still shared a bedroom... and bed, their idea.

"Just a few more weeks..." Akira said as he just finished his math homework.

"...Until we can go back home with ma and pa." Lara finished while also finishing her science homework. They got into bed after changing into their pjs.

"What do you thinks gonna happen next time we see our parents Lar?" Akira asked while staring into the ceiling. Lara followed his gaze.

"Not sure," she shrugged, "though I hope we can save them soon."

"Just think of what they can tell us when- DOH" just then he was hit in the head with a bottle. Lara looked around to see where it came from and found their room exactly the same. He then opened the bottle to pull out a message.

 **"Hey kids, I hope you get this message. Just gonna let you know, I love you guys and I know you guys will save us from Metteraun. Just be safe my darlings.**

 **Penn says hi.**

 **Love, Sashi Zero"**

The twins smiled that their parents humanity was still there somehow. They saw something on the back of the tiny paper

 **"PS, you may or may not be getting a new reason to free us."** the twins were confused, **"point is... I'm pregnant."**

Akira and Lara went wide eyed at the last few words of the note. They glance at each other and fainted into their bed.

 **Well that's all for now, until then. Keep up the votes for who gets the next relic.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Plush World

**Alright, time for chapter five. And now the current results of the relic vote.**

 **Rose: 2**

 **Tyler: 2**

 **Cass: 1**

 **Well the scout and medic are tied, this will be difficult if not more people vote. I decided to have votes from different reviewers, to make it for fair to kids. And Central, keep the summary of the evil roster 20 words or less.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was a nice morning in the mansion. While everyone slept in on a Saturday, Akira and Lara were freshening up in their private bathroom that they shared. It was what you would expect in a rich person bathroom, with a tub the size of an Olympic swimming pool, solid gold sink and toilet, imported soaps and conditioners, everything a billionaire's latrine would have. Everything they need to clean themselves off after an intense early workout session in the mansion weight room and ninja gym. Three grueling hours of lifting dumbells, and running up warped walls takes a lot out of a person. Even if you run around different worlds to save humanity.

Anyway the reason for the extra work out was for a very special cause, the twins had just got a message from their parents... somehow, and learned that within the next time they see their mom and dad. There will be another addition to the Zero family. It gave the kids extra motivation in rescuing them and their friends families, so Akira and Lara went to be as prepared as possible for when they have their final battle against the evil Lord Metteraun.

So the half Japanese kids had just gotten out of their shared shower and wrapped themselves in separate towels. Akira in red, and Lara in blue. They were in front of their bathroom mirror, with Lara getting her hair into her signature blue pony tail, and Akira trying and giving up on try to straighten out his. "How did dad go through life with this mess?" Akira whined while gesturing to the mad hair that he had, "It's all tangle and all over," he then pulled something out of it" Why is your ninja warrior magazine in my hair?" He asked his sister, who was currently applying some zit cream. Hey, beauty doesn't just happen.

"You'd be surprised at the things your hair can keep." She told him while pulling a perfectly made BLT, her math book, and a gerbal out of his hair.

"How much stuff do you keep in there?" She then somehow managed to pull a six foot long chicken Parmesan sandwich out of his hair. "I am not even going to ask." They set the sand which down on the side of the tub. They then proceeded to brush their teeth. While they were cleaning out their teeth, they went onto a different topic.

"So uh bro," Lara asked in between the brushing, "do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

He turned to her in confusion, "Huh?"

"Mom... said she was ..."

"Oh." He realized as they finished with their dental routine, "Well I don't really know. Whatever it will be, they're coming home along with ma and pa."

"Yeah but, if it would be a brother or sister, which would you take?" she asked seriously.

Akira thought this over as they went over and stood near their bed where a fresh change of clothes laid down. "Well, I would like a brother around. I already dealt a sister for fifteen years."

"HEY"

"But I wouldn't mind having another little sister to keep an eye on." he teased while wrapping a bare arm around his near naked sister.

"By three seconds!" Lara whined, she hated when he would tease her for being younger.

"I learned a lot those three seconds." He mocked with a little kiss to her forehead, which caused her to blush.

"Whatever." she sneered as they got dressed. "At least on our next mission we won't have to think about our soon to be brother/sister."

 **Monday**

 **ZAP**

We now see a bright cuddly world, where everything is stuffed and stitched together with fabric. "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-" the six heroes were now skipping down a quilted path as stuffed animals singing 'lalalalala' and holding hands. Akira, Lara, and Boone were the same stuffed prizes as their parents. The red headed Zero twin even had the lobster arm his dad had after 'The Chinchilla' ate his old one. Cass was now a stuffed orange monkey with glasses. Tyler was a tiny stuffed pink kitten, he was adorable, smaller then Lara's pink bunny. And Rose was now furry stuffed black bear.

"Okay it's real." Akira said as they stopped skipping.

"Oh great, I'm already nostalgic for the pony world. Barf." Rose cringed at the cute and cuddly world she was forced to go to. If there's one thing a goth can't stand, it's cute and pink.

"Aww man, why am I always the pink littlest one? This is just cruel." Tyler sadly sighed as he was yet another adorable and not at all threatening form. He was then picked up and rocked by Lara.

"Ohh is'nt Tylie Wylie so cute when he's angwy?" Lara cooed, and Tyler looked annoyed.

"Does someone need their juice box?" Akira asked as he held out a juice box to the medic.

"Well it is five a clock, wait what am I doing?" Tyler screamed while taking the box and sipping from it.

"Well I guess we may as well go on with the mission." Lara gave the briefing,"'The mayor of the quilted city has been captured by giants, we need to rescue her before she gets impeached, and detain the giants."

"GIANTS!"

Just then they felt the earth shaking, they hid in the quilted bushes as they had seen what they were dealing with. The six members of team villain, as little infants. Though from their diminutive stature they looked like adorable giants.

"SERIOUSLY FATE!" The twins screamed. The others jumped at the possibility that they were spotted... but the giants were too distracted by the pink bear mayor hostage they were tossing around.

"What's wrong guys?" BJ questioned the outburst from his oldest friends.

"Oh nothing." they waved it off nonchalantly. "Now what's the best way to deal with an infant? Jinx!"

"Well, from my experiences in babysitting, they're easily entertained." Tyler told them his plan.

 **Five minutes later**

Baby Zal, Carrie, Dora, and Nora were each pulling one limb of the Mayor. She deadpanned, "I have hit rock. Bottom."

And then the babies saw six raddles being thrown out of the forest and they went over to grab them leaving the mayor to fall to the ground. Luckily stuffed animals have no bones to break. So when the heroes went to retrieve the her, two of the villains came back. The cyborg evil twins after getting their rattles. While some of the heroes escaped, Tyler wasn't so lucky. After tossing the mayor over the other villain infants, he was the victim of senseless snuggles from baby Dora and Nora. "Great. As if I haven't had more smothering when they were adults." he grouched.

"Well that backfired. Any other plans?" Akira asked while they hid.

 **Several plans later**

Nothing has worked, each failed plan led to another one of them getting taken. Right now the mayor was in a tug of war bout with Zalio and Carrie pulling him apart yelling "gimme gimme gimme". Tyler was now getting nuzzled by his now baby mother and aunt. Zed and Nigel made it look like BJ and Cass were kissing, which the wiseman and genius blushed at while they were subjected to this.

All that was left were Akira and Lara, they were pacing around in the woods. "Ow this is hopeless!" Akira whined.

"How are we gonna be big brother and sister if we can't handle six adorable baby giants!" Lara complained.

"Well I guess we're gonna have to call in professionals." Akira dialed a number on his MUHU. And out came a projection of their grandma and grandpa Zero in hang glider rocking chairs. "Hey gramma and grandpa."

"Oh hey kids." Elderly Vonnie greeted enthusiastically.

"Why don't you ever call more often?" Elderly Brock complained.

"Because we're either out saving the multiverse or your out doing dangerous things." Lara sarcastically retorted.

"I see you kids found the stuffed animal world, you probably need some baby advice. For your mission and when you rescue our Penny poo and his wife." Vonnie slyly asked.

They stared at the two in awwe. "How did you know what we wanted? And what happened to our parents?" Akira asked.

"A mother's intuition. Also Mildred called us." Vonnie answered.

"WE WILL GET YOU METTERAUN!" Brock screamed into the heavens.

"Well you got any advice on how we can save our friends from the giant babies. What did our parents do when we were fussy?" Akira asked.

Vonnie thought this over, "Well from what Penn told us you Akira only ever got extremely fussy when you needed changing."

"And you went through a LOT of diapers." Brock told him, "like how Lara went through a LOT of bottles."

The twins looked at each other, "So we did. Well bye."

"See yah"

They hung up.

"You really did poop a lot."

"And you really did ate a lot."

 **Later**

Alright, last chance for the heroes, just thirty miuntes for the mayor to return, or its the unemployment line. I think, I don't know how local politics work. Akira had brought a wagon oh fresh diapers, while Lara carried six warm bottles. When they saw the babies, they smelled something awful. Yep it was the diaper thing. The villains cried while holding the stuffed people, while the hostages covered their ears.

"yeah I'm not doing that!" Akira then tossed a bottle far away, which the babies went after before dropping the hostages. They then ran for it.

After getting back to the city, they left a giant 'X' to trap the babies in a giant play pen. Which they did, then ceased the crying with binkies in each of their mouths. "Okay now someone change their diapers." Akira commanded.

 **ZAP**

After the mission, while the gang swam around in the pool, the Zero twins laid down on lawn chairs in swimsuits. Akira in red trunks, and Lara in a blue bikini.

"Man, that mission was brutal." Akira panted from dealing with giant infants for a mission.

"Yeah, this will make having a younger sibling more irritating." Lara replied.

That didn't go unnoticed to the others. "Wait what about a younger sibling?" BJ asked from the pool. The twins felt the eyes of all four of their friends.

The twins then sighed as they explained, "Well we got a message from our mom and dad..." Akira started.

"...and we found out that, ... we may getting a new addition to our family when we save them." Lara finished.

The group went wide eyed, well except BJ, "So your evil mother is now pregnant?" then he realized, "Wait WHAT?!" The twins dropped their heads. The others then went over and gave Akira and Lara a group hug.

"Don't worry guys, we're a team." Tyler told them.

"And we support each other." Rose continued.

"Always." BJ and Cass finished. The twins thought to themselves 'How did we get so lucky with friends like these?'

 **Meanwhile**

In a dark castle in a another dark dimension from the Zeros, there was a giant castle that looks like something from Las Vegas. In the throne room, was the new monster koopa Boone who was communicating with Evil Sashi on their new corrupted EHUs, like MUHUs but evil. "So how's you and the Pennster?" Boone asked.

"Pretty well Boone. He destroyed five mountains again, but I think he's gettting around to getting another kid along the way." Sashi told him. She was now sporting her red bikini top and brown sarong from the last chapter of Season 1.

"Oh and congratulations on the new kid, or kids. Might be more than one again." the former part time wiseman teased.

Sashi glared, "Don't you have a evil scientist to fuck?" she sternly stated before hanging up.

"HEY THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Boone ROARED indignantly. Just then said scientist mother of Cassandra, Maryssa, walked into the room wearing a very tight red spandax suit that hugged her body.

"Actually, four times since we joined Metteraun's army new evil husband of mine." she told him.

"NOT OUT LOUD MARYSSA!" the koopa monster yelled embarrassed.

"Oh relax Boone honey, here we can be together again." she walked up to Boone and rested her arms on his shoulders, "and when we find turn Junior and Cassie evil, we'll finally be a complete family.".

Boone melted at the smile from his _former-ex wife._ They were immediatly wedded some time after Metteraun got a hold of them. "Well I guess." The two then shared a long kiss, something they haven't had in sixteen years. Lately Maryssa had a lot of bumps in her marriage with the guy she found to replace Boone, it went fine for the first few years. But then she started to miss the lovable goof of the old hero team. Which may be one of the reasons she agreed to make weapons and robots for Metteraun as one of his head scientists when h=she heard he got Boone.

After they broke the kiss he told them "BTW, I may be going through a fertility rem cycle."

"Huh?" Boone asked confused. She looked to the audience in annoyance.

"Sashi isn't the only one who will have a surprise along the way." she dumbed it down.

"...Whaaaaaaaaa?"

 **And there's the end of that. Now we have two new reasons for the heroes to win, wait till Cass and BJ here this. And don't forget to keep voting for the next relic finder.**

 **Until the next world we see the kids in, goodbye.**


	6. Haunted Pizzeria World 3: Autunmtrapped

**Okay after a long 3 day wait, it's finally time for the next chapter for season 2 of Akira and Lara Zero. And the current relic standings.**

 **Rose: 4**

 **Tyler:3**

 **Cass: 2**

 **You know what I'm just gonna stop it here, not a lot voting happening so, we have the order of the next three relics. Rose, Tyler, then Cass. What will these two get for mystical weapons, I have an idea for Rose. But that will be at the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

The gang was heading into work for their next mission. They got on their respective spots, with smug grins on each of their faces, "Another day, another win for heroes." Akira quipped.

"I swear this is almost too easy." Lara gloated.

"I don't know what the guys on TV complain about, this is great." BJ said with crossed arms.

"I predict a 99...thousand percent chance of a victory for the good guys." Cass stated while holding up a pie chart. With blue meaning good and red meaning bad. It was almost completely blue, save for one teeny tiny spec.

"Where's the sport in heroing?" Rose monotonously mock-whined.

"With us six, there's nothing we can't do!" Tyler finished with a left bicep flex, if he had any. But what they were about to hear left all that confidence out to pastor.

"Today you're going back to pizza night guard job." Mildred told them.

There it goes. The six went wide eyed and fear-ridden. Cass dropped chart, Tyler's 'muscle' deflated, and BJ dropped the grilled cheese sandwich he was now holding for some reason. The one world they feared more than anything, has returned.

"Make that, a 52 percent." Cass corrected with a high squeaky voice.

"Us and our big mouths." Tyler scarredly said.

They gulped as they were transported to the worst place for pizza.

 **ZAP**

The kids now wished that they were anywhere else, because now the place they had a night guard shift look all run downed and falling apart. Their office only had on doorway, a vent on the opposite side of it, a small table with a monitors, and they only had tiny flashlights.

"This has got to be the worst one yet." Lara said fearfully while cowering into Tyler, who he snuggled up to in spite of the recent events that's happening to them.

"Well the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home Lara. Check the specs." Akira asked her.

"Okay", Lara slowly reached for her specs,"'We have the sa-sa same as the last two times we-we were her-he-h-h-h-h-here, we die before six am, we lose. If the haunted golden lemur robot 'Autunmtrap', get's close t us, we pressed that grey button to activate a voice box that will lure (gulp) him away for a time being.'" She buried her head in Tyler's shoulder out o fear, not that he was caring.

"Oooooo, why couldn't we have gotten an easier mision? Like shark wrestling, or battling demons, or even teaching a high school class?" Cass complained while cowering on to shuddering BJ. "Or maybe not that last one. Those kids are vicious."

"Well guys, let's hope this is the last time we get this kinda world" Akira said in false hope.

 **2 am**

The golden animatronic stalked the halls of the rundown park. "Haha, this was always my favorite world. I get to scare pesky children, and not get splashed with soda from their mothers." Zalio said as he turned a corner.

"Don't you already do that?'

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH, CARRIE!" he screamed as his minion, childhood friend, and crush popped out of nowhere, she was now a totally busted up animatronic hippo.

"You are a health teacher, scaring kids is like your entire job. I remember when you taught them about a woman's period, the girls in your class fainted."

He shuddered, "What ever goes on in a human body is disgusting. But that's not what we're doing here."

"Yeah I know, get into the security office and shove them into suits with razors in them." she waved off his gloominess. He turned to leave, but after two steps he was pulled back by his diminutive minion, though her new form made her up to his chest and not his torso like her human form. "Zally, don't you miss when it was just you and me?"

He was not ready for that question. "Huh?"

"While the sisters, Zed, and Nigel are nice and all" Zalio rolled his eyes at that,"I kind of liked when we did evil schemes together" she held his cold cut up metal hands wit hers "Together." If Zalio wasn't a metal killing machine, he would feel his black heart swelling. He hated it, but not that he say it to Carrie's face.

"But I thought you hated villainy." he told her.

"Maybe, but your my best friend Zalio. You were always there for me, you keep me grounded. I know that despite your evil heritage, evil birthplace, and evil demeanor. You have a heart." Carrie told him in her always loving voice.

Zalio was grateful machines can't blush, because he never got so much affection from another living thing. "well, you're the only one I'm... okay with seeing it." He looked away at the not so smooth talk.

She giggled and pulled him down to give him a small peck on the lips. She then left him to faint in the hallway while she went to do her job, "catch you later, handsome."

 **Five am**

One minute left, that one last minute until they can leave. The heroes were crowded in a corner, just hoping that some god will just spped up time so they can GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE! (clears throat) sorry you had to read that. Anyway just thirty seconds left, then

 **SCREEEEEEEEEE**

AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

We then heard metal getting torn to shreds, that jumpscare made the kids summon their relics and destroy their nightmares. Rose used the shadows to rip her now animatronic brother in half. Tyler used his staff to knocked the costumed heads of his mother and aunt. Cass bashed Nigel with her book. Lara just bashed Carrie with her gauntlet wielding fists. And Akira just slashed the now awaken Zalio with Excalibur. They tossed the metals pieces in the same corner as they panicked in and BJ cast a spell that burned the robots to ashes and then expelled the spirits that haunted the suits. They did all that while screaming at the top of their lungs. They were to busy panting, until they realized that it was six am.

 **ZAP**

When they returned home, they immediately dashed on home screaming.

They all hid in the mansion panic room, it was a lot bigger than the zero twins' panic room. It was aligned with reinforced adamantium. It had several pools with different types of food and drinks, three giant couches, a flat screen TV and several other things. Right now Akira and Lara were resting on the leather couch with buckets of chicken legs watching old wrestling PPVs. BJ lounged in a pool filled with pizza. Cass was doing all their homework on the polar bear furred rocking chair, she does this to relax. Rose rested in a coffin. And Tyler was on a raft in a pool filled with chocolate milk with a long swirly straw sipping from the pool.

"Well guys," _belch_ "I'd say we learned something today." Akira said.

"Never get over confident?" Lara guessed.

"Never get a job as night guard?" Cass guessed.

"Black is the new white?" Rose asked.

"If you eat whole milk on a hot day, you die?" Tyler asked.

"That no matter what we go through as heroes, fear will always linger in us.? And we must embrace the fact that even great heroes can have fears of their own, so that we can grow as better defenders of the multiverse, and people." Everyone looked at BJ in awe at the wise words of the heavy set wiseman.

"...No, never go to pizza place with animatronic animals again." Akira clarified while starting his forth chicken leg.

"Oh yeah." they went back to relaxing.

 **Well that's the end of that. They're probably gonna have nightmares for weeks after that last visit. And on top of that, a little step in Carrie and Zalio's relationship.**

 **Anyway in the coming chapters, Rose by popular vote, will receive her second relic first. And I have an idea for what that could be.**

 **The Scythe of the Grim Reaper.**

 **Gives the user super strength and speed, flight, and the ability to absorb the souls of it's fallen enemies. I thought it be perfect for Rose because she is fear incarnate. Literally, one of her ancestors was a reaper. But that's for another time. Also she loves the concept of death and mortality.**

 **Anyway please let me now what you think, of the chapter and if you have other ideas for Rose's relic.**


	7. Ghost of the Beach Resort

**Okay time for the next chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. And in this world, the heroes may get some retribution from the terrors from their third trip to Monkey's. There are some things that will always leave a scar of fear in a person, no matter who you are.**

 **And for Central, your ideas for relics were cool, but I'm thinking it would be more... them if the relics were to go with the heroes' positions or personalities... or both. Like how I gave BJ Merlin's wand, and Akira Excalibur.**

 **Have fun.**

You ever get the feeling you just want to kill everything in sixty mile radius? When all you ever feel is anger, moodiness, and depression? Well, this is what Zalio feels all the damn time. When he came to earth to be part time villain like his father Rippen was, life immediately just decided to shit all over him. Pardon my language, but Zal's Earth life was awful. He got splashed by passing cars, birds poop on him occasionally, and when he goes to his job as a high school PE teacher, his space is at the very back and he has to go through sprinkler alley like his dad when he was an art teacher(I think that's what it was called).

The only thing that gave him light was his childhood friend Carrie... what ever Larry's last name was. Even though he grew with his mother's hatred for positive concepts and optimism, he liked that she gave him something no body ever did. A friend, his only one. She gave him kindness, companionship, and now... love. They had recently started a new step in their relationship. In the past two weeks they did more things as an official couple. Like, dinner dates, walks in the park, destroying buildings (that was Zalio's idea). Even though Zalio is happy to be with his oldest and closest friend, he was still as grouchy as a sleep deprived bear.

He and Carrie had entered Whatever on a Stick, their place where they go on missions with their friends... or teammates if your Zalio. They held hands as Carrie skipped to her spot while Zalio dragged himself with a frown to rival an old man on dept.

"What's got you in a fouler mood than usual?" Zed asked as the new evil couple had entered.

"I thought you guys would be more happy with each other." Dora wondered.

"I give them six weeks tops." Nora said uncaring.

"Oh don't worry about Zally bear here," Carrie told them while gesturing to Mr. grumpy pants. "he's just cranky because we watched Survivor last night, and his favorite was cut from the competition."

"He was disqualified for tampering the last six council votes." Zalio grumbled

"Why am I not surprised?" Nigel rhetorically asked.

"Don't want to hear whiny story from whiny man." Milferd sent them to their next mission while Zalio glared at him for the insult.

 **ZAP**

The villains were now near the entrance to a beach side resort hotel. They were wearing ghost hunting gear and had ghost guns.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE beach time!" Dora squealed.

"No we already did a beach mission." Zalio told the happy evil twin.

"When?" Nora asked.

"Oh last season." Zed answered her.

"You mean winter?" Nigel asked with raised eyebrow because it was currently spring.

"...Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure, that's it." Zed gave a wink to the audience.

"Anyway for our mission," Carrie pressed a button on her glasses which showed a hologram of their objective "'We are ghost exterminators, who have been hired by the new owners of this run down beach resort. We must capture a trouble-some ghost and send it to limbo."

They then saw a limo pull up, and out came the two new owners. They were grown women, one with a purple floral shirt and red skirt with flip flops. The other had a sun hat, sun glasses, and a beach themed dress with 4 inch pumps.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." the one in purple said relieved, "I'm Stephanie, this is my sister Dawn". "Sup", the hat wearing woman greeted.

"There's a critic coming to review our resort, and if we get a bad rating we're out of business!" Stephanie stated.

"You must catch this ghost, it's more dangerous than you could ever imagine." Dawn told them as the villains got worried.

 **Meanwhile**

Somewhere inside we see the six heroes coming out of a hallway in the form of ghosts. Akira was in a brown suit and tie. Lara had a white shirt, green sweater vest, khakis, and purple high heels. BJ looked dressed like Elvis Presley. Cass was in an outfit similar to her regular attire but black. Tyler had a floral shirt and jean short outfit with sandles. And Rose had a black dress with white shell pattern and black flats.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"BJ!" Akira scolded the wiseman.

"Oh, sorry thought I saw ghost." BJ said dumbly.

"You did, I'm a ghost." that caused the heavy of the group to scream again.

"So am I." Lara told him, then he screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"And all of us." Cass told him to another scream.

"Alright our mission", Lara was interrupted when BJ screamed at the ghostly briefing from her specs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Last one I promise."

"'We are humble tourists who rode along the country side on an icy road, and got hit by a meteor. Now we're spirits. And we must save a ghost named Loana from getting sent to limbo.'"

Just then the lights were flickering on and off, the kids got into ta stance...

And then they all got hit in the face with blueberry pie.

'hahahahahahaha' the ghost revealed herself to be a teen girl with a brown pony tail, a grey blouse, orange skirt, brown shoes, and five gag flowers. One on her shirt, one on each shoe, and as bracelets. "Looks like you guys are pretty, occu-pie-d. Hahahahaha." the gang looked annoyed.

"I'm guessing you're Loana." Akira said rhetorically.

"And I'm guessing you got banned from all barber shops. Is that yours or the floors of barber shops? Hahahahahahaha" she insult joked Akira's crazy hair.

"HEY, that hair is a treasure." Rose snapped while hugging her hurt boyfriend.

"So is gold and dablooms, but you don't see me putting on my head. hehe, though you look like you haven't even looked at the sun light. You're as pale as a ghost, oh wait. hahahahahaha" Rose just looked deadpanned, though you could feel the rage from her aura.

"Harsh man, or woman." BJ quipped.

"Haha nice one. I didn't 'nose' that. hahahahaha." she gestured to his massive nose, Sonny was right, Boone's nose did look like a mountain on a face. "Have you been telling lies, but it goes in weight hahahha." BJ held his nose with tears.

"Hey, that's not nice." Tyler told her angrily.

"Sorry, can't hear you, I'm up here." she joked his small stature.

Lara went furious at the hurt face of her beau, "You poked the bear my friend." She went to attack the rather rude comedian, but Loana just moved out of the way and flew for it.

 **With the villain team**

They team of part time villains had split up. The cyborg twins searched the east wing rooms, Zed and Nigel searched the west. Zalio and Carrie searched the lobby.

"Remember, the ghost is named 'Loana'." Carrie told her grouchy beau.

"Be careful Care, this ghost is dangerous." Zalio cautioned his new girlfriend.

"My middle name is 'Careful'. Actually it's Meredith. Oo an elevator." She got in and pushed a button, which caused her to fall down the shaft.

"Did you find anything Carrie? Uh Carrie?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oof" Carrie had landed in some sort of basement with a stage.

"Hey welcome to the basement, free to men, women, kids, and idiots who fall down old elevator shafts." Loana joked.

"HEY that's me, I'm the idiot. Wait wha?" Carrie laughed, but realized.

"Hey did you hear about Priest who's church burned down, 'HOLY SMOKE' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"hehe, that is actually kind of good." Carrie sat at on of the fancy tables.

Loana was now juggling some fruit "'Water' you say we add some 'melon' HAHAHAHAHAHA"She laughed while adding a watermelon. Carrie the giggled. Now the comedian was a mime, who ws doing the 'wind storm'. Carrie laughed at this.

"Thank you thank you ladies and gentlemen, I'm Loana and I'll be here for all eternity."

Carrie laughed and then realized, "... Wait Loana." She then frowned at readied her ghost gun, but she felt a little wrong for this.

"Hey what's that?" Loana saw the gun.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a funny dictator?" she shifted her eyes.

"Okay, though there's one thing I need before I leave the birthplace of my comedy career."

 **With Zalio**

Zal was looking around the front desk, though he was being watched from afar.

"Hey guys, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Akira asked his friends.

"The vending machine is out of PIZZA!"

"No BJ, we scare Zalio."

"Ohhhh"

"It would be good payback for pizzeria world." Tyler agreed.

"And the monster world." BJ said.

"And the psyco killer world." Rose continued.

"And the zombie world." Cass listed off.

"And the world of the Slender family." Lara growled at the memories of what happen during the mission they looked for pages in a haunted forest. She had tentacles in places man, places tentacles should NEVER BE!

"Let's do it." The group simultaneously stated. Tyler started the ghostly moaning, then Cass made the curtains wrap around him. Lara became a giant monster and he screamed like a little girl. Then Akira set the curtains around him on fire. Zalio then ran for it.

"There's ghosts."

"Are you okay sir." Zalio jumped at the voice. He then looked around.

"Who said that?"

"Here under the couch, I'm stuck." Zalio then lookd under said couch and found nothing.

"I mean here, I'm on top of the couch." He looked and nothing.

"OKAY WHO IS DOING THAT?!" Zalio screamed.

"Behind you" Zal looked behind him, "Over you" he looked over "under you." you know it "I'm your worst nightmare, I'm running down the halls, you'll never catch meeeeee!" Zalio then ran down the hallway.

Just then BJ laughed while descending from the ceiling. **"Zalio, Carrie's got the ghost distracted, get over here."**

"Well guys fun's over, time for business." Akira informed the gang as they went through the floor.

 **With Carrie and Loana**

The two were now at a glass case with a wooden puppet in a sailor suit.

"My ventriloquist dummy Mr. Applesauce. I had him since I started comedy, he was my best card. If anything can rest my spirit, it be to reunite with the one thing that made me a famous comedian. But problem is, ghosts can't go through glass." Loana told Carrie the story. She then looked down in whoa.

Carrie then opened the case and got her puppet, "Here"

"Mr. Applesauce!" Loana took the dummy back.

'Loana, it's been too long.'

"Carrie why did you do this?"

"Because you're my friend, I'd do anything for my friends." The two then hugged.

"LOANA! You got to get out of here, you're in danger!" Akira warned her as the heroes arrived.

"From what?"

"From me." Zalio said as he arrived with the villains, armed with his ghost gun. "Now time to take out the trash."

Loana turned to Carrie "You said it was a funny detector!"

"Not so fast Zalio" Akira stated while he block Loana, he turned to his friends "Guys!" They sighed as they joined him, then they got zapped by Zalio and put in the glass case. He then zapped Loana.

"Come on Carrie, this is a two person job." She found herself in between a rock and a hard place, on one hand if she sent Loana to limbo Zalio would finally get a win, but on the other hand, Loana was a friend.

"NO DON'T SEND ME TO LIMBO! IT'S COLD AND HARSH AND ONLY HAS BASIC CABLE!" Loana screamed.

Carrie was so conflicted, she sighed in sadness. Even if Loana was her friend, all she ever wanted was Zalio to be happy. Why was life so cruel. She slowly and shakily got out her gun and hesitantly opened the portal to limbo.

"NOOO!" Loana and the heroes screammed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA-" Zalio laughed evilly as Carrie ran off crying at the lost of her friend.

But before Zalio could fully send the spirit of the comedian away, he heard the misery of his sweet Care-bear. Any time he tried to finish the job of sending Loana to limbo, Carrie's cries got louder. Zalio sighed as he let the comedy ghost go as limbo closed. He couldn't believe he was doing this. How did that over sized woman-child turn him from a heartless shroob to this. He went over to the case and opened it. "oh no, Akira you outsmarted me again." He then let the heroes out as he went in and it locked on him. "Oh no I'm trapped." After his sarcastic speech in his real defeat, Carrie's happiness meant more to him than any evil victory. 'What has she done to me? And why do I love her for it?'.

"Loana?" Everyone turned to the door which saw a relieved Carrie, "You're still here."

"Yep, and now for some victory punch." Loana brought out a cup and then a glove came out and hit BJ in the face.

Carrie then went over to the case Zalio was in, and opened it. "You gave up the win for me."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, it's the only time." Carrie giggled at the growl, and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

After that the reviewer saw the ghost of Loana and asked if she was doing a gig, if so she'd give the resort nine stars. And after a huge comedy show on the beach, with everyone in their swimsuits, and Loana in a beach themed mime outfit on an invisible surfboard. A night of laughs and good times, except Zalio. But as long as Carrie's happy, he didn't care.

 **And that's that. Until next time. See yah.**


	8. New Additions

**Okay, time for another chapter of this story. And we'll be looking into what is going on in the world that Sashi and Penn are in now, and what the twins will be seeing in the future.**

It was six months since Akira and Lara's parents were captured and became Metteraun's trump card, but in the dimension that Penn and Sashi lived in now, it was six years. The number of planets and galaxies these two conquered together was unbelievable. Sometimes, they would have like three or four battles a day. And that can leave them pretty tired afterwards. When Sashi and Penn got home, when Penn jumped here from Delta sector-4 while Sashi rode his shoulder, Penn immediately collapsed on the really long couch they got in reward for their sixth galaxy.

Sashi yawned while patting her swollen belly, which meant their next... surprise. "What a long day. I could really use a nap." She then collapsed on his face and nearly dosed off when,

"Mommy, daddy."

They growled at the interrupted nap time when two little demon girls flew up and over to hug their mother, then flew to give their father a kiss on each cheek. They had pitch black skin and dark demonic eyes like Sashi. The one on the left of Sashi had red hair tied into a pony tail that went to her lower back, and a small worn out red one piece swim suit. This was Sakura, the oldest of three kids. The other one had brown hair and pink highlights and a purple ragged dress that reached her thighs. This was Sakura's younger sister Isis.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Sashi asked tiredly to her little girls.

"Good."

"Where's Jin?"

Suddenly they were joined by a much smaller titan than Penn, who was just as naked but had short brown hair. This was their youngest triplet Jin, a titan child. And something you should know about him, he's not very bright. He one time fell off a tree and landed on his head as a baby, so he's not all right in the head. But he's not completely dumb, he knows his ABC's, his 123's and all that. He's just a tad slow. Jin lowered his head till he was level with the three she demons.

"Hey baby." Sashi then gave him a kiss on the nose. He then gently took her machete holsters.

"Hey mom, dinner's almost ready." Sakura told her as she and Isis went over to their brother's side.

"You guys made dinner?" Sashi asked surprised at the generosity.

"Yeah, after a triple battle, we figured you could use a breather." Isis answered.

Sashi then hugged the gilrs as Penn reached over and ruffled Jin's hair. "How did we get so lucky with you three?"

They stopped as their kids went off to play together. "We'll let you guys know when it's cooled enough to eat." Sakura called out.

"Such nice kids. How do we do it babe?" Sashi asked as she floated over to sit on Penn's chest as he rested his head on the armrest. "If only we can have all of them here.

Penn then whimpered something. "No Penn, we can't tell Akira and Lara about the triplets. You saw how scared they looked when they saw us like this, image what would happen if they saw them. Though I wish we could show our monster kids to our human kids. We're just gonna have to wait, too soon and this family could be ruined." He gave her a 'really' look. "Okay this family wasn't a perfectly normal one, but still, later."

 **With the triplets**

The three were now on top of a huge cliff. From where they were they could see four different clearings in the forest. A letter in each one, this is what the girls use to help Jin with learning. They're home-schooled so they had to get pretty creative. So Sakura and Isis had their brother throw rocks at any lettered clearing if he thinks it's the answer to a question. Right now they were doing math.

"Okay what's 5 times 3? A) 12, B) 8, C) 2, or D) 15." Sakura asked Jin as he readied a rock. He though about this, and picked... D. "Correct again, 8 out of 10."

"That's your personal best." Isis commented.

Jin looked pleased at the progress he was making, soon he'd be going from 1st grade, to second grade. And later 8th grade like his sisters, they have a lot of free time, and his demon triplet sisters were born with smart brains. He wanted to be smart like them, so he asked them for help and they were happy to oblige. He then growled something.

"No Jin, I don't know when we'll get to see our human brother and sister." Sakura told them. One day the three over heard mom and dad talk about a couple of kids they had before they became evil warriors, even got a look at what they looked like. And since then they have been planning on how they could meet the part time hero and sidekick of the multiverse.

"But I hope soon, having evil mercenaries as parents is the worst. They're hardly around." Isis complained.

"They always come home tired." Sakura sadly said. Then Jin whimpered, "Yeah and that Metteraun guy is a total dick." Jin growled 'language'. "Sorry baby bro".

They all sat down on the edge of the cliff with Jin's legs dangling over, and the girls on either of his thighs. "How are we gonna convince mom and dad to let us see Akira and Lara?" Isis asked.

"I don't know sis, but the three of us put together, we can do anything." Sakura said confidently, Jin then nudged his red headed sister, "No-maybe if there's time we can get a yacht." She then got to thinking. "Wait, mom said they have watches that can take us to any dimension. We could sneak in grab three, and an enlarging gun to make Jin's fit."

"But Metteraun's castle is packed with security, and a giant mechanical shadow ape that blocks the entrance to the weapon's valley. How do we get rid of him?" Isis countered.

Jin then growled something incoherently. The girls looked up annoyed at their naive brother. Isis then told him, "No we're not gonna flush him down the toilet. We need something a little more... inconspicuous." Jin then growled again, "in secret." Jin nodded, then growled again. "Jin no one will believe you're a giant pizza guy who's delivering a monster large pizza that Sakura hides in. Wait can they?"

"Hmmm we'll just keep it in the maybe pile." Sakura said as she and Isis flew up to Jin's face and got on either side of him, "let me and Isis handle the planning and we'll let you know when you can help out? Okay bro bro?" She asked as she and her sister gave their brother a kiss on his big face cheeks, and he gave an annoyed look to the audience.

'Ugh, when will they stop treating me like a kid. I'm just as smart and capable as them, I'm not just a giant pile of destruction. I need to do something that will make my sisters take me more seriously.' Jin thought as his sisters went over to a nearby tree to plan on how to sneak in to the main HQ of Metteraun's legion.

'Well I'll show them how smart I can be. By doing it myself... or die trying. But as long as I do it on my own.'

 **Well that's it for now, and a look at the new additions to the Zero family. Yeah in that world, time is longer than on Earth. It's complicated. Anyway, what do you think of the triplets? And let me know how you think the stories going so far.**

 **And BTW Central, I know what you want when the relics are brought together. Just trust me, I have some ideas on what they can do when two or more of them are united. Just relax and wait.**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	9. THEM!

**Okay everyone time for chapter 9, and the last one before the first relic to be added, the Scythe of the Grim Reaper. I hope you guys like the kids from the last chapter, we'll see more of them in the future, both the triplets and the next kid of Penn and Sashi. But also we'll at some point see BJ and Cass's secret brother or sister, or both.**

 **But enough about kids, this world was requested before Season Two was released, and this will be parodied from a certain horror movie . Guess the right one, and you can decide what relic can be Tyler's next time. But PM me the answer to apply, including you Central. The choices for the winner will be after this chapter.**

 **Enjoy... and try not to have nightmares.**

Right now our group of six heroes were walking down the street for work, in the meantime they were talking about this new horror movie that was just released in theaters. Well BJ, Cass, Rose, and Tyler were talking about as everyone in school saw it on opening night... except for our Zero twins. If you recall last season, they do not bode well with cinematic horror films.

"Man I can't believe the clown made the pool filled with blood." BJ said excited.

"What's more unbelievable, the rats that ate the chef alive." Cass commented.

"I give it a 4 out 10... thousand." Rose said gloomy.

"The scariest part was that the tickets were 30 bucks a person, that's about as much as a krabby patty." Tyler said.

Akira and Lara just scowled with their arms crossed, "Can you please stop THAT!"

"Sorry."

Akira sighed, "It stinks not seeing the movie everyone was watching."

"I feel so forgotten." Lara complained.

Tyler put an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, "Well in your defense, you guys... don't have the best... track record with these kinds of films."

"Remember when we went to that zombie world and you guys thought they were gonna... impose themselves on you guys because of the last film you saw." Rose reminded the twins of the Savage Ravagers movie that scared them so much they wouldn't step out of their room.

"That was a zombie apocalypse with forced... stuff, this was just a clown, the least scariest of horror topics." Akira defended.

BJ told them, "Even a clown, can have it's screams." The twins just rolled their eyes.

 **ZAP**

The kids find themselves in a nice small suburban neighborhood. It looked about dusk outside. The teens now looked like ten year old version of themselves.

"Well this is highly disappointing. Like a monster after one punch from Saitama." Akira said with a deadpanned expression.

"What are we even supposed to do here, mow grass?" Lara mocked as they walked along the road. Unaware that they were being watched from the sewers by a pair of eyes and a mischievous laughter.

"Well we whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be too hard." Tyler said as they came to a nearby house that his form here lived in, he opened the door and a teen girl in a white shirt, jeans, and high heels ran screaming from a bunch of evil mice. "Okay weird."

"Lara, checky specky." Akira told her.

"Okay then, 'A long time ago, there was a humble clown school. It made the finest clowns to visit birthday parties, but due to budget cuts it was shut down. Six old clown drop outs took revenge on the city, but ended up getting killed, but they left a horrible curse on the city. They would return every thirty four years and wreak havoc on the city, turning everyone's fears into weapons. They left six cursed clown pieces in the old clown school. A whoopie cushion, a squirt bottle, a gag flower, a horn, a puppet, and a balloon dog. We must return each piece to their respective clown spirit before midnight tonight, or the spirits will return again.'" **(I have no idea how the movie went down, and I kind of don't want to. So if this isn't accurate, LEAVE ME ALONE CLOWNS)**

"Uh which clowns?" Akira asked.

"US CLOWNS HAHAHAHA!"

They jumped at the cackling and found the villains as clowns in different spots. Zalio on the roof, Carrie next to a trash can, Dora, in the bushes, Nora over a fence, Zed in the sewers, and Nigel... right behind them "BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the gang had ran away screaming.

"Nigel, why didn't you skin them?!" Zalio criticized.

"We're not skinning them Zal." Nigel explain while peeling off a skin colored sleeve.

 **With the kids**

Our heroes had ran all over tow, until they came to a run down school with a broken clown sign.

"This must be it." Akira told them.

"Okay from what the specs said, Zalio's form is the one to get the balloon dog for, Carrie is the horn." Lara explained as they jumped through a window into a run down class room. "Zed gets the puppet."

"He was always a sucker for ventriloquism." Rose commented.

"Nigel needs the woopie cushion, and the evil twins get the bottle and flower."

"Which one gets which?" Tyler asked.

"Surprise!" They jumped as the saw the clowns in the windows, they then burst through the door into the halls and separated.

"PICK ONE!" Lara yelled out as she ran.

 **Cass**

The genius was searching across a dark hallway, then she heard a fart noise and saw she stepped on a woopie cushion. And that the floor was littered in woopie cushions, she saw at the end of the hall was a one that looked old, worn out and unused. "Perfect." she carefully maneuvered through the air bags without letting off a single fart noise.

 **PPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLTT**

Nevermind.

"Uh that was a cusion!" she laughed embarrassed. **Sure it was.** She ignored the author as she grabbed the cushion "Got it."

"And I got YOU!" She jumped away at the sight of clown nigel. She ran screaming letting off fart noises as she stepped on cushion after cushion, Nigel then followed her for a distance until they reached the cafeteria. Nigel panted as he stopped running, for a spirit he still had the stamina of an eighty year old. " _pant pant pant,_ ohh I so tired." he went to sit down at a table.

 **SSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

He looked under and pulled the cushion out of the seat.

"Well this was a real 'gas'." Cass punned as Nigel screamed as his soul was sent to the afterlife along with the cushion. "Well that's done."

 **Tyler**

With the medic, he enter what looked like a clown gym, it was totally flooded. He got onto the bleachers. He saw the squirt bottle that looked like that had dirt on it on the other side of the gym, this was what he was looking for. He saw his mom in the commentary booth "Oh little Ty Ty I hope things go 'swimmingly' for you dear. Just watch out for the pets, they tend to 'bite'." Just then a piranha jumped out of the water. He saw the room now a shark and piranha tank. He then saw a tight rope that reached over to wear the bottle was. He slowly got on it, balanced himself properly, and started his slow walk across. "Will Tyler reach his objective, or will his plans be 'underwater' hahaha get it?" she looked around, "Puns are never fun when you're the only one in the room."

Tyler reached half way as a shark jumped at him and he ducked avoiding his teeth. He continued over until he reached the other end he grabbed the bottle. Dora looked to see he had just disappeared.

"Hey mom," she then got sprayed in the face, then Tyler tossed her the bottle and ran "'Wet's' up?" Dora smiled at the pun as her form had evaporated.

 **Rose**

The goth scout had just found Zed's form's puppet in the theater club closet, it looked liked a sailor. She was waiting behind a desk for brother to come.

"Oh Rosey, where are you? I don't want to kill you, I just want to talk." Zed then saw a little wooden sailor man on the desk.

"What do you call a snail on a ship? A snailor!" the puppet mouthed as Rose said the words from behind her hiding spot.

"Why do I lose to puppetry." Zed complained as he sat down for the show. "What do you call a fish with no eyes, a fsh!" Zed smiled at that. "Someone asks me what's gotten into me, I say 'termites!" Zed gave a little laugh.

"Now it's time for me and you to make like a tree and leaf!" Rose then tossed the puppet to uncontrollably laughing Zed, he realized at the puppet in his hands he'd been tricked.

"Well played little sister, well played." Zed said as his clown spirit formed was put to rest.

And then Carrie got herself out after she found the horn and honked a bunch of times while making horn jokes. Then Nora got out because Lara left her a bouquet and one of the flowers was the gag flower that squirted in her eyes, then she vanished. But Zalio wasn't as easy, after Akira found the balloon animal, the part time villain instantly avoided him, which was easy since the clowns could move through darkness.

But these don't last long as he too lost, and the heroes won.

 **ZAP**

"Well that was boring." Akira feigned boredom.

"Yeah totally not scary." Lara said acting all confident.

"Well then you wouldn't mind seeing that horror clown movie tonight."

"Bring it!"

 **One 165 minute movie later.**

The gang was now at a pizza shop, with the wiseman, genius, medic, and scout at one table, splitting a pizza. One quarter meat lovers, one vegan, one extra burnt, and one plain.

"That movie was way more fun the second time around." BJ cheered as he ate another slice.

"The balloons filled with blood, masterpiece." Rose commented.

"More fake, yet more entertaining." Cass said.

"What did you guys think?" Tyler asked the Zero twins. Who were right now on the floor rocking with their knees up against their chests, and sucking their thumbs.

"Pretty well." Akira lied before going back to his little thumb sucking.

"On a totally unrelated note, the circus trip is cancelled." Lara said before going back to her fear induced state. The others rolled their eyes as they patted the freaked out Zeroes heads.

 **Well that's the end of that, I have no idea how that movie goes, but I hope it's close or whatever, I don't care.**

 **Anyway, next time, the gang will be searching for the grim reaper's scythe. Will the gang persevere, or will their dreams get 'reaped' away? Get it?**

 **And for the next relic, which do you think would go great for Tyler. The Bow of Apollo, or the Wings of Icarus? What do you think?**


	10. The Grim Reaper's Scythe

**And now ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, readers of all ages. It's time for relic hunting, and we start our second wave of relics with the dark and brooding part time scout. Rose already has the Shroud of Darkness, which gives her control over shadows, flight, teleportation, fear manipulation, and super speed & strength. Now let's see what the scythe does for our little black sheep. **

**Have fun.**

We currently see the heroes learning about the first relic they'll get in the second season, a dark scythe. A ten foot black handle with a skull on the bottom, and at the top a long curved dragon themed dual edged blade. They saw a tall black cloaked figure holding the weapon and prepared for a strike.

"This is the Grim Reaper, the harvenger of souls. The personification of Death itself."

"That's hot." Rose swooned, Akira looked weird-ed out by this. The scout immediately turned to her red head boyfriend "But my heart is still your private property Akira." She then gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Well you may be kissing your butts goodbye, because for this relic mission, you will need to retrieve this." Mildred pointed to the weapon.

 **"The Grim Reaper's Scythe.**

 **Gives it's bearer enhanced strength and the ability to absorb the souls of it's victims.**

To claim this prize, you must travel to the depths of the underworld, cross the river styx, and defeat the reaper in battle, or exchange your soul to him. Rose, you think you're up for it?"

The goth just looked unmoving, "I'll be fine." They got to their posts, Akira then held onto his dark muse's hand. "Are you sure about this babe?"

She turned her head to him, "I'll be okay Akiry Bear, as long as I'm with you." They smiled, as they got sent to the second darkest place in the multiverse. The first being a Black Friday sale. Those bargain hunters are worst than the devil.

 **ZAP**

The heroes now find themselves wearing black cloaks and in some sort of dead field with dead grass, trees, and a black sky.

"Okay, this seems pretty unnerving." Akira commented on the area.

"Yeah, everything is dead." BJ said.

Cass took a sniff and cringed, "Ugh, even the air here."

"Hold me Lara." Tyler jumped into the his fiery girlfriend's arms and shivered.

"There there." Lara rolled her eyes as she patted her beau's head, "After this, we're walking on your confidence."

"Meh, I've seen worst. I've been through worst." They all took a step back from that.

Lara then activated her specs to show the scanner, "Okay, the reaper's castle is just a few meters east. There we will get across the river styx and confront Death." Lara said as she lead the way for the gang, while still holding onto Tyler in her arms. She actually felt kind of nice having Ty Ty all clung to her, but that's not important.

After walking several distances, they reached a river of blood. Akira poked a stick into the water, and it burnt up in flames. "Yep this looks like a deadly stream. How do we get across?"

"There's a dock right over there." They saw where Rose pointed to, and saw a little pier that went a few feet into the water. They went over to it and found a tiny boat. They saw the fee for a ride and a sign that said 'On lunch break be back in five'.

"Well that's disappointing." Lara grumped.

BJ then took out his wand and said "Copingo" and just then a second boat appeared next to it. They turned to the wiseman in surprise. "I honestly did not think that would work, anyway free ride anyone?" They all got into the boat and started to row across. Just then the pier keeper had arrived, he was a tiny skeleton in a red tunic and a sombrero. He had no idea what had transpired while he was gone.

 **Later**

The heroes were now rowing across the demon water, and it was taking forever. The river was about 100 feet wide and they only had reached 20. The less then athletic heroes were panting.

"Uhhhhh, this boat ride is so slow!" BJ complained.

"Don't be such a baby Junior." Lara told BJ.

"But he's right is there anyway to make this go faster?!" Akira shouted. While he was doing that, Tyler looked around for something to do during the long row to the castle, but he turned back in fear.

"Maybe if a GIANT OCTOPUS WAS CHASING YOU!" Tyler screamed as they turned to see a gigantic demonic squid following them. This got them to row faster while screaming for their lives.

 **One dangerous boat ride later**

The heroes were now panting as they washed up on shore covered in seaweed and burning water, luckily they weren't too burnt. The octopus really helped them cut time, and left a few scars on them. But when Rose death stared him in the eye, he scampered off in fear.

" _pant pant pant,_ that was awful." BJ panted in exhaustion.

"Well that was a workout." Akira said.

"Those eight summers of rowing camp paid off here." Lara said.

"Totally." Fun fact, Akira and Lara are one of the top five junior competitive rowers in kayaking, canoeing, and other boating sports.

"Well we're here, let's go." Rose told them as she went through a dark door with skull on it.

After walking through several areas of the castle, they came across a dark throne room with purple brick walls, red carpet floors, and a tall throne made of bones.

"Maybe we should leave." Tyler said feeling a little creeped out, okay majorly scared.

 **"I totally agree."**

They jumped at the low gruff voice. They turned to see a 12 foot tall cloak skeleton holding his scythe. This was the Grim Reaper, and his scythe was just as what they saw at Junk Stuff. **"You kids are far from home."** Rose took a step forward to the cloaked spirit. **"Rosaria Harven."**

They stared down each other.

"Uncle Grim."

Wait what? The other's were shocked and confused.

"UNCLE GRIM!" They screamed.

"On my mother's side."

 **"What brings you here, certainly not for a nice visit for your uncle Grimmy."** the reaper coldly asked the gothy scout.

"Uhh hey uh mister reaper sir, uh we kinda need something." Akira slowly asked with fear.

 **"Who is this interloper?"**

Rose took Akira's hand in her's, "My boyfriend Akira, Akira Zero."

 **"Like the Zero family, those death cheating assholes."**

"Yeah, and we need your scythe to save this boy's parents from the evil Lord Metteraun." Rose explained.

 **"Ugh, I can't stand that bastard. He stole my most valuable souls in the collection."**

"He also stole your girlfriend in college." Rose zinged.

The reaper groaned, **"'I' broke up with her. But this scythe is not cheap. In exchange, you give me your soul."**

"Done." the others jumped at that, she then whispered 'trust me'. "First." She held out her hand, and the cloaked figure placed the scythe in her hand.

 **"Now your soul."**

Rose gestured for the others to back away, when they were up against the wall she gave them a thumbs up, and got five in return.

 **"Soul. Now."**

Rose stared down at the floor, the others saw something wrap itself around their friend. Her shroud manifesting as she was engulfed in darkness. "Yeah, funny story about that...

.

.

.

.

... I have no soul." Just then a black light flashed and Rose had become a deity of black mass. Her pale skin gone full white, her hair in black flames, her fingers and toes growing into black claws, and she donned a black leotard that showed her toned legs and arms and hugged her form. Her hair flowing to reveal her blood red eyes, "I'm half demon."

The others jaw dropped at that, except Akira. He just had a gigantic blush all over him, seeing his 17 month girlfriend like this was terrifying. But he would be lying if he said he didn't find this form of hers... extremely attractive and hot. But the reaper didn't find this so amusing.

 **"Wrong choice dear."** He gravely said as he festered another scythe.

The battle raged on, both dark beings slashed and dodged each other's attacks. When Grim went for a downward slash, it went right through Rose as she headbutted him. This caused him to stumble back she made a huge cut on his cloak, this got a shriek of pain out of him.

 **"You little SHIT!"** He screamed as he charged again. The others were watching this exchange with looks of perplex-ion, and Akira, a look of worry for his beau. Even as a half blood demon, he was still there for Rose. And he loves her no matter what she is.

"I can not believe what I'm seeing." Cass said with wide eyes through her glasses.

"Our own Rose Harven is a descendant of a harvenger of doom." Tyler said as he cupped his face in fear.

"I did not see this coming." BJ commented.

"The author really went for it." The twins contemplated to the audience.

Back at the battle Rose was owning the reaper with a 'float like a butterfly, sting like a bee' tactic. She got several blows on reaper, and not had a single scratch on her bod. "You've gotten rusty in your combat."

 **"Maybe, but not in THIS!"** he then threw his weapon at Akira's head. Rose gasped as she teleported over to block her special one.

But she ended up taking the blow to her back, the other gasped at the huge blade in her back. Akira saw the emotion in Rose's demon like eyes. She then collapsed as Akira hugged her dying form.

 **"Hahahaha, who's next?"** Grim laughed as he approached the heroes. Just then he heard his windows burst. He turned as the lights flickered.

 **"What kind of sorcery is this?"** He looked around for the source of this odd display. As he rounded a pillar...

.

.

.

.

... **SSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

He screamed as he got jumped scared by Rose who then sliced his head off. She laid her foot bare foot on the unwrapped skull as she stood tall with her new relic, and the scythe still in her back. The other's could not believe this.

"ROSE!" Akira yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "You're alive! How?"

"I got a lot from being born from a she demon, including ridiculously high pain tolerance. This," she gestured to the blade still lodged in her from behind, "is nothing." She then pulled it out.

"But you had no pulse?" Tyler pointed out.

"I am no pulse." She explained. "I'll explain all when I get back, you're not creeped out are you?" She asked a little worriedly.

"A little."

"Big time."

"So many questions."

"Meh, doesn't even make top ten."

"Honestly, it just makes you more beautiful." Rose blushed as red as her eyes from Akira's response. She then gave him a huge kiss on the lips, which he returned with all the love and affection he could muster.

"Ewwwww." The others cringed and walked away as the screen faded to black. Which was good because it kinda got a little to hot between the part time hero and scout.

 **Well that's all for now? Let me know what you think? How surprised were you at Rose being half demon? Don't worry, she's a good guy, or she wouldn't be part of the hero team.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be back to the regular missions, and the next time a relic is found. We'll see Tyler attempt to claim the winner of the relic vote with a clean sweep, The Wings of Icarus.**

 **Tad spoiler, the other relics the heroes will look for are the Boots of XLR8 and Glasses of Sight. I may have changed the name for your boots central, but they still have the abilities you gave. If you have an idea for a relic, not just you Central, let me know.**

 **Until the next time these crazy kids save someone**

 **Bye**


	11. Steampunk World

**Okay time for the next chapter of Akira and Lara. With seven relics down, the heroes have more power to defeat Metteraun and save their families. Until the next relic is found, enjoy some light missions like this.**

We currently see the school doing some charity car wash. Some of the faculty were washing some vehicles, along with a few students and Principal Carrie. She seemed to be enjoying this, 1) because she's doing this for free, and 2) because of the embarrassed looked she sees on Zalio we he see's her outfit for this. She wore a red tank top, cargo shorts, and sandles.

"Ahhh charity, where you give to those who really need it. I love giving things for free." She sighed while scrubbing down a soapy Honda Civic. Just then a blue corvette appeared and the driver revealed to be an elderly woman in a red sweater.

"So does this mean you're giving back my ancestral mansion that I was forced to sell when I went through hard times?" Yeah the mansion Carrie lives in use to belong to this woman, who's ancestors founded this town.

"Not today!" Carrie exclaimed, which caused old lady Middleburg to sadly sigh as she drove away.

In the distance, laying against a tree was Zalio, who kept his eyes firmly on Carrie. While he did that, we see two boys with a bucket with two straps on it and a ladder.

"This is going to be hilarious." Akira said as he filled the bucket with water from a hose.

"Especially with this, The Buck Pack." BJ said as he put the thing on and started to climb the ladder, he made it half way before...

"WAIT I have a better woah!" he said as he fell off and landed on Akira, getting them both soaked.

This snapped Zalio out of his trance as he saw what transpired behind the tree he was resting on, "Haha, prank fail! Carrie even you could do better then clumsy ole Boone Juni-DOW" He laughed until a water bucket was accidentally hurled on to his head.

"Sorry." Zalio just growled.

 **later**

The gang was now heading for work, Akira was going on about BJ latest flop in their prank on the gym teacher.

"Another botch from Boone Botcherson Junior."

"I DON'T bocth everything!" BJ indignantly stated.

"Weeeeeeeell..." the others said.

 **Flashback**

 _ **We see BJ with a volcano project, which then exploded the entire gym.**_

 _ **Now it's the cake he blew up the oven with in home ec class.**_

 _ **Then we see him getting himself out three times in smash bros.**_

 _ **Lastly we see the boys with an ice bucket, before BJ fell off the roof and landed on a bush, and the bucket fell on him dousing him in freezing cold water, he fidget and shivered in cold as his wet clothes got ripped off because he landed on a rose bush with extra thorns. So he was now streaking home while shouting "COLD COLD COLD COLD-" Akira and Tyler just facepalmed at this epic disaster.**_

 _ **End flashback**_

"... and that last one was just yesterday." Tyler pointed out while rubbing his temples. BJ just blushed at the embarrassing memory, Cass rested a comforting and apologetic hand on his shoulder. Which got a smile out of her brother/secret lover (Don't judge, it happens).

"Well at least Zalio got soaked because of Carrie," he said as they entered Junk Stuff ".. or should I say: Zalio's BJ."

 **ZAP**

We now see a steampunk flying city, in one of the old looking buildings we see an iron lab with many robot parts lying around. We then see BJ in a lab coat, brown pants, goggles, and flip flops. On a table next to him was a tiny radio with glasses.

"Woah, some kind of steampunk world. Ooo a radio." BJ then winded up the radio and heard it say.

"BJ it's me."

"Oh hey Casserino, you look hot in gears."

"Save the flirting for home, anyway I got a message for our mission," Cass said as a tiny robot arm brought out her MUHU, she then showed him a projection "You are a brilliant inventor, you must build four automatons which will battle four evil automatons in a eight robot intergender tag team match. If the evil robots win, they'll get mass produced and take over the world."

"Cool. By the way, where are the others?" BJ asked. And that's when he heard.

"They're the automatons you have to build."

"WHAT!"

Just then they were joined by Carrie in a lab coat and black skirt, and a robotic cat man. Apparently her workshop is flooded and will have to split the heroes lab.

Carrie and Nigel advised against this idea but powered down.

When the two were alone now, BJ broke the ice. "So looks like we're building robots."

"Yeah I guess we are. So now we must focus."

"Yep, focusing."

3

2

1

"So what's with the plant?" BJ gestured to the plant that Carrie brought with her.

"Well in the movies when someone gets fired, they always take a plant but hey never go in with a plant."

"You know, Akira never once asked me for a plant, despite some subtle hinting."

"Zalio never thanked me for a plant, I think it comes from deep insecurities."

"Yes there's nothing more insecure then a crabby looking grown man who commits evil part time and has villains for parents." BJ sarcastically said.

"I know right."

We then see a little montage of BJ and Carrie doing some things like Boone Sr and Larry did, instead of working on their robots.

The two were now laying down in a pool of snacks.

"Man I never had more fun in my life." BJ said.

"Same here." Carrie agreed.

"Akira should really take you more seriously. You know what he called you? Zalio's BJ."

"And Zalio called you: Akira's Carrie." They both laughed at this.

"I don't know why they say I'm a botcher and screw up."

"I was wondering that too."

"Just because I shrank the football team's uniforms once... or twice."

"And I made cupcakes for the students, and they ended up with diarrhea."

"And at the science fair I accidentally got Cass's spray on my team."

"The one that decomposes non organic matter."

"Yep" They laughed, until BJ came to a realization of what that incident caused. He then frowned when many other mistakes and other failures he had caused that left his team or others hurt, wet, or naked in public. 'I really am a botch.'

Carrie had finished laughing, "You know I recall this one time when me and Zalio went to a part time villains convention, I may have overdosed on the shots and a series of events that caused us to be... wait." She looked back on that story and realized. "Oh no."

"I really am a walking mistake machine." They both said.

"Akira was right about me, I am Boone Botcherson Junior." BJ sadly admitted.

"Oh man, what is wrong with me?" Carrie question as she started to cry into her hands.

"They'll never let me live it down if we lose." They sadly said, then realized their jobs. They then glared at each other and finally got to work on their robots.

 **The next day**

We now see a sky high arena with a squared wrestling ring. There was a a set of bleachers where the people will see this epic battle. Did I say epic battle, I meant disaster.

Because when it was time to unveil the automatons that will be battling... well.

GASP

"Please tell me this a joke?"

"They're hideous."

"Booooo"

All along other not so kind things, because both sets of robots looked rushed and broken down. A lot of parts and joints looked out of place, think of automaton Penn and Rippen, but worst. BJ pressed the buttons to activate his... partially functional friends.

"Hey guys."

"It felt weird not being built."

"Yeah I made you guys." BJ told them to their dread.

"Oh no." Tyler complained.

"I predict this will end in another failure." Rose gravely said.

Meanwhile with the villains.

Carrie had just activated her robots, and Zalio proceeded to cough? "Why did you program me to cough _tch tch_. "

"I have no idea." Carrie just said.

Well you all know how this goes with robots like these. Their weapons were all useless junk, they fell apart whenever they made contact with their opponents, it was a major flop. The people would have left if it wasn't for a no refund policy.

Thirty minutes of this horrendous bout, the robots saw BJ looking all sad and self loathing. "BJ are you okay?" Akira asked his heavy friend.

The part time wiseman just sighed, "You guys were right about me." They raised an eyebrow at this. "I can't do anything right. I made robots that fall apart at a simple breeze. I make inventions that totally backfire on me. And any prank I plan on Zalio always ends in one of you five publicly humiliated. I am a Botcherson." BJ slumped on the apron.

They felt awful for this, they didn't mean to make him this miserable. The part time team knew what they had to do.

"To be honest BJ, we couldn't do any of these missions without your ideas." Akira told him.

"While some of them seem totally ridiculous, they get the job done." Lara admitted.

"Your dumb ideas actually have more success then those of ancient gods." Rose

"You're different BJ, and that's good." Tyler finished.

BJ smiled, "Thanks guys, from here on I promise to do more thinking before doing."

"Actually, just stay who you are." Akira told him.

After that the four heroes had used the worthless weapons BJ gave them in more creative ways to inflict pain on the villains. A with a four way robo-tied, the heroes got the win. And then BJ and Carrie went on another balloon ride, that crashed down.

 **Well that's it for now. The automaton episode was a little strange for me. It knida made me think that Boone and Larry are total dunces who have no concern when they do something wrong, like selling their friends stuff online or slacking off on important battles among other things people would think before doing. I kinda made their descendants more thoughtful of their mistakes and failures.**

 **But anyway, let me know what you think. No flames.**


	12. Cat and Mouse

**It's time for chapter 12, and the debut of the world with the cat and mouse in a space shuttle from the show.**

 **I hope this will satisfy y'all.**

The gang was now at their posts, but instead this time Mildred will be giving them their mission. You'll see why in a second.

"Alright kids, pay close attention." They turned to each other in confusion, but then they saw something cool or gross. Or both.

"Blaahh" a hologram of Mildred just came out of her mouth, the others cringed at this.

 _"Okay peoples, for your mission. Return thruster chip to main controls, before ship gets sucked into black hole."_ The tiny holographic Mildred informed them before turning off in their bosses mouth.

"Uh no offense Mils, but I usually do the mission briefings. It's my thing." Lara pointed out to the probably slovic woman.

"Your thing is not messing up, now get moving." The older woman told them before sending them.

"Well we're still getting over the fact a hologram came from your mouth-"

 **ZAP**

"Squeak squeak squeak" Akira said before being turned into a mouse in his world. The only one with him in the control room was Lara, who was also a mouse. She then squeak confused. They then saw a monitor that showed a kitten Zalio swipe the card and ran off. They then went out to hunt down the cat and get back the key card.

It took the mouse twins a few minutes to find Catlio who was flanked by a floating robot Carrie she beeped as she explained their mission. The two diminutive heroes saw a tiny pair of eyes in the distance, and a little thumbs up.

Just then Zalio saw a red dot, being a cat now, he jumped at the dot as it went further down the hall. The key card left alone as Carrie followed him. The twins ran up to crab the key card. They then saw tiny mouse Tyler with a laser pointer, the three shared a nod as they went separate ways.

The Zero twin mouses enter what looked like a kitchen. They hid behind a cabinet. Lara squeaked as if to say, 'Is the coast clear?'. Akira looked around the corner to see two giant kitten faces. One from a white tabby, and one from a black cat. These were the twin cyborgs of team villain. Akira turned back to his sister a squeaked 'no'.

They then ran away from the cats, the felines gave chase. The mice knocked over things to slow them down, like that cartoon with the cat and mouse. Lara spilled some water, and the white tabby Dora, slid out of the room and into a janitor's closet. Meanwhile while Nora had Akira cornered, he rolled in between her legs, with his eyes closed to not see anything weird. She turned to run after him, but was hit in the face with a jar of cookies. She then fell over unconscious. The mice Zeros then saw a black mouse with white streaks, this is what Rose was turned into. She gave Lara a nod, and blew a kiss to Akira. She put the kiss in an invisible sling shot and shot it to her beau. He caught the kiss, and placed it on his fury cheek. He blew one back and shot it with a bow and arrow. Before this could go on, Lara pulled Akira by his ear and he waved to his dark queen, who waved back.

The had just made it back to the control room with about five minutes to spare before it's the black hole. They entered and heard the door closed behind them. At the time the two chairs spun around to reveal the last line of defense for the villains, two large cats, Nigel and Zed. They pounced, the Zeros rolled out of the way. They ran for the control panel, but was grabbed from behind and thrown away by the remaining two villains. Akira and Lara pulled out frying pans, Nigel and Zed pulled out giant hammers. Then a cycle of the cats hammering the twins and the heroes hitting the bad guys with the pans.

But then the ship titled to the left, and the team evil members were knocked over and out of a space door that sent them into space. "Anyone order a dramatic rescue?" They heard a voice form the computer.

"BJ's been practicing that line throughout the entire adventure here." Cass told them. The Zeros then put the key card in the thruster slot and the ship pulled away from the black hole. The two mice were joined by the other two mice as the heroes celebrated another victory with a full dance party from A.I. BJ. Akira and Lara were pulled into a make out session from their respective lovers. Which they quickly returned with a a fiery passion.

 **ZAP**

 **Meanwhile in another dimension.  
**

We see the demon girls from chapter 8 in a cliff side house in the dark dimension they resided in for the time being. Sakura and Isis had some notes and snacks out for a group planning session.

"Notepads?" Sakura asked.

"Check." Isis said as Sakura checked off the item off her list.

"Pens?"

"Check."

"Schematics."

"Check."

"Thinking food."

Isis saw two tables with food. One with fruits and vegetables, the other with junk food." Check."

"Parents out."

"Check, with an attack on Krptino."

"The one with dark and med-evil weaponry?"

"Si."

"Little brother distracted?"

"Done, left him with his favorite toy." Isis told her.

"The life size Metteraun doll he uses to beat up his inhibitions?" the red swimsuit clad demon girl questioned the girl in the nearly torn up purple dress.

"Exactly."

"Perfect. All we're waiting for now, are our friends."

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** (Just to be clear, that's their doorbell ring. Not an actual scream in terror.)

"And there they are now." Sakura skipped on over to the rotting door which fell over on contact. And on the other side she saw a little koopa boy their age, Brock, he had a little bib on him and a tuft of black fur on his head. He was accompanied by a girl in a sleeveless green leotard and bored blank expression, this was his twin sister Chara, short for Charlotte.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Chara told them, "This one got stuck in the toilet again." she pointed to her turtle monster brother.

"Hey!" Brock complained.

"Anyway guys, you know why we're here?" Isis asked.

"To sneak into the bane of everything right's fortress to grab some dimensional traveling thingies to see our hero siblings?"

"No it's- wait yes." Sakura told the little koopa.

"Shouldn't we all be here to discuss this?" Chara asked.

"Chara we told you, Jin is not the brightest lightbulb." Isis reminded the human girl.

"Yeah but still, he's part of the team and your family. You know he hates feeling left out." Chara coldly told them.

"We know we may be hard on him, but we just want him to try to do things on his own without having to depend on us." Isis told them. Just then it got dark. They looked outside to see a giant blue eye out side the window. They walked out to see the head of the giant boy they were talking about.

"What is it Jin?" Sakura asked. The boy just grunted. "What do you mean you found something?" she was then given four blindfolds and headphones. "Oh a surprise? I guess it wouldn't hurt." She took a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes and put a pair of headphones on her. And then the others took their turn. Jin then scooped up his sisters and friends in his right hand, and he put his sisters on his left shoulder and the koopa and human girl on his right one.

He then used his other hand to give a 'shhh' gesture to us, before preparing for a long travel. He then ran off into a sprint, off to show them what he found.

 **And you'll have to find out next time on Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes.**

 **We saw the introduction of Brock and Chara, and basically Tom and Jerry 'in space'.**

 **Until next time, see yah folks.**


	13. Meeting the Siblings Pt 1

**Alright, it's time for chapter 13 of Akira and Lara Zero. Now for today, we have our five little super kids of the kidnapped parents heading to Earth realm.**

 **I hope you guys like this.**

While most villains would have a simple evil lair or a giant ship in the sky, Metteraun is not most villains. His head quarters and home is a planet sized ball of misery and nightmares, with dead land and bloodied water. It even has an atmosphere, mostly oxygen for his human servants and subjects. The Harbinger of Death has plenty of surprises that will be seen in future chapters. Speaking of the veil of evil and misery, he was given a presentation of the latest invention by his top scientist. Well it was actually given by her number 1 assistant Dr. Psycho: a crab and spider hybrid in a lab coat, Maryssa Wiseman was going to give the presentation herself, but had to cancel as she was giving birth to another child. So she asked Psycho to fill in for her the next few days and give the presentation for Lord Metteraun. He initially felt threatened by the mass intellect and scientific capabilities of the corrupted human scientist, but grew to accept and even get attracted to the evil woman genius with a battle suit. But she told him she was married, so they stayed good friends and competitive rivals in the field of science.

"Alright sir, I, the number two scientist Dr. Psycho, brings the greatest invention form the science team yet." He removed a tarp next to him to reveal a black board with scale photo of some plateus with some colored swirls. "As you can see from these pictures of our new portal mountains, we can send a vast number of your soldiers of any size to any dimension you wish to conquer."

"Hmmm, I'll say I'm impressed. That never happens."

"Yes, while that is, these four are mere prototypes. With some needed minerals and chemicals that don't exist in our current universe, we can make a multidimensional portal that sends anyone anywhere. Instead of just one that these four currently go to."

Metteraun groaned, "Well that's disappointing, but the possibility of sending multiple troops and giant monsters is worth another wait."

"I promise it won't be long sir."

"It better not."

 **Meanwhile**

In a dead field we see the titan kid Jin carrying his two sisters and two friends on his shoulder. How he got on the planet ship is anyone's guess, but what he found will definitely give his passengers a surprise. He was lucky to find the Valley Lab completely empty, as it was the science team's day off. He hopped down into the what looked like a science version of the grand canyon, there were different sections for each field of research. He saw a testing table his size, he shuddered at the memories of being experimented on. He reached his destination nudged the people on his shoulders.

They took of their blind folds and headphones to see what Jin wanted to show them. Their jaws dropped as they saw four portals on top of some plateus. Sakura flew up to her brother's face "Jin what is this?" she asked surprised. He growled something, but she understood what it was. "You snuck on this planet of death and found a portal to Earth!" He nodded.

"Jin, that's amazing." Isis said as she joined her sister as they hugged a blushing Jin's face.

"Also, how dare you sneak off to a mad man's HQ!" Sakura scolded as she released herself and Jin looked down.

"Come on sis, what Jin did here was pretty cool. And He did it on his own." Isis told her.

The red pony-tailed demon girl sighed, "Okay I'll give you that. But next time bro-bro, talk to us before you go off like that. We love you and don't want you hurt." She told her titan brother as he took his sister in his hand and nuzzled her little body with his face.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S SEE OUR SIBLINGS!" Isis yelled out as she flew to a purple swirl. Jin grabbed her before she could go in there. "What the hell Jinzo?" she question as he released his sisters. Brock and Chara flew up beside the sister with Brock riding Chara in her rocket boots.

Jin gestured to the portal Isis was about to go into and raised his fingers to his mouth in a downward point. "Oooh, so that world leads to Vampire world." Jin nodded at Isis's guess, he then pointed to a red portal and made a what looked like a wolf howl.

"That one leads to a were wolf preserve?" Sakura asked and he nodded.

"Well where does that one go to?" Brock pointed to a yellow portal. Jin made shuddering motion.

"The most terrifying place of all terrifying places..." Chara said, "

.

.

.

... the front of any department store line on Black Friday."

The other three then gasped.

Jin pointed to the green portal and made a thumbs up, "So this one leads to Earth Realm." Jin smiled at Sakura. And with that the five went through the portal and were off to see their human siblings.

 **One long portal ride later.**

The five now find themselves in a forest close to Middleburg.

"Hmm seems more foresty than I remember." Isis commented as she and the other were picked up by Jin as they got a view of the nearby city.

"Hmm, seems a fair distance, but what do we do about our appearances?" Sakura asked as she gestured to her and Isis's raven black skin, Brock's koopa form, and Jin's giant naked body.

"Already got that covered." Chara pulled out five little watches, "I made these to give ourselves the form of humans while we visit our human family members." Brock and the sisters took their watches and put them on, while Chara laid Jin's on his wrist and pushed a button, which caused his to materialize one of his size. She proceeded to put hers on.

And with one push of a button from all five kids. A flash was made as they each began their transformation to humans. Sakura gained a light brown colored skin and her swim suit then became a red dress, purple leggings and pink flats. Isis gained the same colored skin as her sister, and her dress became a much newer and cleaner version along with golden shoes. Jin had shrank down to his sisters height and clothes then materialized on him. He got a blue sleeveless shirt with a yin and yang symbol, cargo shorts, and blue tennis shoes. Brock had gained a more human appearance as his bib became an orange t-shirt, red shorts, and black flip flops. Chara was about roughly the same, but her small koopa scales she had on her arms had cleared up and she gained a small dress shirt, grey skirt, and tiny heeled shoes.

They saw their appearance, "It worked!"

"I look good."

"Nice one sis."

"Don't mention it."

"Finally I can talk." They turned to see a happy human Jin. He finally had speech, something his titan form didn't have. Sakura and Isis ran up to him and hugged him on both sides,

"Awww, he said his first words." they cooed the blushing boy.

"Guys, would you quit babying me." Jin complained.

"Even when you were 10 stories tall, your still our little Jinnykins." Sakura cooed as she pinched his cheek.

"And that's not changing anytime soon little bro." Isis said as he pinched his other, not his face.

"EEP."

"Well guys are we gonna go or not?" Chara asked a little sick of this cute display.

"Of course let's go." Sakura said as she and her sister held Jin's hands and walked towards Middleburg.

"Guys I don't need, oh forget it." Jin deadpanned as he let his sisters walk with him.

Chara sighed, "Somethings never change do they?"

"Not at all." Brock said as he followed his sister after the Zero kids.

 **Well that's all for now, this is only part one of an arc that sees these five meet their human siblings. Let me know what you all think.**

 **Also to let you know, I posted something called 'The New Doctor'. You see it's my mom's birthday today and I made a story with her favorite sci fi franchise Doctor Who. Leave a review there if you would like, but nothing too harsh. It's for her.**

 **And Central, I made a few changes to your idea to Metteraun's HQ, so it's more bigger and has more stuff.**

 **Until the next part, see yah.**


	14. Meeting the Siblings Pt 2

**Okay now it's time for the next chapter of this story, my third time writing this and hopefully it doesn't get lost again.**

We cut to our heroes relaxing in the Middleburg park, after an intense alien battle they decided to get some relaxation before heading home. Akira and Rose rode a carriage ride around the park while snuggling each other. Lara and Tyler were cuddling up against a tree while watching the sunset. And BJ and Cass were sitting on the edge of a fountain, stealing little glances at each other. BJ laid his hand on Cass's, which made them both blush.

They then saw some street performers, which were a little younger than they presumed. But what they didn't know was that these kids, were their siblings from their evil parents. Jin and Sakura were doing some salsa dancing moves, which got them some cheers from the crowd. Isis was rocking out on some drums she made from buckets and trash can lids, some people were joining in. Brock was doing some light magic, pulling rabbits out of a hat he found in the trash, coins out of someone's ear, and a routine he did with a disappearing egg which reappeared as a Denver omelet. And Chara was doing some work as a skilled mentalist, she could tell someone's darkest secrets just by looking at them.

"I'm sensing by the sweat on your eyebrow... that you are looking for a last minute gift for your wedding anniversary."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" While not doing some work with her evil mother, Chara took up studying the ways of a person's mind and deciphering how they are feeling. She soon became the near mind reading star of the dark side.

"It's written all over your face." She got some laughs and cheers from that.

After the performances, the heroes went up to the kids who were currently counting their money.

"From the total we gained today, we are up to six hundred dollars and 65 cents." Chara counted their earnings.

"Is that enough to buy a country?" Jin asked.

"No Jin, you would need about seven hundred... quintillion more dollars to even get Luxembourg."

"Awww man." Jin whined as his sister rubbed his shoulders. "Hey look." he pointed to their incoming siblings. They saw them and told them selves to play it cool.

"Hey there, you kids were pretty cool out there" Akira greeted the kids.

"Oh it was nothing." Sakura humblebragged.

"We have a lot of free time." Jin said to them.

"How do you do all that magic-y stuff?" BJ asked the magician Brock.

"A magician never reveals his secrets, also I have no idea." Brock said.

"Ai."

"Nice beats." Lara told Isis as they fist bumped.

"And I presume you're some kind of Sherlock Holmes." Cass told Chara.

"I may have had some people call me that. And by the fidgeting of your hands, you have been doing these five's homework for the past six months." the practical physic told her. To which Cass widen her eyes at the totally correct assumption.

"Well we'll just be on our way to the bridge where we sleep under." Isis said.

"Wait what do you mean? Don't you have families?" Akira asked confused.

the five kids winked, "Actually we don't... have any 'parents'." Sakura slowly told them.

"WHAT!" The six heroes gasped.

"You mean your homeless?" Lara exaggerated.

"What does that mean?" Jin asked dumbly.

"You have no place to stay." the violent Zero teen clarified as she kneeled down to his height.

"Oohhh, then yes we're homeless." The other kids shared uneasy glances at each other at Jin's work. They five then got a group hug from the six heroes.

"We have some spare bedrooms if you like to stay with us." Akira offered.

"DO I?"

 **Later**

So after introducing themselves, the heroes brought the kids along to the mansion. So now they have a roof over their heads, and some real food to eat, that they didn't steal from. It was pizza night and everyone helped themselves to whatever pizza combination they wanted while watching cartoons in the screening room. The little ones were gorging themselves.

"Wow guys, take it easy." Akira told them as they made another pile of pizza boxes.

"Sorry we haven't had actual food in a while." Sakura apologizes before helping herself with another pie.

"Well feel free to make yourself at home." Lara said to the little tikes who could use some love, well to them.

"They're actually kinda cute." Tyler said as the five did the puppy dog eyes.

After dinner the Zeroes and Wisemans went their separate ways for the night. The Zeros had went to the gym so the twins could burn of the all the grease and cheese they consumed. Lara was running on a treadmill while Jin watched from the side. Akira was on the bench press lifting 195 lbs with the girls on separate sides of the bar.

"Do you guys always work out this much?" Sakura asked her human brother.

"Some times. We need to stay in shape, and get fully prepared for our... occupation." Akira told them as he was in the zone.

"What do you guys do?" Isis asked.

"... uh something a little... dangerous." he answered.

"Ehh, we've been through enough danger in our lives to not care." Isis told him. Akira then set the bar back on the rack, and the girls hopped off. Just then he saw Jin looking in awe at a water fountain flowing water. "Is he okay?"

"Oh don't worry about Jin, he's not... all that bright in the head." Sakura explained.

"you see he fell on his head as a baby once, but he's not completely dumb he knows his ABC's his 123's. He's just a little bit slow."

"But we love him none-the-less."

"Well that's nice of you girls." Akira said as he ruffled their heads.

Just then they heard a

 **Boom**

They saw a giant hole in the wall, with Jin standing next to it. "Oops." Jin said as Lara looked wide eyed.

The girls smiled awkwardly at the red headed male Zero, then Sakura decided, "You know it's almost our bed time," the girls went over to get their brother and walk out of the gym. "We'll just get ourselves ready to catch some Z's, see yah guys in the morning." The twins shared a confused glance at this.

After the triplets got settled in the bathroom they started a little bubble bath, when all three had got settled in the tub. "Jin what did you do!" Sakura scolded as she rubbed baby shampoo in her brother's hair.

"I don't know, I just hit a punching bag and it went flying out the wall." Jin whined and shrugged as he rubbed a soap loofa on each of his sisters.

"It would appear we still have some of our powers from our monster forms. We would need to be careful in the future." Sakura stated.

"And hope they don't freak out when they find out we're their demon and titan sisters and brother from a corrupted dimension." Isis added with some fear for rejection.

"Don't worry girls," Jin assured them with a big hug, "they'll come around, we just have to trust them when we tell them. Just like you guys need to trust me on this. They're our family and we love them, right?"

"Yeah I guess." Sakura said as she and Isis returned the hug from their brother.

 **With the Wisemans**

The smart ones were in the science laboratory with a chemistry set, about to add a very volatile solution to a mixture of chemicals the author has no idea how to say.

"Easy, easy."

"Hey girls."

"GAH" they screamed as they squirted the whole baster in it which made it explode in their faces.

"How many times have I told you not to do that while I'm working?" Cass growled at her brother/secret lover.

"Sixteen, Brock wanted to play with the cat scan machine." BJ explained.

"It doesn't tell if you're a cat." Chara told her twin brother.

"Oh."

"Look I'm busy BJ," the wiseman grunted and crossed his arms, "but after this, I'm all yours for the rest of the night." She offered as she kissed him on the cheek. This got a smile out of him.

"Eewwww." and some disgust out of the little ones.

"Uh we'll just leave for our nightly hygiene protocol." Chara excused herself as she dragged her brother by his shirt collar.

When they left, "Yep it's official."

"Well if they want to, who are we to stop them. It happens to some people with siblings." Brock told her as he was getting dragged through the halls.

"And you would know that Casanova." Chara retorted.

"That was one time!"

"Eh, but you are my brother unit and I hold you in very high regards."

"Aww I love you too sis." He said as he hugged Chara from behind, which got a smile from her. "Do you think our parents will realize we're gone?"

"Oh boy."

 **Meanwhile**

Their parents were having a conversation with Sashi over near Penn's training canyon. The mother's each holding a baby, Sashi with one pitch black in a red onesie, and Maryssa with a pale infant in grey shirt and overalls.

"Your kids out too?" Sashi asked.

"Yeah, it's been two Earth months. I was hoping to show them little Bo here." Maryssa told her as she bounced a giggling baby boy.

"I know, I was hoping to introduce the triplets to their new sister Kyoko." Sashi gestured to her 1 and a half year old daughter chewing on a bone.

"They probably went to Earth." Boone guessed.

"How?" Sashi asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Mary's new portals in the Valley Lab."

"That's crazy." Maryssa denied.

"Danegrous." Sashi said.

"Stupid."

"Ludicrous" Penn growled joined in on the conversation.

"Deadly."

"idiotic."

"Stupid."

... "They went to Earth."

"Totally." the three agreed.

"When we see them, they're so grounded." Sashi growled as she flew onto Penn's shoulder, and he went off to get their little kids.

"And when we get back, we're working on your vocabulary." Maryssa told her koopa husband.

"Don't be stupid." Boone said as he went after the Zeros.

Maryssa turned to us and sighed, "Well this won't end well. "

 **To be continued**


	15. Akira Zero vs the World

**Hey guys, it's time for chapter 15 of my most popular fiction franchise. Anyway, this chapter will be right after the events of the two parter Meeting the Siblings, but that storyline is not done yet. So while the kids are staying with the humans, and those humans will be going on missions, well you'll know when you read this chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

It was the morning after the monster kids have moved into the mansion, when everyone was sleeping in on Saturday, we see the Zeros up. The twins in the mansion's basement swimming pool, while the triplets were on the roof about to start playing basketball with Sakura and Isis in their demon forms with Jin as the referee.

The disguised titan was dressed in a sleeveless referee shirt and black shorts, as be brought the two girls in their natural dark forms in tank tops and white shorts. Sakura in red, Isis in purple. He gave them the official ruling of the match.

"Okay ladies, I want a nice clean match out there. No swears, no weapons, and no hitting below the belt. But as usual I want a lot of things I can't get, like a monkey or a day I'm not treating like a toddler by my sisters. Shake hands." They shook hands as instructed, then gave Jin a simultaneous kiss on his cheeks. "Begin."

He tossed the ball into the air, and Isis caught it. She started to dribble it lightly as Sakura got into a defense position near the basket. Isis slowly calculated her next move, and went for it. She pointed into the distance, "Look Vin Diesel!"

"WHERE!" Sakura turned into the direction, and Isis dribbled around here and made her first basket.

"YES, went up and SWISH! BAM, WHAT!" she did the signature catchphrase of a Disney sitcom sports twin.

"Hey! That's cheating!" the red headed demon complained.

"Jinzo never said anything about celebrity distraction." Isis shrugged innocently.

"So that's how it's gonna go down." she coldly said to herself.

"Point Isis." Jin officiated.

Now it was Sakura's turn to score. She started a light dribble, and then socked Isis in the face with the ball then shoot the basket from the three point line. Swish.

"3 points, Sakura." Jin stated.

"Why you little!" Isis then attacked her sister, you could see a fight cloud over the fight between the sisters.

Jin blew into the whistle, "Foul!"

"So is your breathe!"

"Alright that it's" she then jumped into the fray. And so we have a three way fist fight on the roof. Chara and Brock watched from the side as they arrived.

Chara shrugged, "Breakfast is ready." she called to the fighting triplets, and that caused them to stop and straighten out. "After you get new clothes."

The three looked down to see their squabble has left their clothes shredded, "Darn it, this always happens." They cursed as it happened again.

 **With the heroes**

They had been called to hero work, so they had an early breakfast before leaving. They also left a note for the five kids, letting them now they were out to work, and that the staff will watch them. So they had just been zapped to their next mission.

 **ZAP**

The heroes find themselves in some kind of night club. Akira was zapped into a beige shirt, jeans and shorts. Rose, who was zapped with Akira and her dancing together, was in a green coat, white and black striped shirt, black skirt, and roller skates. Lara was in a brown trench coat that was covered her small body. BJ was in a tank top and cargo shorts with flip flops. Tyler was in a white shirt, jeans, and white shoes. And Cass was in a similar outfit to her normal one.

They were playing a slow song, and Akira and Rose were dancing in tune with the music, it kind of matched their love. They looked into each other's eyes, lost in their merging souls. They leaned in for a kiss, then...

"Hey" they got interrupted by Lara. "Mission first, smooch fest later." The hero and scout blushed at that last part and conceded to hear the briefing with their team. "Okay, today's mission does involve your forms Akira and Rose. 'Akira is Sean Piligo, you wish to start a relationship with Rose's form, Renee Petelworth.'" Akira and Rose blushed at this and looked lovingly at each other. "'but, before you can get in her pant's" this got a bigger blush from the leader and goth lovers. "'you have to defeat her six evil exes, who seek revenge for Renee dumping them, and will loke to get Sean out of the way.'"

"Well that seems a little dangerous to try to date someone." Akira sweated. Just then they heard a crash, and saw six figures.

"Oh no."

"Well well well, not the circumstance I would have liked, but I'm still gonna enjoy destroying you Zero." Zalio said to the part time hero. He wore a lab coat, brown pants, and dress shoes. Next to him was Carrie who wore a business suit and high heels. Oh forgot to mention, Rose's form in this world had dated guys AND girls. And that's why Dora and Nora were in matching black tank tops, red skirts, and high heels. Nigel wore a green jacket, black shirt, ripped jeans, and black shoes. The villains were in the forms of teenagers in this world, it'd be disturbing if a 50 year old man did a teenager, GROSS! But Zed on the other hand had a huge blush and an uncomfortable look on his face, because he was one of the evil exes of the form his sister was here. He had a tuxedo on him, and shades to hide the uncomfortable look in his eyes.

"Okay, this is gonna leave some rather gross images in my head." Rose commented.

"Agreed." So the six heroes and villains got into a battle stance, and went at it.

 **Meanwhile**

Back at the mansion, we see Jin running around the mansion for his life, panting and sweating. He turned a corner and hid behind a giant vase. A large shadow figure whooshed by. He looked to see the coast was clear, he then made a run for it. He went to a room, and locked the door behind him. He sighed in relief, then felt a pair of arms squirm around him.

"GAH" he found himself in a vice grip, he feared for his life. But then felt a soft pair of lips on his neck, he turned his head to see Chara's smirking blush.

"You're it." she then made a break for it through the vents.

"Grrr, why didn't I think of that." Jin scolded himself before going on the hunt for his target.

Chara was now with Sakura and Isis watching Spanish soap operas in the screening room. "No, Claudia don't eat the nachos they're poisoned!" she warned the lady on the screen.

"I have no idea how these people do these for a living." Sakura commented.

"Though I have one question for the writers of this series." Isis said, "What are they talking about? I don't speak Spanish."

Jin then came in and found Chara. She saw him, "Uh huh, theater chairs are home plate."

The boy Zero got an idea, "You know Brock was in that seat when he overdid the soda watching wrestling."

This got a disgusted look out of the creepy girl, "GROSS!" she jumped out of her seat, and Jin caught her in his arms and laid one on her lips.

"Your it." Jin said before sitting between his sisters with a smirk.

"Damn it," she sweared, "Why do I always fall for that?!" She sat down on the seat next to the three Zeros.

"I win." Jin said in victory, before moving over to Chara's seat. "because I have you." this got a 'really?' look out of Chara. He made a pleading smile, but she gave him a kiss on the lips in congratulations for the intellectually slow boy, which he returned. The girls 'awwwwww'd at this, then sneered that he got a girlfriend before either of them got a boyfriend, then aww'd again for seeing their brother so happy.

Just then Brock came in with a old looking scroll, "Uh guys we have a problem, oh great this again." he complained seeing the smooch fest from his sister and friend. They stopped when they heard him. "Anyway, I got a message from our parents. Their not happy." The four went over and saw Brock open the scroll.

 **"Hey, kids. Hope your having fun on Earth, your enjoying the sights. But FWI you're grounded when we take you home. Love you see yah in a few.**

 **Signed,**

 **Sashi and Maryssa."**

The kids became ridden with fear, just then the heroes came back after a successful mission, "Oh hey kids, what's that you got in your hands?" Akira asked as he saw the message from his mother.

"Uh nothing." They awkwardly stated as they held the scroll behind them. The heroes decided to leave it at that and sat down for a movie. 'Vermont Conners and the Curse of the Silver Howler Monkey' it's finally free on-demand. While the movie went on the five monster not so humans were counting down the seconds until they were in a world of pain and suffering. Believe, demon parents are the most brutal with punishments. Once when Isis was late for five straight curfews, she got two days worth of spankings on her tiny bum. Couldn't sit for months.

 **Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Anyway let me know what you all think, and guess the franchise I got this world from? Guess right, good for you.**

 **Well the little ones know their parents are now hunting them down, and who knows what awaits them when they get caught. And how will the heroes react to the kids being their dark born siblings?**

 **Find out soon on Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes.**


	16. Count Drako Malfidus

**Okay guys, chapter 16, and the last piece of this little arc. And the heroes will find out about the kids true forms, how will they react?**

 **Find out now.**

After the movie, the kids have pulled the six heroes to an open field a few feet from the mansion. There they will come clean and tell the everything, that there the spawns of their demented parental units and their family. So when the five kids sat the heroes down on a rock bed, they faced the older peoples a couple feet away, it was about sunset at the time so they had to make this quick.

"So, why did you guys drag us out here in the middle of a movie marathon?" Akira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you guys do?" Lara demanded threateningly.

The five just stood their awkwardly, Jin walked up to them with a tray of juice boxes "You might want to take one, this will be a long story." He told them as they each took a box.

"Well listen guys, we've been living with you guys for a couple weeks now. And we feel like there's something you should know about us." Sakura slowly started the complicated story.

"But before we do this, can we trust you guys not to go completely insane?" Isis asked with a hint of fear.

They thought this over and, "Sure."

"Well alright," Sakura cleared her throat and began the tale, "Well, you see... our parents are not always the most around, and there's a reason for that..." the heroes leaned in to get the details.

 **Meanwhile**

At the portals in canyon lab, we see a very skinny vampire like creature in an old fashion vampire outfit, he had pale skin, slick black hair, and red eyes. This was Count Drako Malfidus, one of the commanding officers of Metteraun's army. Also, the worst. He has a huge ego, a terrible memory, questionable tastes in art (Not important), and he wishes to one day overthrow Metteraun and take his army. Everyone hates him for these things, and didn't want him around. He had to beg for the Zeroes and Wisemans to hire him to retrieve their kids from Earthrealm.

"Oh this will be a piece of cake, and I'll get one step closer to SUPREME RULER OF THE MULTIVERSE MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA." he saw the portals and frowned as he never bother to ask which of the portals went to Earth, "Now which one was it again?" He tried the purple one, "Hey it's my vampire peeps!" He then got savagely beaten up and fell back through the portal, "Jeez, you steal one guy's blood, accidently pushed six guys into burning sunlight which doesn't hurt me as much normal vampires, and set one vampire capital building on fire and suddenly you're vampire enemy #1." **(I roll my eyes at that)**

Drako then tried the red portal, "Oh look at that, werewolves are real, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" he was tossed through the portal with some claw marks and bites on his wrists, legs, and crotch. "And apparently their vampires' natural enemy. Good thing we're immune from turning into wolves, third times the charm."

He leaped into the yellow portal, and got something worst than the vampires and werewolves combined, "HOLY ENCHILLDAS, I'M FIRST INLINE AT A BLACK FRIDAY SALE! I'M ABOUT TO BE STAMPEDED BY COUPON CLIPPERS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he then fell out of the portal with a nice sweater with a tag. "That was the worst experience of my life, and I was on Monster Makeovers." he held up the sweater, "But on the bright side, I got this imported Vatruki designed sweater for 78% off, score!" just then a pair of arms from the portal tried to grab the sweater.

"I SAW THAT FIRST!"

"Oh no you don't brother!" And then there was a tug of war for the sweater ensued.

At the entrance to the lab, the parents saw this going on and looked annoyed. "Did we really have to hire him, he's an idiotic buffoon who's ego is larger than Metteraun's ship. And this thing can have it's own atmosphere." Sashi complained having the bottom bitch of the ship do this mission while they we're watching their infant children. Even Kyoko and Bo found this guy annoying, as you can tell by the glares they were giving the sun-proofed vampire from afar, and Bo even gave a less than pleasant gesture for the undead moron. Hey, their dimension has no care for foul words or finger words or any inappropriates that our world deems unacceptable.

"I asked for the one with muscles and an actual brain, but our leader is extremely cheap." Maryssa sulked.

"Well let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid on this mission." Sashi stated as they went over to the portal that Drako went in.

 **Back with the kids and humans**

The kids have just finished their story to the older guys, they looked away fro them, expecting them to kill them immediately.

"Wait so let me get this straight. You kids are not homeless first graders, but the spawns of our now demon parents. And you guys are actually monsters in disguise?" Akira asked a little confused.

"That does seem a little hard to believe but," Sakura said as she then removed her watch, the others followed suit. And one by one they were brought back to their true forms. Sakura had reverted to her raven colored skin and red one piece swimsuit, Isis had gone back to the same skin color as her sister in a small purple dress, and Jin who stepped a distance away grew to his titan form at ten stories of a thing that looks like a human on a life time of steroids and wore no clothing. Akira and Lara had some surprised looks on their faces, Rose had a glint of shock, and Tyler now looked nearly ready to faint, nearly.

And the older Wiseman twins saw Brock turn into a little koopa boy in a bib with an evil clown smile on it, and Chara now had little scales on her arms and her rocket boots in a green leotard. BJ and Cass were a little surprised to see them like this.

"It's true, this is what we look like." Sakura finished as Jin lowered his head to his sisters height the Zero triplets had sadden faces on them.

"Well alright, what do you need us to do?" Lara asked in sterned acceptance. The five looked at the heroes in shocked at the lack of reaction.

"Wait you guys believe this total random and insane story just like that?!" Isis screamed at them.

"Uh yeah, we've seen a lot of things in our time as part time heroes. This doesn't really bother me at all." Akira told them.

"Or me, this actually makes you guys much cooler. Though he," she pointed to Jin," could seriously use some pants." This caused the giant titan kid to blush in embarrassment as he covered his groin area.

"So you don't care that we look like this?" Chara asked feeling kinda stupid.

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Not really."

"I've seen my grandmother naked, nothing scares me."

"I'll get use this."

"I was raised in the depths of hell, I've seen it all."

These were the response they got from the team.

"So we were worrying over nothing?" Brock questioned. Just then he and Chara got a nice hug from BJ and Cass, which they returned. The other four giving a group hug to the two demon girls. Akira and Rose on Sakura, Lara and Tyler on Isis. The girls smiled at the affection. They then got picked up by Jin's giant hand and were lifted up to his face. Akira and Lara separated and gave light hugs to their titan little brother, he returned the affection with a light nuzzle with his face.

"No matter what you kids look like, you're our family and we'll love you always." Akira told their three younger siblings, this brought big smiles out of them.

"Hate to interrupt the moment, but it's time for you kids to get home." They heard an obnoxious voice, Jin lowered his hand so the six heores and four small kids can all see the entrance of a skinny vampire. The kids groaned at the intrusion.

"Who's this clown?" Lara annoyedly asked.

"Hey, I dropped out of Clown school years ago." the guy whined.

"That's Drako, from the army. He's the worst." Sakura answered.

"He's weak." Isis commented.

"He never asks for assistance." Chara said.

"He's impolite." Brock said.

"And has an ego that's bigger then dad." Jin growling was translated.

"Hey I'm right here, and just for that." He prepared his claws, "Prepare to die." He quickly ran at them but got a hard right from Lara's gauntlet hand.

"Harm one hair on this kids, you'll pay." Lara threatened as she and the others readied their relics.

"Oh you teens we'll be quite busy." He pressed a button and a hoard of shadow mechanical animals appeared and went after the heroes, leaving the kids alone with Drako. "Now then," He went to strike the kids, but got a double claw from the demon girls, a punch from Brock in the nuts, and blasted from Chara's laser gun.

"You little-" He was then picked up and slammed into a bunch of trees by Jin.

With the heroes, Akira was slicing and dicing through mechanimal deer and moose. Lara was punching evil shadow robot bears with her gauntlets. BJ was firing spells at the big cat shadow robots he was faced with. Cass repelled her enemies with some mental techniques she learned from the her book. Tyler sliced though incoming bird bots that came at him wit his staff sabers. And Rose at cut through her bear bots with her scythe and shadows form her cloak.

Drako had a total beat down on him from the kids, he was panting on his knees holding his mid section. "You kids think your so tough, well lets see if you can, GAH!" he was interrupted by a machete driven through his hip. He saw behind him an angry Sashi.

"We told you not to kill them, idiot!" She sneered while holding little Kyoko as her husband picked up the abused Drako and tossed him away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" he then flew through the portal and out into the evil space. He landed in Metteraun's throne room as he was in the middle of watching his programs.

"Guards." the dark lord called and they took Drako to the obedience room... again.

Back on Earth, the kids saw the disappointed looks on their parents.

"Heeey mom, dad." They slowly greeted, the heroes readied their weapons after taking care of all the mechanimals.

"At ease guys" Boone told them. "We just want to talk with your little siblings."

The four little ones stepped forward, while the teens moved so that Jin could get his head level with his monster family and friends. "Are we in trouble?" Sakura asked.

"Well you ran off to another dimension, snuck into the lord's ship, and never returned to see your new sister being born." She counted off, then showed them Kyoko nibbling her foot.

"Oh right, forgot this world has different time here." Isis commented. The parents then made some small laughs, which confused the eleven kids.

"Normally we would punish you for this, but we we're kind of think on introducing you to your human siblings." Sashi told them.

"Huh?" The kids questioned confusedly.

"Yeah, we've been planning on an appropriate time for you to be familiar with our human offsprings." Maryssa told them.

"And you seem to already did that, and you're getting along with them in your natural forms." Boone stated.

"And you know what?" the kids shook their heads.

"We think you guys would be safer with Akira and Lara, then in an evil dimension with giant monsters. You can stay with them." Sashi told them, which got them to gasp and hug their parents happily.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" They cheered as the teens watched with smiles.

"On one condition," the kids stopped as Sashi let Kyoko on the ground and she waddled up to Jin's face and hug him. "You take Kyoko with you." They nodded to those circumstances.

Maryssa gave her koopa son and rough skinned daughter her koopa baby boy, "And you two take care of little Bo here, got it?"

"Totally." They gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maryssa and Boone were approached by BJ and Cass. They slowly wrapped their arms around their evil parents. And they returned the awkward hug.

"Take care of them." Boone told his oldest twins. They nodded against his scaley chest.

Akira and Lara were then lifted up by Penn's hand and brought up to his face, while Sashi flew up to join them. She grabbed her babies by the shoulders, and told them sternly, "You better take care of those four, they need a good home." They gave her serious looks before nodding, they then got hugged by their mother, and returned to affection. Penn brought his other hand up to softly pat his oldest kid on the head. "We missed you guys." Sashi cried.

"We missed you guys too." The twins cried from their mother crying. Penn had small tears, from his twins crying as he brought them up to his face. In his mind he was thinking.

 _What has become of my family?_

 _Metteraun is going to pay for this!_

 **And that's all for today folks, and the end of this arc. Next time it will be back to regular missions, and all seven kids will be staying with their human siblings and their friends at the mansion. Let me know how you all think.**

 **And if you want to see a chapter with one or two of the monster kids doing missions like their older siblings, just say the words.**

 **See y'all soon.**


	17. Mac Man

**Okay guys, time for the next chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. Now with their demon siblings living with them, they start a mission more dangerous and deadly then facing Metteraun and his army ever will be. The mission that leaves all who attempt it quaking in their boots and begging to end the torture... raising children.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Yep, so wish they heroes luck, they'll REALLY need it for this. Anyway, if you want to see the kids do a mission, let me know. But for right now.**

 **It's time to chomp into action.**

Two weeks since the demon parents gave their hero kids the monster siblings to take care of, now things have been more fun for both families. Well mostly for the kids, the teens were driven insane by the rough and rowdy antics of the little rascals. Brock and Bo we're always hungry, Chara spent most of her time in the lab unintentionally making explosions, Isis had a tendency to break things, Sakura hardly ever takes a nap, Kyoko can hardly keep a diaper clean and Jin in both his human and titan forms accidently break things. It wasn't all this bad, but they're still kids, and kids are commonly known to have more energy in their younger years. But when you have the genes of demons, turtle monsters, or a giant human like creature of unknown origin; you practically live in a different time frame. Which they have, the kids sans Kyoko and Bo are six month olds in the body of 1st graders. So on Earth, they can probably mess with it's time.

But right now, Sakura and Isis were flying all over the mansion in their natural demon forms being chased by their elder brother and sister. They were having dinner and Sakura and Isis scrammed to avoid eating the last piece of their meal: broccoli. The third most hated food in existence, behind meatloaf and brusselsprouts. They turned a corner with the hero and sidekick in hot pursuit. Their training, missions, and relics gave them a huge boost in this daunting task.

"Get back here!" Akira demanded while panting from the long chase of his bratty little sisters.

"You're just making things worse for yourself." Lara stated with some sweat gleaming in, they certainly won't need those ninja and gym workouts after their done with these two.

"You'll have to catch us first." The two demon girls giggled as they split up down separate halls, Sakura went left while Isis took right. Akira went after the red head demon while Lara went after Isis.

Back at the dining room, the other kids and members of the hero team were about finished with their dinner: roasted ham with mashed potatoes and gravy. Rose and Tyler were feeding Kyoko and Bo respectively some of the smooth potatoes. There was a big stack of plates next to Brock, his koopa biology has eight stomachs, and bladder of a cow. TMI I know. But the extra stomachs let the little turtle boy thing eat more than his own body weight, and he stayed his small stature thanks to his Billy-goat level metabolism.

"How can you eat so much food?" Tyler questioned the diminutive koopa.

"Meh, compared to my usual meals on our birth home, this is barely a light snack." Brock dismissed.

Chara told them, "This guy is what we call, the living Pac Man. He once ate out an entire MetteMall food court in just 45 seconds."

"Dang bro, sweet." BJ complimented his brother on the accomplishment.

"The food court was the size of a country, and had enough food to feed you humans for 10 millenniums." Chara clarified, the teens just gaped at this.

Cass then took all of Brock's left over plates, "Starting tomorrow, you are going on a very strict diet." Brock then started complaining, "It's for your own good Brock."

"No it's for my own bad!" He was going to attack her for the unfair circumstance but Chara held him down and calmed him with a kiss to the cheek. Even if she doesn't return any old feelings her brother once had on her in their time in the evil dimension, she knew any affection from her calms him down right away. "Fine, I'll play your game Cassandra. But may a dark shadow by the moons of Galvana be cast on your galabazoid. And trust me missy, that ain't a good." He gave her Cass a mock curse like he was a witch. This caused his sisters roll their eyes.

Just then they saw the door bust open and Akira appeared with Lara holding the demon girls the captured and bring to their seats. "Look you two, I know this is hard for you but their good for you." Akira told his little demon sisters. They turned away from the older Zeros.

"Tell you what" Lara offered, "for every piece of broccoli you eat, you get an hour of TV time."

Isis hummed in thought of this, "We normally prefer our bribes in cash."

"But I guess some of the tele can work too." Sakura finished as she and Isis held up a fork with a piece of broccoli on the end.

"Pretend it's cake, that works whenever I eat my vegetables." Jin advised them in his human form. The girls closed their eyes and slowly started to eat the 'cake'.

 **Tomorrow**

We move to the teens' mission where they find themselves at the foot of a staircase that led them to a dark and gloomy place, it looked like a black canyon with slime and bones everywhere. Akira was a yellow orb person with arms and legs, he had orange shoes and red gloves. Lara was a pink orb with her brown hair and blue pony tail, with black white gloves and pink shoes. She also had some fancy watch like device on her wrist. The other four looked like the ghosts you find in that cartoon of an old videogame that started in arcades. Cass and Rose looked like the lady ghosts in grey and black slime forms. Tyler was about their size and was a boy ghost. BJ was in the form of the big ghost in the four ghost that are sometimes allies with Pac Man, depending on the series.

"Alright this is totally new." Akira commented on the bodies that he and his sister had here.

"Yeah, this feels kind weird." She said while covering her non existent lower regions, I have no idea how that biology works.

AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

"BJ we are not gonna have this discussion again." Cass scolded the blushing round ghost.

"We'll anyway, for our mission: 'The evil Lord Traitor has stolen the Tree of Life, and Pacworld is falling apart. Akira and I are Macster and P.J. twin son and daughter of Pac Man. You guys are the ghost gang: who are our undercover allies. We must sneak me and Akira into Traitor's castle so we can retrieve the Tree of Life before Midnight tonight'. While I'm half ghost here, you will need a power berry to survive the foul air down here." Lara briefed, then gave Akira a glowing berry, which he ate.

"Well guys, you know what to do." He said, "Rose stop fondling with that skull!" he scolded as a guilty Rose set down a tiny skull and floated back over to give Akira a kiss on the cheek.

 **With the villains**

We see Zalio's new throne room, which looked like the underworld king's throne room, with a big rock chair and lava pit behind it. Zalio was now in the form of a white ghost with black highlights, black steel fingered gloves, and three belts. "Hahaha, now this is what I call a throne room. Dark and gloomy, just like me."

"Glad you like it." Carrie flew in and laid down next to him, she looked like a black womanly ghost with two belts, black gloves, and a pink bow on her head. "Cause you'll love this." She then started to make out with her evil boyfriend ghost. While these two were getting freaky the other villains were just out side, hearing everything that happens. They decided to leave and not think about this event.

Outside the castle, we see Akira and Lara looking at a giant ghost guard with a trident blocking the door. He made a bird sound, giving BJ the go for a distraction. He go his attention, "Hey mister giant ghost guard man, check out these dance moves." then started to bogie.

"You had two hours to come up with a distraction, and chose that!" Lara scolded as she and Akira rushed past the disgruntled guard.

"This is highly unsettling... but I can't look away."

While that happened Akira and Lara went around the castle looking for the tree, along the way came across the kitchen with a giant ghost with a chef hat at the grill. They gave a nod to a peeping Tyler as he descended for his turn. "Hey uh chef..." he got a look at the name tag, "Oble. I was wondering, why do you make goulash on Thursdays?"

Oble was surprised someone wants to hear about his cooking. "Well little one, you see there's not a lot of foods that start with 'TH'." As he told the story The twins ran passed him giving low fives to Tyler. "There's Thai food, but the milk is hard on the ghost interior. Then there's three bean casserole, but that's three layers to many calories. Then there's a dish call Thinderian sheep dip, but the boss finds it a little gamey."

"Wow how very interesting, tell more about it later bye." Tyler quickly floated away from the long and boring story.

"Hey, I didn't tell you about threatened-species stir fry yet. It's very RARE, get it?"

The twins then found a lab, with Cass stalling a ghost that seemed to have a forehead shaped like a butt. She was going over some science-y techno whatever with him as the twins ran past him. This was Nigel she was talking to. Then we see Rose playing funeral director with her brother Zed, who looked like a grey ghost with a long tail and a suit design where Zed played the corpse. Then we see the evil cyborg twin villainesses waiting near a sleeping three headed poodle near the tree of life, which looked like a tree that grew power berries of different kinds. They saw Tyler return, he sulked when they gave him a silent command to distract his mother and aunt. He went over and prepared for the worst. "Hey guys."

The two lady ghosts immediately flew to the boy and hug him senseless. "Oh Tylie poo, it's been so lonely without you at home while you live in that huge mansion. Why don't you call anymore?" Dora softly cried to not wake the sleeping poodle Cerberus 'Fluffles'.

"Well I've been busy, with work and uhh-"

"You never spend any time with us anymore, I never get any Tyler time." Dora stated to shed some tears at the lack of Tyler in her life. She nuzzled into his neck as he softly pat her back. Nora creened into his neck as well, with light sniffs as she also missed her little Ty Guy. Tyler hated seeing his mommy and auntie like this, he sighed and offered them.

"Hey, if you help me get that dog away from the tree of life, and don't tell Zalio. I'll do whatever you guys want with me, for the next three months. Does that sound like a plan?" He may not like it, but he loves these two women in his family.

"(sniff sniff) We normally prefer bribes in the form of cash." Nora said.

"But time with you is all we ever wanted." Dora cried as she and Nora hugged him tighter. He hugged back, then they started on getting the tree away from the three headed dog. While Akira and Lara stayed back. Akira saw the look in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry!" Lara stated.

"You know it's okay to let it out." Akira comforted.

"There's nothing to let out." She denied as she closed her eyes.

"I know this moment was sad, so just-" he was interrupted when a stream of tears shot from Lara's eyes like a firehouse, dousing him in a pool of tears. They smiled at each other and hugged tightly. They then heard the sounding of hard barking and saw the dog chasing the three ghosts away. They made their move, grabbed some berries to replenish their life support here, and grabbed the tree & fly away. While they got a few ghost attacks, they quickly ate them up, then burped out the eyeballs. They returned the tree back before the world was destroyed.

 **ZAP**

The heroes returned to Junk stuff after another victory. They gave a six man high five, and went home to find the kids all running around shooting plastic darts at each other.

"You know guys, if there's something worst than a dark god trying to enslave all of existence." Akira said.

"It's rowdy kids." They finished as they started chasing the five little ones around. And getting some darts shot at them, just then they heard a doorbell.

"I'll get it." Tyler called as he went to answer the door. He opened up to see the huge smiles on his mother and aunt, then he groaned.

"Time to hold up your end of the bargain deary." Dora cooed while scratching her underneath her son's chin.

Lara came in on this, "Uh no, we have seven mouths to feed and bathe, and we need Tyler's babysitting expertise."

Nora then pulled Tyler close to her and Dora and offered. "Look here's this, let us take Tyler whenever we ask for the next three months. In exchange we'll give you" she held up six lanyards, "these backstage passes to WrestleMania 59." Lara drooled at the sight of the passes.

"Well I normally prefer my bribes in cash, but I always wanted to go to WrestleMania." She said while taking the passes. "Go easy on him." They squealed and led Tyler to their car. He glared at his girlfriend for tossing him to the wolves, she gave a sultry wink that told him she'd make it up to him when the three months were over.

 **And that's all for now. I hope you guys like this chapter. And the next three months of Tyler's life will be horrendous. Believe me, I know how it feels to have overbearing parents when they been away for a long time.**

 **Anyway, fav, follow, and review.**

 **Stay cool.**


	18. Multiverse Got Talent

**Now time for chapter 18 of my most followed and fav'd series, though this season has not built up as many as last season, though hopefully I could get more in the future.**

 **Have fun.**

It was a calm Friday night in the mansion, currently the heroes were in the theater room watching the demon kids practice some talent. There's an audition for the next season of America's Got tomorrow, and the kids wanted to be a part of it. Sakura and Jin were doing some tango dance moves, Lara was coaching them what she learned in her tango classes from her dancing phase. Isis was laying down some fresh beats on her new drum set. Brock was practicing cutting a person in half with Tyler in the box, he placed two saws in between the slot in the boxes, then he separated the boxes as Tyler became two parts. Chara was currently attempting to read one of the butler's mind, she was able to figure out his name and age and feeling without having him tell her.

"I think you two will be just fine tomorrow." Lara commented on the impressive display from her little brother and sister. Sakura and Jin then bowed at the feedback.

"You're going places sis." Akira high fived Isis for her performance. Brock and Tyler shook hands after putting the latter back together, then his older brother ruffled his hair in approval for the audition. The butler gave Chara a fist bump before going to check on boiler room.

"By my calculations, you four are guaranteed to make the finals of next rem cycle of America's talent program together." Cass concluded with a large chart behind her.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Jin said, then the kids started to laugh.

"Yeah those other acts are doomed." Sakura gloated as the kids did a quintumble fist bump. They heard some light babbling, then saw Kyoko killing it on classical keyboard. Her tiny little fingers working great wonders on the complex song from the old times. She finished her little song, to some dropped jaws from both families. They applauded their little piano player, Kyoko took a bow. They then saw Bo crawling with a tiny guitar, he tuned it till it was just right. He then slowly strummed the tiny strings, leaving calm and soothing notes to stun everyone in the room. The heroes have a feeling those AGT people will have the surprise of their lives.

"By the way, do any of you have talents?" Brock asked the heroes.

"Yeah what about you guys, we can all go on the talent show together and be a big talented fusion family." Jin gleamed as the seven little tikes surrounded the teens. This was getting a bit uncomfortable for their older siblings.

"Well I can calculate any equation in the world." Cass stated.

"BORING!" they shouted and made the genius frown.

"Well I have started taking up falconry." Cass gave a second option as she held out a gloved fist, then a falcon landed on her arm.

"Where did you get a falcon?" BJ asked.

"I have a mystical book from a entity of knowledge and wisdom, you're wondering where I got a falcon?" Cass raised an eyebrow at the stupid question from her heavy set brother/secret lover. She then manifested a Frisbee, which she threw. And her falcon flew over and caught it with it's beak, then returned to it's master's arm. Cass took the disk and petted the predatory bird, "Good girl Toni Balcon."

"I started taking break dancing classes." BJ stated then did a spinirooni and a split.

"I started ventriloquism."

GAH, they jumped when Rose appeared with a tiny doll puppet, it wore a long white sleeveless torn up dress, long black hair, and a huge frown.

"Well who's your little friend honey?" Akira asked his goth girlfriend.

"Names' Amber Black."

GAH, he jump as the little goth puppet appeared on his shoulder. "Rose is right, you are a hit with the ladies in the mortician's club." Amber 'said' as she snuggled up to a blushing Akira.

"She's not wrong honey buns." Rose told him as she snuggled up on his other shoulder, "The girls in my afterschool mortician's club could never stop talking about you, they even made little dolls of you." the part time hero gulped at the main type of girl he attracts, "But they know that if any of them try to take you away from me," the scary girl raised her scythe up to his face. She then kiss his cheek lovingly.

"I don't know wither to be terrified... or tingly." he admitted with a mix of fear and loving admiration. Mostly fear for the fact that his lover's mortician's club girls all have a crush on him and what his girlfriend would do to any girl that comes after him. He sometimes wonder how he ever got so enamored and allured by this walking pile of nightmares and fear with bosoms. It's probably due to her cold yet caring voice she has when he talks to her, her kindness, the tiny warm smile that lights up his day despite her sour look on life, her independence, or that he thought she looked hot in demon form with or with out her two dark relics. He'll never know, except that he grew to love her for all the right and questionable reasons.

"Okay lay off you two," Lara demanded while pushing the two goths off her brother. "Quite before you give him a boner." Tyler did a spit-take from the mention of the b-word. Akira's blush increased ten-fold and he covered his groin regions. "Back to talents, you guys know my dancing expertise in all types and styles."

"We get it babe, we've seen the room with all your dancing trophies." Tyler said as the scene transitioned to a room with all gold or first place trophies in every art of dance. From ballroom to breakdancing. Transition back to the gang.

"You know you love when you dance with me in team competitions." Lara flirtingly told her bisected beau, while twirling him and dipping him. This caused the part time medic to blush as big as Akira. She leaned in his ear, " _especially in ..."_ the last part made Tyler nose bleed a little. He hated that he found his tough as nails woman's teasing and innate ability to get him excited so easily enamoring and hot.

Lara let him back up when she caught everyone giving her weird looks, Tyler still felt a little awkward and rubbed his arm. Akira then decided to break the ice on this increasingly uncomfortable conversation, "Well on the topic of talents, my dad taught in the art of escape since I was five."

"At seven years old he did an escape act in a coffin buried in the ground." Lara told them the story Akira once had to escape from an underground coffin while being chained and handcuffed. Some parents still had therapy for this, seeing a kid get buried alive, then appear as one of the men that buried him. That can leave some images parents don't want. Unless you are a member of the Zero family, then go a head and get yourself killed at any possible time.

"Woah."

"Yeah, I left some marks in my time as a professional escape artist. But I had to leave because that is not something normal parents want their kids to be."

"So anyone but ours?" Jin asked.

"Precisely."

"Hey, Tyler didn't get to tell a talent." Isis pointed out.

The part time medic felt everyone eye him contently. "Hahaha, well I have one gift outside my hero business. But I dare not speak it's name salsa. DARN IT I SPOKE IT'S NAME!"

Lara's eyes sparkled and looked about to squeal. "Yeah yeah I know, you're excited I dabble in some of the art of the Spanish influenced dancing, but no. Something happen and I vowed never to dance that dance again." He declared as he left to be alone in his room. The other heroes and monster kids all looked at each other in confusion.

 **ZAP**

We move to tomorrow's mission, the team find themselves backstage at some show in Vegas. Akira wore a black shirt and pants, and had a little shark tooth necklace. Lara and Tyler looked like a salsa dancing duo, the sidekick had on a red and black frilly think strap dress with sparkly high heels. Tyler wore a red silk leathery jacket and black trousers and dance shoes. BJ wore a blue jacket, ripped jeans, white sneakers, and a sideways cap. Cass had an outfit of a nature explorer and had a falcon on her arm. And finally Rose had on a white ripped up dress and barefoot, she also had a little look-a-like of her on her left hand.

"Okay, Lara check the specs." Akira told his sister.

"Okay, 'we are in the finals of the World's Got Talent competition. There's an evil pair of twin fire dancers that work for the evil corporation Procoknox, because the winner of the contest will receive complete control of the world. One of us must win the competition, and not the fire dancers. Akira is a master of escape, Cass is a falconry prodigy, BJ is an expert break dancer, Rose is a ventriloquist with a singing puppet, and me and Tyler are a salsa dancing duo.'" She then felt her boyfriend leave the area. So they decided to have Lara find him while they did their acts.

She was able to find him in a janitor's closet on his knees with his hands in his face in fear. "Tyler what's going on with you."

"Nothing" he said quickly.

"Ty Ty, I know you've been hurting since we talked about the talent show auditions. Especially since you brought up salsa dancing." She sat down next to her worried boyfriend, he moved to a sitting position. "Please tell me what happen that made you not like salsa dancing anymore." She gave him the puppy dog eyes he could never say no to.

"You know the next time I'm negotiating with you, I'm wearing a blindfold and headphones." he pulled his MUHU out and showed her a projection of a younger Tyler and an older Latina woman in a red dress and heels. "I was once a salsa champion when I was a child, that's my old instructor Ms. Del Rio. It all happen the night of the world salsa competition in New Mexico. During our routine, she sneezed and my pants blew off! Everyone laughed, parents wrote letters. I never felt so humiliated in my life." he ended the projection of the death of his dance career.

Lara leaned into her hurt muse and gave him a teary eyed hug of support. Even though she was the captain of all the sports teams in school, he always knew how to bring her to tears. They were perfect for each other. "I'm sorry this happen to you, look from one dancer to another, I used to be scared of dancing. Mostly because I had to wear a very tight leotard. But do you know what I told you when you were afraid to go down the big waterslide when we went to the water park?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Close your mouth at the bottom, there might be pee in the pool?"

She did not expect that, "Well yes, but also, 'Just close your eyes, and don't look down.'".

He gave some thought into this.

 **The final act**

It was the last act of the finals, Lara and Tyler were the only remaining act left to perform. One problem, Tyler was no where to be seen. She told him to think it over, and if he doesn't want to do it then... that's okay. Maybe one of the others got enough votes to beat the fire dancer Zed. She walked out to the stage and explained everything.

"Hey everyone, uh this may come as a shock to you. But my partner got a little cold feet and bailed." she heard a full round of gasps. "Yeah I know, look he once had a traumatizing experience in salsa dancing and... I guess it kind of caught up to him. Well, I'll just go now, sorry to waste your time." she put her mic down. The heroes frowned at this, but accepted defeat. Zalio on the other hand, looked about to squeal at the first victory in forever.

Just as she took one full step, she heard some salsa music start up. Everyone saw the lights go out, then a silhouette appeared and gave some light foot work, and some moves. The lights turned on to reveal Tyler who had just appeared and offered his hand to a stunned Lara. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a suave façade. She slowly took his hand, and cursed herself for feeling all flustered and aroused by the confidence and new sexy look he gave his outfit. He then did his work, he did some fast paced movements with his feet. He smirked as he led a blushing Lara in this dance. After a five minute dance routine he gave a quick dip and a big wet kiss on Lara lips. The crowd went bat-shot crazy.

Soon the top two acts were standing with the host of this contest: a tall African American woman in a red sparkly dress and heels. Zed in a fire dancer outfit, and Tyler and Lara.

"After 22 episodes and over 1000 acts, we are down to two. Fire dancer Mark Velasca, and Tyrone and Lorraine Vidella. And the winner of World's Got Talent is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... _**Tyrone and Lorraine Vidella!"**_

Everyone gave a thunderous ovation, Lara had tears of joy while Tyler gave a celebratory hug to the love of his life. Their friends came out and gave them a big group hug. Zalio again angry at another defeat through his coffee mug at a wall.

"You know maybe this could be the rebirth of Senior Hot Feet?" Lara asked in a sultry voice to Tyler.

"Why don't we discuss that after our auditions for America's Got Talent." he replied in a seductive tone.

 **Well that's all folks, I hope you guys enjoy this little adventure the group went on.**

 **Please fav, follow and review.**

 **Until next time, see y'all later.**


	19. My Misheviouser Son

**Okay, we now have chapter 19. This world was requested for some time now, not sure why but if you guys want it then fine. I'll try my best with this. But I can't promise it will be good.**

 **So I'll just write this, and hope it's not a complete disaster.**

The hero gang was now waiting to be sent to their next world. Mildred was about to explain where they were going. "Alright today's mission will be viewed by a live studio audience."

 **(Laugh Track)**

The heroes then heard a mysterious laughing sound from nowhere, this was a bit unsettling. "Or in this case, written on a writing website for people without lives." They heard the laughing again from Mildred's remark.

"Okay this getting kind of unsettling." Akira commented on the annoying laughing from nowhere.

"I feel like this is gonna be those TV sitcoms where people are stereotyped and plots are going to be totally ridiculous." Stated an annoyed Lara.

"Yeah, and not the good kind. Like the ones that are taking over Nickelodeon, our opposing network." Rose gave her two cents.

 **(Ooooooo)**

"Enough talk, get cracking like eggs."

 **(hahahahahahhaha)**

The heroes just shared annoyed glances at each other.

 **ZAP**

 _ **One title sequence later**_

 **Because I don't give a darn, it's 'My Misheviouser Son'.**

 **Starring**

 **Akira Zero**

 **Lara Zero**

 **Boone Wiseman Jr.**

 **Cassandra Vilanova. (She decided to keep the name, people started to talk)**

 **Tyler Mendella**

 **and Rose Harven.**

 **With Zalio as Manny.**

Okay with that out of the way, we see Akira who looked like a thirty something year old man, in a business suit enter the house. "Honey I'm home." he called as he set his brief case down and put his hat n the hat rack. Just then a Caucasian woman in a purple blouse, grey skirt and green flats came in.

"Hey honey how was your day?" she greeted as she gave her husband here a kiss on the cheek. Akira felt a little uncomfortable not having his girlfriend Rose as his wife in this world, but he would make up for it after the mission.

"Well it was a rough day at the factory, but everyday is a rough day at the 'sand paper' factory."

 **(Laugh)**

He heard the laughing for the terrible pun.

"Okay, dinner's almost ready. Why don't you take a rest for a while." the lady offered as she went to the kitchen. Akira then sat down on the flannel patterned couch, he saw on the other side was a goth teenager in a black dress, net leggings, black flats, and a huge frown writing some certain thoughts in a notepad. he could tell who this was from the frown on her face.

"Hey uh Rosemary, whacha writing there sweetheart?" he slowly asked.

"Oh just some poetic thoughts on why I'm not your husband in this world."

 **(Laugh)**

The imaginary crowd laugh at Rose's complaint. Akira laid a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Rose, after the mission is over why don't I take you for a nice walk in the cemetery?" His brooding 'daughter' gave a tiny smile.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

 **(Awwww)**

They shrugged at the sound effects from who-knows who-cares. "Well until then," they were interrupted by a fat teen in a blue polo and khaki shorts and flip flops, "Keep your hands, out of your pants." he laughed and made a little snort from his giant nose.

 **(Meh)**

"Hey I got a signature snort." BJ gave an excited snort.

"But he's right, you're family here. No funny business." Cass stated as she came out as a twelve year old girl in a white business shirt, green tie, black shorts, and grey heels with black knee socks.

"Like that ever stop you two." Rose burned.

 **(Ooooo)**

The part time genius and wiseman blushed at the retort the scout gave. Just then Lara came down the stairs in a seventies style outfit, phone included. "TTYL Stacy, gotta do stuff ILY." she hung up. "Oh this is so stupid."

"You're telling me." Tyler said as he appeared in a brown shirt, suspenders, black pants, brown dress shoes, and glasses. He leaned on a lamp and fell over, breaking it in the process. He popped up and complained, "Why am I the super clumsy one? How does that make sense?"

"Whatever, anyway for our mission. 'Akira is a humble business man, your boss is coming over for dinner. If all goes smoothly, then you will get a promotion and a pay raise. But if your devilish son Manny ruins it with one of his hellish pranks, then you'll get transferred to Alaska.'"Lara did the mission briefing.

"Well this would be easy since Zalio is a toddler in this world," Akira gloated, but then got serious "but given 'this'" he gestured to the world they were in "is one of those places, we'd be better off fighting ghouls trying to eat our souls."

"Believe me, kids are not a walk in the park." Tyler commented.

"Well let's find that pain in the butt, and probably send him to reform school." Rose stated. They then separated to find the annoying little runt before he could do any harm. But Zalio watched all from the vents, he chuckled evilly as he was literally born to be evil here. He then crawled through the vents to ensure an Alaskan transfer for his enemy.

 **10 minutes until the boss get's here**

The heroes were in the kitchen, after failing to find Zalio they met up and try to come up with another plan to make sure this dinner doesn't go horribly wrong. Just then the unnamed wife of Akira's form here came in. "Are you guys trying to send Manny to military school again?"

"Nooooooo?" they denied while shifting their eyes.

"Look I know he's a bit-"

"Evil."

"horrendous."

"nightmarish."

"crude."

"untamed."

"horrible."

"I was going to say rambunctious."

"This is the same five year old kid that set the kindergarten school on fire." Akira pointed out.

"And tried to sell the orphanage to Chinese investors." Cass stated.

"And hung the entire high school football team on the flag pole by their jock straps." BJ added.

"Stole every cheerleader in the state's panties." Lara growled in anger. Apparently they gain the memories of the forms that they entered. Which is why that Zalio, who was listening from the vent that connected to his room looked on in horror.

"Did I do that?" he fearfully asked.

"Does this answer your question." Carrie rhetorically said, dress in a purple dress and shoes in a six year old body, open up the closet and unleashed a giant pile of women's under garments.

"Okay that's seems a little perverted for my tastes in evil." Zalio uncomfortably said.

"Yeah way perverted. And selling the orphanage, what were you thinking?" she exasperated.

"It wasn't me, it was Manny. ... who I am here." he slumped.

They heard from the vent, "Also he once tried to burn down the white house."

"Turn the Statue of Liberty into a ship to impale the Earth."

"Bring the dinosaurs here to destroy the city."

"Cause a giant orgy in the state of Texas." the two villains winced at that. Yeah this Manny kid here has worst issues than Stewie Griffin.

"Okay enough." Zalio said as he closed the vents from hearing all that his form has done to this world. "Man, I know I'm a villain in this world. But by god I'm not a monster!"

"Well what can you do, this dinner has to be ruined for you to win. And you already set up the pranks, there's not much you can do at this point." Carrie stated, "Well I'll be heading downstairs, dinner's should be done in a few minutes." she said before leaving their room. Zalio just looked into the mirror and saw the look of a devilish little kid.

"Aw jeez, is Manny really such a nightmare here?"

" _Sure am."_

GAH, Zalio looked around to see wear the voice came from, he then saw the mirror with his reflection showing a poop-eating grin and evil eyes. "Who are you?"

" _I'm you, or the kid who's body your in right now."_ he heard the reflection talk _._

"How in the?" he asked confused.

" _No idea. But what they said is true, all that stuff you heard. hehehe. I really did do all that hahaha."_

Zalio just looked in disgust at this, he may be evil, but god this kid was on a level worst than Metteraun.

 _"Well enjoy the disaster that will be dinner."_ The admiration said as he faded away to see Zalio shocked face.

He knew what he had to do.

 **Dinner time**

The family all sat down for dinner, with the addition of Akira's boss here: Mr Johnson. He was a tall African American man in a tuxedo, he had a stern look in his face. The others were looking hesitantly at their food, wondering what Zalio did to sabotage tonight's dinner and send Akira to Alaska.

"Well guys, enjoy." The lady said.

"Not it!" The heroes tapped their nose to get out of trying it first, except Tyler.

"Dang it, I always lose that. Well it was a nice 17 years." He stated as he slowly took a fork and grabbed a bite out of the meat loaf. He brought it up and looked at it, checking for anything disgusting or gross. He took a deep breath, and put the food in his mouth. And began chewing. The others were waiting for either a gag, blood from the medic's mouth, or a scorpion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... but nothing came. Tyler just kept on chewing the surprisingly normal food confused. "This is actually, tolerable."

"Wait it could be a trap." Cass stated, before going over to inspect Tyler's mouth for anything funny. .

.

.

... and found nothing. "He's clean?"

BJ was chowing on some of the food, "No scorpions."

"No underwear." Rose commented while eating her dish.

"Okay what is going on?" Mr Johnson asked confused.

"I believe I can answer that." They heard Zalio offered as he walked down the stairs. "I was at first going to sabotage tonight's dinner." The group winced at Johnson's jump of shock. "But after hearing what the others say about me and what Manny has done to his world, I realized... that I'm a monster."

"Oh sweety," the mother cooed "You're not a monster."

"Mother, I blew up Mt Everest, turned the pre-school into an all-child fight club, put nitric acid into Lockstone Valley's water system-"

"Where?"

"You know it by it's current name, The Sahara Desert. I did some horrible things in my five years of living on this Earth. So starting tomorrow, I'm going to the strictest most secure boarding school I found on the internet."

GASP

"Trust me, it's for the best. It will help me become the child you always wanted mom and dad. And the first step was undoing all the mess ups I did in tonight's dinner."

The mother got up and walked over to her little mischievous son and picked him up, "Oh sweety, is this what you want?"

"I accept my fate."

They then heard whimpering, and looked to Mr. Johnson, "you know, when I was invited over here for dinner, I totally expected little Manny to put a bomb in this meatloaf. But after hearing this little speech tonight, I think I found the man with the loving family to give that promotion. Congratulations." he said as he shook Akira's hand.

"YES!" the heroes cheered. Carrie looked over to Zalio with a questioning eyebrow raise. he just returned it with a shrug.

 **Well that's what I can get with world. Well anyways, I hope you guys didn't find this... absolute garbage. But next chapter, will be what you guys will be excited for. The second relic of the part time medic: The Wings of Icarus, gives it's bearer unlimited flight, speed, agility, and super hearing. I just added that last one for fun.**

 **See you guys soon, and get ready for a battle in the sky.**


	20. The Wings of Icarus

**Alright people, it's time for relic number 2 of the season and 8th overall: The Wings of Icarus. Now you all know the story of when Icarus flew his wings of wax to high and they melted from the sun, well this is going to be completely different. How will our heroes obtain these flying tools? Find out here.**

We now cut to the hero gang getting another lesson on the relic they'll be looking for this time. But this time, their little siblings are joining them on the coach in front of the slide projector. They were being shown a pair of long white wings made of white feathers, attached to golden silk shoulder straps.

"You all know the story of Icarus. Locked in a tower with his father, and they escaped by flight with wings of wax. Young Icarus was warned to not fly to high, or else the sun will melt the wax. And to not fly to low, because the ocean water was bad for the wings. But he got cocky, and flew so high his wings melted off and he fell into the deep blue sea below. So in memory of his son, the father of Icarus would spend the next four years creating the perfect set of flying wings. One that can give someone unlimited flight, the ability to fly underwater and in the depths of space. He did this and more in what he would dub: **The Wings of Icarus.** They give their barer the power to fly for an indefinite amount of time from speeds up to massively faster than light."

"Oooooooo" the two families stared in aww at these miracle wings.

"And that's not all, these can be used anywhere. From the bottom of the deep blue sea, to the depths of outer space. Plus being made with some of the rarest and most magical birds in existence, it also grants eyesight that trumps an eagle and a falcon."

"Woah."

"Yeah, but some point after he finished these wings. He locked them away in a safe deep in the mountains, so it can never fall into the wrong hands. So in order to obtain these wings for good, you must defeat the spirit of Icarus himself in a battle above the clouds. Tyler, part time medic, rise up." said part timer sat up from his seat. "This is your mission here, the others will guide you to where today's relic is, but after that you're on your own. Are you ready?"

Tyler looked down at the floor, took a couple deep breathes. He glanced at his friends, and proverbial family. He stated to his boss, "I'm ready."

"Alright, part timers assume the positions." Mildred commanded as the six heroes got into their spots on the plat form. The seven disguised monster kids stayed sitting on the coach.

"Good luck you guys." Sakura called.

"Kick some evil and undead butt!" Isis told them.

"Make us proud guys." Jin said to the team. The Zero twins and their respective lovers saluted to the triplets and baby sister, they saluted back.

"Be careful out there." Brock stated.

"Rip their heads off." Chara said as the wiseman and genius nodded to their siblings. Just then the heroes were sent to their next destination.

 **ZAP**

The heroes find themselves in a post apocalyptic Mt. Olympus. The clouds were grey, the old buildings were destroyed, the mountain tops that poked through the clouds looked dead, and it all just looked like a tornado hit this mythological plane. The heroes find themselves wearing ancient togas in their specific color. Akira in red, Lara in blue, BJ in green, Cass in grey, Tyler in yellow, and Rose in black. They each also had a pair of sandals on their feet. They all winced at the state of Olympus.

"Wow, what happened here? Looks like a twister hit here." Akira observed.

"Looks so abandoned." Lara said, then she saw something in the distance, "Look!" she pointed East. They looked over and saw a wounded god slowly crawling along a poking mountain top. They ran over to help the guy.

When they got to the wounded Olympian, BJ held him up while Tyler brought his staff which used to make a cup of medicine. He handed it to the injured god, "Here this will heal you up just fine." The dying man in a white toga slowly took the medicine and poured it into his mouth. He twitched a little and got his strength back. BJ realized him.

"Why I feel so much better, I feel fifty years younger." He saw the faces of his saviors, "You six must be the part time heroes of Earth."

"Umm yeah how did you know?" Akira asked the now fully healed god.

"We of Olympus see everything that happens on Earth. The name's Gondun." he introduced.

"Akira Zero, part time hero." Akira introduced himself, "and this is my team. My part time sidekick and full time sister Lara. Part time Wiseman BJ. The part time genius and full time brainiac Cass."

"Eh." she waved off the insult.

"And then there's the part time scout, and my romantic partner Rose." he stated while giving the brooding part time scout a kiss on the cheek. To which brought a smile to her face. "And lastly there's our part time medic, Tyler. Who we need to achieve the-"

"Wings of Icarus!" Gondun exclaimed. "Oh man, we must get to the chambers quickly before they do." he shouted before heading off.

"Wait who's they?" The group questioned while they ran after the god.

"I'll explain as we take the secret short cut." he told them as he punched in a number on a cloud keypad, which made a tunnel made of clouds. They went through and as Gondun promised, he told them what **happen.**

"Well now you're wondering why our home looks the way it does. One word, Metteraun."

GASP

"Yes, the deity of evil ambushed Mt Olympus. It was a massacre, everyone was either killed or they fled to who knows where. I am the only one left."

"That FIEND!" Tyler yelled while punching a cloud wall.

"They captured most of our best gods, they even got Zeus. Our king of the gods, was taken. You heroes must stop Metteraun, before anymore innocent people get hurt." The heroes could not believe what they were hearing, he even managed to captured the gods of Earth. Metteraun's power and army are no joke and should not be messed with.

 **Meanwhile**

Well not all of his army, we currently see Drako the dunce vampire with a Greek design canister. Heading to a monastery that hold the wings of Icarus. Speaking of which. "Hahahahaha, with little Icky here under my control, those wings are as good as mine MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA-"

" **WHAT WAS THAT YOU INCILENT PUNK!"**

The vampire jump at the shouting, GAAAAHH "Uh nothing sir, those wings will soon be yours hehehe." Drako corrected himself embarrassedly.

 **"I let you on this mission to show your worth if you can get me that God's wings. Even gave you the corrupted spirit of Icarus. If you fail me one more time-"**

"I wont sir I promise."

" **You better, or it's the obedience room for you again."**

EEP, Drako covered his pale bum in fear, he could not afford another round in the obedience room. Anymore damage he'll never walk again, and he was banned by every hospital on the Harbinger of Doom. He was like the Enzo Amore and Starscream mix of the army, both are unlikeable and totally useless. He shuddered as he kept making his way to the monastery with the ghost, and millions of mechaninamls secretly planning to eat him. When he reached his target, he saw it was closed, "Oh man now what?" .

He was then approached by a tiny vampire girl. She had a black pony tail, pale skin, and a black dress that reached her knees. She looked to be about five human years old, but in real time she was 65, or how many vampires years that is. " _pant, pant._ Great it closed. Why didn't you go in when it was open?" she exasperated.

"It was closed when I got here Dana. But I think I have an idea."

 **With the heroes**

In what looked like the basement, the heroes appeared with Gondun. And they saw a golden treasure chest, Gondun went over to it, pulled out a key to unlock the chest. They saw a golden glow as the chest open, and the god pulled out what they saw before they got here. The Wings of Icarus.

"These wings are our last remaining weapons here in Olympus. Tyler boy, come over" he gestured for the medic to walk to him. When Tyler went to the god, he was immediately equipped with the wings when Gondun attached them to his person.

Just then a golden aura surrounded Tyler, and his outfit got a whole new transformation. His new wings glowed and his staff of Eternus manifested. Tyler was now wearing a pair of silk golden shorts, gold boots, gold armbands, and the wings then started to now become part of him. Lastly, his hair now grew past his shoulders and gained a golden color. And his glasses gained a solid gold frame. When Lara saw what saw what Tyler had turned into, she felt a giant blush on her face, and a very loving and almost slutty smile at his shirtless golden form. _I'm probably gonna need some new pants after this mission, but for a different reason._ Tyler slowly approached the flustered part time sidekick and smirked, "Hey, Lar Bear. Like what you see." he then flexed his new muscles.

"Veeeeeery."

"We should probably leave now." Gondun stated before hearing a thud from upstairs, "What in blazes." he and the part timers went upstairs to see the intruders face first on the hard marble floor. They stood up to the heroes staring at them. "HEORES!" Drako called.

Dana raised an eyebrow. "Wait how did they get in here when the door was..." she questioned as she put a tiny hand on the door handle, which she pushed and it immediately opened? The tiny vampire girl turned to Drako angrily, "SERIOUSLY YOU MORON YOU DIDNT EVEN TRY TO OPEN IT?!"

He shrugged, "It was shut." the heroes facepalmed at the stupidity.

"A shut door isn't a LOCKED door! I think you would have learned that from the Granny Veloscannucs dressing room fiasco."

The vampire commander shuddered in disgust, "What kind of weirdo gets dressed hat first? But anyway, prepare to die heroes!"

Tyler stepped up and readied for battle, "Not on my watch Dropo!"

"It's Drako, and prepare to face ghost." Drako declared and released the spirit of Icarus. They saw a red smoke disperse from the canister he carried, and saw a guy with black hair, blood red toga, black wings, and a giant machete with a dark aura around him.

"What did you do you asshole?" Tyler demanded as he clenched his staff.

"Oh just found a way to turn this spirit to evil, now attack!" Drako commanded, then the evil Icarus charged at Tyler, who clashed his staff with the machete. They did a little fencing with their weapons before Tyler head-butted him and knocked him away with a staff shot to the gut. He then ran full speed and speared him down to the ground, and rained down some punches to the spirits face. Evil Icarus pushed him way off into the air, he then flew up to slash his face. But Tyler moved out of the way and kicked him away. Tyler then started to slowly flap his new wings to get a good feel of his new appendages, them he charged over to the spirit and smacked him around and beat him with his Staff.

Drako turned to the other heroes, "As for you five, Mechanimals, attack!" just then a lot of shadow robotic Pegasuses.

While the others make mechanimal sushi, Tyler was laying waste to the evil Icarus. He ran lefts and rights and staff hits to his face. he charged a swing, then felt a hard kick to his nuggets. Then Icarus made a downward slash that cut him down the middle, which sent Tyler falling into the ocean.

"Hahahahaha, all too easy." He flew off to go kill the others.

But then felt a huge puncture threw his chest, which he saw was a glowing white arrow through his dark heart.

"Oh crap." he turned, and felt an 'X' slash through his body from a perfectly fine Tyler. He then screamed as he exploded in a puff of black smoke.

"Well that's done, time to help the others." he flew back to find Drako surrounded by the heroes.

"Uh you know what I left my oven on." Drako excused him self and super speed away.

"idiot." Dana immediately followed him, leaving the heroes to celebrate their latest victory.

 **That's all folks, and the eighth relic for the heroes. Next relic for the heroes, will be the Glasses of Sight for Cass at chapter 30.**

 **Anyway, by the time all 12 relics are in the heroes hands, I hope to gained as many favs and follows as last season. But if not, eh.**

 **Please fav, follow, and review.**

 **Bye**


	21. Fluesday

**Time for another chapter of my most famous set of twins, Akira and Lara. (HEY) Sorry BJ and Cass. But anyway, enjoy this next chapter of the story. Which will not be so focused on a mission, but some Tyler bonding with his mother and aunt.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

Two weeks since the team got the wings of Icarus, things have been pretty much the same for our heroes. They go on missions, take care of the monster kids, makes sure they don't destroy the house, the usual. But at some points, Lara has been getting a little... wild with Tyler's super forms. Sometimes she'd invite Tyler to her and Akira's workout sessions, weather in his base form or his super form, she just liked seeing the sweat off his body while lift weights. On a couple occasions she would bring Tyler over to spar in the mansion dojo without their tops, sometimes with their relic power ups. A few times she would lose purpose or she couldn't focus because she was mostly distracted by his new eight pack of abs, gleaming skin, and the dominating grin he would give when he found an opening in her fighting stance. Which he had gotten to know from his experience as a medic for a part time hero team. Funny thing, one time she had just brought Tyler out to a secluded part of the nearby forest just to have get a little more... acquainted with his super form, not in a way that's suitable for any kids reading this. They went at it for hours, with and without their relics, not that either was complaining. Anyway they kept it up even when a storm had passed, only after their tenth straight round did they notice the little drops of water from the sky. And as a reminder of this little sexy rain dance, Tyler was stuck in bed the next morning with a thermometer in his mouth, an extremely runny nose, a painfully aching mid section, and a sheering headache. The others were right now in his room in the mansion, had a little space theme to it, watching over the extremely ill medic. **Does anybody see the irony here?**

Tyler had just blown his nose the 13th tissue Lara had held up to him, "Ohhhh, I feel like a wet noodle in a garbage disposal. ACHOO!" he sneezed after the complaint. Lara had just rub his head in comfort.

"Dude how did this happen?" Akira questioned, and the medic and sidekick shared a terrified and guilty glance at each other.

"Uh well, you see there was this... uhh" Lara tried to come up with an excuse, "we were... truffle hunting?" she smiled with a ton of guilt. Akira had just gave her a glare, because knowing that Lara doesn't even know what a truffle is AND that being a twin gave him some insight on what she has done behind his back. But to be safe.

"Really, then what did you find... Tyler?"

The sick boy jumped at the question, "Uh well hehehe-ACHOO! There was a ACHOO!"

"You know nevermind, your sick and need rest." Akira let it go because Tyler was not feeling well, which gave a sigh of relief from his friend and sister.

 _ **beep beep beep**_

They pulled out their MUHUs which had an alert on them, another evil scheme to stop.

"Oh great, just what we need." Akira complained.

"Yeah, so who will take care of Tyler while we're out? BJ gestured to the sniffling part timer.

"Hey I can fight while I'm- ACHOO" he tried to get up, but fell right back down on to the bed.

"Tyler Mendella, by my calculations you are totally not medically cleared to perform in today's mission. You need to stay here while someone watches over you." Cass gave it to him straight.

"Oh great, so I need to be watched by a bunch of kids!" he complained at the thought of that while the others got to go and fight evil.

"Actually Darry went out to get them enrolled in school, something about getting them to fit in with human society." BJ explained to him.

"Then who will watch me?" Tyler asked just then they heard a doorbell at the front gate.

"Wait here." Lara told him.

"Oh really," he retorted while they left the room, "cause I was thinking about going skiing in the ALPS! ACHOO!"

The others opened the front door to see who it was, they shared an uneasy glance to each other, before saying, "Well beggers can't be choosers."

 **With Tyler**

The part time medic had a huge mess of used tissues all around the bed, three empty boxes, and his blanket wrapped around him.

"This stinks, being sick in bed while they get to go have cross dimensional fun." he blew into another tissue. "How can this get any worst?" he whined. Just then Tyler heard a knock on his bedroom door. "What?!" When he saw the door open and two new occupants came in, he felt a huge sense of dread and fear crash on him like a tsunami on Tokyo. "Aw jeez."

Joining him now was his mother Dora in a white nurse's outfit that was little huggy to her form, and little hat with a red cross on it, and white flats. "Did someone order a doctor?" Dora announced as she came into the room, with Nora in a similar outfit to her sister but in black with a cart of flu remedies. Like icepacks, thermoses of chicken soup, blankets, and other things to care for a sick patient.

"Somebody kill me." Tyler whispered to himself. Dora and Nora came over to his bed and sat on either side of him. "How did you guys even know I was sick-ACHOO!"

"A mother's instinct, so we came straight over here to make sure you get back to full strength." Dora explained as she pinch his cheek, much to her son's annoyance.

"Seriously."

"Let us have this Ty," Nora told him, "you're on day 19 of our deal. We love you, so let us take care of you." she said with pleading eyes, Dora giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Grrrrrr, fine. You can stay." he gave in as he felt his two family members give him a small hug. Not that he would admit it, but he was starting to feel a little better from their love and affection. He smiled as he hugged his mommy and auntie back, which they returned with a light squeeze.

They released him from the hug. Dora asked, "So Ty Ty, what shall thee request for little health problems?"

"Well maybe some nice soup would be good." Nora handed him a silver thermos.

"Here, Chicken soup with extra noodles. Just the way you like it." Tyler gave a small smile to this.

"And perhaps some more blankets, I'm starting to feel a bit cold."

The second he said this, he was immediately swaddled with eight blankets. "A little less." So now it was three.

"But for a little extra warmth." Dora said as she and laid down on both sides of the part time medic and wrapped an arm around their boy.

"Thanks-ACHOO! So would you guys like to watch some old movies with me?" Tyler asked.

"DO I?!"

 **Later**

The three were now in a reclining couch in the theater room watching some movies from their youth. Nora had picked out a Steven Queen inspired movie called the Red Mile, it takes place at a 1960's prison and they just had a new inmate. A seven foot four Latino dude in overalls and a little uneasy expression, he was named Juan Toffee. What they didn't know about him was that he had a special gift, but unfortunately he was sentenced to death row.

"Woah, so by just touching him, Juan took away his bladder infection?" Tyler asked with an uncomfortable face.

"Sort of, I don't know how it works." Dora answered.

"We may have to ask him when we get back." Nora stated.

"Wait what?" Tyler questioned.

"That guy in the movie, let's just say... it's not a coincidence." Nora whispered into his ear.

"So wait, you mean to tell me that Metteraun has a guy who can take away any health problems people have, and give life to anything that died?" Tyler asked with a little fear.

"Well yes, but Juan has limits to his gift." his mother told him.

"Like anything that was prolonged dead, can't be affected." Nora explained.

"Oh."

"But one thing you should know, he's a little bit autistic. Everyone see's him like this huge guy that can crack a man's skull." Dora told him.

"Which he can." Nora commented.

"But deep down, he's really sensitive and hates evil. So Metteraun only uses him if one of his troops is seriously injured."

"Wow, so how do you two know him personally?" Tyler wondered in aww that someone with a power like this actually exists.

"We once got sent to him after I lost my arm in an explosion on Galvera." Dora told him as she showed him a tiny stretch mark on her left bicep when she was given a new arm.

"And when I had came down with breast cancer." Nova answered.

"But you guys are cyborgs, I thought you can't get sick." Tyler stated confused.

"Well the human parts of us still make us susceptible to earthly diseases."

"The parts of us that DON'T have cyber enhancements are our internal organs, eighty seven percent of our brains, and our... feminine parts." Dora explained.

Tyler just got a little sick again, but for a different reason, "Well that image is now fused into my brain."

"Yeah we know, that would of been an uncomfortable Thursday."

"Also we kind of have some hangs a few times every week." Nora said as she tapped her fingers together.

"She likes him." Dora stated. Nora just blushed as Dora laughed.

"Well aside from that, I actually had a lot of fun hanging with you guys." Tyler said lovingly to his mother and aunt.

"Ohhh," the cyber ladies gave him a hug "Ty Ty, you're so sweet." They then gave him a kiss on each of his cheeks, and Tyler actually smiled from this.

"By the way, how did you end up so ill anyway?" Dora asked as she and Nora pulled herself from the slowly recovering part time medic.

Tyler just went from happy, to highly unsettled in a flash, "Uhhhh um, well uh, there's a funny story to that hehehehe." the two women leaned in with stern glares as he kept on squirming and trying to find an excuse, "Well uhhhhhh."

"Tyleeeeeeeeeeeer."

The medic just stared into the angry looks from his mother and aunt, he sighed as he explained everything to his family.

 **Two days later**

Dora and Nora laid in twin race car beds in one of the guest rooms of the mansion, they had caught a little bit of the flu from taking care of Tyler while he was home sick from missions. "You know, I think we really made some connection with our little medic. Don't you think Nor?" Dora asked before she blew into another tissue.

"Yeah I think so." She then rang bell, which summoned the boy they were talking about. He came in with a tray of two bowls of soup, two glasses of apple juice, and two more boxes of tissues. He didn't mind taking care of his mommy and auntie, but what really irked him was what he was forced to wear as he did so.

"Is this really necessary?!" he complained and gestured to his outfit, if you could call it that. The cyber twin adults had him wear a more revealing version of their nurse outfits, which consisted of a small white blouse, white skirt, cap, flats, and even white web stockings that reached his thighs. "I look ridiculous in this outfit."

"Well I think you look adorable," Dora cooed as she pinched his cheek on his angry face. ".. and it's a good punishment for your little stunt in the woods."

"But did I have to wear the bra and panties too! This thing is giving me a wedgie." He complained as he pulled on the little fabric that's riding up his rear.

"You suggested it." Nora told him.

"DID NOT!"

"Now that's a another week for raising your voice at your family."

"Oh come on, isn't this enough." Tyler complained.

"That depends," Dora said as she brought her son down on the floor between her and Nora. "You think it's enough for 15 years of separation from my little man." She and Nora gave him the doe eyes.

Tyler tried to resist, but the whimpering caved him in. " _sigh_. I can never win against those." He said as he brought his sick patients in for a hug, which they returned. He let go of the hug to get up and clean up the tissues they had thrown on the floor with a broom and dust pan. "Next time I'm negotiating with you two, I'm wearing a blind fold and head phones. Why couldn't I just use my healing powers to cure you guys?"

"Because we wouldn't get that." Nora explained as she pointed to the door. Tyler turned to see Lara taking pictures of him in his new outfit tending to his patients.

"I'm not even going to bother." Tyler complained.

"But you do rock the sexy murse look." Lara said as she took another pic.

"I should be furious with you," he said as he approached his girlfriend, "but I'm not the grudge type."

"Meh, whatever. Anyway have fun with your patients," she gave him a smack on his rear.

EEP!

"I'll be waiting for you in your room." she said as she left the three alone, with Tyler rubbing the place he got spanked.

" _Sigh,_ the things I do to make the ones I love happy." he muttered to himself as he picked up the empty tissue boxes from around their night stand. He was then giving a kiss on each of his cheeks by his mom and aunt. " _Crazy, but that's how I love them. And I wouldn't trade them for the multiverse."_

 **And I'll call it a day here, Tyler and his mom and aunt got some bonding time in with taking care of each other. Though with the cyber twins sick, he was also given a punishment for how he got sick. Remember, if you're ever gonna do it, do it indoors, preferably a bedroom. But, what do I know.**

 **So any way, let me know what you guys think. No flames allowed.**

 **Until the next chapter, see yah.**


	22. Ami Starblaster

**Hey guys, it's another chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. And just so you guys know, this will be the last non-mission related chapter before we can focus on where the team goes to save lives. I promise, after this is back to normal missions.**

 **Enjoy.**

The villains were just tossed into a police truck and driven to prison, the heroes celebrated another victory.

 **ZAP**

So the heroes were just walking out of the store when they heard an

AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zalio screamed like a little girl while reading a letter. They saw him sweating profusely with scared look on his face, and his hands appeared to be shaking. They went up to question him, "What's wrong Zally, did your wig of the month get lost in the mail again?" Akira snarked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, uhhh DON'T FOLLOW ME!" the part tiem villain screamed before running away while gripping his girlfriend Carrie's hand, who had just exited the restaurant.

"WOAH"

The teens saw him turn a corner, then to the other villains shrugging in confusion. Rose sighed, "Rule of life number 34, never tell someone not to follow you. That just makes them follow you." And with that the heroes ran after their part time nemesis/gym teacher.

Zalio and Carrie were just walking into their apartment, it was small and decently set up. Carrie was watching the news on the couch, while Zalio paced around the room like a panicked kid who broke their mother's favorite Christmas ornament. "Oh my god Carrie, what am I supposed to do? She's gonna be her in two hours, I'm not in any way prepared, I'm so doomed."

"Who's almost here?"

GAH, he jumped as they were joined by the heroes. Zalio looked in shocked that his students/enemies are in his house. Carrie just turned to her frighten beau and sternly guessed, "You told them not to follow you again didn't yah."

"What are you six doing in my HOUSE?!"

"Just seeing what's got you more frizzled than a cat in a lightning storm." Lara answered with a hint of impatience.

"Well if you must know, then FINE!" Zalio crossed his arms as he went over to look out the mirror. "My mother and father are coming for a visit, today!"

"Wait Lady Starblaster is coming with Rippen?" Tyler asked.

"Noooo Lady Gaga, OF COURSE STARBLASTER!" he said rhetorically then yelled.

"Okay, so what's the big deal about you're parents coming over for a visit?" Akira questioned.

Zalio inched to his face as he left his spot from the mirror, "The big deal, is that I told my mother that I was work at a camp for evil geniuses." he flicked the part time hero in the forehead.

"So you lied to your mother unit about occupation?" Cass hypothesized. "Well good luck with that." she said before turning to leave with her friends.

"HOLD IT!" they stopped as Zalio yelled at them. "You teens have heard enough information, so know for meddling in my personal affairs you have to pretend to be my evil campers."

"WHAT!"

"Forget it!" Akira told him as he and the team turned to leave.

"Would a tray of Carrie's famous lasagna surpass?" Zalio offered his gal's great cooking in exchange for help from the heroes.

Speaking of Carrie, she had just returned with a tray of her most famous dish. "It's extra spicy this time." When the others caught a whiff of the food, they decided.

"Eh what the heck."

 **Later in the park**

Right now we head to a little area in the Middleburg Park, there we're two picnic tables. Team evil on one, and the heroes and their siblings in human form on the other. Zalio was standing between them with a chalk board behind him.

"Okay, before we get this little 'camp' started. I need to tell you about some 'do's and don'ts' for when my mother arrives." Zalio announced as he pointed with his stick, " **Rule number one:** Whenever you say yes, put a ma'am behind it."

Sakura raised her tiny hand, "And when you say no right?"

Zalio was a bit caught off guard with that question, "Umm I don't really know. I never actually said that word to my mother."

Isis then said, "Man, Zalio's mom is like a human splinter. Irritating and difficult."

Zalio just glared at the little girl and questioned to the heroes "Do they have to be here?" he complained.

"It wouldn't be a camp without a few children. Plus the mansion staff was on vacation." Akira answered.

"Whatever, now **Rule number two:** Don't look down when you talk to her. She sees that as weakness, but don't look her in the eyes either as per **Rule number three.** She sees THAT as a challenge to her dominance."

"Man," BJ commented, "Ami has the same rules as Mrs. Zero."

Zalio had just groaned and checked his watch, "Look they're about to be here soon so just get a good look at the rules and try not to sound so... hero-y." They shrugged.

"Why do we have to be involved?" Zed questioned, wanting to go home so he could binge-watch Vampire Wars.

Zalio turned to the first rookie of the villains team, "Because I told her you five were my counselors for this camp."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now wait here people. I can hear their car arriving." Zalio commanded them as he went off to escort his parent to his set up Camp area.

"I think these kids aren't the only ones who will need a counselor." Nora quipped as she and Dora high fived.

"This is stupid." Zed groaned.

"Now Zeodore, no need to be rude." Nigel scolded, "Even if they are easily angered failures."

With the heroes, they we're just about ready to leave Zalio hanging. "This is boring, why can't we go home?" Brock complained.

"To help as per our jobs as heroes." Cass told him.

"And for Carrie's lasagna." BJ clarified.

"The woman does make a lasagna fit for a god." Chara said as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm bored, does this place have WIFI?" Jin whined at the boredom tsunami that hit his sisters and monster friends.

"Just hang in there Jinzo." Akira told him as he ruffled his brother's hair.

Just then Zalio returned with two figures, one who looked like a grouchy old man with a really thick neck and reversed skunk patterned hair in a suit. And the other in a trench coat and fedora. The man glared at the heroes, whom glared back.

"Everyone, meet my parents. Rippen and Lady Starblaster." Zalio introduced as his dad scowled at the audience and Lady Starblaster through off her fedora to reveal a black hairdo in a pink striped pony tail. She then shot a laser gun at an approaching eagle, which then fell to the ground in a perfectly cooked dish.

"Bleh, these are the kids you're teaching in evil?" Ami joked as she saw her son's campers, "In my time, they wouldn't pass of as pick-pocketers."

"Now my deadly flower, let's not jump to degrading until we see how they do. Let's hope it's suffice son." Rippen sneered as he and Ami went to dropped their stuff in a nearby wooden shed near their camp site.

"I'm doomed." Zalio whined.

"Don't worry Mr. Zalio," Jin said as he approached the part time villain. "Everything works with an evil training montage."

 **Montage**

 **We see the heroes getting some gun exercises, with BJ missing all the targets, Tyler getting pushed pack, and Lara just being all nonchalant about this. But Rose had some pinpoint accuracy and managed to hit all the targets, and Cass used some of her mass calculating skills to hit all the targets with just one bullet. Don't ask how they got a real gun.**

 **Then we see the disguised monster kids in a little obstacle course. Where they had to pickpocket five wallets, then get through a laser field, slip through a tube that served as a ventilation system, then nab a jewel. The kids all did tremendously well, except Brock.**

 **Then for little Kyoko and Bo, the evil adults saw the two babies finger painting how the world will end. Kyoko did a painting with it burning up in a blaze of glory. Bo made one with a giant turtle monster destroying everything.**

 **End montage**

Soon everyone was back to the tables were they started the pretend camp session. "Well after four hours of evil cramp into a thirty second montage, I can say. I'm impressed." Ami said with a small smile. Everyone looked satisfied with their performance.

"I'll say, I was almost certain that while not being a part time villain battling my old enemy Penn Zero and his friends, you were a high school gym teacher in a wig that's not fooling anyone." Rippen quipped and laughed along with Ami. The others just glanced at each other nervously.

"Well I gotta tinkle, don't start the final exam without me." Ami excused herself.

"Same for me, be back in five." Rippen said as he followed his wife to a nearby bathroom.

When they both left, everyone turned to the sweating form of Zalio. Akira raised an eyebrow, "You told them you were battling our parents?"

"who are under the evil control of Metteraun." Lara clarified.

"Dude you are just a walking lie-factory." Isis burned. Zalio shrugged. "Also you really aren't fooling anybody with that wig."

"I bought it on a teacher's salary!" Zalio defended while showing that he really was wearing a wig.

"Well things are going rather smoothly, just the final exam and we're-" he was saying before he felt a little itch in his keyster.

"What's wrong my prince of shadows."

GAH, everyone jumped as Rose appeared behind Akira, while slightly scratching her arm.

"I don't know my queen of dark matter. I just feel a little itch on my butt." Akira said as his scratching got more desperate.

"You're not the only one." Lara told him as she stared scratching an itch on her but as well. Then BJ started to scratch his mid section, then Cass and Tyler to their brains. But the heroes weren't the only ones suffering.

"Ohhh I don't feel so well." Zed groaned as he ran into the woods holding his stomach.

"Oh god." Nigel exclaimed before running into the woods as well, along with Dora and Nora.

"Uh what's going on?" Zalio said before he and Carrie got dumped on by a pile of unwashed laundry. "Ugh, gross." He then heard laughing as he turned to see his mother with a can of itching powder and a box of laxatives in the other laughing her butt off. "Mom what did you?"

"Oh just giving my son his punishment for the huge lie about his life he told me." Ami answered as if it was common knowledge.

"BTW we saw what happened to Penn Zero and his two friends when we came her to Earth." Rippen informed him, Zalio looked down in shame.

"And that's why... I never been more proud." Ami then hugged the confused villain.

"But I lied, and that's... uh evil?"

"Yes, and we are villains. They're supposed to lie." Ami told him as he felt stupid from this revelation. "Look son, I don't care what you do. As long as you are doing any thing wrong or morally unacceptable, I don't give a damn." Zalio then got a hug from both his evil parents.

"So why didn't you do anything to the little ones?" he asked.

"I'm a supervillain, not a monster." she answered. Just then they heard some sort of commotion coming from nearby. She pulled him over to some trees where the heroes were ensnared hanging from some trees. BJ and Cass in a net, Tyler and Rose hanging from some vines by their ankles. But when Zalio saw what happen to the Zero twins, he covered his eyes and screamed at the image that wont be going away for a while. Lady Starblaster just laughed at her son's reaction while she picks up what looks to be the clothes that Akira and Lara WE'RE wearing when they came here, and walked away with her evil family.

"I hate that woman." The heroes agreed while scratching their itching bodies, and for the Zero twins, cold and exposed. BJ and Cass looked away from the hero and sidekick, while Rose and Tyler blushed while staring at their lovers in their uncomfortable situation.

When the seven kids found them, they sighed and looked away from the hanging hero and sidekick.

"Okay, Jin and I will take the babies back to the mansion to get Akira and Lara some fresh clothes, you guys get them down." Sakura commanded. She and Jin turned to their monster form before heading to their home. Chara and Brock went over free their brother and sister, while Isis went to get the medic and scout down. Chara pulled out some safety scissors, "Well it takes me thirty minutes to cut paper with these things, so this may take a while."

 **Well that's all for this chapter folks. This goes to show that, even villains... can show unconditional love to their kids.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think. No flames.**

 **And Central, it's Juan Toffee not Jose. I got him from this character John Coffey from an old movie called the Green Mile. Look it up.**

 **Read y'all later**


	23. New Minion

Okay **everyone, it's time for a regular mission chapter in like four updates. Anyway, this was requested by a guest not too long ago. So who ever you are, I hope this will be suffice.**

 **But before I forget, I would like to let you guys know I started a new fic for this new cartoon Welcome to the Wayne. It's called 'The Dreams'. Check it out if you want, but it's not mandatory. Don't worry, I'll still be on top of Akira and Lara Zero. But I would like some positive feedback on my other stories, not just my twin heroes.**

 **Anyway, have fun.**

We start off with Akira with a laser to his chest from Zalio, they were in a futuristic world where the heroes must apprehend the villains before they can release nitric acid into the water system.

"Haha, at long last I will finally have my victory. And there's nothing you can do about Zero. HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA." While Zalio was boasting to the downed hero, Carrie, who happened to look like a bunnie, had just released the acid into the pipes, which appeared to have an orange color to it. Plus the first letter of 'nitric was covered in dirt. Tyler had just got pushed from battling Zed and landed near the barrel, he had just happen to spot the stain gunk on the label. He proceeded to wipe it off with his cape, and when it was clean, he gave a little smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure of victory Zalio." he said.

"What do you mean medic, the acid is already in the system. Soon this town will be nothing but a desert." he boasted in should-be victory.

"Yeah there is acid alright, come over." he gestured for the villain to look at the barrel. When he saw what had just been released, he went wide eyed and jaw dropped. Everyone looked confused by this turn of events, but Tyler quickly remedied that, "It's not NITRIC acid, it's CITIRC acid. As in orange juice."

The heroes proceeded to laugh at this hilarious miscalculation, along with the other guy villains. The cyber twins giggled at the stun expression of Zalio, who proceeded to turn to his part time minion/girlfriend. He demanded angrily, "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

"You try shopping online with paws!" Carrie defended.

"Grrrrrr, can't you five do anything right?" Zalio complained to the highly offended team villain members, "The mission was to destroy the city, not provide it with part of a balanced breakfast!"

The heroes have just finished laughing, Cass then proceeded to turn the main water valve off to halt the orange juice. "I think our work here is done." Cass hypothesized as everyone was sent back to their world.

 **ZAP**

With the heroes they were walking home to the mansion while talking about the latest victory they had due to another Carrie mishap. "You know maybe we should stop trying so much guys." Akira said.

"With Carrie on their team, they already fail themselves." Rose stated.

"That's what happens when you put someone who has a brighter smile than the sun on a team of evil. That's like a snowman at a beach party in California." Lara burned.

"Or a penguin in convention for flying birds." Tyler added.

"Or a pickle on a sundae." BJ quipped, "great now I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry doof," Cass retorted "but yeah, Carrie just has no evil bone in her body at all."

"She gets that from her father, the last part time minion Larry. And from what mom and dad said, he even thinks the guy selling cheap watches on the sidewalk for 10 bucks is trustworthy." Akira said.

Rose commented "You know, I once bought a bracelet off that guy." she gestured to her left arm, "It turned my entire arm pink." The others looked a little skeptical of that story, and a tad creeped.

 **Tomorrow with the villains**

 **ZAP**

The villains were now in a what looked like a forest, Zalio was in a green tunic, brown tights and boots. He also had a crossbow for a hand, and his good arm was holding a treasure chest. Carrie was in a brown tunic, brown skirt and boots. Dora and Nora wore simple black form hugging dresses and wielded an axe each. Zed wore a black shirt, purple pants, and black boots. He also had a sword holster with a sheathed blade. And Nigel had what looked like a long red man dress or something, he had a white beard and a red artist hat on.

"Okay let's just get this over with, Carrie what's our mission?" Zalio asked annoyed and impatient.

"Okay, 'you are Arrowhand, and you just taken all the gold from the town bank, you must hide it till midnight so the town will go bankrupt'. Okay so now-" Carrie briefed the mission and wanted to get started.

Until Zalio interrupted her, "Uh look Carrie, there's something I want to tell." he told her uneasily.

"You're taking me to Disneyland for our three month anniversary?" she excitedly guessed. Zalio turned to the guiltily whistling Dora, for spoiling the surprise.

Zalio sighed, "No it's not about that, look it's about the evil team."

"What do you mean?" Carrie looked worried, Zalio gestured for the others to leave them. Which they did, but watched from some nearby bushes.

"Look I'm coming to you as Zalidaulero Beauregard Rippen, you're loving and supporting partner who wants you to be happy." Zalio told her with s much affection and love his hatefilled body can hold without barfing.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd?" Carrie skeptically raised an eyebrow, otherwise Zalio would never sound this thoughtful.

"Annnd that man is also a villain. Who needs a reliably evil team, so look... I'm think maybe, you sit out this mission." Carrie looked a little surprised at this, "or any missions to come."

"What are you saying?" Carrie questioned.

"I need a number 2 that I could depend on when I'm doing evil. I hope I don't ruin us by... looking for a new number 2 for my villain team." he looked away, expected a lashing from his now demoted sweetheart.

The others looked a little worried about this, but Carrie just took a deep breath and said, "If that's what you want, then go head." she then walked away, leaving a sad Zalio in the forest. "Let me know when you succeed."

Zalio watched her disappear into the forest, until he sighed.

When the heroes found a flyer for auditions for a new number 2, BJ laughed at number 2. They came up with a plan.

 **Later**

At some sort of medieval camp, the remaining members of team villain were looking for a new minion. They tested lots of guys they found in this world, from crooks to escaped convicts. But among them all they had found the right replacement in a guy with a black mask that covered his head, black shirt and tights, plus black boots. He came with a sword and a bow & arrow. The villains welcomed this stranger with the usual villains' welcome to the team, by dumping three years worth of unwashed laundry. This was the 14th century, washing machines weren't invented yet. Or proper indoor plumbing.

What they didn't know, was that while the other villains went to hide the stolen loot, the new evil teammate raised his mask. with the new sticker '2' on it, to reveal the face of a half Japanese teenager with a pair of blue eyes, in winked to the audience. He then went, "Shhhhhhhhh" to imply that he needs us to keep this a secret. He then went to join the others. Who were about to come face to face with the heroes.

"Now new number 2-" Zalio was about to instruct.

"Uh yeah lets not keep using that, call me Xaverus." the masked 'stranger' demanded.

"Ooo cool name, anyway first thing about evil: back to back banter. Now listen closely." Zalio turned to the heroes. "Haha, you heroes have a greater chance at diving by zero than finding the loot HAHAHA!" he taunted.

"Well you have a better chance at finding a decent barber, than ever getting a victory." Tyler tried to get in a good burn.

"Oh I'm sorry, but we villains don't associate with discount medicals." Zalio gave him the cold shoulder.

"DISCOUNT!"

"Alright you listen here gator-skin, NO ONE insults my boyfriend and get's away with it!" Lara threatened.

"If it's not from the hero, I don't care!" Zalio said, just then Xaverus then hid behind a bush.

Out on the other side of the forest, out came Akira who had some twigs in his hair. "Looking for me hagface? Has father time caught up to you old man?"

"I'm almost 30 years old!" Zalio retorted.

"So does that mean you need your routine nap?" Akira asked, before going back into the woods.

Out came 'Xaverus' next to Zalio, "He may be old, but he will outlive you!"

"Please when has he ever lived. He's about as fun as watching an old rag dry."

"Your mother is an old rag!"

"YOU LEAVE THY-MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS YOU FIEND!" Akira screamed.

"Why don't you come here and say that?" 'Xaverus snarked.

"Why don't YOU come HERE and say that?!" Just then he went into the woods and ran over to the masked guys spot. Just then 'Xaverus' appeared where Akira was.

"Okay I'm here where are you?"

Akira appeared next to the villains, "I'm over here looking for you!"

Zalio then realized something, "Wait get HIM!" Just then Akira was being chased by all the villains. When he got tackled at their cave hideout, Zalio approached the pile of mass. And at the bottom, he found that the one dog-piled on was his new number 2.

"You idiots, that the new number 2 Xaverus! Can't anyone here do anything right?" Zalio complained the last part.

 **Later that night**

We now come to night fall, where we see a black blur hoping from tree to tree and zipping trough the bushes. This blur then peeped out of the bushes, to reveal the masked head of 'Xaverus' getting an eye on a certain tree guarded by a sleeping muscle bound man in a black tunic, and brown tights with boots. He snuck his way over to his objective, and heard an unclipping sound. He rolled out of the way of an incoming log trap.

"Well well well, if ain't the new number 2 Xaverus. Or should I say..." he then ripped of the mask to reveal ".

.

.

.

... **Akira Zero!** "

Freed was a very untamed set of red hair and the shocked look of the part time hero at being discovered.

"What? Nooooo, that's ridic- How DID YOU KNOW?"

"Well I didn't know at first, but than I started following the similarities between you two." He just got an unbelieving stare from Akira and the bad guys. "Also we found this in your bag."

Zalio then tossed him something that Akira caught in his hand. Which he open to reveal a silver pinky ring with a bat on it encrusted with a ruby stone. This happen to be the promise ring his girlfriend Rose made for him on their anniversary. "Darn it Rose." he muttered to himself, then found an arrow to his chest.

"Now, prepare to taste the bitter taste of defeat. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"And CUT!"

"Huh" Zalio was confused at the voice, and found the entire forest turned out to be a giant stage. And the old timey cops as the audience in attendance.

"Nice work on props Lara." BJ complimented the sidekick.

"Eh, the hard part was teaching the animals to dance." She said as a pack of rats scurried up and did the Charleston.

While the heroes were taking down the stage, Zalio appeared behind the tree with the loot and told the sleeping guard, "You new number 2," this woke the evil guard. "Grab the loot and get us out of here."

Just then he felt himself getting picked up by the back of his collar by the giant, who was holding the chest, "Wait what are you doing?"

"Collecting my reward." he showed Zalio a wanted poster of his form in this world.

"My number 2 would never betray me so." he sadly said as he was thrown into a police carriage.

"Thank you good sir." Akira gave his thanks to the giant that gave him the stolen loot. "And your reward." he gave him a sack of gold coins.

In the carriage with Zalio, he was wishing he had never let Carrie go as number 2. "Sigh, what is wrong with me? I just wanted a single victory, but it wasn't worth leaving Carrie to the curb. Even though she's a terrible villain, she was the shining star of my dark, lonely life. My only friend, and the love of my life." he then softly weeped in shame and regret. Just then he felt the ride stop, and the driver get knocked out. "Huh?"

When he saw the door open, he looked in starry eyes at his savior. "You rang?" asked the voice he gravely missed.

"Carrie?"

"Who else?" yep, it was his one and only part time minion Carrie. He steeped out of the carriage and gave her the biggest hug he could muster, which she returned.

"Never leave me again." he sniffled.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." Carrie lovingly told him.

They looked into each other's eyes, closed them, and leaned in for a kiss.

 **But that's all we have time for, let me know what y'all think.**

 **BTW, Halloween is approaching. And if you have a special Halloween chapter you want to see, whether it be a mission or outside shenanigans with the demon kids, PM me or leave one in the reviews.**

 **Also, if you want to see Metteraun getting banished to the void long ago. Fav and follow this story. If season 2 gets 10 favs and follows, I'll make the chapter where Metteraun get's banished and found the Pendant of Power.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes!**


	24. Dragon World 2

**Hey guys, here's another installment to Akira and Lara Zero's adventures.**

The six heroes were just getting in their positions to be sent to their next world.

"Okay team, you're heading back to dragon world." Mildred inform them.

"Oh god please don't-" Akira complained.

"Blaaaaaaaaaze~" Lara swooned, Cass was fanning herself with a tiny fan she brought with her.

"Yep there it is."

"Um who's Blaze?" Tyler questioned.

"Only the most charming, hot, and absolute perfect guy in the multiverse." Lara answered in a trance thinking about the dragon. She then saw the heartbroken look on Tyler's face and stopped. "But my heart still belongs to you Ty Ty."

"But for how long until 'Blaze' gets his scaley hands on you and you ditch me." he snarled before looking away with his arms crossed. Lara sighed in anger at her weakness.

"Well he does have that draw to him." Cass said.

"Yeah." BJ said as his whole body blushed red.

"YUCK," Akira gagged at his initial teammates reaction to the world there going to. He then saw Mildred in a Blaze shirt staring into a poster with said dragon on it, "Et tu Mildred?"

"It's so alluring how he talks in third person." the old lady swooned as she sent the teens to their next destination.

 **ZAP**

The heroes were then sent to the military camp in the clouds for dragon people. While the four heroes who went their in season one were in the same forms, Tyler was zapped into the body of an averagely built blue dragon man in brown jacket with a badge that said 'rookie' on it and jeans, he also had a yellow mane. And Rose was a dark white dragon in a black jacket, and black leggings, with a black mane.

"Well guys what do you think?" Akira asked the medic and scout on the world they were in.

"It's kind of cool." Tyler answered honestly.

"On a scale of zzzzzzz, to WOAH. I give it a, eh." Rose gave an indifferent expression.

"Well let's not dilly dally and-" when he turned to ask Lara for the mission, "wait where's Lara?"

"Probably over to the crowd of fan girls around Blaze." Cass hypothesized as she pointed to one of the outdoor eating tables that had Blaze sitting with an arm around a blushing Lara. And he was surrounded by a bunch of giggling dragon girls who were all trying to get a some of his attention.

"Woah there ladies, there's plenty of Blaze for everyone. No need to fight over Blaze." the purple dragon general said in his husky testosterone voice, as the ladies all cuddled up to him, including Lara. Much to a certain part time medic's sadness.

"That's Blaze?"

"Yep, the most popular dragon in the academy, as a cadet and a general." Akira mock announced.

"He looks tempting, but I'm not into his type. I'm more into the brave yet sensitive ones, like my shadow prince here." Rose said as she wrapped a dragon wing around the part time hero and pulled him into a deep kiss. This made Tyler look to Lara who was in fonding over Blaze like a hungry dog, along with several other girl cadets and teachers, and some dudes like BJ.

He sighed in brokenness. "How can I compete with him? He's everything Lara looks for in a guy." He said in depression as he leaned into the wall oh the base.

Akira and Rose, who were the only two part timers around not gazing at the dragon that has everything. Akira went up to the down medic and patted his shoulder, "Come on man, Blaze is not as cool as you."

"You're right, he's way better. Lara agrees."

Rose sat next to him, "Come on man, you're just as good, if not much better than Blaaaaaze" she said in a hint of encouragement.

"No I'm not." Tyler depressingly stated. Then he got a lightbulb over his head, "But you know who does?" He stood up "The man I will become," he struck a confident pose.

"Tylando!" he said in a billionaire's accent. "We shall transform me into the most suave and sophisticated dragon in the multiverse."

"Tyler." Akira concerned,

"Please, say it with me."

"Tylan-doo~" They said at one time.

The part time medic then walked over to a nearby bucket of paint, and used his tail to paint big 'T' on the wall.

Rose critiqued, "Ty just because you have the accent, doesn't mean you should act like Zoro."

"I did not know this."

 **With the villains**

They were in a Unicorn shaped ship, they were siding with the enemy unicorns in an upcoming battle.

"Haha, with nearly everyone ogling Blaze, this will be the easiest win ever!" Zalio was boasting his latest attempt at victory. "Carrie stop drolling on that Blaze poster!"

The part time minion jumped, "huh wha, I wasn't staring!"

"Honestly what's so special about that Blaze guy?" he showed the other the poster, and the cyber twins went into the trance.

"Seriously!"

"I really don't see the appeal." Zed said.

"Oh these women of today, all getting starry eyed at the first handsome guy they see. Back in my day, we didn't care about looks or flare or any of that." Nigel commented, not unlike the elder he had he looked like in the normal world.

Back at the base, in what looked like the cafeteria. Akira and Rose were standing near a sitting Tyler, who looked to become the man that will recapture the heart of his love, Lara.

"Okay Tyler, you think you're ready for this?" Akira asked his friend.

"Tylando."

"Okay, well we got some one who will help teach you everything you need to know about being a confident and dominant person." Akira told him.

Just then they heard the door burst, and out came a tiny dragon in a red dress. "Mrs. Kribbers, at your service." She approached the three dragon heroes.

"My sister Sakura's imaginary character will help you bring out your imaginary character."

"Soon you will have everything you need to woo back the girl of your dreams." Sakura, or 'Mrs. Kribbers' told the boy she will be training for this.

"That's all I ask, my girl back." Tyler said in his Tylando voice.

"Then we shall begin!"

First Sakura was teaching Tyler on how to walk the walk, with Akira being the example. "Watch as how he struts his way with only the confidence that comes from a place of ignorance."

"Sakura how do you know those big words?" Akira asked for a moment.

"Cass and Chara write a lot of Mrs. Kribbers' material."

Next Rose was spraying some cologne on Tyler, Sakura said this will attract any girl of the wearer's choosing. "And don't forget the money makers." Tyler said as she then started spraying his face, brain, and posterior. "You know that's actually kinda nice, if only Lara was doing it. Sorry Akira."

"It's fine, I know your just trying to attract my sister back." he shrugged off.

"And you're right about the breeze, me and Isis are all about it." Sakura said whimsically, then made 'Mrs. Kribbers' serious face, "Sakura! Please some decorum!

Lastly, they were going to give Tyler a new hairdo. "Okay Tyler, I upgraded the girl's hairdryers into this." Akira then showed a something that looked like a gun with three hair drying blowers. He then proceeded to turn it on, which made a powerful gust of hot air push against Tyler. When it was done, "Woah." The three went.

Tyler's hair now looked like Robert Pattenson's. "It's perfect."

"Well my work here is done," Sakura took an umbrella, "I am needed else where. Fare well." she then opened it, and looked about to leap into the stars. Until Sakura closed it and dropped it down and waved good bye at the imaginary person leaving. "Bye Mrs. Kribbers."

 **Later**

The four were now at the gate to the outside eating area, where Lara was sitting by looking at a picture of Blaze.

"Okay Tyler, there's Lara. You have one chance at this, you think you're ready for the final exam."

Tyler just stayed dead serious, "Tylando has everything under control, he will strut with the confidence of a giant unicorn shaped ship."

"Great, now- wait what? That wasn't in the lesson plan." Rose said in confusion.

Tyler then broke his bravedo, "No I mean there's an invading army of unicorns!" he pointed to the sky and the hero and scout jumped in surprised.

"GAH, I forgot we had a mission!" Akira said as he ran towards his sister.

"LARA! LOOK OUT!"

"huh" she then got pushed out of the way of an incoming missile. "Wait how long was I- Oh god NO!" she face palmed in disgrace of herself.

"Lara-"

"I can't believe I got sidetracked by a hot guy! I can never show my face at the gym again. The other sidekicks will never let me live this down!"

While Lara was doing her pity party, and Akira was trying to comfort her. Tyler just immediately flew up to the giant attacking ship and busted in through the walls. He took out a few of the unicorn troops as he went to the main control. Where at the end of his raid, the ship blew up and he came flying and landed near the part timers, who were consulting a depressed Lara.

"TYLER!" Lara screamed as she ran towards her one true beau. "Ty Ty, are you okay?" she sniffled as she picked up an ash covered Tyler's head while she kneeled down beside him.

"Ohh I'm fine, nothing a little Eternus can't fix." Tyler said as he summoned his staff and healed his injuries. "There, though I still look like a mess."

"Yeah you're hair is all messed up, and you're covered in ashes." Sakura complained at all her hard work ruined.

"Sakura when did you get here?" the part time sidekick asked.

"We summoned her to help bring out Tylando." Rose answered.

"Who?"

Tyler just sighed, "I just wanted to be more like that Blaze guy, confident, charming, has great hair, strong. He has everything girls look for in a guy, stuff I don't. And you seemed to like him a lot." he looked down in sadness.

"Tyler, I don't know why I went all mushy over Blaze. Just thinking of it at all makes me want to barf." she held his scaly hand with hers. "But, with you I don't need to worry. Because you are all I ever look for in a guy. Smart, caring, sweet, thoughtful, you have done way more than that dragon guy ever did. You battled demons, zombies, a witch, an idiotic vampire, and went face to face with the father of all evil." she listed off all the good qualities he had, and some of his accomplishments. She looked him dead in the eyes and said "Tyler Mendalla, I am gravely serious. When I say that there will never be a guy that will come close to you. I love you, and that's the truth!" she then gave him the deepest kiss she ever gave him. Which he returned with all the love he could muster. The others left to give them some privacy.

"You know, even though we never got the briefing, I say Tyler has just completed it all on his own. He's grown so much from when he was just a guy in the chess club." Akira commented on the weirdest chapter I ever written.

"He was the second best student I ever had." Sakura said in her Mrs. Kribbers voice.

"Well let's just get back before they start-" Cass looked over to the where the sidekick and medic were, as they headed into on of the sleeping chambers of the base. "Nope too late."

"gah, Where is Mildred to send us home."

 **In the normal world**

The old lady in question could be heard groaning in the bathrooms, "No more Spicy Taco Coupon days."

 **And that's it for now.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	25. Halloween: Calypso

**Hey guys, were up to a quarter hundred of chapters for season 2, and the seventieth overall of Akira and Lara Zero. So anyway for today, this will have a lot of elements from this old video game that's has crazy people in crazier vehicles crash into public property and each other. And you if you win, you can make any wish you want from a man rumored to have powers beyond god. But those wishes don't turn out as they hope. I got the idea from this video I saw that has the souls of the contests victims trapped in a demonic looking tower in a painting in the creators office. I thought that it may just be enough scary and %#! & enough for a the most frightening time of the year: Halloween. **

**Have fun, and try not to wreck your pants.**

It was a cool Halloween evening, where families were getting ready for trick or treaters, and kids were getting in costume to get candy. They were some houses with lots of decorations, more that the author's mother on holidays. **Literally, she goes crazy when comes to decorating.** Others, tended to go simple with a nice jack-o-lantern. But the most outrageous Halloween display came from the Clowman mansion, every year he turns his giant mansion into the most epic haunted house the world has ever seen, with monsters, mutilated bodies (fake obviously, but looks real), spiders, and everything people are normally and oddly afraid of.

But for the seven kids, they just wanted to enjoy their first trick-or-treat session around town with their siblings. Living in their old dimension, it was all brutal and terrifying for any normal kid. It's like everyday was Halloween, but without the candy and fun. They didn't celebrate much holidays due to the... connections their parents had. Currently the teens were waiting for them to come out with costumes on, the heroes each had a duffle bag for them to change into costume. They promised the kids they would take them trick or treating after the mission they were given on this Hallows Eve.

"Come on guys, it's almost time for our mission!" Akira called.

"The sooner we beat bad guy butt, the sooner you guys will be getting candy." Lara added.

"COMING!"

"I wonder what their costumes will be." BJ said in wonder.

"Well whatever they are, we'll all be having a nice Halloween when we're all decked out in the proper attire for this occasion." Cass hypothesized while patting her bag.

"I'll say, I'm a little iffy on surprise costumes for all of us." Tyler said.

"Relax Ty," Rose told him "It will be much more fun than knowing what the other will be. That's how I roll on Halloween."

"Greetings social peers and family." The heroes turned to see Chara coming down the stairs, dressed as a kangaroo for Halloween.

"Nice Char, a kangaroo." BJ praised.

The mini partially koopa skin girl lifted a finger, "And, a baby-roo." she said as Bo popped out of the pouch and cooed with a cute face.

AWWWWWWWWWW, the heroes went when they saw little Bo-winkle in such adorableness.

"Precisely, with the addition of little Bo's cuteness. More Candy for mamma Chara." she then covered his ears, "and he only has a single tooth, which means no need to share!"

"Smart." Cass said as she gave her little sister a high five.

"Sup." They then heard Isis come down, who was out in her demon form in a beat up teal dress.

"Isis what are you doing, you're out of human disguise!" Akira freaked at this scene.

"Relax bro man, everyone will be in costume. They'll think I'm just one of them, so it's okay." she assured the part time hero.

"She's right Akira, on this night no one will think she's the real deal." Rose said as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Well okay, but no killing anyone. We need you to fit in." He told her condition for going out in her true form, to which she shrugged and stood near Chara and Bo.

"Let's do this thang!" Brock hollered as he slid down the railing in a pair of jean shorts, a hat, a chain, and a John Cena t-shirt.

"Nice going with the choice in wrestler." Lara said as she and Brock did a fist bump.

"You bet, those candy thieves can't see me." He boasted as he did the signature taunt of the Cenation leader.

"Hey guys." just then Sakura came down in a little devil outfit, with a tiny red trident and a tail.

"Huh, and I though the devil was more... threatening and less adorable." Tyler said as he pinched her little cheek. To which got a giggle out of Sakura.

"And don't forget Kyoko." Sakura said as the youngest Zero crawled over in a white robe and a little halo over her head. She let out a tiny giggle, as she presented her little costume.

"Awwwwww."

"Okay just waiting on Jin, who seems to be taking a long time to finish." Sakura said as she picked up her little sister. Just then they saw a tiny little ice cream truck with a bobble of a clown head that seemed to be on fire come near them.

"Ooh Ice cream!" BJ and Brock went over to the little truck.

"Wait that truck?" Sakura realized what it was.

"Two 'Sonic' pops please." Brock ordered.

Just then the little window opened to a dark truck. They leaned in to see what was wrong, and then...

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" what looked like a little kid in a filthy deranged clown mask with flames on it's head, only wearing a brown harness, white pants with red pok-a-dots and brown boots jumped out with a tiny machete that looked like a long piece of jagged metal with tape on the end. It was roaring like a dinosaur.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" And it seems BJ and Brock had just crack their pants. You could hear their screams from the moon.

"Hahahahahahahaha, how was that?" the clown masked kid lifted said mask to reveal the face of Jin.

"Okay what was that?" BJ panted as he saw what had happen to him.

"It's my costume for Halloween. The violent and murderous victor of Twisted Metal: NEEDLES KANE!" he announced as he lowered his mask and raised his 'machete' to the Wiseman boys horror. "And my vehicle of destruction." Jin then pulled out a remote, which he pushed a button on. And that made his little truck reveal front mounted gattling runs, rocket boosters on the rear, and the flaming head than lit up. "The SWEET TOOTH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone stared at the older Wiseman boys, who were just barely keeping their pants clean and were clinging to each other. "Yeah I think Jin had everyone beat for best costume." Tyler commented as the little costumed Zero lad took a bow.

"Yep/Totally/I give it an A triple +/Agreed."

"Well kids, the limo's waiting. We just need to complete today's mission and we'll go straight to trick or treating." Akira said as he and the other heroes led the kids out to the limo waiting outside.

 **Later**

They Zero and Wiseman families have just arrived at the Junk store for the mission, which was decorated for Halloween. They had just gotten to their spots on the platform, the kids were watching the teens bags with their costumes in them. Mildred had called them for one last message before this mission.

"How far will you go, to have your greatest wish granted?" The others were confused. "How much will you destroy, to get your way?"

They stared at the elderly woman in suspicion. "Why?"

"Because for this world, you will have to do whatever it takes to win! Part of being heroes means having to save the world, regardless of how you get it. And this world, you have to SURVIVE!" she then zapped them to the next world.

 **ZAP**

What lengths would you go through to have your greatest desire achieved? How much are you willing to kill and destroy to get your way? Well that's what the heroes will have to do. Because here, the Zero twins were in similar outfits to a certain killer in a clown mask, with matching clown masks. Akira was also shirtless, and had a pair of red and white stripped trousers plus black boots on. He was in the driver seat of a certain ice cream truck with front gatling guns and a flaming clown head on the roof. Sitting in the passenger seat sat Lara, who was decked in a red bra with matching pants and boots as her brother. Her clown mask also had an open devil teeth smile which showed off her now blood red eyes. It was dead in the night and they were going down a desert road in the ice cream truck.

"Holy mother Theresa, where are we?" Akira wondered what was going on.

"I don't know, I suddenly feel this desire to murder someone." Lara said in confusion.

They heard an engine roar and looked to see a reaper themed motorcycle, with the part time wiseman dressed in all black with a shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and boots. What really stands him out was the face paint he had on, made it look like a skull. They also saw he was accompanied by Tyler in the passenger car, who was in the same as him, but still had his glasses.

"Hey guys!" BJ greeted.

"BJ how do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" Akira asked.

"The guy I'm zapped into has a license for it!"

"Hey Tyler, looking good in black!" Lara flirted with the medic.

"Um thanks hun!" he blushed at the compliment of his attire hear.

Just then they heard a loud honking sound. On the other side of the truck, came a big and long grey mach truck with 30 wheels. They saw in the driver seat was Rose, who appeared in a black leather suit with a pink stripe that went up the side. Her black hair now had a purple streak, and she now had an identical looking white baby doll mask on her face, that seemed to be magically strapped to her face. In the passenger side Cass, wore a similar looking outfit and mask. But she wore grey, and she had grey lipstick on her mask.

"Hey guys." Rose called.

"Hey babe, rocking the mask eh!" Akira called.

"Eh, it's cool and all. But you work wit what you get."

"Hey Cass! You make it WORK GIRL!" BJ screamed over all the revving engines.

"Save it for later brother unit." Cass said.

"Okay Lara, check the specs." Akira ordered.

"Okay, 'We are contestants in the annual Twisted Metal competition, created and hosted by Calypso:" they saw a grown man with long black hair in a suit, and had a slightly burnt face. He didn't seem like someone one can trust, " a man rumored to have abilities beyond a normal human being. He can grant any wish the winner of his competition desires. Akira and me are Martin and Selina Kane, grand kids of former victor Needles Kane. BJ and Tyler are the brothers DJ and Frank Grimm, sons of Twisted Metal winner Daniel Grimm Sr. Cass and Rose are Christina and Katherine Sparks, twin daughters of Kristen Sparks AKA Dollface. We must win and stop an evil mob boss who will wish for the end of the world."

"Oh god, this will be slightly unsettling." Akira stated.

"Guys, something about that Calypso guy rubs me the wrong way." Rose commented.

"Why do you say that?" Tyler questioned.

"My uncle Grim once talked about a man who made a competition like this, he bends the victors' wishes so that they will either go insane or end up dying. And he keeps the souls of his victims prisoner."

"Well, we'll just have to win and see." And so they rode off to get victory in the deadly contest ever conceived.

 **Later**

We now see the man of the hour talking through the window of his thousand story skyscraper, but in his reflection showed a dark shadowy image.

"The heroes are here."

"Oh that's good Calypso, weather they lose or not they'll still end up dead. And remember our deal, I keep their souls in exchange for some of my finest warriors as your enforcers as long as the contest stands!"

... "Of course Metteraun, just as countless people who have entered and won my contest. They will be yet another number in Twisted Metal." Calypso said with zero emotion or expression.

They then turned to a painting of a demonic looking tower, the camera pans into the painting till you can see a window that showed what looked like a dungeon, filled with millions of types of people screaming and begging for freedom.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!"

"CALYPSO!"

"CALYPSO!"

"HELP US!"

"I WILL YOU KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOUR'E DEAD MEAT CALYPSO!"

"Mwahahahhaha-hahahahahahaah-HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA~" Calypso laughed evilly as the camera panned out to the tower, which blink to the evil tower in the painting. Then back.

 **After many rounds of death and destruction**

The heroes have just arrived at the tower of Calypso Industries, since all three pairs tied for first in the final round. Calypso decided to name all six the co-winners. Which means they each get a wish of their greatest desire.

They had just gotten out of their vehicles, "Well that was by far, the most violent mission we ever had." Akira stated.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe we had trashed 12 different vehicles in one fight." Lara commented.

"Or that race where we drove three people off a cliff." BJ added.

"Well at least we were able to defeat the villains again who had their giant monster truck armed with reinforced titanium." Cass concluded while adjusting her mask.

"Well now we can claim our wish and go home." Tyler said as they had entered the building and rode the elevator to the top floor.

"Guys, I'm starting to hear voices in her." Rose stated.

"What do you mean babe?" Akira asked worried for his dark queen.

"Something in my demon heritage is just telling that, somewhere in Calypso's office are billions of souls kept prisoner." she told him.

"Look hon, when we get our wishes we will know if this guy is a demon." He told her as they saw an empty office room at the end of the elevator ride. They saw a note that said, 'Had to use the rest room, be back later to give the winners their prize, Calypso.'

"Well I guess we wait here till he comes back." Akira stated.

"What I want to know is why he named all of us the winners." Lara said.

"Well we all crashed our vehicles at the same time." Tyler commented while wrapping an arm around his scary looking beau.

"And they didn't planned a tie-breaker." BJ said.

"Yeah, but Rose is right. Every time Calypso spoke, it sent a shiver down my spine." Cass stated.

"I'm telling you guys, he's the real enemy in this world." Rose said, "Come look at this." She pulled them over to a wall that had what looked like a collection of trophies from the different winners of Twisted Metal. From a giant serrated machete, a motor cycle license plate, a helmet, a pair of shade, a doll mask, and many others. Each came with a gold nameplate of the owner of each fragment, and a number of the completion they won.

"Okay this is highly unsettling." Tyler admitted with a slight dose of fear.

Rose then lifted hear head, "Hold on I hear something." she said as she followed what she heard as screams from a million different people. She walked over to the painting of a demonic looking tower. When she saw it, "Gasp! Guys get over here." They came over, "Everyone hold hands." She held out her hand to Akira, who took it without question. The link went Rose, Akira, Lara, Tyler, BJ, then Cass. She then slowly and hesitantly moved her hand to touch the tower in the painting, the second she made contact.

"Grrraaa, oww gah!" They all went as they started hearing the voices.

"HELP US!"

"WE'LL KILL YOU CALYPSO!"

"YOU'RE DEAD CALYPSO!"

"CALYPSOOOO!"

"You have everyone fooled, I know who you are. You take everyone who won you're contest, and exploit their wishes so you can steal their souls. You are the DEVIL!" I am on a mission of GOD, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU ARE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!"

They saw and heard that and so much more pain as they then saw the tower's inside, which showed an entire network of a prison with millions of the captured souls who were involved in Calypso's contest. More dark cells, more screaming souls begging for freedom from the bowels of Hell.

The heroes then collapsed as the link broke, what they saw in there was more horrendous than anything they ever saw. Countless souls, being held captive by a mad man who turned their wishes into executions. And there souls are being kept in his grasp, and it will keep on growing as long as Twisted Metal stands.

They kept panting and playing that image in their brains as the man they were looking for came back, with a serious look on his face. "Hello heroes."

"Calypso! How do you know who we are!" Akira demanded to know.

"I know everything Akira. You, your friends, your homes. Even what happen to your parents."

The part time hero then remembered what had happen to his mom and dad, what they became. Lara grinded her teeth at the worst memory she ever experienced. "They were taken, by a devil. As bad as you!" She yelled as she stuck his desk that he sat at, yet Calypso didn't move an inch.

"It seems a struck a nerve, I have an act for knowing what people held most dear. And it seems your dark friend there discovered my little secret." He turned to Rose who just got up.

"I knew there was something off with the minute I heard you're name!"

"Awww, the daughter of Luciferia: the queen of Hell. And the daughter of the vessel of Lord Metteraun."

The heroes all surrounded him at the mention that name who took away their families. "I had some connections with his evil, but that's not important right now. You six have all won my contest, so you may now claim your prize. What ever your hearts desire, I will give it to you." Calypso stated like the devil he was. "I could brig your families back, let them see you again. You could wish for Metteraun defeated, anything you want." he offered.

The heroes all eyed each other, knowing that if they don't word it right they'll get killed and be another prisoner of Calypso, or worst Metteraun. They silently told agreed that they had a new mission here, to make sure this sinful and hellish contest will never harm another victim ever again.

"What we wish, is for one last fight in this game of Twisted Metal." Akira stated.

"Us, vs. YOU!" Lara screamed.

"First to completely destroy the other teams' vehicles wins. Or in our case, if we destroy you." BJ added with levels of anger.

"We win, you release everyone who you kept prisoner in your contest." Cass demanded.

"And that you never hold another one of these competitions ever again. And you give me your demonic powers." Rose added another condition.

"And exchange if we lose, you take our souls." Tyler finished.

Calypso just sat there with a serious yet surprised look on his face, "In all the years I have ran Twisted Metal, this is the first time I ever got this wish. You kids play a risky game, and you carefully worded your wish. That has never happened before. I'm impressed." He stood up and walked over to the far window looking over the city, "Very well, your wish... is granted. There will be one last round in Twisted Metal, you six against the most vicious, most insane and most evil being ever existed." He looked up to show his demonic red eyes through his reflection, "Me." He turned around, "you win, everyone of my toys gets their freedom. I win, I get your souls!" The heroes readied their relics.

"Tomorrow at noon, Mid-town. Don't be late."

And so the heroes left to go prepare for there biggest fight yet, they got an message from Mildred saying that if they don't beat Calypso in this fight. Then the balance of good vs evil will forever be on evil. They were in a three way MUHU call with their families: their siblings and parents.

"ARE YOU KIDS INSANE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU GOT YOURSELVES INTO?!" Sashi screamed though her EHU. "You could end up dead!" she cried. They saw the upset and fearful look in their giant father's face behind the sobbing demon woman.

"We're sorry guys, but this is for the lives of billions of people who Calypso has toyed with in his game. We have to set them free!" Akira told them with the intent on making sure they help those people.

"But Akira, if you get trapped with that evil butt, we'll never go trick or treating with you guys! We'll never learn to ride a bike, or know how to do homework, or even learn what Christmas is if you guys aren't here with us!" Sakura cried with tears in her eyes.

"We know we're at a high stakes pandemic, but that's where we thrive!" Lara assured them, "We'll beat Calypso, save all the souls he captured, and return in time for trick or treating for you kids."

"And that's a promise, we never break a promise!" Akira stated.

"Just be careful out there." Isis told them.

"You can do it family!" Jin cheered.

Sashi just shared a glance with Penn, then returned to face her babies for probably the last time, "Rip his head off!"

The Zero twins nodded, then they all signed off. Which left the twins in their truck for tomorrow's mission. They need to win. For the world, for the people who played Twisted Metal, for their family. They shared one last look at each other, before giving one last hug to each other.

 **Tomorrow**

The heroes were all waiting in midtown for their last fight in the contest, high stakes here. But Calypso was no where near and it was 10 past noon.

"Where is he?" Akira questioned while getting a little impatient.

"Must have gotten cold feet and decided to scram." Lara confidently said.

Rose just turned to the Calypso industries tower, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Just then the ground started to shake, the tower then turned to the evil one in the painting as day became night. The tower then started to transform into a giant destructive robot. It was 1 million stories tall and had the design of a nightmarish devil. Calypso sat in the head, which housed the controls. "It's time to end this, and claim MY prize."

 _"HEY, WHAT ABOUT OUR DEAL!"_

"Don't you know, never trust a demon." He then launched a giant missile from the robot's hand, it headed straight for the heroes!

"FLOOR IT!" They all screamed as they rode off towards the devil robot, barely missing the impact of the giant rocket. And out of the smoke came a woman in a clown mask, red sleeveless shirt, red pokidot pants, and brown boots driving a skull motorcycle.

"What the?"

"Guys, I'm picking up something." Rose said as she felt a darkness come form the new visitor, "That's Sophie Kane, Needle's oldest child. She committed suicide due to the trauma of seeing her father turned into a monster. But Calypso resurrected her into his enforcer of Twisted Metal, she'll try to stop us from ending it."

Sophie the charged at BJ and Tyler, but they moved out of the way and she went head first into a fireworks factory. Which exploded.

"Phew." They went as a flaming cycle and clown masked crazy killer exited the flames, "AW COME ON!"

While they were dealing with that, the Zero's have just turned their truck into a giant robot with a clown head. Which they used to fly up into what appeared to a door way the size of the two story bot they were in, and burst through. They then tossed the head to a nearby wall which exploded on impact, and the truck returned to it's normal self. The twins exited the truck with their relics in hand.

"BRING IT ON!" They yelled as they readied Excalibur and the gauntlets by their respective owners.

Just then from the wall they burst, came some undead hot zombies of men and women in slightly less than moderate attires. The twins recognized them from the movie that haunted them for months. "oooh hey there little pretties." one of the zombie women with a decomposed yet busty bod greeted.

"We've been waiting for you two to arrive." a guy with a husky zombie voice said as he rubbed his rotting hands together.

The twins arms drooped but still held on their weapons, and they gained some horrified expressions and some memories of rather painful and unpleasant nightmares. "Oh shit." They ran to the back of the truck, but got surrounded on all sides. They backed up into a the back wall of the truck as two zombies, a boy and a girl that seemed their age slowly approach them. The girl held Akira down as the boy pinned Lara to the wall.

"Please don't kill us." The Zero twins cried I'm fear.

The two zombies just looked them dead in the eyes with creepy smiles.

"Oh we don't want to hurt you."

"Just to have some fun." They leaned in to the scared and broken expressions on the twins faces.

They remover the twins clown masks and moved to give them a kiss.

But just before either zombie made contact, the twins saw the zombie heads fly off, and saw their savior. The part time scout armed with her shroud and scythe.

"No one tries to do my boyfriend without permission. Except me."

"Uh not the best way to word it, but thanks Rose." Akira gave his thanks as he gave Rose a gratitude kiss on her lip.

"We just arrived as you two really broke down by a horde of undead specimens." Cass told them.

"Yeah, we really need to work on that." Lara admitted as she and Akira bowed their heads in shame.

"Later, right now we have a job to do." Rose said as she and the other three battle through everything that came their way to the control room, where they'd find Calypso.

Meanwhile, BJ and Tyler were still being chased by the violent clown masked woman. They tried to shake her off through a butcher shop, a chine shop, and a gas station and nothing worked. It just made her want to kill them more.

Just then they heard their bike was running out of gas, "Ow crap." They said as they crashed into the side of a restaurant. BJ crawled weakly out of the fray, but was grabbed, and slammed down again by the throat from the murderous Sophie Kane.

She held him down and he tried to get out of this problem, "Ummm you know you look really pretty in that mask. And you make polkadots work."

She pulled him up by his collar and snarled, "Flattery will get you no where, but it can get you a last request." she said as she brought her machete to his face.

"Ummmm uh, I take you out for ice cream?" he asked.

"Hmmmm, maybe. With your corpse!" she readied her strike, he closed his eyes waiting for death.

But then she felt something pierce her chest, they both saw an arrow made of light, and on the tip looked like a heart glowing of evil, which then dissipated into nothing. The girl killer moaned painfully as she dropped both her blade and the boy, she held her head as any evil in her was drained. BJ turned to see a sitting Tyler with his Staff out like he shot an arrow. Which he did.

He walked over to the medic and asked, "What was that?"

Tyler answered, "I just found out this ability when my mom and aunt took me on a trip to Metteraun's scream park. I can now heal beings emotional AND metally as well as physically. So for this instance I took away her evil split personality, and returned her to nice girl she used to be."

"Woah."

Sophie then slowly stood up, "Uh what happen, how did I get here?"

"Um would the name Calypso-"

"Urrrhgg! Of course, the man who killed my father. Sure he became violently insane, but he was still my daddy."

"Well you wait here and relax while we go deal with him right now." BJ told her as he and Tyler wen to run over to the battle.

"Wait!" They stopped as Sophie removed her mask to show the face of a sixteen year old brunette girl, she walked up to BJ and gave him a tiny slip of paper. "Call me sometime." She said before running off.

BJ made a little conflicted expression. She was pretty and seemed nice when she's not trying to kill them, but he didn't want to hurt Cass.

Tyler laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know you'll think of what to do, but right now we have a job to do." he said as he readied his wings, "now hop on." BJ got onto the medic's back, and they took off into the sky, and over to the robot where everyone was at now.

The time Tyler and BJ crashed into the control room of the robot head, the other four have arrived to face Calypso head on.

"In all my years of running this contest, you six are the most infuriating."

"Release the souls Calypso, you're out numbered!" they demanded.

"Not until you win." he then got ready to shoot a deadly attack at the heroes, who readied their relics. He then jumped at them to attack, but then he felt a light arrow through his chest, but this one was just incapacitated him. He dropped to a knee, then he felt a hard right from Lara who knocked him out of the room with a gauntlet fist. He kept falling as BJ shot him with a stunning spell as he was free falling, rendering him unable to move. He kept falling down several stories until he finally landed on the ground, and he got impaled from Excalibur. Akira then dropped the demon mob boss to the ground. Calypso tried to get up, but was knocked down by a bullet of knowledge from Cass.

"For all the crimes you committed, may God and the devil have mercy on your soul." Rose finished him off with a scythe blade to the heart, which got him to gurgle in pain before finally dying. And his corpse dissipated as a glowing red orb rose up and move to Rose herself. The second she came into contact with it, the orb turned a bright white as she expelled all the evil from the powers, and freed every last soul that was trapped. All the former prisoners of Calypso appeared before them, unconscious and at peace.

The heroes gave out smiles of a hard fought success. They were then joined by the once evil Sophie Kane, who was standing near her unconscious and evil-free father Marcus Kane.

"Well done heroes." She congratulated as they were finally sent home."

 **ZAP**

When the teens returned, they were immediately glomped by their siblings. They were crying in tears of joy that survived.

"You did it."

"Yeah, we did."

Soon nearly the whole gang was ready to go trick or treating, there were still some kids out so they still had time for a few rounds of candy getting.

Akira was right now dressed in a skeleton costume, he had an arm wrapped around Rose who dressed in a really revealing reaper costume. She had a black tank top, skirt, web stockings, and high heels. She also had her scythe in hand to complete the outfit. She also had a black hoodie. Tyler was now dressed like an old school vampire with fake fangs, pale make up, and slicked back hair. BJ was now dressed like Demon Kane from WWE. Cass was now dressed like Wonder Woman from the new movie. They were all waiting on Lara, by the front of the entrance to the store.

"What's taking her so long?" Isis said impatiently.

"Yeah, their running out of full sized candy bars!" Brock cried.

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll wait here for Lara while you guys start without us." Tyler offered.

"Tyler you know that-" Akira stopped when he saw the kids running off for sweets, "Never mind, wait here for Lara." he ordered as he and the others left to get the little ones.

Tyler just leaned back on the door, causing him to fall inside just he saw Lara's shadow looming over. He turned to see her, and instantly felt light headed.

Lara's costume, if you could call it that. Started with a pair of wolf ears on her head, wolf pawed gloves, wolf furred boots, and a grey wolf tail attached to the rear of a tiny grey leotard that hug her like a second skin. She strutted her bare slender smooth legs over to the blushing vampire dressed medic with a smile that will melt him a million times over, and she wrapped her bare soft arms around his neck and slyly questioned, "What do you think my handsome blood sucker?" she tickled his chin with tease.

"hehehe, you look really stunning." Tyler let out in his love induced trance.

"I can tell. Maybe after we take the little ones for candy, I can give you another treat?" she worked her charm.

"I'd like that."

 **Okay that's all for this special long chapter. Man, this was the longest I ever wrote one of these. I had started this thing yesterday, and had to wait until now to today to finish. But I hope the long writing process I did here will suffice.**

 **Anyway, the world and all it's inhabitants is brought to you by Sony, I only owned the created characters of this series.**

 **Until the next chapter, See yah.**


	26. Mobania 2

**Hey guys, its time for the next chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. Anyway, I hope this chapter can satisfy you guys. And probably get more favs and follows.**

 **Enjoy.**

It was the day after Halloween, the staff were all taking down the decorations from the biggest fright-fest the mansion ever had. They broke their own record for most screams with 243,965. While they were doing that, the monster kids were in one of the den's all sprawled out from a frack ton of candy. Their first time trick or treating and they already got the mother load. With Chara and her aww factor Bo, she gained three wheelbarrows worth of sweets. Sakura and Kyoko got four pillow cases full of candy. Jin's intimidating costume scared nearly everyone into giving him there candy, which he pay back in ice cream, candy flavored. After the gang returned home they didn't waste any time and ate everything they had, until they passed out with stomach and tooth aches.

Isis groaned while she was hanging upside down on the couch, "Ohhh, why did I eat so much candy?"

"I feel like a bloated turkey." Jin commented while holding his painfully aching mid section.

Akira had just walked in to find the seven kids all over the room which was covered in candy wrappers and unfinished chocolate treats, when he saw the condition the kids were in he shook his head, "I told you guys not to overdose yourselves on the sweets, otherwise," he gestured to the giant mess, "this will happen." He then went over to a giant pile of candy, he then kicked a bunch off of it which showed a sick looking BJ. "Seriously BJ!"

"I can hear colors."

The part time hero rolled his eyes before leaving the room, he then moved till he found Tyler's room in the mansion. This would probably where Lara was sense she never came to bed last night after everyone returned home for all hallows eve. He reached the door knob, but then stopped when he heard light moaning and some fainted voices coming from the medic's room. Voices he recognized as his sister and her boyfriend, and from the sounds of it they were... kinda busy. "Never mind." he stated as he left not wanting to walk in on their private time, "Speaking of which, I wonder if Rose is up yet." He wondered as he went to look for his queen of the night and part time scout. He then came across an all black door with a skull on it, which he recognized as Rose's master bedroom. He barely made contact before he was pulled into the room by a pale arm, and everything went hazy for the next two hours.

Okay this is drawing into adulterated conduct, lets move forward shall we.

 **Later at Junk Stuff**

 **ZAP**

The four original members of this part time group came back to the world of Swift the Hedgehog, they were back into their anthro animal forms. Rose her found himself as a black anthro hedgehog with red streaks. She was wearing a white tank top, denim skirt, and hover shoes. Tyler jumped when he found himself in the body of a small anthromorphic bee in a jacket vest and goggles. "Eep, where are my pants!" the part time medic screeched with a beet red faced as he covered his lower areas.

Lara laid a hand on his shoulder, "Relax babe, the people of Mobania are covered in fur in 'those' places. So there's no need for the guys to wear pants." she assured, then gave a deadpanned expression, "Though I don't see why that means the women of this world have to cover up their already covered body parts."

"I guess, though lack of clothing didn't stop you last night at trick or treating with the kids." Tyler retorted.

"It was 38 degrees out, how did you stand the cold Halloween night in just a tiny leotard?" Cass questioned the sidekick's choice of a costume.

"Our mom, use to have me and Akira train in rigorous conditions. Whether it be in the scorching hot desert, or the frozen wasteland of Antarctica." she answered.

"Because of her... intensity, we walked the sands of Egypt in parkas without heatstroke or even a drop of sweat." Akira stated.

"SERIOUSLY!"

"Yeah, that was a rough July." Lara commented.

"And is it true that you two spent two months in the south pole in just your birthday suits? Because that's an immediate cause for full body frost bite." Rose said to the other's sans Akira and Lara's uneasy expressions. Or in Tyler's case, concern and slight dreaminess of his girl in that kind of scenario.

"Yeah. We went to Japan for a family reunion for our mother's side of the family when we were 12, we ended up on a separate flight from our parents." He told them the story of how that happened. "We were flying over the Atlantic and SOMEONE" he turned to his sister, "attacked a flight attendant and got us kicked off the plane."

Lara defended, "HEY she came at ME WITH A WEAPON!"

"It was a towel." he retorted, "And so after wandering the seas we ended up in the frozen fricking Tundra! After that we tried to get warm while our clothes dried, but then the battery of my portable heater died, and we were left freezing in our natural state because killer whale popped up and ate our clothes." After that last part the twins got a group hug from their friends and team.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that." Tyler cried to his girlfriend.

"It's okay, but after those two long and harsh months of streaking and surviving the frozen wasteland we never felt the cold again." Lara let out a positive.

"So how did you guys get home? You never told me and Cass the whole story." BJ questioned.

"Another time B-dog, first we need to complete our mission." Lara stated as she did the mission briefing on her specs. "'The evil Dr. Eggson has created robotic duplicates of Dash and Lilac, and is plotting to have them destroy the city. We must put a stop to them before the entire city is reduced to a giant pile of rubble'."

"Well guys lets get to it." Akira said before heading to the city of Mobanopolis. But before he could get three steps in,

"Then you finish the story?" BJ asked.

"Forget about the TUNDRA! Let's just go before we end up with a dump where there's supposed to be a town!" he snapped before running off in super speed, a little bit because he didn't want to relive the memories of the south pole. The other's followed suit.

 **Later**

"Hahahahaahahahahaha," we hear the evil laughter of Zalio as he and the villain team watch from his little Egg carrier two robots that look light blue and violet hedgehogs. "Soon Mobania will be nothing but a ghost town, and I will finally become a FULL TIME VILLAIN! AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!"

"We both know that's a lie." Akira said as he and the team had just arrived, and were faced with metal Dash and Lilac.

"Well good luck with this fight. After several tons of Halloween candy there's no way you guys are healthy enough to-" he was interrupted when the Zeros effortlessly kicked the robots heads off, knocking them several miles away. "Damn it, guess I'll have to do it myself." Zalio then summoned six metal arms from his carrier to grab the heroes. "Now you six will perish at the hands of-"

"Oh god,"

And then the screen blacked out and we can hear the sounds of a really long flow of chunks coming from the part time wiseman. The others looked away from the site. When it was all done the villain team was all covered in candy and everything BJ had in the last twenty four hours. "Oh my lord, it's IN MY MOUTH!" Zalio screamed as he flew off into the distance with the other cringing villains covered in barf. He dropped the heroes in the fleeing.

When they landed, BJ was moaning a little sickly as he held his stomach. Cass rest a hand on his shoulder and stomach, "There there, you'll be fine."

"Are you okay man, what was that?" Akira asked.

"My overweight twin here was born with a condition whenever he eats too much food in one setting, he just blows it all the next day. He had a lot of candy from trick or treating yesterday." Cass explained.

"Why did I eat all that chocolate and suckers- oh god, that hurts!" BJ winced as he kneeled in pain.

"And that's why I always tell you to be careful with how much food you consume. Didn't the buffet debacle of 31 teach you anything?" Cass told him in concern.

"Well let's just get you home and ease that stomach ache." Akira said as they got zapped back to their world.

 **ZAP**

When the heroes returned to the mansion, BJ immediately ran to the nearest bathroom to puke again. Then the other five found Chara on the couch with a cup of water in one hand, and the remote in the other. "Hey guys, candy catching up to BJ?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, we kinda over did it too. The triplets are all barfing in the separate bathrooms." Chara told them.

"Great, as if things can get any worst the night after Halloween." Tyler whined as he knew he had medical work for the occupants of the mansion.

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

"I'll get it." Tyler called as he went to open the door, and what he saw on the other end... well he felt the spirit of Halloween was still lingering because the scariest thing he could ever think off was just at the door...

.

.

..."HEY SON! WE'RE MOVING IN WITH YOU!" his mother Dora yelled as she squeezed him in a death hug while Nora came up with two extra large suitcases.

He blink three times before, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 **Eh, not my best work. I promise the next chapter will be an improvement.**


	27. A New Friend

**Okay guys, here comes a new non-mission chapter for Akira and Lara Zero. Some chapters will focus on the heroes on duty, others will mostly involve the younger kids trying to blend in with society. So without any interruptions, here's something.**

For today's adventure, we see the five monster kids in their human forms with back packs on them. Their getting ready for their second third week of human school, a couple of them were excited and some... not so much. "GAAAAAAAAH why must we go to school?" Brock whined to the heavens.

"Because we need to keep up with our education, and to appear human." Chara reminded her brother.

"Well at least afterwards we all can have a nice round of Marcy Kart." Jin said excitedly as he held his sisters close to him.

"Ummm actually Jinzo, I was invited to what the human girls our age call a 'slumber party' after school so I can't make it." Sakura told him as she and Isis pulled themselves from their younger brother.

"Aww what?" he complained.

"And I'm needed with some boys at the gas station." Isis stated, she then got some odd looks from her siblings and friends. "We're not gonna steal anything, just lounge around, probably snag some snacks." she waved them off, they gave her some suspicious stares.

"Aww," Jin said as his sisters went over to the front door where the limo driver Gravins was waiting to take them to school. "Well at least I still have you guys." he sighed to his two friends.

"Actually BJ's taking me to this pizza eating contest at the food court of the mall, winners get a trip to Vegas for four!" Brock told him while holding up a poster for said event.

He turned to Chara, "Don't even bother asking, after our day learning I'm giving a lecture at the community college till late."

"But Chara what am I supposed to do without my only people I hang out with!" Jin gave a little tantrum,.

"Listen Jin, I'm saying this as your first girlfriend of two days. You need to find other friends to spend time with, preferably your age." Chara softly told him as she wrapped an arm around Jin's shoulder. "What if you get partnered up with someone you don't know and can't find any thing to talk about, or you end up in a separate class from the rest off us."

"But I don't know how to make friends." Jin sulked.

"It's easy Jinny. The common tips of social bonds is complements and praise (whether deserved or not), causual sport and or play, sharing of goods and commodities, and common interests. Got all that?" Chara listed off as she released him.

"Complements, play, sharing, interests. Yes!"

"You'll do great."

 **At their school**

We then move to the monster kids human first grade school, where it was a typical school for humans their age. We then see Jin sitting near a window with a small list in his hand, he was going to attempt to gain his first friend outside his sisters and the Wiseman kids. He was a little nervous, but he needs this.

"Okay, complements, play, share, interests. Or Jin, just follow these four steps and you'll be okay." He gave himself a little pep talk. "I shall befriend the first person to walk through that door." he pointed tot he door awaiting his first potential friend.

The first person he saw to come in was a small chubby boy in a green shirt, brown pants, grey shoes, and he seems to be chewing on some sticky stuff. "Yuck, not Barry Humpfry. He eats paste, and his shoelace once." Jin recoiled in disgust.

Then he saw a brown skin girl with dark red pig tails in a red dress and crocs walk in picking her nose. "uggggh not Molly Somi, she's a gold digger. And not the good kind."

Third time's the charm? When he saw the next rejected move away, and came contestant number three. Jin stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw was to him the face of goddess. Well, this face happens to be extremely pale as the rest of her body, has an indifferent look, two small fang like teeth coming out of her mouth, and a pair of red eyes. She had her black hair tied into a ponytail, and she had a black dress that reached about above her knees. She wore black flip flops and as a bonus, a skull and crossbones necklace with black pearls.

"Wooah, Dana Malifeene." Jin said with eyes with hearts in them. "She's perfect!"

The tiny goth girl known as Dana slowly walked over to put her back pack on the shelf with the others, she felt someone approaching her and turned to see the face of a happy Jin.

 **Phase 1: Complements and Praise**

"Hey Dana, I like your necklace." Jin attempted stage one in friendship: complements.

She just stared at him with an eerily glower.

"Too much?"

"... Thanks for the praise, don't get those very often." Dana said.

"Oh, well you new here?"

"... In a way."

Jin smiled at this, _OMGOSH she didn't leave! Usually that doesn't work so well._

 **Phase Two: Casual Sport/Play**

It was now time for the second best part of any school, Recess. Where you can play on the playground and don't have to sit through a boring lecture. That's why it get's it's spot as most favorite subject behind Lunch.

Anyway, we now see the new girl sitting on a bench in the shade. Until a certain boy came up to her, "Hey Dana, if it's not too much trouble would you like to go down the double slide with me?"

She turned to see Jin again with the hopeful expression that both made her barf inside and sent a tiny tingle in her chest. "Hmm, ... okay. Nothing better to do." She answered, then got dragged by a smiling Jin. When the two went down the double slide, she wouldn't admit it but she was starting like having the kid around her.

 **Phase 3: Sharing**

It was now lunch time, and we see Dana sitting at one of the little tables with a plate of blood orange slices and a box of 'punch'. She was then once again approached by Jin with his own lunch, some left over spaghetti from dinner.

"Hey Dana, I don't know if I can finish this on my own. So if you're okay with-" he was interrupted by the sound of soft slurping. He found Dana already starting on some of his lunch. "Okay then." he sat down and started eating as well. a some point he didn't realized that he was slurping on the same noodle as Dana until they both ended up... connecting. They looked away with faint blushes at the accidental kiss, Jin was a bit embarrassed while Dana gave off a small and happy side smile.

 **Phase 4: Common Interests**

It was now right about break time, Jin was about to take a little visit to the dreamscape for the time in between learning, till he received a visitor. "I see you're a bat man."

GAH! he jumped as he was joined in his little fold up bed by Dana. "Oh, you mean Nigel McBattious. He was a gift from my brother's girlfriend, you have a stuff bat too?"

"Not exactly, I own a few night flyers at home. Though some of them don't go with sun light." Dana said nonchalantly.

"hehe, you're funny Dana. If you want, I can bring you to my house and we could have a sleepover... or whatever it was my sister called it."

"Hmmm sure why not. Anything for a new friend." Dana agreed as she rested her head on his pillow. Jin just smiled at the 'new friend' part, he celebrated with a good nap after a hard mission complete. He faced away from the pale girl and drifted to sleep, and then his new friend Dana wrapped her little arms around him and kind of spooned him from behind. She then looked to the readers and winked.

 **Later**

It was now about nine in the afternoon when the kid returned with Chara from her work at the community college. They entered the mansion and were greeted by a very excited Jin, "Hey guys, how was your day? I have someone I'd like you to meet." he said as he dragged his sisters over to the den, Chara and Brock followed suit.

When they got there, they saw a familiar looking pale girl in a black dress watching a vampire soap opera. Jin then presented, "I give you, my new friend Dana!"

She turned to the four and greeted, "Sup."

"Heeey." they slowly waved.

"Dana, these are my sisters. Sakura and Isis. And meet our other friends Brock and Chara." he introduced his sisters and other friends to his new friend, or happens to be a girl.

"Well it's really nice to meet you all. Say Jin, didn't you say this place has an arcade and a basketball coart?"

"Totally, come on." He said gleefully as he grabbed his new friend by the hand and pulled her up the stairs to said attractions this mansion has, leaving his four other groupies to discuss this Dana girl.

"I'd keep a close eye on Dana, doesn't her appearance look familiar?" Chara questioned.

"Well now that I think about she does remind me of the dunce of darkness." Isis commented.

"Okay, we'll all watch over this girl and figure something out. But let's not tell Jin, he finally found a friend outside of us and I don't want to see him betrayed." Sakura stated.

"Totally, gotta look out for my bro." Brock said.

So after this, everyone decided to go to bed. Sakura and Isis never saw Jin return to their room, and went to look for him. They peeked into one of the guest rooms and found him sleeping on the bed, with Dana seeming to be talking to someone on the phone.

"Hmmm still no progress, the titan boy is a tougher one they I thought... Look I know I was suppose use him to gain info-" *GASP*- but he wouldn't budge... Well f $% you too Drake!" she hung up, "Gah, why couldn't I have a normal brother who's not a jerk!" she complained as she got into bed, she turned to the sleeping Jin gave off a tiny smile.

"Um Dana," she jumped a little as she heard Jin say as he turned his head to face her, "Are you sure this is right for you to do?"

"Look Jin, you're a really sweet guy. Even though we just met this morning, you already show me more care than anything in existence. You're the only one I trust with this secret, if I could trust you with my... condition, then you could trust me on this." she gave him a little peck on his tiny lips which caused him to blush wildly. "Well good night." She said before falling a sleep while snuggling up to him, he followed suit with wrapping his own arms around her. They both had bright sleepy smiles on them as they drifted into the night time.

His sisters saw all this and left them be. "So I guess that answers where we knew her from." Isis stated.

"Yeah, but she seems to really like Jin. I say we keep a very sharp eye on her from now on, you with me sis?" Sakura said.

"You know it Sister." they gave a tiny fist bump as they went back to bed.

 **Well that's all for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **And what will happen with this Dana chick in the mist?**

 **Find out in**

 **Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes!**


	28. Flip & Carlita Cooper

Alright **time for another chapter of Akira and Lara Zero, my most popular series on this site. I just hope I could get more recognition for my other fics, but what are you gonna do?**

 **So without further ado, lets return to our regularly scheduled missions.**

Most people would be either asleep, or trying to get some sleep on a Monday morning. For Monday is the worst day of the week. The end of a relaxing weekend, and the beginning of a dreadful school week. But for twins, Akira and Lara of the Zero part time hero family, just another obstacle in the life of two extraordinary kids who can do EXTRA ordinary things.

What these two were doing at 3 in the morning, well they saw this virtual reality game that lets you play in an apocalypse with zombies, monsters, or anything from the most dangerous world imaginable. Don't ask how. But the game plus bonus content, the VR system, headsets, and taxes cost around 200 million dollars. Which the two combined can't afford. They tried other jobs, but they didn't even break two thousand in the past two weeks. So they decided on a more quick and simple way to get the money, borrow from their temporary caretaker's private money bin.

Which happens to be hidden in the mountain range near Middleburg. So we now see some parts of the cliff side open like a door as a truck was just leaving, but after did Akira and Lara slip in did the hidden door close. By then the twins have hidden themselves behind some crates, which perfectly concealed them from a room full of Darry's people who he hired to keep the money bin from intruders or people who want to steal some of his fortune. For this occasion Akira wore an all black silk shirt and tights plus black boots. And Lara sported a black leotard, black gloves, thigh high black socks, and black flats. They each had a utility belt with different tools in each pouch.

Luckily before their parents were turned into monsters, they had their kids implanted with nanites that could let them communicate like telepathy. Silence is key right?

 _'Are you sure robbing our provider's secret money bin is worth getting to experience the most dangerous world imaginable in virtual reality?'_ Lara silently spoke with link to her brother. I think, I don't how nano communication work.

 _'Lara we're not stealing or anything, just borrowing a few bucks from an insanely rich guy who has an entire secret stash of wealth amoung a secure location with lots of guards and traps.'_ Akira assured his sister, who then gave him slight glare, _'Okay_ _maybe it's kind of like stealing, what other option do we have?'_

 _'hmmm fine, but if we get sent to prison it's on you.'_

 _'Whatever, let's just go.'_

Akira found a nearby vent near the ground by them, he silently took out a tiny screwdriver and silently unscrewed the vent open. Which allowed Lara access to the really cramp ventilation system, and Akira followed suit before closing the vents. So now the two were slowly crawling through the vents and before anyone says anything, I know how weird it looks.

'Okay from what I gathered, we should make a left at this next intersection.' Akira said as he held a tiny GPS of the bins ventilation, which he was focusing solely on so that he doesn't stare at his sister plump rear. He would like to avoid another charge on the Lara debt of life.

'Alright let's just get this over with, I would like to avoid having my first prison sentence.' she grumbled into her almost telepathic link to her brother.

'Oh come on Lars, when have I ever gotten us into crazy circumstances?'

'Are you seriously asking me that? What about on our family vacation to Hawaii and we ended up on a tightrope across a volcano?' she retorted, 'Or on our 10th birthday when we ended up sword fighting ghost pirates on a haunted ship?'

'Well how I was supposed to know that old pirate themed restaurant was haunted?' Akira defended.

His sister rolled her eyes as she questioned, 'Do I even have to bring up what happened during our little trip to a family reunion for my mother?'

'Okay that was your fault we ended up falling out of a plane and wound up in Antarctica!' he glared at his sister's back at the accusation.

She turned herself around to face him, though with some difficulty due to the confines of their location, 'And when we we're freezing cold after a whale ate our stuff, and we were nude in a cave in the frozen f #$ing tundra, you had an idea to get us "warm".'

'Would rather us freeze to death?! We would have been frozen corpses if we didn't!' they got into each other's faces at this point. Though they care deeply for each other more than normal siblings, they still get at each other's throats at points.

Their foreheads pressed very hard against the other, 'I had to hide the effects of our little incident from EVERYONE for almost a YEAR! Do YOU HAVE ANY IDEA how hard it is to keep something like that a secret!?'

Just for the record, this was WAY before they met Tyler and Rose.

'YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THE DIFFICULTY THAT WAS THERE!? It's not like we could have gotten it removed, I'm not a killer. And neither are you unless they provoke you.' They then just sat near the vent wall, looking away from the other.

These two always had a strange brother and sister relationship. They get along better than most twins, the share the same bed, they shower and bathe together, and when ever they get into rare fights with each other they get really physical. But they both know that no matter what happens, or what they needed to do. They care about each other and want nothing bad to happen to the other. Even if it means having to do... uhhhhh something to find warmth in a place void of all heat.

'Look sis, I know we had some rough... events in our lives. But we were always there for each other, keeping the other safe from anything that comes our way.' Akira turned to his sister with a small smile. 'Lara, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you, and no matter what happens. You'll always be the most important person in my life.'

Lara slowly turned to face him, with a wobbly smile.

'And you'll always be the most special boy in mine.' they gave each other a really big hug that could burst their confinements.

'And besides, we did get a nice surprise out of that ordeal.'

'I guess, but we both know that we must keep this on the down low right?'

'Big time.' they separated the hug, ' so if you want, we can head back home sis.' Akira was about to turn to head back where they came, but Lara pulled him back.

'Actually, I would like to continue our little heist.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, though it's getting kinda chilly in here.' Lara felt herself getting a little cold, probably should have gone a little more with her outfit.

'Yeah I'm starting to feel it too.' They looked to each other with odd looks, then to the viewers.

Okay look, these two are Zeros, known for making terrible and risky choices. If you hadn't figured that out, just look at their occupation. So let's just move along with this chapter.

In the end they ended up with enough money to buy their game and system. Plus a little extra dough for other uses they could need.

But it was all worth it, because by breakfast time, they were enjoying their reward. Akira was bashing hordes off zombie broccoli, and Lara was laying waste to a giant fire breathing flying dolphin. Virtually not literally, though that would be kind of cool.

 **Timeskip**

 **ZAP**

The twins now have their next mission. Akira was now in the form of a anthromorphic raccoon in a purple shirt and shorts, with a black mask and a long brown cane with a golden handle on top. His sister was in the form of a lady fox in a yellow jacket, and black tight pants. The part time wiseman BJ was now a purple hippo with a blue shirt, red cap, brown gloves, and white boots. Cass now had a lady turtle body with a lab coat that went down to her knees. Rose was now a bat lady in a black dress and sun hat. Tyler was in the form of a chameleon guy in a purple jacket, jeans, and light up shoes. They were now in some old looking tree house.

"Okay this is new. At least it's now space." Akira quipped.

"Well let's not dilly dally her long," Lara said before going into the briefing. "'Akira and I are Flip and Carlita Cooper, of the Cooper family of thieves." 'What a coincidence huh Akira?'

'Just get finish the briefing.'

"Wait were the bad guys here?" BJ wondered.

"'Well the Cooper family follows one simple rule in their thieving business: Always steal from other thieves. Recently, the Medusa gauntlet was stolen from the museum of Greek Mythology by Dovius McVandelburr. We must sneak on to his ship and steal it for ourselves before he could use it to rule the world.'"

"Okay thieves as good guys? Kind of counterintuitive." Tyler commented.

"Eh as long is it's for the right reasons." Akira shrugged.

"Okay, I'll go get some insight on what we're dealing with. You guys get ready for the heist." Cass commanded.

"And I'll go make us some sandwiches in case we get hungry." BJ excused himself.

"Well this kind of mission won't be so hard for you too." Rose said to the Zeros.

"What do you mean babe?" Akira slyly asked like he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"You and Lara have some experience breaking and entering do yah?" She leaned into Akira with a suspicious look in her eye.

"Whaaaaaaaat nooo."

"That's not what Tyler's tracking chips say." Rose then clamped her mouth shut at what she just said, Tyler then got scared.

Lara grabbed the medic by his shirt and angrily stared into his soul, "You put tracking chips in us?" as she growled this we can hear slight beeping and blinking from the sidekick's and hero's necks.

Tyler quickly turned them off behind his back on his remote and answered, "Noooooooooooooo~".

 **Later**

So now we see the gang in a rocket powered van on top of a giant plane. Akira and Lara exited the van, and scurried over to a loose duck vent. Which they quickly entered and worked through the complex system of the flying vessel's ventilation. At the end they found themselves in a dark storage room. They hid as a giant tiger in a black jacket appeared as he check the storage room for anything suspicious.

As he scribbled down on his notes, "DOH!" he was swiftly knocked out with flying cookie jar. Lara then made her way to the door, followed by Akira. They came to a cornered hallway. They peeked out to see a oscillating security camera.

'Mustard shooter.'

'Mustard.'

Surprisingly they had that in their utility belts. The hero was given said shooter and aimed the thing at the camera, then covered the entire lens with the condiment. They continued down the hall.

Meanwhile, we see Zalio in the form of a sneezy weasel guy in red sweater holding a glass of cider. "Hahaha, this time victory is at hand."

"Are you sure about that?"

He jumped as he heard a voice coming from nowhere, "Strange, I thought I heard something."

"Zal," Zed called as he just walked into the room, "there's trouble among the deck."

"WHAT! SOUND THE ALARM!"

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

The two villains ran out the door, but that gave the twins the change to slip on in. 'hahaha, I guess those thievery classes we accidently signed up for came into use.' Akira quipped with his nano communication.

'Yeah, oddly enough those were the highlights of my preteen summers.' Lara commented.

'And we we're the gods among that class'. They shared a little thievery hand shake, which was a normal handshake but with really tight grips then when you least expect it a tiny finger gun to your face. The two always drew at the same time.

They found a hidden golden safe in the wall, Akira then started on the combination, 'You know sis, if this hero thing get's a little boring. Maybe we could have our own little business here.'

Lara gave him an odd look as he crack a few numbers, 'You mean we become thieves.'

He shook his head, 'No. Not exactly, I mean we steal from fancy things from the insanely rich people who don't need it, and like give it to the poor or to charity. Kind of like Robin Hood. What do you think?' He clarified as he got the last digit, and opened the safe with the gauntlet they were looking for.

'Hmmmmm, Akira...

.

.

... you're crazy.'

He frowned at this, 'I understa-'

'If you think I could turn down such an invite.' she smirked as she then gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek. This gave him an embarrassed blush.

'You know I wonder what's gotten into us, here we're thinking of becoming more devious and mischievous.' Akira wondered. As they left the room, we could see little black thorns sticking out of their necks.

'Ehh it's probably the rush our family gets from life.' Lara guessed.

Somewhere among where Titan Penn and Demon Sashi lived, the two were being watch from a fountain of blood by some figure nobody outside the twins knows. This being appeared to be five year old Japanese boy, he seemed to have a red tuxedo on and long half red, half brown hair. He looked on with like a nightmarish grin, and evilly stroking a tiny rabbit, "Soon, they'll become creatures of the dark. And we can all be one a full family again. And with all nine of us together, we will takeover all of the multiverse! And rub it in that stupid Metteraun's face! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"AHMUND! Dinner's ready!" Sashi called.

"Ooooo, pizza! COMING GRAMMA!" the boy named 'Ahmund' called down. He then placed his rabbit in a tiny little cage with a bowl of food an newspaper. "You stay here, Calypso." Ahmund then ran out to get dinner.

The bunny just sighed, "I have hit rock bottom."

 **Well that's all for this chapter. A little history listen for the twins in the art of theft.**

 **So anyway, if you have any questions about this new 'Ahmund' character. Well, it's a complicated story.**

 **Fave, Follow, and review.**

 **Bye.**


	29. Fast & Furious

**Okay I'm back to this story. And I know there are some questions about the ending of the last chapter. Who's Ahmund, and where did he come from? How do Penn and Sashi have a grandson? Are they gonna die of old age if they aren't saved in time?**

 **All good questions people, all good questions.**

 **Which will be answered momentarily.**

 **Have fun.**

We start of this next chapter a rain forest type realm the former part time hero team resides in now. The giant titan Penn was pounding on a nearby cliff where he let's out his anger on everything that to his family. Nearby we see his demon wife practicing with her two machetes, we could see a huge mess of dummies she has shred with her blades, and hands. Though they have been in a realm where time is moves faster than Earth realm, neither one appears to be any older than when they first became the evil monster trump cards of Metteraun's army. Though one major difference is that Sashi seems to have gotten a more developed body than when she was human. Her hips and breasts have become more round and perky. So she had updated her outfit to an Egyptian style bikini with a gold swirl top, and a red heart jewel bottom laced with golden pearls. She also sported a golden Egyptian style arm bands on her left tricep and right thigh. And yes part of the reason she chose a more revealing out fit was to try to distract her enemies from her trying to slaughter them.

While they were doing that, they were joined by the debuting Ahmund. A little kid in a red suit, with red curly hair on one side of his scalp and the other has brown hair tied into a side wolf tail that he had died green. Now if you red the last part of the last chapter, Ahmund is not their son, but their grandson. What am I talking about you ask? Well that's a really long story which you may hear in the future, but that's not important right now.

"You know guys, I sometimes wonder how you guys stayed so young in this dimension you live in." he brought up to the monster family.

"From what Maryssa told me, my becoming of a demon has drastically slowed down my ageing process. I'm ninety five years old in the span of eight Earth months and yet I still look thirty six." Sashi said as she sliced though a another dummy made of galvanium, the strongest metal from their latest conquered planet Galvaria. Which could take laser guns and Krptinon heat vision, which reaches temperatures billion times hotter than the core of the sun.

"95?" Ahmund raised an eyebrow.

"Me and your grandfather move a lot, one dimension under Metteraun's rule and we go off to the next. With time going much, much faster than the last." she explained.

"Okay, some of the guys in villain school say your age is being stored in-" he was interrupted by two blades at his throat.

"Don't. Finish. That sentence!" Sashi threatened.

"Okay then, so what about grandpa?" he pointed to the mute giant Penn who just destroyed another mountain.

"The science team found his titan traits have completely stopped him from aging."

"Huh. Odd. So why do I have to wear this thing?" He asked while pulling a medallion from his shirt, which was one of a blue jewel with traces of emerald in a, enchanted brown stone tablet.

"Because you're fully human, we had this" she kneeled down a held the necklace in her hand, "made by Metteraun's sorcerers to keep you in Earth's time period while you're not on Earth. We wouldn't want you to end up as a wrinkled old man wherever we go." Sashi explained before standing up and proceeded to chop down a bunch of trees with a single running strike from her blades.

"Well okay."

"So Ahmund, are you sure this evil plan will work?" Sashi asked as she and Penn started on building a house big enough for him. Good thing their on a really big island.

"I'm positive, those thorns I planted on them are from an extremely rare flower known as a Death Bloom." Ahmund said as his bunny Calypso appeared on a hover pad with a dark shadowy flower. Ahmund put on a thick glove before picking up the demented flower and showed it to the demon woman and titan man. "You see, from my time I was taken in with you guys. I stumbled upon this dark flower that grows at the base of the Backlash volcano on the Harbinger of Death. It deceives with an aroma sweeter than fresh roses and new cars. But get in any contact with it, from it's leaves, petals, or it's thorns. And you slowly and methodically turns you into a diabolic monster.

But your kids Akira and Lara are not like most humans. Their Zero heritage has given them an unbelievable spirit and will power to control the evil with in the death bloom. It's full power can only be fully achieved when they're at their most angry and vengeful. So for my plan to work, they will need to claim their second relics. Lara: the Boots of XLR8, and Akira: the Pendant of Power. After those two are at full power from both their relics, their rage and hate for Metteraun will be unrivaled. And the darkness of the death bloom will not let up until they give in to their lust for death and blood.

And they will surely become... their demons." Ahmund finish with a very creepy grin.

Sashi and Penn looked a little unsettled at the very convoluted and complicated plan from their grandson. "And you came up with all that in two weeks?"

"Ehh" he shrugged. "But it will all be worth it when all nine of the Zero family are together as one whole family." The two monsters thought about the boys words, they wanted nothing more than to be with their kids again. By any means it takes.

"Well you better hope you know what you're doing." Sashi told him before going back to work on their hut.

"Oh don't worry, everything will be just fine." He walked off, while looking at a small picture. It showed a baby Ahmund in a tiny red blanket, held close to by a smiling Lara and Akira, who was holding the camera. He gave a long sigh, "Soon, after five years..

.

...I'll finally see my real parents." He said as he looked long at the little picture.

 **DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH**

 **Now with the heroes**

We head on back to Junk Stuff where we see Akira and Lara walking in and scratching the crane of their necks. They felt a small sting there during one of their last missions, and have been on it since. They don't know what's going on with them, but they weren't gonna let that get in the way of their saving the day.

"Lara."

"Yeah."

"Do you have the feeling that something terrible is gonna happen?" Akira looked into deep space.

"Well now that you mention it, I do feel this dark fate that may fall upon us."

They thought it was probably nothing and got situated with their friends.

 **ZAP**

And so the heroes find themselves along a desert road driving cool spy cars. They each had a black corvette jaguar hybrid with loads of weapons and gadgets.

"Alright, now this is my kind of world!" Akira stated while flooring it to a nearby rock ramp, which he jumped off of and did a mid air back flip.

"Fast and furious. Like me." Lara quipped.

"Okay so what do we have to do here precisely?" Tyler asked over their cars cam link.

"Okay,'There's an evil organization planning to steal a military sub in from an artic base, we must destroy it before they can get out into the open ocean. Once they make it out with the sub, they'll use it to destroy take over the world.'" Lara briefed.

"Wow, these missions can be very dangerous." Cass pointed out.

"I like it." Rose said with an indifferent expression.

And so they sped of in their new tricked out cars to save the world.

With the villain team, they were just about to take off in their new military sub. Though it would take them awhile to get to the ocean, because all the water was frozen. But the heroes weren't gonna waste any time in trying to stop them.

"Foolish heroes, they think they can best me this time. Well I've got a highly dangerous vehicle. MWAHAAHAHAHAHA. Get to firing boys!" Zed and Nigel went to their battle stations. But Dora and Nora stayed, Zalio sighed before finishing "And girls." That got them to get to shooting guns at the heroes. But not Tyler, because if they killed him they would never forgive themselves.

"Are you sure about this Zally, this things is supposed to be dangerous." Carrie pointed out nervously.

"DANGER, is my middle name." Zalio snarled at her little face before turning back to their path. _Remind me to ask Milferd why she's my part time minion._

So while the four former metterocks (the name of Metteraun's henchmen) were shooting the heroes from the subs machine guns, the heroes were bobing and weaving in their cars.

After the guns were out of ammo, Zalio pressed a big red button, "Rest in pieces!" And that released a nuclear warhead from the sub.

GASP, the heroes, and some of the villains, thought he was crazy. They surrounded the giant missile. And in one instance Lara hopped to the roof of her car, after turning on the auto pilot, and literally hopped onto the driver door of Tyler's car behind her!

"LARA! Are you insane!" her boyfriend freak at the stunt she pulled.

"Are you seriously asking me that?!" She screamed. She faced the right side of the warhead, "Everyone on the nuke's left, move!" They didn't need more instruction.

"What are you gonna do?" Tyler worried for her safety.

"What Zeros always do... something cool... or stupid. Get me in close." Tyler hesitated but complied till she was in reaching distance with the giant nuke. And in some kind of inhuman act of strength, she gave the missile a single push and it went straight for a large mountain, and it totally exploded.

Lara let out a smirk, Tyler nearly fainted if not for him driving on an icey road followed by a giant submarine.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Zalio screamed in agony. "That's it! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!" he yelled before pressing the button that says 'Do not push'. Which sent six heat seeking missiles at the team.

"Uh oh."

"ZALIO ARE YOU NUTS!" the villains screamed at his actions which could probably kill their family.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT A WIN FOR ONCE!"

Akira thought of a plan. "Guys, I think I know a way to stop the sub. We let the missiles follow us, and before we reach the sub we jump for it!"

"That's crazy!" BJ exasperated.

"But it just might work." Rose said with a smile.

"I hope, I can see the border." Cass was right, they were a distance away from the ocean.

And with that they all high tailed it, missiles following suit.

"Hahahaha, yes run away like the mutts you are. VICTORY IS MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" While Zalio was laughing like a witch, the other five looked out to see them at full speed coming towards the sub, and they realized their plan. So they just went towards the escape hatch and left Zalio to the wolves. "Where do you think you're going!" He questioned before they shot out like a rocket in the escape pod. He looked out to see six empty cars coming toward the sub, with six missiles heading his way.

"Aw shi-"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

And with that, the sub was blown up in blaze of glory. At a safe distance we see the heroes celebrating another victory with a fireworks show out of the wreckage of the sub.

"Well that was the most action packed mission we had in a long time." Akira commented.

"One of my favorites to date." Lara stated.

"Well this is gonna leave some nightmares for weeks." Tyler said.

"Lucky." Rose complained.

"All in all, a job well done." BJ said.

"And I can check see a military vehicle off my bucket list." Cass stated.

Then Akira and Lara pulled their lovers in for a kiss on the lips. Which they returned with passion. While Cass and BJ were a little uneasy, they decided 'oh to hell with it' and joined the kissing party. They may be siblings, but they can't help their feelings for each other. But during this smooch fest, no one saw Akira and Lara's hand poke a tiny black thorn into the necks of Rose and Tyler respectively. Which then glowed a faint purple. While keeping their respective kisses in, Akira and Lara eyes opened to reveal raven black eyes, with red irises. And look into their lovers opening eyes. Rose whose violet eyes, turned grey. And Tyler's sky blue became blood red. They separated the kiss to give small smirks between the two couples.

 **And that concludes this chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. What could this mean for the upcoming future.**

 **Anyway, the next time I update. We will have Cass claiming her next relic: The all seeing Eyes of Provence. Mystical glasses of the Illuminati. Sounds cool huh?**

 **Till next time, see yah**


	30. The Eyes of Providence

**Okay everyone, we've reached the halfway point of our relic hunt for the season. Which equals the season 2 mid-finale. The missions will rise in difficulty, and the enemies will probably be more frequent in the coming chapters. Now it's time for Cass to gain her second relic.**

 **And HEROS Central, I know your original idea for this relic was the Glasses of Sight. But the Eyes of Providence sounds more cooler and powerful. I'll explain this in the relic description in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

We begin this next adventure inside the throne room of the evil lord himself: Metteraun. From the looks of it he seems to be in the middle of a conversation with his latest mercenaries to stop the heroes from gaining the other relics. These two seem like absolute brutes. One is a giant half man half horse with an orange mane and an eight pack of abs. And he wields a huge axe. The other guy is a giant ogre with lots of armor on and a mace.

"Okay you two, now this is serious mission I have for the both of you. You must not let the heroes gain the ninth relic!" Metteraun told them.

"Oh no need to worry," the minotaur waved off before smacking the ogre on the shoulder blade, " me and my brother Deathball will clobber those kids until they are no more! Right D-Ball!"

"You know it... Kai!" They then did three consecutive head butts.

"Just one question... does he have to come with us?" Kai questioned while pointing back to Drako, the sun proof vampire, who appears to be doing some kind of happy dance.

The dark lord just sighed, "Unfortunately he is very good at begging, whining, and crying! I had to listen to that for 12 hours!"

"5 time champ! I just hope this mission can grab the attention of certain ladies on this vessel." Drako coyed.

"For the thirtieth thousandth time SASHI IS ALREADY MARRIED TO A GiANT!" Deathball screamed while swinging his mace at the idiot, who barely dodges.

"Not her! I've got other gals in mind. But that's not what I'm talking about." Drako said while crossing his arms.

"Is this about your sister?" They asked at the same time.

"Whaaaaaaaaa, NO! Why would I care that Dana has lessened her time around me after meeting her new boy _jiiiiiin_ , stupid name." Drako muttered.

"You do realize that's the son of my top two minions right? And they can get very killy to people who bad mouth their family." Metteraun reminded him that he's insulting the child of his best and most lethal fighters.

"Uh please don't tell them I said that!" Drako floundered in fear.

"Let's just go." Kai said as they began to leave the evil entity.

Metteraun just shook his head, 'with that numbskull I can already feel defeat.'

Metteraun was now alone in his throne room. He then uses his dark evil to conjure a picture of a grown man with a bob cut, a toddler Zed, and a baby Rose. He looked at the picture with a small frown underneath his helmet.

 **Meanwhile with the heroes**

The six part time heroes and the monster kids were given a run down on the next relic Mildred found to defeat Metteraun. Which happens to be a pair of glasses, with and white and green pyramids style trims with a green eye in each lens that were made of enchanted emeralds. But this was no ordinary pair of glasses, these can't be obtained by any normal means. And the kids were about to find out why.

"Since the dawn of time, their have been many questions. Where did the universe come from? Why did we exist? Who knows what's going on in this world? Is there a god? No one knows for sure, but some conspirators say that somewhere in reality lies an entity that seeks to control everything in existence. He knows everything about everyone, everywhere. They call him, the Illuminati." The kids shivered at the name.

"The Eye of Providence is what the Illuminati uses to see everything that happens in existence. He wanted to have everything in the multiverse under one rule, under one government. His! The Illuminati can control and manipulate anyone and anything to his whim. He knows your strengths, your weaknesses, your dreams, your fears."

The two families were now very uneasy at this Illuminati character.

"But fortunately, he was stopped. And he and his powers were sealed in these mystical glasses affectionately named: **The Eyes of Providence.** Because they hold the limitless power, sight, knowledge and the entirety of the Illuminati. They give the wearer over 87 types of vision, can see at a microscopic level, and can let you see people's souls. If these get in the wrong hands, all as we know it could be destroyed.

Cassandra!" The part time genius stood up. Her boss continued, "Once you find the glasses, you must defeat the Illuminati in battle. You will be the only one who can see him, and he will do everything it takes to get you to submit to his control. Got all that?"

Cass looked to her friends in worry, they gave her reassuring nods. She turned to the camera, "Let's do this!"

The team got to their positions, "Team, good luck."

 **ZAP**

The team found themselves at the entrance to an underground cave. They wasted no time in entering the cursed cavern. After a few life threatening puzzles that nearly ended their lives. They made it to a massive bottomless pit, with several paths of floating rocks with insignias on them. And in the very center floating on a pedestal, in the middle of a giant eye. Were the very glasses of unimaginable sight and power was held, The Eyes of Providence.

"Okay Cass, are you sure you want this mission?" Akira asked.

Cass just kept a serious look on her face, "I'll be fine. I read a lot about the Illuminati. He's the embodiment of anger, hate, lust, rage, and control. A few years ago, I would have fled from a challenge like this, but having you guys as friends and joining the heroes. I'm ready for anything this godly demon can throw at me." She turned her head to face her teammates. "If I go down tonight, remember that my greatest accomplishment of all I have done in the world of science and heroing. It's having friends like you." Everyone shared a quick group hug.

Cass then stepped up to her first try at this challenge, she got her game face on and said, "It's time to play the game."

Cass then slowly made her way across the floating rock path that leads to the glasses, but while she was doing that, the others were met with some not so friendly company.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The five remaining heroes turned to see an intruding Kai and Deathball armed with their weapons. They quickly summoned their relics in defense.

"Who are you testosterones?" Lara demanded.

"Oh no need to be rude sweety. After all, first impressions are everything." The ogre said gloomily.

"The names Kai." The minotaur wielding an axe greeted cockily. "And this is my brother Deathball, I suggest you kids go home where it's safe. Those glasses are very dangerous and unpredictable."

"Which is why we're not letting it anywhere near you or Mette-bitch." Akira retorted.

"I'm warning you kids, this is no place for children such as yourselves. Now I'll say this again, go home!" Kai repeated with a hint of impatience.

"Would children have the capability to kick your harry asses all the way to Neptune!" Tyler quipped. while readying an arrow of light.

"You kids have real spunk don't yah. Damn, too bad we'll have to beat it out of you." Kai said as he raised his axe in combat.

"You should have run while you had the chance, now you'll have to pay for your decisions." Deathball monotonely stated.

"If you knew anything about us," Akira said as his eyes flashed an evil red.

"... Is that we never run from a fight." Lara continued as her eyes went the same as her brother.

The giants chuckled, "Just like your parents said." The twins raised an eyebrow at that. "Let's see what they said is true." Just then the monsters charged at them, axe and mace ready for blood.

They had a mission, to test their abilities. These two are rough as they come, from birth these two were always against the world. But their bond was never matched until these two came into fruition. Before either of them knew they were each struck, Deathball with a hard gauntlet right hook to the stomach while Kai was given a massive cut on his chest. Deathball looked ready to puke while Kai held his chest in pain. They saw Akira and Lara behind them, with smirks on their faces and a bit of a costume change. Akira now sported a golden tunic, black boots, and Excalibur had traces of blood from the horseman. Lara now rocked a golden strapless Egyptian bikini and sandles. Almost like her mother. She blew a tiny puff of smoke coming from the gauntlet she used to punch Deathball with.

Tyler and Rose were stunned at the looks of their lovers. Rose was thinking of what to do with Akira, and Tyler staring longingly at Lara in such an outfit. Or lack there of.

'Crap, such speed, power, and precision. In just a blink they nailed us. These two are more deadly than I thought. We'll have to be careful.'

While Kai had this little talk in his mind, their 'companion' started rambling, "What are you two doing?! Is it so hard to take down a couple little kids? Honestly I expected so much better from the Myth brothers." Drako shook his head in disbelief.

Everyone groaned at this, the part time hero asked "Is he with you on this?"

"He wouldn't stop whining and crying til he can join in." Kai sighed embarrassed of the idiot vampire.

"Seriously I could have had them in two sec-" he was then shot in the eye with a light arrow, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH my eye! I can't see!" Drako stumbled around trying to get the arrow out of his vision, but then slipped on a banana peel and fell down a giant staircase of rocks. "I'm okay." he weakly said when he hit crotch first on a pointed rock.

"Thank you, he's annoying as shit." Kai sighed.

"Eh, that guy is as retarded as the current season of SpongeBob Squarepants." Tyler said.

"That cartoon has lost all luster in the fifth season." Deathball said.

"Now where were we?" Kai asked before clashing sword and axe with Akira. Deathball was swinging his spiked mace around to hit Lara, but she kept dodging him and laying lefts and rights any opening she can get.

With Cass, she had just reached the center and was face to face with the ninth relic. She had just reached out and grabbed the glasses when the insignia of the Illuminati started to glow.

"Okay Cass, now for the moment of truth." she removed her glasses and put on the Eyes of Providence.

The second she put those on her eyes, everything went black.

She then found herself in a desert area, it was night fall and all the stars have vanished. She then heard low demonic chuckling.

 **Oh little Cassandra Vilanova Wiseman. I've been expecting you.**

"Who said that?" she looked around the dark sands of nowhere and found an empty field.

 **We're in the mind Cass, your mind. I am the all seeing, all knowing, demon from plain sight. The Illuminati!**

She heard the shouting as a giant green triangle merged from the dark sky, opening a big green Egyptian eye.

 **It's so good to see you in person... all of you that is.**

Cass looked down to see that the only things she was wearing was the glasses relic she found, and a shocked look on her face. She hastily covered up her shame.

 **Little mortal girl, you shouldn't have come here. You should have listened to your parents about quiting this hero phase.**

Just then she saw a not much younger version of her in the middle of a huge argument with her mother and dad at the time. He wore a white lab coat, brown pants, round glasses, and goggles. She shuddered at the memories of her parents trying to force so much extra curricular activities besides saving the world. "I couldn't leave my friends you bastard." she gritted her teeth.

 **Oh those frieeends you have. But does that what you have with the fat wiseman of the team. You seem to have a very sneaky and naughty history with him**

The bisected girl glared at the eye with a huge blush.

 **Too bad that it turned how he was your twin brother, and your mother never told you about him for 15 years.**

Cass then remembered how upset she was at the revelation that she had her first kiss, secret date, and time was with her brother. And how upset she was at her mother for keeping a secret like that. "GO to hell!"

 **Now who taught you that kind of language young lady. You are in no positon to be threatening. Now surrender the Eyes of Providence, and I will spare you AND your friends from an awful fate. Especially that fat retard of a brother you call a boyfriend hahahaha.**

Cass heard enough, her anger and rage soared as she moved her arms to her side. She then summoned her book in her left hand. "Ever heard the expression, don't poke the bear?" Her eyes darkened behind her emerald lenses and a light had emitted from the part time genius. The Eyes of Providence and Book of Wisdom was sparkling with energy.

 **Oh god.**

And like that, Cass underwent her super transformation.

Cass whole body glowed a blinding white save for her two relics. She then garned a white sleeveless lab coat, a white bikini top, and a black sarong. Her hair went white, and was tied into a long pony tail. With book in hand and glasses ready for battle, "Bring it on, you one-eyed mother*$ker"

The evil eye glared, **Okay I tried being nice, but now you just signed your death wish-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

He was interrupted when Cass shot a very hot and salty laser from the Eyes. She smirked at the pain.

 **WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE EYE! DEMONS SEIZE HER!**

She was then greeted by an endless sea of demons with the Illuminati eye for a head. She giggled before pulling out a butcher knife from absolutely nowhere. "Let's cut to the chase, your dead." She then swiftly sliced everything she saw, some demons try to get her from behind, but she got them with heat vision from her glasses. She quickly muttered something which caused a mega explosion that wiped out every demon around her.

 **You will be defeated.**

He then summoned a giant mountain man the size of Mt. Everest with his symbol on his chest, it roared before bringing down a massive rock fist down to her. She quickly created a bubble shield that perfectly blocked all the blows. He then tried drooping his giant rear on her.

But she quickly moved away at blinding speed. And in one instance sliced the giant rock monster in half, which sent the top half flying into the sky. Cass dissolved the sword she summoned to cut it with. She then jumped all the way up to kick it all the way into the Illuminati's just healed up eye.

 **GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH CRAP! EVERYTIME IT'S THE EYE!**

Cass just smirked, 'I believe I found it's weak spot.'

 **Oh you wont win that easily you bitch!**

The dark entity then started to transform into a giant green man in a light green loincloth.

"Okay, I'll admit... that's hot."

 **Flattery will get you no where! Time to DIE!**

The monster just grabbed hold of the girl before she can do anything, and bang her across the sands of the desert. Some getting in her clothes.

She was beaten pretty bad, but kept the glare. She was then thrown several miles busting into a nearby mountain in a forest region. She burst through the other side and landed hard on the ground. She slowly stood up, pain visual in her face and body. She was then suddenly kicked by a giant foot, then she was caught when she came back around the world of the mindscape in the hands of a pissed off Illuminati. "Is that all you got?" She dumbly asked, before getting thrown so hard to the ground, she made a giant hole in the ground. Then after a couple seconds she came back hit the back of the Illuminati's giant hand. And she went back down the hole, and back for another three shots before he caught her. He held her up to his eye.

 **You should have fled while you still can. But now, you will meet your on time demise. And I know just what to do with you.**

The Illuminati giant then ripped off Cass's lab coat, top, and sarong, which concealed nothing but her surprisingly toned body. The Illuminati then ripped off his loincloth ready to end the part time genius, who can hardly stay awake from the pain.

 **Any last request?**

Cass giggled, "Uh yes actually, would you mind being erased by a gigantic realistic pencil eraser screaming like a girl?" She asked as she conjured a pencil and open her book to a random page.

 **What the hell are you talking about?**

Cass smirked coyly, "Oh you'll see big boy." She then brought down the eraser end of the pencil to her book, and in some random sense we see the fight scene drawn on paper, and the Illuminati was getting erased by the humans in the real world.

 **Wait what NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL NOT GO OUT THE WAY OF-**

And just like that, Cass was left all alone after literally erasing the Illuminati from this story completely. "Well that's that." She said as she conjured up a new outfit to conceal her birthday suit yet again. And then she saw a massive flash, and she returned to the temple. She then walked back the way she came, where she saw a giant ogre and minotaur running away from her friends.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one busy." Cass pointed out the satisfied Akira and Lara who have just defeated two big brutes from Metteraun's army with only a few scrapes. But nothing that's a problem for a Zero.

"Yeah, they arrived while you were with the Illuminati." Akira told her as he cracked his back.

Lara was dusting her gauntlet hands off as she said, "And I see you had a rousing success.

"And you looked gooooood doing it" BJ flirted slightly with Cass's new super form.

"Well, shall we get going." Cass said as she offered her hand to BJ.

"Totally." BJ agreed.

 **Well that's the end off this adventure. Let me know what you all think.**

 **Now we only have three more relics to go. Two we already know, and now just what's the third one gonna be? If you have any ideas for a relic that fits BJ's role or personality. Give me your thoughts.**

 **And Central, I hope you like the idea I got from your glasses idea. The Eyes of Providence sound more omnipotent. And these glasses can see everything, everywhere. Cass can even see you right now.**

 **Well until next time. See y'all later.**


	31. Sean and Tae

**Okay everyone, its another chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, because this may have things you might enjoy.**

 **Leave an honest review, but you know, gentle. Or don't, I don't care.**

Three days since the team has gotten the Eyes of Providence, meaning they're just one step closer to defeating Metteraun and saving their families. And. The multiverse. Cass had used her new super glasses to many benefits to Earth, and to get a little reaction from BJ. If they weren't twins, they would be a very normal tight couple. But they are blood related twins, and they keep a very secret relationship. Anyone outside their family and team must never know about them.

But anyway, for right now we see the twins still in bed on a Saturday. Usually these two would be working out in the gym, or sparring in the mansion's battle simulation chamber.. Last time they duked in the school gym after everyone left, there was nothing left but a three million dollars worth of repairs. They were surprised they got away with it, but they decided to go with a more open field. Because of these two spars, three forests regions were obliterated. But last night they had a very tiring mission, they had an out of this world martial arts tournament and they each had three very difficult universe tier fighters, and they were normal humans in that world. And it kind of took a toll on them, they are only human after all.

Tyler and Rose peeked into the room to see their lovers all curled up in their shared bed, they thought it was odd at first but accepted them for it. Tyler whispered, "Hey guys, you awake." Lara just groaned sleepily.

Rose continued, "We're taking the kids grocery shopping, you need anything?" Akira then let out a small irritated groan.

"Are you sure?" They both asked.

"We said," Akira and Lara then groaned again sleep induced, a little more loud this time.

"Okay, we'll be back later." They then snuck over to give their respective partner a kiss on the forehead. Rose got a small smile from Akira, and Tyler received a more calm sigh from Lara. The medic and scout then quietly exited to leave the two alone to sleep some more.

But when the Zeros heard the limo drive away, Akira lifted his head up and pressed his MUHU to show that the entire mansion was empty, save for him and his sister. He then leaned over his sister and shook her, "Hey Lar, everyone's out. It's just us now."

Lara then sharply turned to him, with a sneaky smirk, "Good."

 **90 minutes later**

"Lara we're back, can you and Akira help us unload every-" Tyler came in to ask for the hero and sidekick's assistance after their trip to the food store, but when he came back he found their bed empty. "Lara?" He looked around, "Akira?" He shook his head went back to the others with a boat load of bags in the kitchen, "Guys, where are Akira and Lara?"

"OH NO! THEY'VE BEEN CAPTURED! OUR FAMILY IS DROPPING LIKE FLYS!" Jin panicked while running around screaming like a banshee. Sakura grabbed him by the collar and slapped him hard, "Thank you."

"Jin, they weren't captured. This place has ultra state of the art security, no could get in without thwarting." the sister that calmed him stated.

"Or out, I tried to see a late night movie in theaters, but I always got caught right before I was scot free." Isis added.

Then Dora commented, she and Nora were live-in maids now since they moved in to be closer to Tyler. "Funny story, I once dated a guy named Scott Free, ironically he went to jail." Everyone was a bit confused at this.

Tyler then pulled out his tracker device, "Don't worry I got this," he read the thing and became confused "Huh, they're here in the mansion."

"But where in the mansion?" BJ asked.

"This is about as specific as it gets." Tyler said sadly.

"Hold on I hear something," Jin stated before bringing a hand up to his ear, "I got something, this way." Jin then left the kitchen to follow the sound. With everyone in tow, but Tyler left his mom and aunt to put away the groceries.

Jin followed the sound all around the mansion, soon Tyler and Rose started hearing it too. It sounded like... Arabian celebratory music? The group stopped at a dance studio with the doors closed. The medic and scout pushed the double doors open, and what they saw made them bleed a little from their noses.

What got Tyler on the fritz was Lara, swaying her hips and mid section in a very erotic manner with her hands in the air. Lara wore a small strapless silver silk bra that vaguely concealed her bust, and she wore frilly see-trough sparkling pants that showed her caramel colored panties. Simply put it, she was doing a belly dance and Tyler was starting to feel hard in places.

Rose saw her boyfriend in a similar out to his sister, but shirtless and less transparent. They each had a long silk scarf around their arms, bare feet, and low smirks towards each other. The part time hero didn't know how aroused he was making the dark and gloomy girl.

The teens were covering the eyes of all the minors around them, and the Zero twins didn't know they had an audience till they did a small rotation and froze at the eyes watching them.

Awkward.

BJ and Cass took the young kids away to leave the now blushing part time hero and sidekick at the mercy of their girlfriend and boyfriend.

Rose then broke the ice, "Is this what you two do when we're out of the house?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh-

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh-"

"No?" they made guilty smiles with bit of sweat on their faces.

Tyler and Rose then had an idea after that.

 **Monday**

 **ZAP**

But I'll tell you after the mission.

For this world we find an Arabian port town. We find BJ and Tyler in vests and baggy pants. BJ in blue, and Tyler in green. We then see Cass in a pair of jean shorts and a very small tank top that can just cover her boobs. We now see Rose as a zombie girl, in black shorts, black fingerless gloves, and a black bra that conceals surprisingly large breasts for a zombie. Cass and Rose looked a bit more curvaceous here then they already are.

"Okay, now this is not something you see everyday." Tyler commented.

"Yeah, at least we have something to look at." BJ said while looking at Cass in her new out fit, which she covered the top part that barely conceals.

Cass then sent a small glare to BJ slight perversion. Then found that nearly all the women had little coverage for their upper bodies. "Okay am I the only one concerned that the female sex here is nearly topless?"

"Ehh, I actually like the more air that my twins get here." Rose commented while slowly swaying her barely hanging on cloth covered mounds.

"Hey uh where are Akira and Lara?" BJ asked confused.

They then heard cheering from a nearby bar. When they entered, they saw people cheering for a belly dancing duo on stage. The four moved to the front to get a good look, but the second they saw who was up there.

Tyler and Rose got another nose bleed.

The two once again saw the part time hero and sidekick in revealing Arabian clothes, belly dancing like no one's business. Lara was now in a more revealing strapless red bra, and see through red silk skirt. Akira wore a matching red see through pants and arm bands. They were both bare footed, slightly more tanned, had purple hair in pony tails, and get this. Their forms here... go commando.

The two finished their performance to a standing ovation from the crowd. They exited stage left where they found the team, Tyler and Rose were more aroused then before while Akira and Lara were a bit hesitant when they saw Rose in zombie form.

Rose moved forward to bring a fearful Akira into her cold decomposed arms, "It's okay baby, I won't bite." Akira was a little better that zombie Rose won't eat his brain. But he wouldn't be too careful. Lara just gave a little twerk to Tyler, leaving the medic in more of a pent up wreck.

"Okay guys, for today's mission." Lara did the mission briefing and stopped her little dance for Tyler, earning a whine from her blushing beau, "Me and Akira are the quarter genie twin children of the last guardian Shantae of Scuttle Town, Sean and Tae. We must protect the town from the invading pirate crew the Risk Takers, led by Captain Risk."

"Which should probably...

 **Boom**

... now." They hurried off to the docks, where a giant pirate ship was docked at the pier.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zalio laughed as his new form was a purple pirate with dark hair, dark purple striped shirt, brown cargo shorts and black boots. "Avast ye landlubbers, for this here town is ripe for destruction. Unless ye surrender yer gold and treasures!"

"Forget it Zalio!" Akira and Lara defiantly shouted.

The part time villain was going to make pirate comeback, but seeing the Zeros in such revealing outfits made him turn away in embarrassment. "Uhh minions cease them!" he let out.

Soon an army of little red demon like critters in pirate pants and hats jumped off the ship for battle. The other four held them off as Akira and Lara boarded the ship, where they encountered a very buff pirate Zed in white pants, red vest, a red bandana, and grey skin.

"Halt intruders, you won't be thwarting the captain that easily." Zed then snapped his fingers as the entire crew came out with swords in hand.

"Not even with this?" the two belly dancer quarter genies started a more provocative and alluring belly dance, this was enough to make the entire crew drop their weapons, get a severe nose bleed, and faint right on the spot. And since this was a crew that contains both men AND women, with various preferences, it was pretty easy for the Zeros to seduce them into a coma.

And as a little secret no one knows about them... they took belly dancing camp in a family vacation to Arabia, and were the most enticing campers they saw. It started as a one summer thing, but that was seven summers ago. They kind of hated the attention they got for their bods and movements, but that was before they met Rose and Tyler.

Back on topic, with everyone passed out only Zalio remained. He pulled out his blade from its holster, and readied for combat, before putting on a blindfold.

"Are you sure that will help you Zal, you lose even with normal vision." Akira mocked.

"Only until I win and we return to the human world where you two are wearing more... more." the villain shuddered at the things his blindfold is shielding, he may be a villain, but he's not a perverted creep.

He made a forward slash with his sword, but they dodged it. Zalio went for more strikes, but the hero and sidekick gracefully avoided impact and cuts.

"If I could see, this would be over in three seconds." Zalio said as he made a back handed slash with his sword, but Akira ducked and kicked the sword out of his hand, then gave him a hurricanrana that sent him into a stack of boxes.

"Yeah, with you on your butt." he emphasized with a loud smack on his sister's near exposed rear.

"You two are crazy." Zalio told them as he slowly pulled himself up, feeling a little winded from getting driven through a wooden crate.

 **WHIP**

EEP! he felt two stinging sensations on his hindquarters. They just whipped the villain with their pony tails. And they continued to do that until they whipped out of the boat and he fell into the ocean. He resurfaced still in the blind folds. After spiting out some ocean water, he then said "If I don't know any better, I'd say I'm surrounded by police boats." which he was. Then he was sent straight to prison, along with his crew.

"All in a day's work, right sis?" Akira asked his sister.

"You bet bro." she answered, then they both did a little celebratory dance by waving their hips back and forth with their hands behind their heads. But this caused the entire town to faint after having streams of blood flow from their noses. Along with their team. They stopped and saw that they were the only ones standing now, "Our talent is both a blessing, and a curse."

 **ZAP**

When they returned home, Akira and Lara went to their rooms to sell their belly dancing outfits. They figured it be best if they don't accidently knock out another town with an alluring dance. But when they enter their room, "Oh my god."

Lara found her boyfriend Tyler in a only a golden transparent pair of silk pants a silver scarf, and a smile doing a very inviting belly dance for her. He caught her staring at him and trying to play it off, but he inched closer to her in a more attractive dancing.

Akira on the other hand, had his mind completely drain when Rose was sexually swaying her hips in a belly dance mixed with loving lust and dark brooding. Her pasty pale skin was only covered by a strapless bra made only from a small black string and paper skulls, and a black see though skirt that covered only a 16th of her thighs.

The hero and sidekick couldn't keep the blush that was forming over their entire body, and keep certain area from going rogue. The twins were approached by the very enticing scout and medic. Rose wrapped her arms around Akira's neck, while Tyler got behind Lara and held her midsection.

"You like what you see?" they whispered into their respective partner's ear.

And this time, Akira and Lara were the ones with massive nose bleeds and faint into the arms of their lovers.

Tyler and Rose shared a nod, before Tyler dragged his unconscious girlfriend to his room to play with her. As soon as she woke up from her aroused state, he's not one to take advantage of someone knocked out.

Rose on the other hand softly laughed at the out cold boyfriend of hers and laid him on the bed.

 **And let's stop it right there, this chapter has treaded several boundaries already. And for the record, the creators of the world I got this chapter from should have really thought of a more modest outfit for their protagonist of a game that was meant for kids.**

 **So anyway let me know what you all think.**

 **Fav, follow, and review.**


	32. Akalio

**Heeey readers. Before I go into this next chapter, I want to apologize for the last one. I was going for the world of Shantae, the half genie defender of Scuttle Town and dresses like a belly dancer. And I probably went a little overboard on the suggestiveness that the real deal gives off for a kids game. My bad.**

 **So lets just move on to the next adventure for the team.**

 **And a quick heads up, this is rated T, but their may be some M drops in some places. And hopefully not a total sex bomb like last time. Keep in mind I'm still relatively new to writing fanfiction, and I'm doing as best I can with little experience.**

 **Enjoy.**

A week since the belly dance escapades, things have been more 'fun' for the two couples Rosira and Tyara. But it's been leaving the hero and sidekick more exhausted then their morning workout routines. Akira had just sat down at the breakfast table, with bags under his eyes and he slowly ate his cereal. He looked over to see Lara next to him face full of milky ninja flakes. Her hair was undone and she was snoring so much it made bubbles in the milk. He reached over to shake her awake, "Lara?"

The violent sidekick jumped at the contact and screeched "GAH GIVE ME A BREAK TYLER! Huh wha?" she looked around and saw only her and her brother in the room. She then sighed, "Man, What has gotten into that boy? I love doing things with him, but he's never been this assertive in our relationship. I had an easier time fighting a black bear with a chainsaw!" She complained before sipping the last of the milk from her bowl.

"I don't know sis, but the same has been happening to Rose. She's been more freaky than her normal standards." Akira stated his own problems with his lover.

"What's happen Akira, this stuff was a lot manageable for us a few chapters ago."

"That I can't explain, but still-

 _ **I love her/him with the burning passion of a million suns."**_ They said at the same time.

"On to another topic," they turned towards each other, "we didn't happen to have recently purchase four arcade games, an ice cream machine, and several bags of money have we?"

Lara just stared in confusion, "And what brought this up?"

"Well, I while I was getting dressed today I kind of found a hidden stash of valuables in our closet I don't remember ever getting in my life. Have any thoughts about that?"

"Not sounding familiar. But speaking of which, do you know what this is?" Lara asked while showing her brother a tiny purple thorn in her fingers.

"You got that?" He let out surprised while pulling out an identical thorn.

"Yeah, it's been stinging in my neck for a couple weeks now."

"This is so odd. We should probably show these to Mildred, maybe she knows something." Akira wondered.

They were joined by a tired looking Tyler, he came in rubbing his sleepy eyes with one hand and holding his glasses in the other "Jesus man, what happen last night? I felt like I've been through the wringer." he put on his glasses still looking tired. He saw his girlfriend and smiled, " Hey babe," he gave Lara a kiss on the cheek "How's my psycho queen doing?"

"Just.. peachy hon."

Tyler heard a little strife in her tone and got worried, "Is something wrong Lara? If there is I'd love to help out."

"Nothing Ty, but do you remember what you happen last night?" she gave him a small stink eye.

"Ummmm" Tyler just rubbed his chin in thought, "Not really." The medic saw the little thorn in her hands, "You got one too?" Lara and Akira looked confused at this.

"Welcome to the club."

GAAAAAAH, they were then instantly met with the eerie part time scout and girlfriend of Akira Zero: Rose. She was holding a thorn in her fingers too.

"All of us?" Akira asked.

"Whatever this is," Rose held up the thorn, "has lately been causing some odd things for us four."

"Something weird is going on, and we need to get to the bottom of it!" Akira stated, "After today's mission, we are going straight to Mildred and tell her what's going on."

 **ZAP**

The team then found themselves in a old Victorian house, and in the den of said house was a bunch of science chemicals and beakers, other essential science stuff. The kids were in lab coats over suits.

"Hmm okay, so what's our mission here today?" Akira asked.

"Hey." The heroes were joined by the villain team, well most of the villain team in Victorian style clothing.

"What do you guys want? And where's Zalio?" Lara asked.

"All good questions Lara." Carrie said. "So have I ever told you guys the story of how _blah blah blah, blah blah blah~"_ That's all Akira heard as Carrie gave another long story of unimportant nonsense, that went on forever till,

"GAH JUST GET TO THE END!" Akira screamed as she got to another drag in the story, just then he started groaning and curling up on the floor. Everyone stepped back as Akira slowly transformed into a giant pale monster as his outfit tore apart, except his pants.

 _"HAHAHAHAHA, finally oh this was getting annoying not being introduced in this world yet."_ The monster laughed in a familiar grouchy voice.

"ZALIO!"

 _"Well heroes, looks like this will be the easiest win yet." Zalio stated._

"Hey I found this video of old people falling out of boats." BJ said as he held his phone.

" _Really?" Zalio said as he grabbed his phone to see an elderly man slipped out of a canoe, "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, GAH"_ Zalio then slowly transformed back into Akira.

"What the hell?" the heroes questioned as Akira went behind into the next room with new clothes, then came right back out fully dressed.

"Okay," Lara then did the mission briefing, "'Akira is a brilliant scientist who had just made a potion hypothesized to cure his disease, but a side effect was that he turns into a monster when angered or feels negativity. Our job is to make an antidote that will negate the effects before midnight, or else it becomes permanent.' Okay this is gonna be an issue, my brother has a fuse shorter than a paperclip."

"Like you're one to talk Miss. Throw a guy off a bridge for looking at me." Akira retorted.

"That was one time!" Lara defended.

"No time to argue, we have a mission to do." Cass stated.

So the heroes were trying to make the antidote while the villains were trying to annoy Akira to bring out Zalio. There were some instances where they succeded by Carrie's long story, Dora and Nora gushing over how adorable Tyler looked doing science (Everyone found this disturbing, imagine how Tyler feels), and when Nigel was complaining about everything wrong with the TV channels. "Too loud! Too colorful! Too dark! Too nerdy! Too kiddy!" any many more complaints. But Rose and Lara were able to calm down the monster with pain style comedy, tickling him with a feather, and when Akira starting having a fit when a clock fell on his foot. They found an old soap opera they found Zalio watching in his office when no one was around.

 _ **"Svetlana, my darling. I'm afraid we were too late to save your father."**_

 _ **"(Sniff, sniff) Why must this happen?"**_

 _"(CRYING) he was too good for this world." Zalio cried at the scene,_ then transformed back into Akira. Who then went to change into another suit.

"Ahh, that was a load off."

"Finished!" Cass said as she held up a beaker of purple liquid.

"I'll get it!" Carrie volunteered.

"Hey look a glowing dot!" BJ called as he pointed a laser pointer on the floor next to Carrie.

"Yeah I'm not falling for that again." she stood there for there seconds before jumping at the dot.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I would be-"

Cass was then tripped by a cane, the beaker flew out of her hands, and crashed all over the floor.

Everything went silent, Nigel quickly picked up his can. Akira started to get an eye twitch.

He would have be monster Zalio forever.

 **Smooch**

If not for his lady Rose to teleport at the last minute with a soothing kiss on the lips. Once he was totally anger-free, she whispered in his ear

 _"That wasn't the cure."_

"Wait wha?"

"Yep," Cass said as she stood back up and straightened her coat "That was just grape juice." the genius then snapped her fingers.

Tyler came in with an identical beaker, but with a lighter purple fluid. "This is the real cure, it needed to cool first."

The heroes sighed in relief, the villains in defeat.

After Akira took the cure, he and everyone else went home.

 **ZAP**

While BJ and Cass went out the door, Akira, Lara, and their beaus stayed behind. They went to talk to Mildred about their situation.

"Mildred can we ask you something?" Akira asked the foreign woman who was welding something on the portal.

"You have 20 seconds." she said not caring.

"Well, we've been noticing some odd stuff going on between the four of us. Stuff that we don't always do." Akira told her.

"Point?"

"And we think it may have something to do with these." Lara said as she and the three too out little dark thorns from their pockets.

Mildred took a slight glance at what they were referring to, and slightly jumped. She lowered herself on wires, and grabbed the thorns in their hands. She inspected them very closely.

"Hmmmm, yep these are not from ordinary flowers of Earth."

"So then what are they?" Tyler worried. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand, and they gave each other a small squeeze of their hands. Same goes for Akira and Rose.

"I have only see them once before. Their from the extremely rare breed of corrupted flowers, known through out the multiverse as:

The Death Bloom!"

 **(cue ominous lightning)**

GASP! The hero, sidekick, and medic gasped in surprised fear.

"Wicked." Rose said monotonously. Akira gave her an odd look, then shrugged it off.

"The Death Bloom has been banned in over 670 million universes through out the know multiverse. Once you make direct contact with any part of the dark flower, the side effects include extreme lustfulness, anger problems, sleep thievery, and many more before you become evil diabolical demons."

The four kids huddled together in shock, surprise, and fear.

Mildred did a little thinking, "Did you notice anything suspicious before twins parents turned to evil overlord?" she asked.

Akira and Lara thought about this. "Well, at one point I did see more loot than what my parents usually earn at their day jobs." Akira said.

"And mom was more vicious in training the summer before she turned evil." Lara added.

"I see, well I'll look into this parasitic flower and see if there's any way to negate the effects because if not taken care of, you could would up the most deadliest creatures in the multiverse." The kids were now horrified at the possibility of becoming evil like their parents. "Your relics should keep the effects of the bloom's evil in check, but for how long I do not know. But what ever you do, don't get angry. The death bloom's influence is powered by anger, fear, and hate. Now go." Mildred escorted them out the door.

The elder woman walked back into the store with thorns in hand. She looked at them in thought.

"I have a feeling, that things are gonna take a turn for the dark in the near future."

 **And that's it for now people. Let me know what you guys think. And I hope it was better than the last one.**

 **Until then, bye.**


	33. Akira, Lara, & the Ink Machine

**Okay, it's now time for another chapter of my most popular OC twins.**

 **I hope you guys like it.**

We currently see Akira practicing with his mystical sword: Excalibur. He swiftly and precisely swung his sword around in the open space of the mansion dojo. While he was doing that, his sister Lara came in with a handful of letters.

"Hey Akira, I got the mail."

"Really what is it?" Akira asked not paying attention.

She then started looking over the letters, then tossing them aside. "Hmm bill, bill, bill, junk, bill, bullet bill?"

Akira turned his head to see his sister holding a large black bullet with white gloved arms and angry red eyes. "Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea. Jin I have a surprise for you!" the sidekick called.

"Ooo a surprise!" the youngest triplet cheered as he ran into the dojo, "Is it pizza cake?"

"Here." she said giving her youngest brother the bullet bill.

Jin just looked at it for a little bit before, walking off saying, "I'm gonna name him Dennis!"

The eldest Zeros just stared in confusion before continuing with the mail. "Bill, bill, jury duty, bill, letter from evil parents saying hi." The two shared a little smile that their parents still stay in touch even when their murderous assassins of the lord of darkness and hatred.

"Bill, bill, bill, Zalio's latest death threat." Akira balled that up and through into the far ended garbage can.

"Bill, bill, more bills." the last letter in Lara's hands was a letter. One that neither of the two knew who the sender or the sendee were.

"Who's Henry?" Akira asked.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something in the letter." Lara was about to open it when-

"Wait, isn't it illegal to go through other people's mail?" Akira reminded her.

"We stole thirty million dollars from a real life Scrooge McDuck, set off dozens of Japanese fireworks in a busy city, drove an eighteen wheeler down a country side without a license, burnt down a building that happens to be a secret brothel that sells little girls ( **I hate those** ), and sent a corrupted prime minister into a ravine." Lara listed off the top of her head the many laws that the twins have broken and got away with. "Now you care about legal liability?"

He just shrugged. Lara just rolled her eyes and opened the letter,

 _Dear Henry,_

 _It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together._

6 _0 years really slips away. Doesn't it?_

 _If you're back in town, Come visit the old workshop, There's something I need to show you._

 _Your best pal,_ _ **Joey Drew**_

Akira and Lara just looked at each other in complete bewilderment, who ever wrote this hasn't seen this Henry guy in 3 decades. Something was fishy, and these two were gonna find out what it is.

"Well since we already read it, we might as well go and check it out." Akira said.

"Yeah, we should probably go and look into this. Better bring Excalibur." Lara told him.

He swung said sword until he rested it on his shoulder, "Aight, and you probably should bring your gauntlets with you too." He advised before heading out the door.

"Never leave home without them." Lara said before joining her brother on their next adventure.

 **Later, at the old abandon cartoon workshop**

"Um Lara, are you sure this is the right place?" Akira asked when he saw their destination.

From the looks of the place, it hasn't been maintained in decades. There were hardly any lights, the wooden floors creaked, this place has been inhabitant for a long time. They saw a long table with old notes on it and a wooden chair.

"Well this was the address that was listed on the back of the note." They looked around the abandon shop, "Damn, this place is sadder than Zalio's apartment building."

"Yeah Lar, I've seen more people at his last birthday party." They slowly moved through the ghost town of a studio, in the corner by a desk, they saw a cut-out of what looks like a black demon with white gloves and bow tie and a wide tooth happy grin. This was a kind of creeping the author out a little.

"What the hell?" Akira looks at the demon cut out in suspicion.

"Eh, let's move on." Lara told him.

They went down the hallway on their right, they stopped when they saw writing on the wall.

 _ **Dreams do come true**_

It was written in huge letters with ink. This sends another level of creepy to the Zero twins.

"Well at least the Joey guy makes on hell of a motivational speaker. hehe" Akira joked. Lara rolled her eyes at the joke from her brother.

They continued walking, keeping a watchful eye for anything that could pop up out of nowhere, till they came across a giant machine that seemed to be stained with black liquid.

"I'm guessing this is the ink machine, that they used to make the cartoons with." Akira claimed.

"Yeah, kind of odd if you ask me. So how do we turn it on?" Lara asked.

They looked around the place until they see a list on the machine.

 _Collect the following items and place them in the break room in order to turn on the machine._

 _-Music Disk_

 _-Bendy Doll_

 _-Wrench_

 _-Deadly Ink Bottle_

 _-Book_

 _-Machine Wheel_

"Well that's an odd way to operate a ink machine. Can't we just flip a switch or something?" Akira questioned.

"Do you see any around here? Lets just do it, it moves the story along." Lara told him as she went to fetch the listed items.

Akira caught up to his sister, "But it's 2043. Get with the times Joey!" He called out to no one as he and Lara rounded a corner, then jump a bit when they found a cut out of the demon they saw earlier.

"Wait... the wasn't there before right?" Akira asked his sister.

"You see it too? Odd." Lara stated.

They inspected the cut out to see how it got there, they looked quizzically at the thing and couldn't put a finger on the situation. So they decided to continue on, but then they saw something in the far hallway. It looked like a Frankenstein style lab and hat a large black figure with a white goofy head and his heart area exploded. When they went it to investigate, they didn't like it at all.

"Was this what they meant by bring the characters to life?" Lara asked.

"Ummm, I don't know. But I hope not." They both shuddered.

Just Akira saw another message on the wall in leaky ink.

 _ **Who's laughing now?**_

Lara also saw the message and commented, "Definitely not this guy, that's for sure." She gestured to the big inky corpse on the table.

"I guess, Jesus fu*$ing Christ. Look at this thing."

"Yeah, though he still more lively then Rose."

"Yeah she probably would of loved to see this dead body. And this place itself. It combines her two favorite no-me related things, creepiness and stuff from the color black. I have a feeling where our 50th date will be." Akira said.

Eventually they found all the needed items for the machine.

"Geez that took longer than I wanted." Akira sighed.

"I know man, it's like a maze with no exit. You think Cass would be able to figure this place out?" Lara wondered.

"I don't know. Anyway lets just turn this thing on." He said as they went to start it, but saw the flashing sign,

 **Low pressure**

"Great more work to do!" Akira complained, "WHY IS NOTHING EVER EASY IN OLD ABANDONED STUDIOS!" He kicked a pedestal with the Bendy doll in frustration.

Lara just looked deadpanned, "Okay Whiny McGrumpypants, lets go turn on the ink pressure." She said as she continued the story.

"Hey hold up." Just as he caught up to her they saw up ahead the bendy cut out from before peering over the corner, then jumping back. "Hey, who's there!" He clled before running to the corner to see no one on the other side. "WHAT! This place has already risen my frustration level to 7 real quick!" Lara quickly held his shoulders and massage them softly.

"Reign in brother, let the rage wash over you. Like a river over stone." Lara whispered.

Akira took some deep calming breathes, "Thanks, I needed that."

"No prob, Bob." They moved along ahead until they see a projector play and they saw a little Bendy doing a little dance.

"After everything today this doesn't even make top ten." Akira said.

After a few minutes, they found the button that'll let the ink flow through the machine. Akira pushed the button, then Lara pulled the lever to start it up.

"Well that's that."

"You know it sis, now let's see this thing in action." Akira said as they went to the room with the ink machine.

But when they found the room, it was boarded up except for a little opening. "What the?" they stopped at the sight of this.

"Uh that wasn't there before right?" Akira asked.

"Okay now I'm starting to get pissed at this place." Lara stated. They inched a little closer to the boarded up entrance.

"Who put these here, and so fast to?" Akira questioned.

When they were close enough,

 **GRAA**

GAAAAAH!

They jumped at the demon literally made of ink, with a the smile that matched the cut outs they saw.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Akira tried to stab him with his Excalibur, but it went right through the demon like he was made of liquid.

"Huh, INK!" He shouted as he pulled back.

"YE-AH!" Lara punched him with a gauntlet right fist, same result. Just then she felt two slimy inky arms pull her arm in, "GAH IT'S GOT ME!"

"LARA!" Akira pulled his sister as hard as he could, and just barely pulled her off with just a patch of ink on her gauntlet and forearm. "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" They ran off to the front entrance they came from.

But when they were near the door, the floor beneath them collapsed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

they were now falling, and after 14 seconds they landed on a hard wooden floor.

They were writhing in pain for a couple seconds before lifting themselves off the ground, "Great, just our luck! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Akira screamed and pounded on the nearby wall. Which caused a couple planks of wood to fall around them.

Lara was looking up from where they fell, "You know I wonder how all the ink up there didn't fall with us down here." They then saw another message in more ink on a nearby wall.

 _ **The Creator Lied To Us**_

"What the?"

Akira wondered, "Is this about the author not updating that Frienemies fic of his?"

"You mean the one about those two characters from the young cartoon about a beast who goes to a human school? That show hasn't air a new episode in weeks."

"Well I don't know what our cartoon rivals Nickelodeon do with their shows anymore-"

Um Akira that's not what they meant.

"Huh, oh wait they mean Joey Drew? The creator of the cartoons made here?"

Yep.

"Oooooooh" the Zero twins realized.

"Yeah that makes a lot more sense." Lara said.

Just then they looked into another room, where they see abunch of coffins along the walls. And a giant satanic ritual seal in the center of the room made of ink and aligned with candles.

"You know sis, I don't think this is an ordinary studio."

"I'll say, I think we're in something much deeper than we expected."

They moved to just an inch away from the seal, but hen saw across from them. The face of Bendy the Ink Demon.

"Oh my god." The two ready their relics.

 **To Be Continued**

 **"OH COME ON!" Akira complained.**

 **"SERIOUSLY, I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!" Lara shouted.**

 **Well guys, this will be the start of a side plot for the story of Akira and Lara. If you guys want to see me do Akira and Lara in Chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Just hit those fave and follows, and leave a review.**

 **Next time will be either a chapter, or the kids trying to blend in human society.**

 **Bye**


	34. Akira & Lara and the Ink Machine Pt 2

**Okay guys, I'm right now putting up the second part of Akira and Lara in Bendy's hellhole he calls an animation studio. I never really played the game Bendy and the Ink Machine, so I'm going off of what I got from videos online. And after this chapter while I'll be working on other chapters for the story, I'll be trying to write the Zeros in chapter 3 on the side because from what I saw it's gonna be extremely long and dragging. This mini arc may have some spoilers to the game, and may have a teeny bit of an M in a difference to the game. So just keep an open mind and hit those fav and follow buttons for updates on my story and my other works as well.**

 **Enjoy.**

We move to the mansion living room, where Jin was watching a horror movie with his recent friend and probably girlfriend Dana. The pale and dark new girl who had just transferred schools. Her fangs just visible through her slightly evil/wanting smile for Jin, she trusted him with this secret because of his good natured heart and whimsy. They were mildly laughing at the corny fright film that wasn't even remotely scary. Jin was also stroking his new pet, Dennis the Bullet bill from the last chapter.

"You know in the modern era, these films are about as scary as a baby's laughter. Right Kyoko?" He asked while turned to see his baby sister in a red onesie giggling at the garbage film while playing with her red and black raddle.

He then tossed a little orange ball behind him off the couch, "Fetch." And soon the little sentient bullet flew over the couch to get the ball in two seconds flat. The little titan boy took the ball and tossed it down another hallway with more force, which Dennis went after as well.

"I don't know what's a worst iteration of vampires, old school vampires like these or the Twilight series." Dana joked.

"Eh, Bella was kind hot. Though I kind of hoped she would of picked Jake, they only had one movie together."

"Whatever nerd." She then turned to her new boy toy, "So was wondering, what's your story with Chara?"

Jin just froze like a deer in a headlight, "Ummm well, we knew each other when we were born. I was life long friends with her and her brother, and sometimes we shared... shared little moments together." Dana looked down in sadness at hearing that, "But then she said she wanted me to practice before 'real' dating, which I was upset about at first, but then someone else came into my light." Jin explained.

"Me?" the vampire girl guessed while batting her eyelashes.

"No Lexa Bling." he corrected, which gave Dana a hurt expression.

"You mean the short girl with Harley Quinn colored hair and condescending attitude?"

"Yeaaaah. But she immediately laughed at me before I could let out a single word. But," Jin took her hand in his with soothing softness. " my third time was the charm. You Dana are smart, caring, funny, and pretty. My shining star."

Dana turned beat red at the declaration, "You're just saying that."

Jin leaned in, "Am I Dana? Am I?" He gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Which Dana deepened and pulled him over her.

Chara looked on the display from afar in both happiness for her friend, and slight envy that she's not the one tounge wrestling the the Zero triplet son. "Well at least he's happy. _Sigh._ It was fun while it lasted, but I'm glad he found a girl that can cater to his needs." she then heard light moans coming from the couch, and slowly walked away.

She saw Dennis the bullet bill with the ball he went after, she didn't know why Jin named him that but she couldn't care less. "Yeah Jin may be a little preoccupied at the moment, I could use you for one of my latest experiments huh?"

Dennis slowly flew backwards till,

"I got treats."

Back at the titan boy and vampire girl, "So Dana, quick question." Jin said to her.

"Yeah."

"Do you recognize this?" he asked while showing her an old looking note that his sister Lara found in the mail. Dana looked it over, blocking out the view of her new boyfriend's face over top of her.

"Wait, I recognize that name anywhere." Dana said as she pulled her self out from under the titan boy. "Joey Drew was the CEO of the industry that made the old Bendy cartoons. My brother Drako used to watch them all the time while he was supposed to be doing his homework."

"Vampires have homework?"

She looked to him deadpanned, "It's homework to be in Metteraun's army, we still don't know how he was able to get to general of his dark forces with the grades he had. He even failed breathing and attention." She shook her head, "I'm getting off topic, anyway the thing is. Many of the soldiers say that a long time ago, before Metteraun was banished, a speck of his evil was tossed into oblivion with no prime target. And found his way in that very abandon studio, and that it somehow brought the Bendy back as a demon of ink. He can use this ink to any way he pleases, more preferably to ensnare his victims, kill them, make soldiers out of it, or to inject it into whoever he finds and turn them into his slaves." She slowly told the dark legend. Jin was shivering and shaking from that. "Many of Metteraun's men try to go to that studio to recruit him for the army, but none have made it out alive!"

"GAH!" Jin jumped as an ominous lighting conveniently struck by.

"But the worst part is... that's only a fraction of the horrors that studio holds."

 **Meanwhile**

We move to see our main heroes Akira & Lara Zero unconscious in the mysterious basement of the studio, where we left off from last time.

"grrr, rrrh, uhhhhhhhh" Akira groaned while stirring awake, "Ugh what happen, feels like I was run over by a million bulls. That was a rough trip to Spain."

"Uugggghhh" Lara had sat up looking like the walking dead, "Feels like a I got mangled by mom after eating her left over sushi."

They both stood up slowly. "Okay sis, we really have to get out of here." Akira stated.

"I know but how?" they saw a door on a nearby wall, boarded by two planks of wood. And leaning on a standing coffin were two axes.

"Perfect."

"I have an idea." Akira said.

RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

 **POW**

 **OOF**

Akira groaned while holding his nose.

"Your plan was to run into the door?" Lara looked deadpanned at her brother's actions.

Akira kipped up, "Okay, I got a second idea."

 **SLASH**

The door then fell over, and showed Akira holding Excalibur.

"Your an idiot." Lara said as she summoned her gauntlets, and picking up both axes. She harshly shoved one into his arms, "Just in case of emergencies." She then walked ahead, Akira following suit.

They came down a couple stairs to see more elaborate hallways, and an old jukebox on a wall. While they walk along, Akira commented "Wow, this place is a lot bigger on the inside than it on the outside."

"Yeah, like the mansion and Metteraun's ship. And it's that thing is the size of five Jupiters." Lara agreed.

They stopped when they saw more words on the wall with leaking ink.

 **He will set us free**

"This place just gets creepier the longer we're here." Akira said.

"Yeah the sooner we leave this place the better." Lara stated.

As they continued their journey through the integrate compounds of the studio, the Zeros noticed a lot of Bendy cutouts along the halls. They found a tape player, but found the only thing they heard was someone speaking like a priest planning on summoning a creature of the dark, they found it weird. They then found a hall that was flooded in ink. They slowly made their way across.

"Ewww, so much ink!" Lara complained.

"Yeah, all over my new shoes. I feel sorry for the mansion laundry maiden." Akira said.

"You mean Nora?"

"Yes."

About half way they saw a man with black looking skin, brown pants, suspenders, and a mask. He was carrying a Bendy cut out.

"Hey, look. Uh excuse me sir," Akira called as he just got out of the ink, "Yeah uh I was wondering if you could..." when he turned the corner he saw no one there, except for the Bendy cutout. "What the... but I just saw him come here?"

"This place is really starting to mess with our minds."

After the two got through the giant door.

They found themselves in,

"The music department?"

"I guess this is where they make the music for the cartoons." Akira guessed.

 **Bluuuh**

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" They just got startled by a bunch of zombie like ink creatures coming towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed as they aimlessly chopped through the ink creatures. They stopped when they realized they we're all alone.

"Exactly as we planned!" they played it off.

They looked behind and saw...

"Hey Lar an exit."

"Sweet!"

When they got there...

"And it's flooded with ink!"

"WHY DOES LIFE HATE US SO MUCH!" Akira slammed his axe into the wall, which made that entire wall collapsed.

"Handled that like a pro." Lara teased.

"You shut up!"

A few minutes later.

They opened a door to see a huge organ.

"Hey look."

Akira went over to the organ, and play a couple notes.

 _Ugghhh_

The two part time heroes looked confused at each other. Lara looked around for any sign of another human being with them. But found nothing.

"Let me test something." she moved Akira over so she could hit one key.

 _Ohhhhhh god._

They looked to each other again, then shrugged.

They then played a long beautiful duet, and the more the voice complained until,

 _GAH FOR THE LOVE OF JESUS STOP IT!_

Which they did.

 _GAH IT HURTS! THE PAIN THE PAIN! Every key on this organ holds a tiny needle into my flesh, and every note you play sends an electric shock into my system. I GOT NEEDLES ALL OVER MY BODY! EVEN IN MY CROTCH AND BUTTCHEEKS! Image is very disturbing and gross, BUT IT HURTS LIKE HELL!_

"Sorry."

 _OWHAOW JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOU CAUSE ANYMORE PAIN AND MISERY!_

"Okay okay, were leaving geez." They then left, but then ran back to leave another few keys hit before running.

 _SON OF A BI-_

The Zeros then found the door to an office with an ink pump, but found the door stuck by a pool of ink.

Akira tried to get the door open, but

"Great locked, AND BY THIS POOL OF INK! REALLY!"

"Hey another player." Lara pressed the play button on it.

 ** _Okay so I was told to clean up the pool of ink in this place, but I seemed to have misplaced my keys. I probably dropped them while I was doing my rounds on trash duty._**

Akira and Lara just looked annoyed at the fourth wall.

After the two dug through all the trash cans, they found the supply closet, and found only a couple cans of Bacon soup and a tape player.

 **GURGLE**

"I guess I'm pretty hungry." Akira said.

"Me two."

They grabbed a couple cans.

"Cheers!" then drank from them.

Bad idea.

 **BLUAAAAAAAGH**

The two then learned not to eat food sixty years beyond the expiration date.

"Eh still better than what BJ made for dinner."

So after that they learned that to drain the ink they needed to open the door that's on the other side of the theater room. But to do so they needed to play a song.

Pluck the banjo, play the cello, bang the drum, then strum the violin.

Odd idea, but beggars can't be choosers.

They returned to the theater room to find many chairs, and said instruments laying around.

Akira plucked the banjo.

Lara on the cello.

Akira banged the drum.

Lara played the violin.

Nothing.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT NOW!" They both screamed in frustration.

"Turn on the projector."

"Oh thanks... wait what?" They looked around to see no one around them.

"Eh, they made their way around the wall, up a few stairs to find the projector, and turn it on.

"Okay lets try that again."

Akira plucked the banjo.

Lara played the cello.

Akira banged the drum.

Lara played the violin.

 **DING**

The two heard the door open.

"YES!"

They went in to turn the ink valve. Which should unflood the ink surrounding that office.

"All right Lara one more step to getting out of- AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH"

They found more ink zombies.

"Not this time jackasses!" Lara said as she started swinging her axe, and sometimes punching them with her free gauntlet. Fun fact she's ambidextrous. And Akira was slicing them ink things with his axe and Excalibur. A few minutes later they defeated all the creatures, they 'phew'd' then went to the office.

After flipping the pump control thy made their way to the stairs out of here.

"Well, we're almost home free." Akira said.

"Yep, you know this place besides it's creepiness, is actually a really cool place." Lara queried.

"Yeah, aside from the ink creatures and flooded floors. I think I'd bring Rose here for our next date, she would love it here. Old and abandon, and crawling with demons. It's perfect."

"You have strange choices in girls." Lara teased.

"This coming from a girl who's boyfriend can't even lift a ladle." he retorted.

They both shared a laugh.

 **BANG**

They were holding their stinging heads.

 **BANG**

They once again felt something hard hit the back of their skulls, but still standing.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

This kept up for five minutes until they finally fell to the ground barely conscious.

 ** _"Rest your head, it's time for bed."_**

They then got consumed by the pain in their brains and passed out.

When the Zeros woke up, they felt they constricted against a wooden pillar.

"Uh Lara what happen?"

"I don't know, it felt like a frying pan to skull over and over again." They turned to see the guy they saw earlier. Up close he looked like a really dried up ink person with a Bendy mask.

"Who are you?" Akira asked groggily.

"Why are we tied up?" Lara asked still feeling dazed.

"Jesus what happened to your body?" They both asked.

 **3\. 2. 1.**

They then looked down to see they were not only tied up,... but...

They went wide eyed and screamed.

"WHY ARE WE NAKED!"

True to their panic, the figure had tied them up in rope along their birthday suits.

 _ **"Who I am and my physical appearance is of no importance. You two are just the sacrifices I need to summon him."**_

"Who?"

 _ **"Bendy, the Ink Demon. For when he comes forth, he will dine on your flesh, or better yet, join him in ink hell. And once he is satisfied with you two, I will finally be freed from this grotesque, horrid prison I call a body!"**_

"Yeah that does look really hideous, even Zalio's dad Rippen has better complexion." Akira commented.

 __"But what about our clothes, why do we have to be nude for this sacrifice?" Lara questioned.

 _ **"Lord Bendy get's a little vicious if he doesn't see what could be new addition to his ink army."**_

The twins felt scared at the idea of what he's gonna do to them to make them demons of ink.

 **"Also to keep the binds more constricting so you don't run away. Now, the time to summon him is NOW!"**

The guy then left the now frightened hero and sidekick to their unholy demise. They were shaking and sweating through their exposed skin. They held each other's confined hands behind them.

"Lara, if this is the end. I just want you to know, that no matter what happens. You'll always be my number one girl, I love you." Akira cried.

"And Akira, no matter what the future holds, the best years of my life, will always be with you. My number one boy, I love you too." Lara sobbed.

"I'm scared!"

"Honestly... so am I." They braced for death.

 _ **"Sheep, sheep, sheep. It's time for sleep.**_

 _ **Rest your head, it's time for bed.**_

 _ **In the morning, you may wake.**_

 _ **Or in the morning, you'll be dead.**_

 **HEAR ME BENDY! Arise from the darkness! Arise and CLAIM MY OFFERING!"**

They saw a garage door opened up.

"GULP"

They then heard a roughing sound

 _ **"WHAT NO**_ STAY _ **BACK MY LORD! I'M YOUR PROPHET! I'M YOUR-AAARGGGGGGGH-"**_

They then jumped at the sound of the guy getting killed at the hands of his own master.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" They continued to scream as they broke free from their binds, summoned their relics, and bashed three ink demons that came their way.

"We're getting out of here!" Lara panicked.

"What about our clothes?" Akira stressed.

"NO TIME!" They ran for it, breaking all the wood they saw. They the ran towards a large pool of ink,

 ** _"FREEZE"_**

GAH! They saw Bendy the ink demon himself. A yea tall demon guy their height, ink black with an ink drippled smile, and white gloves.

 _ **"Oooo, nice and terrified. Just the way I like it."**_

The demon cackled as he inch closer to the quaking Zeros, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" They screamed as Akira pointed Excalibur at him, and Lara readied her gauntlets. Though they were almost sure that they would have needed an extra pair of pants if they didn't already lost them. Or when they get really frightened like now, no trains leave the station.

 **" _Delicious, a perfect mix of bravado and fear. Only the of which can be found in the children of Penn and Sashi Zero."_**

"Ho-ho-how do you know our parents?" Akira fearfully asked.

 **" _I'll you all you need to know, when you're my SLAVES FOR LIFE!"_**

The ink demon then jumped at them, they both ducked and he splatted across the floor behind them.

He then felt a glove go right through him, he looked back at Lara with her fist right through him, she pulled back to see the spot she hit him seal up with ink. She gave him quick jabs and moved from his attempts to grab her. Akira slashed him, but Bendy kept regenerating.

The ink demon the side stepped an incoming Akira, then gave the part time hero a superkick to the face. He then got a nice fearful look from Lara.

He shook his head. Her fear ridden face says it all. He grabbed her head with his gloved hands, and she could feel the ink oozing from them.

 **" _Now, I'll start with you!"_**

Lara got driven into a wall, pinned by Bendy.

He would have done more, but then felt a slice through his abdomen. He saw a terrified Akira with his mystic sword, grab Lara and ran down.

They made it to a door which they slammed shut, into the ink demon's face.

 **" _DAMN IT! But I'll say, they did put up a fight. They all just ran, but those two are so different from the rest. They actually hurt me, those relics of theirs let's them hurt beings of any matter. Solid, liquid, and gas. Oh they'll be so perfect for my inky hell, I'll find them, and by the time I'm done with them. They'll be begging. With them, I'll finally have 'her'. Akira. Lara. Perpare for one hell of a time. Hehehehehehe, hahahahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~"_**

He walked away laughing evilly at the plans he has for our two twins.

Which were sitting on the floor, leaning on the door. Panting at the most horrific battle they had so far.

"Oh man," Akira let out, heart still pumping from the events that just happened.

Lara was just sobbing as tears came down her face, "W-w-w-we we gotta get out here! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Lara shoved herself into Akira's bare shoulder and cried. The two just holding onto each other for dear life, both letting out all the fear and sadness within them.

"It's okay Lara, we'll make it out of here." Akira cooed into his sister's ear. "And that's a Zero's pact. We never break a Zero's pact."

 **Clank**

They jumped and held out a weapon on one hand while holding onto each other with their other hand. They slowly went down the hallway they saw.

When they reached the end, they saw a lone can of bacon soup roll out.

.

.

.

.

.

... Just then a tall black antromorphic wolf with a white muzzle and white overalls, walk in.

They slowly lowered their weapons.

"Boris?"

 **To be continued**

 **Okay guys, that's all for now. Next time we'll be a regular chapter, but don't worry. In the future I'll post the third addition to the Ink Machine arc. It's just chapter 3 of Bendy is really long, and I have a lot worlds to send them to.**

 **So Akira and Lara, I'm giving you a long break from the nightmare of Bendy's studio.**

 **The two cowering nude and ink covered twins were still shaking from the latest chapter, understandable.**

 **Akira and Lara:... Thank you.**

 **It's okay you two, just get some rest.**

 **Until the next time, I'm Zoryan El Muerto.**

 **And this has been,**

 **Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes!**

 **Fav and follow please.**

 **These two have been through hell here already. And I won't make a third addition unless there are 20 favs and follows to this season.**

 **Akira and Lara (still teeth clattering and holding onto each other): ... please?**


	35. Mini Part Time Heroes

**Hey, guys. It's chapter 35 of Akira and Lara. Season 2 hasn't gotten as many favs and follows as season 1. So if you haven't hit the fav and follow button yet, please do that it would really help out.**

 **On a related note, I've recently started a new fic titled, Mystery and Braun. If you like my work, then stay tuned to see the first installment of that new story.**

 **So for today's chapter of Akira and Lara, this will be the first ever on the job mission for the little kids. Let's see how they do on the battlefield.**

Mildred making some last minute adjustmen to the portal, it's been thirty minutes since the mission started, and the team was late. But she would hardly care, as long as good can complete today's mission. She then heard footsteps get on the platform, "Finally, your half an hour late, evil has already-" she turned around to see the six spots filled by the little siblings, though Kyoko was being held by Jin. "What are little ones doing here? Where are hero teen American peoples?"

"Akira and Lara are trying figure skating at this camp in Fresno for a couple weeks." Sakura said.

 **Akira and Lara**

 **Currently see the Zero twins in an ice rink with the lights out. A spot light in the center lights up to reveal said twins in matching red sequence skating outfits. Akira in a red sleeveless shirt and tights, Lara in a light leotard and frilly skirt. Each with a pair of ice skates, started with a death spiral before getting into a startimg stance. Twins then started their routine with small roundabouts around the rink, before the brother lifted Lara up with grace and poise. She was held up for a little bit, before they transitioned in the center of the rink to have Akira swing her around by her legs.**

"Rose is orchestrating a funeral for a friend's grandmother." Isis answered.

 **Rose**

 **Rose was standing at a podium next to a coffin, "We are gathered here today, to say fare well, to Grandma Joanna. Who lived to be 72, and has left a mark in the world of Professional Rodeo Clown."**

 **Her friend sitting in the front row was silently crying in a full black dress and veil. "I warned her not to ride that 600 lb bull."**

"Tyler was dragged on a two-week cruise with Dora and Nora." Jin said as he held Sakura who was sucking her thumb.

 **Tyler**

 **The boy was currently doing his school work while sitting on a lounge chair in a white swim shirt and black trunks, with a pair of prescription goggles so he can go underwater if he wanted without his glasses.**

 **Dora had just popped her head out of the deep end of the top floor pool with a gasp of air, "Come on in Ty, the water's fine." Underneath the surface she is shown in a bright pink bikini. Floating up next to her was a prone Nora in a matching black two piece with skulls on her top.**

 **"In a minute mom, I just have to get these last few calculus questions!" Tyler called from his math book.**

 **" _Sigh,_ I guess he doesn't want to see The Kings of the Rings on ice." Nora said pulling out a three front row seat tickets to an ice show of his favorite movie trilogy.**

 **This got the part medic's attention, so he neatly put his school things in his bag, took off his swim shirt to show a developing 6-pack. Which made the twin assassins blush at, then ran full speed at the pool,**

 **"Cannonball!"**

 **SPLASH**

"Cass is substituting for a college professor with the mumps." Chara informed the probably Asian woman.

 **Cass**

 **Said genius was indeed giving a long lecture at Harvard. "So as you can see here-"**

"Boring! Now where's Boone 'Big Nose' Wiseman Jr? Eating his way out of a six story deep crust pizza?"

"No, actually BJ was just grounded for his last trip to a pizzeria." Brock corrected, "Though his punishment is at our parents castle in Dimension Blood. So we won't be seeing him for a couple weeks"

 **Brock**

 **The part time wiseman was right now strap to a prisoner chair, with his eyes taped open, watching a fine dining and etequet training movie.**

 **"NO! NOOOOOOO! IT WAS ALL YOU CAN EAT!"**

 **"Jr. you ate a table" Maryssa said from the dungeon hallway.**

 **The giant koopa Boone asked his human wife, "Is this really necessary?"**

 **"I would of had him clean the bottomless pit with a cotton swap, but it's closed off for fumigation." She said as their son was still trying to escape from his lessons on being a gentleman.**

"Well that's just great! Where am I gonna find six suitable replacements on such short notice?" Mildred complained.

The kids then at the same time volunteered themselves to do it, but

"No! You're too young!"

"Come on Mils, we went through way worst back about home dimension." Sakura said.

"I spent two years in Metteraun's dungeon with a boy who wore a necklace made of guys dingles." Isis told her.

Now that was just disturbing and gross.

"Yeah, I've seen things. We all saw things, things that normal six year olds should never see." Isis said.

"Well, aside from the image fused in my cerebellum. There are still some child labor laws that forbid from hiring kids."

"Akira and the guys were twelve when you hired them." Isis countered.

"Well played, fine but ONLY until the teens return." Mildred tossed Isis a small pair of specs. She then pressed a button that made another spot open up for all seven to have an entry way to other dimensions.

"Kids, good luck."

 **ZAP**

The seven monster kids were now in a world like an old cartoon like world. The Zeros were now had pitch black shirts and skin, red shorts for Jin and red skirts for the girls. They also had had cups for heads, with straws coming out of the top. The Wisemans were something similar but had blue shorts or skirts, and were more of mug heads. They also had a few squid tentacles that made it look like hair.

"Well I'm sure the teens never went through this." Sakura said.

Jin then took the straw from his head and drank the contents in his cup head. "Hmm, chocolate milk!"

Everyone took a sip from their straws.

"Aaaaa."

"We'll finish our head drinks later, Isis check the specs." Sakura commanded her sister.

"Alrighty, 'We are the descendants of Cuphead. The Wisemans are our cousins, the children of Mugman and Cala Maria. We have accidently wandered into the Devil Casino, and bet our souls to the actual devil who owns the casino. In order for us to get out of the deal, the devil assigned us to collect all 100 of the contracts from citizens that are in debt to the devil."

"THE DEVIL!" Jin panicked and ran around screaming, but then ran into a tree.

"Come on guys, this is our first mission. If we succeed here, Mildred may let us go on missions full time part time like our siblings." Sakura told in an inspiring fashion

"Yeah!" the kids chanted.

"Poo poo." the babies said.

"Are the Zeros and Wisemans afraid of anything?"

"Hell no!" they chanted again.

"And why?"

"Because, WE'RE INVINCIBLE!" They four other kids ran off, the boys carrying the babies leaving Sakura alone.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Sakura called trying to catch up to them.

 **100 soul contracts later**

The seven kids have just burst through the casino door. Where they were greeted with a man with a dice for a head.

"Ah well is it the part time heroes, and- wait hold on! You seem a lot smaller than normal."

"Well hey there too Nigel." Isis said.

"KIDS! Where are the others? They haven't shown up in hours!" Nigel asked.

"They all kind of got preoccupied. But we're here to take the Devil down!" Jin said triumphantly.

"And there's nothing you can do about." Brock said as the seven kids readied themselves for battle.

"We'll see." Nigel said before playing a few cards, to summon some card knights. "Attack!" they went after the little heroes.

They made gun notions with their hands, "Fire!" just then, little bursts of energy shot out from their fingers. The triplets, shooting three simultaneous red shots from each finger, and the twins each shot one light blue shot. The babies also got in on the action. Each little one took out a good chunk of henchmen with their finger blasters.

Sakura and Isis were back to back blasting soldiers that came near them.

Jin did a couple flips and other gymnastics tricks while shooting bad guys, Kyoko holding on to him real tight while blasting with her other hand.

Chara was doing more tactical offenses with trick shoots. One blast hitting 13 enemies.

Brock held Bo as they both kept shooting any body that came their way.

Soon all that remained was Nigel, and seven little drink cups with armed fingers.

"You know, I think I left a flan in the oven." the part time master had ran off before he got hurt.

The kids went through the place till they found their destination. When they went through the velvet curtain, they saw a room with flames along the walls, and it was littered with bones. They stepped up to a throne made of bones, and sitting in it was Zalio who had taken the form of this world's Devil. A giant black furry monkey man with horns on his head and red eyes. With a furry devil tail.

"Well this is a surprise, where are our Akira and Lara? I was so looking forward to finally crushing them beneath my feet." Zalio said.

"None of your beeswax you creep!" Sakura stated.

"Now, now. Let's not get violent. Children like yourselves have no business with the affairs of dimensions. But since you're hear, hand over those soul contracts." Zalio held out a hand.

Y. or. N.

.

.

.

... PHYSKE

"FAT CHANGE YOU FURRY DEMON!"

"Haha, wrong choice."

So they started the final battle of this world. The seven were shooting the devil Zalio, while he sent out many attacks they dodged with grace and ease.

For each swing and stomp he sent out, he'd get seven shots to his body in returned.

Soon he then transform to a giant devil, that tried to attack them. But they just kept up the blast brigade.

After a few minutes of shooting at him, Zalio couldn't handle anymore as he was laying down in a blaze of smoke and ash.

"I give, I give!" he waved a white flag as he laid down in defeat.

"Sweet!" They said before they went to burn all the soul contracts.

When they reached back in town, everyone they had fought to get their contracts were waiting for them.

"The devil, is no more!" They announced as the townsfolk cheered.

"Three cheers for our heroes!" The mayor called.

 **ZAP**

When the seven kids returned, they saw Mildred standing there with a brief case.

"Well kids, in the few minutes I saw you in that world. You exceeded all my expectations, and for that. I must say, you really can play with the best of them." They smiled at the words.

"So as a reward, you get these," She opened up the brief case, which revealed seven MUHUs one for each of them.

They each took one, "AWESOME!"

"From here on, whenever team is not here, you guys are part time heroes."

The seven smiled with gleeful pride.

 **Well guys, what do you think of the first mission for the little kids. I plan on doing more missions for just them. And maybe one with bothe older and younger part time heroes. Make sure to fav and follow not only this story, but my others as well.**

 **One last thing, since not many of last seasons favs and follows have reached this season. I've decided to suspend the 10 and 20 requirements for the origin of Metteraun, and the third chapter of Bendy with Akira and Lara respectively.**

 **So be on the look out for either of those events in the future.**

 **Zoryan El Muerto, signing off.**

 **Peace!**


	36. Mortal Combat

**Okay, its chapter 36 of Akira and Lara Zero. Protecting the multiverse, and looking good while doing.**

 **So anyway, last time we saw the kids in their first mission as part time heroes. But lets see how they handle something bigger than rainbows and unicorns.**

It's been 2 weeks since the seven monster kids became part time heroes, and their missions so far have been total child's play. Just read what they're saying as they we're heading to Junk Stuff after getting off the school bus.

"Why do Akira, Lara, and the guys complain about being part time heroes?" Isis questioned, "It's a total piece of cake."

"Yeah, especially the time we went to a world made of cake to stop the evil Broccolantors from destroying Shangra-cake." Brock stated while eating an actual piece of chocolate cake he had from lunch.

"Or that world we went to that had us look for a lost letter using colors and shapes." Sakura said.

"Or that world as stuffed animals, I don't see the problem." Cass stated.

Jin just walked along with a look of thought on his face. While he was glad that the gang would be part time heroes, he felt that the worlds he, his sisters, and friends went to were all preschool level and for little babies. Stuffed animals, colors and shapes as weapons, cake, these were all toddler level missions. Though the older team would be back soon, he would like to get a real serious mission under his metaphorical wing.

"Jin are you okay?" His sisters noticed his downgraded face.

"Oh uh nothing serious." Jin waved it off nonchalant.

"Are you sure, you haven't been more gloomy since we snuck into that R-rated movie and had you watch that street lamp to see if it was a cop in disguise." Isis brought up that memory of a lame job he was assigned.

"Oh watching a inanimate pole was as fun as an educational adventure through a city as six inch tall school subject heroes!" Jin exclaimed.

"I'm sensing some sarcasm in that there tone of yours friend Jin. Is something seriously wrong?" Chara asked concerned.

Jin just looked away, "I don't know, I just feel like we're getting baby level missions. We fought vampires, evil scientists, and a 3o story tall mountain beast. Yet when we became part time heroes, the most difficult thing was when I cleaned a young princess's toilet."

That actually got the others thinking.

"Now that I actually think about, this has been a total down grade from what we went through in life." Sakura said.

"Yeah, this whole easy peasy thing has gone totally sour. I miss the action and violence I got when I was in the dungeon." Isis stated while punching some the air.

"Seriously, my math class is more thrilling." Brock complained.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I suggest we march straight up to Mildred and we demand a real mission!" Chara said.

"YES!"

 **Later**

"No!"

"AW COME ON!"

"You kids are just starting part time hero business, little ones like you need to go through the entire process before you just flop right into the deep end." Mildred explained.

"Process, shmocess! All the things our siblings went through, we had tenfold at our home dimension." Isis told her.

"Well lets see what Mrs. Zero has to say about this." Mildred got up a projector.

"What the?"

They saw a video chat screen pop up to reveal a sternly looking Demon Sashi with her arms crossed, "What was this I hear about my own babies being part time heroes?"

"Aw come on mom, why is it so bad that we're becoming good guys?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"1) you're six year olds, 2) you had no formal hero training."

"That's because you and dad were too busy destroying every planet you run into!" Isis retorted.

"You try raising two kids and a giant when your a mercenary for a dark overlord that can destroy a planet with a single tap of his foot. Now you seven listen good, on behalf of your parents you kids are staying at little cutie level until Mildred decides you're ready." Sashi told them strictly.

They started whining and complaining.

"And no amount of crying, whining, and complaining will change anything. CASE CLOSED!" she hung up rather ruthlessly when she slashed the comline with her machete.

"Now you kids get home, today is a major mission and the teens will be here soon. Got to use the little Mildred's room before the job." the boss lady told them before leaving for the front area, leaving the little ones aggravated.

"Well that's just great!" they all pouted and sat angrily on the couch with their arms crossed. Even Bo and Kyoko were upset.

"Now what?" Isis asked.

"We could watch TV." Jin suggested, "But the remote is all the way over there." he feigned laziness when he reached out for the remote, which was surprisingly on the platform.

"Fine I'll get." Sakura said before she went up there. When she tried to pick it up it seemed to be stuck. She struggled a bot before asking the others for help.

So they all except Jin were pulling the remote off the platform.

"Got it."

"Good." Jin said before grabbing the remote and pushed a giant blue button.

They saw the machine working on it's own.

"What the?" they asked.

"What do you think? I made it myself." Jin held up the remote that turned out to be for the portal transporter that sends the part time heroes to their assigned worlds.

"Jin if we get out of this alive, you're dead-"

 **ZAP**

Mildred saw the flash as she was returning from powdering her nose. "Oh god." She ran up to her machine, and try to get the little ones back, but nothing seemed to listen to her. "When Zeros and Wisemans find out about this, I'm about as dead as those kids."

She spent the next two hours trying to get them out of there, with no luck.

She heard the door open and a voice. "Hello Mildred!"

The teens were back. 'Crap.'

She saw the six teens that made up the part time hero squad.

Akira, part time hero. His sister and part time sidekick Lara. His girlfriend and part time scout Rose. Lara's boyfriend and the part time medic Tyler. And the part time wiseman and genius, BJ and Cass Wiseman-Vilanova (Cass decided to keep the name to avoid suspicion). They were mildly surprised to find a small pile of tiny backpacks, which was an obvious sign of what's going on with their boss.

"Uh Mils, where are the kids?" Akira raised an eyebrow the elderly looking lady's direction.

"Eh what kids?" she feigned ignorance.

 **"Okay guys, we're near Shinnoka's temple."**

They turned to look on the screen, to see the kids on the side of a mountain side temple on a rainy night, it also had slight flames and was falling apart. Sakura was in a grey spy suit and had a utility belt with grey gloves and boots. Isis was matching her with a black version. They were in big brawl with some possessed fighters like Luke Keng, Katonya, Jak, Absolute Zero, Scorpo, and others. Jin was in a brown vest, red shirt, brown pants, brown boots, and he was knocking heads around with a wooden native style bow. He also at times shot arrows here and there at his enemies heads. Brock was in like a ninja suit covered in blades. He showed some expert martial arts moves on incoming bad guys, and sometimes whipped them around with some blade whips that shoot out of his wrist-gauntlets. Chara was in a grey camo shirt, pants and boots with a grey bullet proof vest and wrist gauntlets. She threw some punches here and there along with a few kicks, but mostly used some of her nifty gadgets like a pair of nun-chucks, a taser, and other cool spy cops have. Even the babies we're getting in on the action, the teens freaked when they saw little Bo and Kyoko tossing around several experienced fighters in one of the most deadly universes around like dolls.

The team looked backed at Mildred who was sweating bullets right now with small glares and crossed arms.

"Ehh that could be anyone."

 **"BROCK BEHIND YOU!"**

"Uh different Brock."

 **"Thanks for the heads up Chara."**

"Different Chara"

 **"HEADS DOWN!"**

They saw Jin shooting 18 different arrows, taking down all targets.

 **"Nice shot Jin."**

 **"Thanks Sakura."**

"Hehehehe, uh there is a logical explanation." Mildred chuckled nervously.

 **With the kids**

They reached the end now, they saw a whole den with a large pool of deadly spiritual energy.

"So, you made it this far. Not bad for a bunch of scared little kids." They heard from the villain that had just stepped from the other side of the red spiral of death. Who looked like a 10 foot tall dark stoned like man with a cow-skull head, a torn red loincloth with a golden belt, and a golden ancient seal that was infused into his chest. "While the determination is impeccable, you are still nothing but little kids scared and afraid. Either you submit and I'll let you live as my forever servants, or fight and perish like everyone that crossed me." Shinnoka gave them the choice.

They just got into a fighting stance.

"Hehehe, wrong choice!"

So he just stomped on the ground, and that made a massive earth quake that knocked the kids off their feet. He came closer as Jin started shooting arrows at him, all deflecting off his dark aura. When he got close, Sakura tried to rush him, but her third strike got caught and he smacked her into a wall that broke on impact.

Isis tried to throw a punch, but he side stepped her and kicked her hard into the cave wall.

He then tossed Brock and Chara off with a back hand when they ran towards him.

He wasted very little effort as he just gave them a beating of a life time.

When he saw the little babies Bo and Kyoko smacking his feet, he just picked them up and set them in an enchanted crib cage made of bones. He looked to the audience and said, "What, I'm not gonna hurt a couple infants. What am I, a monster? Don't answer that."

He then returned to see the five other kids in hiding.

He searched the cave looking for them, to do who knows what to them. But he waked past a large rock where they hid.

They shivered in fright, "Okay, I had enough mature mission today. I want to go HOME!" Sakura cried.

"I can't do this anymore!" Brock whined.

"We we're not ready for this!" Chara admitted.

"We should have listen to mom!" Isis stated.

"WE'RE JUST HER BABIES!" Jin screamed.

Sakura then told them, "Look I know we're scared right now, but we're six year olds in their first serious mission. And sure they can be scary, but as heroes we need to use that fear to grow as heroes. Like Akira and Lara, they went didn't go on every mission completely brave. They told me that whenever we come to a frightening scenario, just close your eyes and don't look down. Be one with your fear."

The rock they were hiding behind then exploded and they saw Shinnoka with an evil smile, "Found you. Now for your-"

 **POW**

He was sent back a few feet before seeing them stand on up, slightly battered but still standing.

"It's time to stop fighting like mortals." Isis said.

"And go to our roots!" Sakura said.

Just then they took off their watches, and they got showered in a huge light show.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shinnoka demanded as he was flying out into the raining by a hard energy blast that sent him to the outside. He stood up smoking to see four of the kids slightly less like he saw them.

Sakura and Isis were now in their pure demon forms. With their skin like tar, eyes black and red. Clad in their red one piece swim suit and a purple torn leotard respectively.

Brock as slightly bigger koopa monster. And Chara in her robot suit.

"Uh where's the fifth one?"

Just from behind was a giant grin that came up off the side of the temple.

Shinnoka turned around to see Jin as a 30 story tall human like giant.

It was at this point, he knew.

He was screwed.

"Like I'm gonna be scared by a giant-" he didn't finish that sentenced when he was promptly grabbed by a giant Jin's hand and slammed hard into the side of the mountain. Which he was then punched repeatedly by the titan kid. He then teleported away to the temple grounds on wobbly legs.

He was then attacked from behind by the demon girls, who clawed and at him and ripped off several pieces of his body.

When they were done, Brock came up and just ripped the seal right out of his chest!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa" it was pretty painful for Shinnoka who was now on his knees, covered in scratches and bruises, losing a lot of supernatural blood, with a giant hole in his chest.

"Hasta La vista, baby!." Chara quoted as she charged a giant beam from her hand blaster that incinerated him.

"DAM YOU, YOU BASTARDS!" he screamed as he was finished.

The five panted after the hard battle.

"We did it." Sakura said.

"WE DID IT!" They celebrated, the four smaller kids grouped hugged as they were picked up by Jin who nuzzled them against his face.

"Wait, what about Kyoko and Bo?" Sakura asked.

They then heard two small giggles from at their feet, and saw said babies right there.

"BOO YAH KA SHAW!" They six non titans cheered.

"Nice work."

They jumped at the familiar voice.

Jin turned around for him and the others to see 20 angry and worried eyes glaring at them. The titan giant Penn, holding the older part time heroes in his left hand and Boone and Maryssa in his right hand. And his wife Sashi floating up level with the kids.

"You defied my orders, took an unauthorized mission, and nearly got yourselves killed by an evil sorcerer!" Sashi listed off.

The kids looked down in disgraced.

"We're sorry mom, we just wanted more serious missions. We may be young, but our lives in the evil dimension was anything but normal." Sakura said.

"IT WAS ALL JIN'S IDEA!" Brock yelled and pointed to the giant holding him. Which earned him a growl in response.

"But, in the end. You got the job done, and defeated a major villain in the multiverse." She said flying over to them. "I can't say I'm not impressed and proud of you guys." She hugged her three daughters, who all hugged her backed. She then gave Jin a small kiss on his cheek, which she was returned with a light nuzzling.

"And the same goes to you three" she pointed to the Wisemans, "from your mother and father." The three Wiseman kids saw their parents give them a thumbs up each and a wink.

They smiled at that.

"And I'll try to get Mildred to give you some more challenging missions, after I deal out your punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Punie?" the babies asked.

"Yeah, don't think your getting of the hook that easily." Sashi smirked.

"Oh no."

 **Tomorrow**

The five kids were now in the living room of the mansion.

Jin was laying on his stomach on the couch with an ice pack on his rear. He was given a major spanking from his father in his human form.

Isis was wearing a tutu, because she was sentenced to take three years of ballet dancing. Her least favorite dance, because it was so girly and pink.

Sakura was now sweating and pulling on her dress, she was made to clean the bottomless pit on the Harbinger with a toothbrush.

Brock was in a tuxedo, because he was forced to attend finishing school to learn to be a gentleman.

And Chara sitting on the floor shivering from watching over a kindergarten class because the teacher their got the flu. Nine hours with a bunch of toddlers screaming and crying, taking whatever they find and putting it in their mouths even though it's a part of your anatomy, they get into fights for no reason. It was horrendous.

They still get to be part time heroes, but remember to always follow their mother's orders.

Because Sashi Zero, is not a normal mother.

 **And that's the end of it.**

 **Let me know what you all think.**


	37. Bully Battle

**Hey guys, its chapter 37 of Akira and Lara.** **With another episode about the kids.**

On the limo ride home to their kindergarten school, the kids noticed Sakura was bringing two lunch bags. They know she takes a very strict diet with the amount of food she consumes, so seeing an extra food bag raised a few questions. "So uh Sakura-"

She interrupted Jin, "I know, why do I have two lunches? Look it's just complicated, okay just stay out of it!"

They stayed silent after that outburst, when they got to the school Sakura just immediately left the limo and speed walked right in. The others came slowly, "Guys I'm really worried about her." Jin said.

"You think we should tail her to see what's and you're already going. Wait for me!" Chara called out trying to run after the others.

They found her waiting in a corner of the playground at recess, she appeared to expecting someone. Someone not nice they presumed from the small look of fear on her face.

"I knew it, someone's bullying her! Why that lousy little-" Jin growled but got pulled into a bush when they heard footsteps coming towards Sakura.

The girl Zero just steeled herself when faced with the most vicious kid in her school. This was a a little taller white skinned boy with a blood red Mohawk, a black sleeveless shirt, black shorts that showed small muscles legs, black boots, two small silver ear rings, and a huge scowl on his face. He was held back for three years and had been expelled from 4 different schools. They call him many things, but his most common name is...

"(gulp) Hey Croli, I see you got a new neck tattoo."

The dangerous looking boy named 'Croli' moves his head to show the camera a tattoo of flaming dragon skull on his neck.

"It really brings out the fire in your eyes." She complimented while hiding one of her lunch bags behind her back.

Croli just stared with that evil stare, "Flattery and two bucks will get you a cup of coffee, you know the drill." He held out a threatening hand. She slowly gave him on her lunch bags.

He looked inside, "Bologna and Swiss cheese, grapes, and extra snack cakes. Just the way I like it, I think you earned yourself a reward. Five pm after school, don't be late." He then left her, lunch bag in hand.

She sighed in relief she made it through. Now don't get any ideas people, there is in no way any underaged s. e. x. abuse of any kind. She was about to leave, when she turned around she saw the worried expressions of her friends and siblings. "(Sigh) Why am I not surprised?"

"You're being bullied!"

"So this kid Croli occasionally takes my lunch everyday, and once put glue on my seat. And sometimes slaps me on the bum when I least expect it." Sakura listed off.

 **SLAP**

 **EEK**

She jumped when she felt an all to familiar sting on her tiny rear.

"Sakura... don't forget to get my homework for that nerd friend of yours. And tell her to get some wrong, Mrs. Hollow Mauser is starting to get suspicious."

"News flash bub," Sakura's friends got up in his face, "Our sister is done taking orders from the likes of you!"

"... who are you clowns?"

"We don't need to answer to you, you over grown mutt!" Jin sassed while pointing a finger close to the jerk.

 **CHOMP**

He then saw a bleeding bite mark on his finger, "Alright that's it!" He then jumped at the bully and then they were now in a little fight cloud. And then the other monster kids except Sakura we're now trying to kill each other.

"...I'm doomed" Sakura sighed.

 **Later at the mansion**

The five kids were now in the living room, Sakura was pacing back and forth while the other four were on the couch with some minor bruises. Brock also had a sling on his left arm. Jin right eye was mildly swollen.

"Well this is just great," Sakura sarcastically said, " because of you four's spying he now wants to actually fight me! Why couldn't you have just let me deal with this myself?" she questioned while pausing her pacing to face them with an upset expression.

"Well what did you want us to do, let our sister be used and treated like a grade a B?" Isis retorted.

"Yeah, I did a lot of research on that kid on the way home." Chara pointed out, "This Croli kid got expelled from his last kindergarten school for stealing the principal's car and driving it off a cliff. He's been to prison more times than there are cities in the Midwest. The boy is a monster, yet you let him take advantage of you whenever he wants. And I'm pretty sure the 'reward' he offered you was not cake."

"Hmmmm, cake." Brock lost thought after hearing the cake part, until Chara snapped him out of it.

"Look guys, I know that you all are looking after me, and I'm grateful for that. But this is just part of a process I'm dealing with." Sakura told them.

"And what process is that, the slave process?" Jin asked angrily at Croli.

Sakura rolled her eyes then sighed, "What do I do now, I can't fight this guy. He's three years older than me, and ripped off a bear's arm. Then beat him with it. I can't fight in my demon form, so what do I do?"

"I think Mildred may have something that could train you."

 **At Junk Stuff**

"So you got problem with delinquent boy in class?" Mildred asked Sakura who just nodded in response, "Well you're in luck, I've got a few trainers that can help sharpen your fighting abilities."

She then whistled.

And out from the curtain came three adult men. One was an old wise Chinese guy with a white gi and a black belt, he had a bandana with the Chinese flag on it. The second one was a tall hillbilly character in a sweaty grey undershirt, red vest, jeans, combat boots, and a red trucker hat. He seemed a little overweight for a professional fighter, but he can still fight with the best of them. And the last one was a rough looking guy with a torn black shirt and jeans, black fingerless gloves, and half of his hair was shaved.

"This is Master Ho Faun Cho, the head Sensi of the most exclusive Kung Fu dojo in the heart of China." Mildred introduced the guy in the gi, who then threw a few fast punches and a big round kick to the air. The kids were mighty impressed.

"Big, tall, and sweaty is Fork. Don't let his size fool you." Mildred then pressed a button, which released a bear. That then charged towards the guy named Fork, who then rolled up the bear and laid waste to it before the bear whimpered and went back to his room.

"Holy mother of god! That was awesome." Jin said after witnessing that.

"And who's the scary looking guy?" Sakura wondered about the last one, who just pounded their fists.

"That's Mack, he was born and raised in the streets. Learned to fight with any weapon he can get his hands on"

Just then a robber burst in through the store, who Mack just wacked with a nearby garden gnome. Then threw him out to the arriving police men that dragged the burglar away.

"Wow, great presentation." Brock commented.

"Actually that one wasn't planned, we almost got robbed. But enough about that, it's time for your training."

And for the next 3 hours Sakura has learned everything about Kung fu from Master Cho, Greeko Roman wrestling from Fork, and picked up some parkour and CGC from Mack. Which is basically hand fighting mixed with weaponry.

After that Sakura felt more powerful and alive, mostly cause she used her siblings and friends as test dummies. Then she had to use everything she learned on the ones who taught her. Which ended quickly due to her diminutive stature.

"Yeah she's doomed." Mildred sighed.

"I'm doomed" Sakura sighed.

 **The next day, High school gym at five PM.**

This is where the fight would take place, it was Croli's idea. The kid gang was waiting there for the inevitable fight between their sister and friend, and her tormentor.

"Okay Sak, we through your training in two days." Isis said.

"Now I know you're scared right now, but we're here for you." Jin said.

"Now we want you to go out there" Brock said.

"And try not to lose a rib". "Chara finished.

When they turned around, they saw that Sakura was not there.

"Sakura?" They looked around.

Said girl was running towards the front door, looking to escape.

 **BAM**

Never mind.

She stopped when she saw a very angry Croli. "So you actually showed up, good." He gave a devilish smirk. He cracked his knuckles, "Because I'm feeling generous, I'll give you a ten second head start. 10. 9."

She then just ran away screaming down a random hallway.

"87654321!" He counted fast before giving chase.

Any time Sakura tried to get some distance, Croli just kept getting closer.

Sakura tried to hide in a janitors closet. She heard footsteps near the door she held closed. Then they just disappeared.

But she couldn't be too safe, she pushed it slightly ajar, to see nothing.

She sighed before going to walk out, but was suddenly pulled back and thrown. Across the small space. She saw the face of an angry Croli.

"How did you get in here?!" She fearfully asked. He pointed to an open vent near the roof. She looked back and shivered as he got closer to her.

Croli pulled out a small knife, "Any last words."

Sakura had one last idea. Probably not a great one, but she's all out of options. This is do or die. She gulped before uttering perhaps her final words.

.

.

.

... "Who hurt you?" She closed her eyes waiting for her end. And since she's in her human form she can be hurt as a regular little girl.

.

.

... but it never came. She slowly opened one eye, to see that her captor had gained a confused look.

"What?"

Sakura slowly stood up, "I just wanted to know, who hurt you and turned you into a violent monster."

Croli just grabbed her by the shirt forcefully and shouted, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! Nobody hurts Croli!"

"But I can tell that you experienced some pain and trauma in your past."

"YOU'RE NOT MY THERAPIST!"

"Listen, you can tell me anything. This is a safe janitors closet, what happens here, stays here." She said in a soothing and calming voice. Trying to break this wall of anger and hate around Croli.

And it seemed to be working. He struggled with this dilemma. It didn't help that Sakura gently placed her hands on his shoulders, and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

He let her go and blushed before muttering, "Kyle Lagrange."

"who?"

He looked away.

Sakura pulled out a giant box, which she sat on and patted next to her as an offer. He wordlessly took it.

Now everyone hold on to your butts, because this origin story is a dous.

"I was just four years old when it all started. I had just gotten a baby sister, I named her Hope. Because, she was my only hope in surviving. My mom died giving birth to her, and on the way to the hospital, my dad got killed in a car accident."

As Croli told the story, Sakura listen closely as she wanted to help him. She really wanted to help him.

"So after that, Hope and I were put in an orphanage. It was mostly nice, but then a couple years later, we got a new member of the orphanage. Kyle Lagrange. A fifteen year old guy, and he was, well, kind of a total butt. He was the biggest bully we had, he stole things, he wedgies us, and just was a total duncebag. Then one day, he crossed the line. Me and Hope were his favorite targets." His toned was getting really lethal. Sakura sensed something terrible and awful.

"Midnight, I found Hope not in the room. I looked everywhere, but then I heard screams, and cries of pain. I followed it to room, what I found made my blood boil. I saw purple. That sick son of a bitch!"

"What did he do?" Sakura was scared, Croli was just seething at the memories.

Wait for it.

"... grrrr... he raped her."

GASP

"My two year old sister, violated and ruined! His lackies jumped me, and force me to watch as my sister was just wrecked by that piece of SHIT! Pardon my language." Croli then surprised by crying into her shoulders, Sakura comforted him.

"It went on till the owner of the orphanage called the cops and they took him away. But the impact was worst than I thought. Hope was raped so hard, she ended up in a coma. (Sniff, sniff) To this day, she still never woke up." He pulled himself away from the girl he tormented to let out his anger and frustrations. He looked into her eyes, "Sakura I am so, so, so sorry for everything I did to you. Every since my little sister got sent to the hospital, I just wanted to rip apart everything I see unilt the pain went away."

She laid a gentle hand on his, and laced their fingers. "It's okay Croli, we sometimes go nuts over the ones we love so much. I'm sorry you went through all that."

"You are so naïve and innocent, yet that's what I always loved about you." he confessed, to which Sakura blushed. "You remind me so much of Hope."

They stared into each others eyes.

Lean in close.

 **Smooch**

They kissed. It lasted 10 seconds before they separated.

"It will be okay, I'll be your Hope." Sakura cooed.

He then made the first ever gentle, loving, happy smiled he had in a long time.

"Aaron."

"Huh?" that confused her.

"It's my real name. It's, Aaron." He admitted.

"... I really like that name." she said, before they shared another kiss.

"Um, can we not tell your friends this?" Aaron asked.

"Promise." Sakura said. Before walking to the door and opened it.

 **WOAH**

And then the ones they were just talking about just fell in, apparently they were ease dropping.

Aaron looked to her, and she shrugged. "This is gonna be hard."

 **And that's the end of that, gee, what happen in Aaron's past was just horrible. No one should go through that. Sakura really has a way of taming people that turned into 'Croli'. Well guys, let me know what you think.**

 **Sakura made a new boyfriend out of the one that her siblings and friends considered a bully, love works in strange ways.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	38. Christmas: Krampus and Tattletail

**Hey guys, it's me. Zoryan El Muerto, here with the 2017 Christmas chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. Christmas time, my favorite time of the year. Family, egg nog, and the best two parts of Christmas: snow and presents. Or whatever you think Christmas is about.**

 **A wise man once told me, that Christmas is not just about presents and family. Christmas, like all holidays, are what you do with it.**

 **But that's not the issue right now, this is chapter is gonna have two sub plots. One confronting a certain evil Christmas demon, and the other will involve the kids in this Christmas related indie game. If you know what it is, then hit those favs and follows buttons.**

 **And uh this may have some M rated gore context, so try to keep your lunch in.**

 **I don't own Krampus or Tattletail.**

 **Have fun. And Merry Christmas.**

 **December 20, five days before Christmas**

The tale begins during a snowy morning, with the little kids all playing in snow. Middleburg had gotten a hefty 11 inches of snow, with more to come in the late afternoon. The weather said they'll be snow fall till after Christmas Break, which means there are no missions till after New Year's.

The kids were outside either chucking snowballs at each other, makzing an igloo, or making snowmen and angels. Brock and Isis were in a heated snowball battle, Chara took time in makzing her castle look like that of King Arthur from the Knights of the Round Table. Even Bo and Kyoko were having fun, their snowmen looked highly similar to Finn Balor and Asuka from WWE. Surprised that babies can have great attention to detail to two professional wrestlers.

But while Sakura and Jin were making snow angels, they got some semi-expected company.

 **OOF**

Jin felt a sudden impact on the... swim suit area. And the next thing he saw was a familiar little pale face in a black reaper style jacket, skirt, leggings, and black boots.

"Hehe, Hey Dana. What brings you here?" Jin wondered as he blushed at the position he and his girlfriend were in.

"Don't you remember?" Said a voice Sakura got real acquainted with, it belonged to a boy who for the season wore a black long sleeved shirt and jacket vest, black beanie, and black sweat pants and boots. "You invited me and Little miss blood sucker for the holidays, given that her home as a 5,4 annoying pest and I don't have a home at all."

"Oh right." Jim said as he removed the undead girl of him so he could stand up.

"Aaron must you be so negative, it's Christmas time." Sakura told her tormentor turned lover boy.

"Well it's not easy when you spent the last two Christmas' with no family or home to celebrate with." Aaron sighed miserably yet accepting at another Christmas with his sister in a coma.

"Sorry to hear about Hope." Jin patted him on the shoulder. When he heard what happen, he and Aaron slowly became good enough friends.

"Yeah it pains to have the ones you love go through such tragic events." Dana said.

"Didn't Drako get sent to healing valley when he wanted to know what lightning tasted like? Then he fell into a ravine?" Sakura asked her.

"I said the ones you 'love'." Dana reminded.

"I guess, but if we were having visitors I would have worn underwear." Jin said.

"No you wouldn't have." They heard Cass say from off screen.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't have."

"So have either of you decided what you want for Christmas?" Sakura asked her and Jin's lovers.

Dana just wrapped an arm around Jin and gave a small loving gaze at his blushing face, "I already have what I want with a guy like Jinny here. _Rawrrr_."

Aaron just looked down at the snowy ground beneath his feet, "Honestly, the only thing I would want for Christmas is to have my sister back."

"Awwww, our older brother and sister say the same thing." Sakura cooed.

"This is their first Christmas without our mom and dad, and well I think it make more sense to hear it from them.

 **SWIPE"**

(transition to Akita and Lara's room)

Said twins were right now making a very special call to two people they seriously miss. They were sitting on the edge of their shared bed in their pajamas as a holographic projection came from Akira's MUHU.

"Hey mom, dad. Merry Christmas."

Said parents can be seen slicing grey armored aliens or stomping them and feasting on their fleshes if your a 50 story tall giant.

"If you're watching us right now, we are in the middle of a heated invasion with the Dulingeious army of Calmara. So if you leave a message after the scream, we'll get right with you." They heard Sashi say during said invasion.

AAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Penn has just eaten another soldier who screamed before the Titan's jaws snapped shut on his body.

"That was the scream."

And then the stream stopped.

"Uh hey guys, we just wanted to wish you guys a merry Christmas. Or whatever you guys have in you dimension right now." Akira said awkwardly.

"Here we are near the happiest time of year, and you guys are out enslaving and destroying worlds in other dimensions."

"Which means we're not having a full family Christmas... for the first time." They both sighed sadly.

"We really miss you guys, a lot."

"We uh just wanted to say-" and then the connection fizzled out.

"Damn it, stupid Calmarian internet!" They complained.

They started getting dressed for the day.

The twins then got to the dining room where a big pancake breakfast buffet was waiting for them. Everyone else was gorging themselves while Akira and Lara just sat down with only one each.

Everyone in the room could sense the sadness from the twins, Rose and Tyler moved to comfort their respective life partner. "We know how you guys feel, we spent many holidays and birthdays without our families." Rose told them.

"It stings, but it gets easier with time." Tyler assured.

"Easy for you to say, at least you guys have your family living here with us." Akira complained.

"Not all of us." Rose said.

"Just me, unfortunately." Tyler sighed.

"What was that?"

Tyler jumped when he felt the burning glares of his mother and aunt behind him. "Uh nothing guys." He fearfully chuckled.

 **FLUSH**

"Just so you guys know, you're out of toilet paper."

They saw Zed walked in wearing a grey bath robe holding a empty roll of TP. The Zero twins just gave Rose 'really' stares. She just gave a small embarrassed smile. "Well Cass doesn't have Nigel in the mansion."

"He's the new head butler." Sashi reminded.

Said new butler had just walked in with a push broom. "Heads up people, the staff needs to start decorating for Mr. Clowman's annual Christmas party."

"You know, every Christmas Day, our mom always hid our gifts for some kind of Christmas scavenger hunt." Akira said.

Lara added, "She always said, 'You don't deserve ANYTHING unless you work for it'."

Everyone sans the Zero twins flinched at the 'anything'. BJ commented, "Your folks are really intense."

"We know." They confirmed, "And that's how we love them."

"As much as you guys trying, the last thing me and Lara want to even think about is Christmas." Akira told them.

They stood up, "If anyone needs us, we'll be in the gym sweating out our holiday sorrows." Lara told them before she and Akira walked out.

When they got to the gym, they saw two very short people. Both with green hats, tunics, brown shows with bells on the tips, and pointy ears. "We need your help."

"And we are in no mood for these games." Lara grouched.

"We are very aware of your lack of parentals issue." One of them informed them.

"How did you know about our parents?" Akira questioned.

Both little visitors pulled out tiny badges, "Names Belvedere, head of Santa's elves." The male elf introduced.

"And I'm his partner, Holly. And we acquire your assistance at the North Pole." Holly told them with a dash of urgency.

"And why should we care?" Lara asked rather harshly. Just when they said they wanted nothing to do with Christmas, they're being asked to come to the capital of Christmas.

"Watch the attitude Miss, we're seriously behind schedule." Jolly exasperated.

"Yeah, we were two weeks behind BEFORE Santa was kidnapped!" Belvedere told them.

"Yeah you guys move along, while we-" the Zeros moved the elves so they could start stress exercising. But then they realized what they said.

"WAIT SANTA WAS KIDNAPPED!?"

"Yep."

"Who did this?" Lara growled.

Belvedere pulled out a tiny MUHU which projected an image of a tall Goat headed horse demon, black fur, red eyes, and a nightmarish grin to rival the Grinch. "Santa's oldest enemy, Krampus. He would sneak into kids' homes and kill anyone on the naughty list, but he was imprisoned before he could harm a single young hair."

"Akira and Lara Zero, we have just confirmed that a mutual friend of ours has released Krampus from his prison so can reek havoc on Christmas Eve once again." Jolly told them.

They knew at that point who they were referring to, "Metteraun!" They steamed.

"Bingo."

"Okay, so we catch this Krampus guy and lock him up-"

"No." Belvedere interrupted, "If we just imprison him again, he'll be bound to escape again. We cant afford any risks, so here's your mission." The two teen heroes kneeled down. "We have located where Krampus is holding St. Nick hostage, you will take this gloominess detector it will help find Krampus." Jolly gave them a red and green scanner. "Now normally we don't deal with these things violently. But to make sure no kid is harm's way."

"We." they made the slit throat gesture.

"Afraid so."

"Sweet, I love these cases." Lara stated with frightening enthusiasm while pounding her gauntlets together.

"Hmmm." Akira seemed in thought.

"Look I know you guys are glum, but could you put aside your Christmas Blues to save Christmas for everyone else. Because with Metteraun's power by Krampus's side, not only will the naughty list end up dead, but he might just destroy everyone on the entire planet. So?"

Akira and Lara looked to each other, and nodded. "We'll do it."

Belvedere and Jolly smiled, "Thank you kids, now let's go."

 **Later that night**

After the Zero twins were recruited to find Santa and save him from the evil hands of Krampus, things were pretty normal at the mansion. They brought along the others to help the elves at the North Pole get back on schedule. But now lets take a look at our other plot now huh?

It was around Midnight, everyone was asleep. Except for the Zero triplets, plus Dana and Aaron. Sakura and Jin wanted to sneak into the mansion basement to peek at their presents before they get them at Christmas Day. Since they were sleeping in the same bed as their lovers to keep them company, they brought them along as well. And Isis was in the middle of getting a burrito for a late night snack. So she offered to stay quiet if she got to open a present early too.

So when they got to the basement, the five found three wrapped boxes in the corner of the dark storage room. Which they brought to a lit open den area to open them.

"EEEEEEEEEEE, the Lord and Lady Wervington Tea Set." Sakura squealed.

"Nun chucks, sweet." Isis commented before swinging them around like a professional ninja.

But what they saw Jin get, they were a tad confused. "YES, I always wanted one of these!"

"Uh what is it anyway?" Dana asked.

What Jin got for Christmas, well it looked like a tiny toy purple bird.

"This is a rare baby Tattletail toy from the 1990's, I thought these were a myth."

"Maybe they had a good reason." Aaron wondered with suspicion.

When he got it out of the box, the toy just looked around.

 _"Tattletail, that's me."_

They stopped, everything went silent.

"Did that thing just talked." Isis asked.

 _"Yep."_

Okay now it just got weird.

"Okay, it says here you need to brush him, feed him, and charge it occasionally. It will let you know what to do when it needs it." Dana read from the box.

"Alrighty then." Jin said before going upstairs, with Dana in hot pursuit.

"I guess about 15 minutes then we put these back." Sakura said before going upstairs, followed by Isis and Aaron.

 **December 21, 4 days until Christmas**

So while they were doing that, the twins had just been dispatched to find Santa and bring back to his workshop before Midnight on Christmas Eve. If Santa isn't back by then, Christmas will be cancelled.

So right now, the twins were currently driving around the Northern circle on a rocket powered snowmobile. They knew they needed to end this quickly, not just to get away from all the Christmasness in the North Pole, but in the sky was a small green fog starting to form. That happens to be the Christmas Gloom, prolonged absence of a Santa and they'll be major consequences for the holiday.

"Okay Lara, check the tracker!" Akira yelled over the engine.

Lara checked the tracker, "According to this, Santa is being kept in the Shadow Bell mountains a few hundred miles from here. If we keep up our speed, we should be able to make it by dinner time." Lara stated with a smile.

"Yeah, unless there are any unforeseen circumstances."

 **AWOOOOOOO**

"You had to jinx it didn't you?" Lara sighed in disarray, Akira just shrugged.

Just then they saw a pack of shadow wolves coming towards them.

"Can't anything be easy for once?" he complained.

Lara just punched an oncoming wolf away from them, "Have you met us? Like mom says, 'Easy is for the weak and spineless!'"

"(Sigh) Well in that case." he then summoned his sword Excalibur who he used to slash at any shadow wolves that crossed them as they sped through the outskirts of the North Pole.

Things were going pretty well, after they had finished the last of the shadow wolves it was smooth sailing.

 **Grrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhg**

"Seriously Zoryan!"

Oops.

They saw that in the middle of their path was a giant snow monster with glowing red eyes, ice spikes on his snowy biceps and shoulders, and a snarl to scare off mountain lions. Armed with a mace made of blue ice, he sent down hard onto our speeding heroes.

They were able to avoid it, but swerved out of control until they hit the side of a mountain. And adding insult to injury a large pile of snow and boulders fell right on top of them.

The monster growled and stepped forward, but then heard a sharp

 **"Halt Marshmallow, leave them. Without their ride, they'll never make it to Santa in time. Let alone back to his workshop."**

So the giant rampaging snow monster ironically named Marshmallow just left them their.

But when he was out of site, our heroes had just stumbled out of the wreckage with lite dizziness and a couple scars.

"Are you okay Akira?" Lara asked concerned while her head stopped spinning.

"Yeah I'm fine." her brother affirmed while holding his head to keep the blood back in, "But our ride is toast." Yeah under the large pile of snow and rocks, there's no way to get that thing fixed in time.

"Okay recalibrating our tracker, if we just continue on foot. It will take about... at the very worst... two hours before Santa has to deliver the presents. And in the case of the ever growing gloom in the sky," she pointed to slightly growing green fog in the sky, "We will only have a small window of opportunity to save Christmas for every kids on Earth."

"Including our little siblings, it's there first ever real Christmas. We can't let them down." Akira stressed.

"I know, now let's go." Lara demanded before they continued on their long, hard road to saving Santa.

 **With the little kids**

Back at the mansion, everyone was fast asleep. Not a sound to be heard. Well, except for a ever growing rumbling sound. The Zero triplets rolled around to get the sound out of their ears, which was getting a little uncomfortable for Aaron and Dana who were cuddling their respective young lover.

The rumbling got louder and louder.

"GAAAAH What is that infernal sound? I can't get my BEAUTY SLEEP!" Sakura complained, like most people in the world, she gets really cranky when she doesn't get enough sleep.

"Yeah and I was having the best dream about, uhhhhhhhh-" Jin glanced at a sleep deprived Dana and uttered "battling robot aliens for the freedom of Earth, yeah that's what I was dreaming."

Dana knew that wasn't the case, don't ask how.

"Let's just go, the dryer is probably acting up again." Isis said before getting out of bed, followed by her siblings and their mates.

When they got to the laundry room, and opened the dryer door. They were extremely confused, Jin pulled it out of the dryer, and it said in a familiar cute voice.

 _"You found me!"_

They just looked in shocked silence.

"WHAT THE F-"

 **(Technical difficulties)**

"Okay how did that get out of his box, and into the dryer?!" Sakura nearly screamed.

"Even I don't know how to use the laundry machines." Jin panicked.

 _"LALALALALLALALALALA~"_

The group covered their ears when the toy started singing an annoying song: lalalalalalalala.

"What now?" Dana complained.

"I'll go get the Tattletail box." Aaron called. He went to get it, and came back all while Tattletail still sang. "Okay it says here that when he starts singing, it means his battery needs to get charged." He read.

"Okay I'll go get his charging station." Jin said.

After they got the little fur guy at full power, _"Let's play a game."_

"I don't know."

Okay so they were then told to find a vase in the storage room, but it accidently broke and the lights immediately went out. They jumped at that.

"I'm scared." Sakura fearfully stated before holding onto Aaron for dear life, who hugged her in comfort.

Isis found a flash light, "Here I think I found something to see." She picked it up, "Damn it out of battery!" She shook it up in frustration, but that seemed to make it go full bright. "That worked, I'm gonna have to find the manual for this thing."

"Um Isis?" Jin poked her shoulder, and pointed offscreen. What they saw was the freakiest thing they saw all day, two glowing red eyes in the far out dark basement. But when Isis tried to shine a light on the source, the flash light went out.

They just gulped as the eyes just stared at them, the triplets all shook in fear while Aaron and Dana guarded them with daring glances to the red eyes. Nobody made any sudden movements. This stare down lasted three minutes until the eyes vanished and the lights went back on. Jin wasted no time in wrapping Tattletail back up in his gift box, and running with everyone else to their room.

But on the way they ran into Zed in a black sleep robe with a cup of ice water in his hand, "Woah kids, what's gotten into you? Look like you saw a ghost."

"Nothing!" they muttered before running off to bed.

'hmmmmmm, there's something wrong with them. Eh not my problem.' he shrugged.

Zed just continued walking to his room, until he tripped over a stray train.

He went face plant and the water he had shattered on the carpet floor, "DAMN IT BROCK!" he yelled.

Soon the lights went out in the hall he was in, big mistake.

 ** _"Mama's got you."_**

He heard a near nightmarish caring voice, something he was all to familiar with in his time as Metteraun's top assassin. "Oh no. It couldn't be-" he couldn't finish because he was attacked from behind. All he heard was a shrill grinding noice and he felt little metal claws and fangs rip into his flesh. When the mysterious voice was done, it vanished again. What happened to Zed was found a little after when Dora and Nora heard the screams, what they saw scarred them to the point of defecation.

"She's back." They muttered in silent terror.

 **December 22, three days until Christmas**

Okay, so lets check out how Akira and Lara are doing. Well, they just spent the last twenty four hours wandering the depths of the North Pole. Which has gotten so cold it could freeze your urine before you even need to take a leak. But good thing Akira and Lara were trained all the lives in surviving harsh climates from their mother. After all, they did spend sixty days in the frozen tundra with no supplies or really anything. Don't ask what they to feed on.

But the North Pole was just as cold as it's southern counterpart, and all their supplies were crushed in the accident so all they had were just their normal streey clothes and a light jacket. Their only weaponry on the are their relics, a little more than their escapades down south but it was still-

"FREEEZING! Here we are, in the middle of NOWHERE trying to save an overweight guy who works only one day a year, has tiny people for workers, and why do they always come to us for all the hard tasks?" Lara complained, "Does everyone just call two teenagers to handle their problems before calling 911 or some cosmic police to solve their own emergencies!"

"LARA!" Akira turned to her harshly to shut her up, "This is no time for ranting, we are on a very tight schedule and I can carve ice with my dick it's so cold! Do you REALLY WANT To get in an argument with me NOW!" Lara just shut right up at that outburst, only a select few can out anger Lara. And that would be her own family, especially her slightly older twin brother. Last time some one crossed him, the guy woke up on a lounge chair tied with helium balloons floating around the stratosphere for taking credit for his history presentation.

They continued their walk not ushering a word to the other, just then try ran into some Mythy foes.

"Haha, greetings Zeros." Greeted a snooty Kai.

"Not now you over grown pony, were in a rush AND a bad mood." Akira grouched. They had no time for this.

"So if you value your lives, you leave us alone to finish this and go back to brooding." Lara threateningly stated.

"I'm sensing some wholesome holiday hostility here. Maybe we can discuss this rationally." Deathball calmly stated. "With this 5 hour long presentation on the wonders of the Mette-life." He showed a hologram projector.

Akita and Lara just glanced annoyed to each other, then back to their attackers "The only thing that will be discussing, is your funeral plans." Lara said as she and Akira readied their relics.

"Oh there will be a funeral." Kai stated.

 **POW**

Aftr he said that, he was sent flying out into space. Deathball just looked at Lara who was blowing a smoking gauntlet fist.

"Okay I'll just leave the rest to Marshmallow." He just said before running away.

Just then a giant shadow had just looked over our two heroes of Christmas, who just signed before bracing for another fight with the snow giant.

Marshmallow brought down his ice mace on to the twins. They quickly moved out of the way. Lara went for a quick combo that obliterated his chest. Akira slashes a giant X through the snow monster.

But they saw that the snow monster regenerated with some new snow. They made 'really' looks before getting smacked with the mace so hard they got sent through three trees each. They just shrugged the splinters off before running head first to the monster, which readied razor sharp ice claws.

 **Slice, slash, sheave**

Marshmallow was barely standing, he was just covered in more craters than he can instantly regenerate. He just looked hatefully at the hardly scratched twins.

"Ready to give up?" They smugly asked, though they kinda felt a chill.

Marshmallow just growled before realizing something, something that made him panicked and ran away covering his eyes in embarrassment.

Akira and Lara just smirked, "Just what we thought." they said simultaneously while Akira wrapped an arm around his sister.

Then they looked down and figured out why, their smirks were replaced by blushing embarrassed frowns.

"Damn it, it happened again." They complained. You'd be surprised how often these two ended up in their birthday suits in extreme cold places, that's why they never went to Siberia again.

 **(Mansion)**

At the mansion late at night again, the Zero triplets, Dana, and Aaron were once again interrupted from their beauty sleep again. This time they heard an unbearable grinding noise.

"Grrrr, what is it this time?" Isis asked roughly.

"I swear if that's Tattletail again, there's gonna be a massive bloodlust up in here!" Dana complain when they got to the basement.

"Find that noise!" Sakura commanded.

They looked around for what could be making that grinding sound. Dana found nothing in the storage, Aaron found nothing in the bowling alley, the sisters found nothing in the underground pool area.

Jin looked around the panic room, but what he saw next to the mini fridge made him stop and freeze. "Uh guys!" he called out.

When the others came in and saw what he was looking at, they had more questions and a bit of fear. Sakura wondered, "Did it get bigger?" Yep what they found was a much larger version of Tattletail, but was brown furred. The head of the thing was moving around rather harshly on the bottom, which was making the loud grinding sound. Next to it was a small VHS tape, Dana went to pick it up and inspect it "Hmmm, I think this goes in here." the little vampire then put the tape in the little tape compartment in the Tattletail.

"What is this thing anyway?" Sakura asked.

"A toy made next to a nuclear power plant?" Aaron guessed.

Dana stepped back after she put in the tape, the big brown thing stopped grinding and seemed to be telling a story.

 ** _"The children thought Mama would never find them, as long as she couldn't SEE them. Turn the page."_**

"If I had to guess, she must be Mama Tattletail." Sakura hypothesized.

"Looks freaky, just like your mama." Aaron joked, but got an elbow to the ribs.

 ** _"But Mama could still HEAR them. The pitter-patter of their little feet lead Mama right to them. Turn the page."_**

Despite the motherly tone coming from Mama, they could tell something was seriously wrong with this thing. "Anyone else sensing a dark fate emanate?" Isis asked.

"Even I'm scared, and I spent nine months in a prison cell with a guy who wore a necklace out of peoples' genitals." Aaron told them, much to their distain.

"TMI dude!" Jin complained.

 _ **"Then Mama found the children, every last one, and put them back to bed."** _Then Mama turned off.

The five were left speechless and on edge.

"Well that was strange." Dana stated.

"Not as strange as getting your tongue stuck to an ice hockey rink." Jin commented.

"Maybe we should find Tattletail and see what he knows." Sakura suggested, mostly to get away from Mama Tattletail.

Just then they heard Tattletail's laughter coming from upstairs, "Okay this is getting nuts." Isis said as they went up to get baby Tattletail.

They found Tattletail in the dining room, sitting on the table. And standing next to a freshly baked dish.

"Okay what I want to know is how did Tattletail get out of his gift bow, up the stairs and into the kitchen, and make a perfectly cooked beef willington!" Sakura exasperated, wondering how a little toy could pull this off.

 _"Look at what I can do."_ Tattletail cheered shamelessly.

"I don't know even how to microwave popcorn!" Jin stated.

 _"Show me Mama."_ Tattletail commanded.

"Any chance we could I don't know read a book instead?" Sakura suggested hopefully to avoid the freaky version of the little guy.

Tattletail just looked at the oldest triplet and uttered, _"No."_

"Fine." They let out in depression.

They went back downstairs, and in the panic room they found the most stressing thing they had all night.

MAMA WAS GONE!

GASP!

"Oh no, Mama's gone! We're doomed!" Dana freaked.

"Wait aren't you an immortal vampire?" Jin asked.

"Well yeah but you think that's safe from a demented Christmas toy?" Dana stressed.

"Yeah and since we're in human form we're as doomed as other humans!" Sakura said.

"This is getting too much!" Aaron sweated with fear.

"Yeah I'm putting him back." Jin said taking Tattletail.

 _"Feed me, feed me!"_

They groaned at the totally inappropriate time for a snack for the toy.

"Why did I ever want this thing anway!" Jin stressed as he rushed up the stairs to the dining table and fed Tattletail a piece of the beef wellington, the others not far behind.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They all jumped at the screams of two adult women, they sneaked around the mansion to investigate. But what they found, left them all paler than Dana's skin.

"Tyler's not gonna like this."

Just then the lights went out, and they saw two glowing red eyes in the far side of the hallway.

 ** _"Mama's coming!"_**

They heard the grinding noise again, and from what little light they could get on it, they saw an even more scary Mama Tattletail with glowing red eyes, razor sharp teeth and claws on her feet, and her head making the hard grinding noise again. It was heading straight for them, they ran off again screaming.

Jin quickly wrapped Tattletail back up and left him under the tree in the den before he joined the others running towards the triplets rooms barricading the door to keep Mama out. They all huddled together on Jin's bed and held each other tightly shuddering and waiting for Mama to come at them and kill them.

"Worst Christmas break ever!" Isis cried.

"I didn't think my first Christmas season would be my last." Jin complained.

"This is too much for me!' Dana cried.

"We're DEAD!" Sakura screamed.

SLAP

The four felt a stinging sensation on their cheeks.

"Listen!" Aaron called out. "Okay I have faced a lot of assholes, monsters, and loads of rapists in my life, and I never backed down. If I can fight my way though a sea of pedos and black bears, I'm sure two demons and a giant can take care of an overgrown toaster!"

"Well how do you suggest we get rid of a haunted Christmas toy then smart guy!" Sakura stressed while getting into her delinquent beau's face.

"Ummm I don't know it never came up." Aaron admitted.

 **December 23, two days before Christmas**

Back to Akira and Lara, after their second encounter with the huge and scary, plus ironically named: Marshmallow, they only got out with a couple minor scars and cuts. They're fine, but their gear wasn't as lucky. So after about 20 hours of wandering in their birthday suits, they ran into a family of polar bears. Which attacked them, and they beat easily. On the plus side they made new outfits out of the polar bear fur pelt.

So Akira now had a new long sleeve shirt, pants, and boots made from fur. And Lara made a nice cloak from with a hood that greatly warmed her freezing body plus new boots.

"Okay Lara, after the many setbacks we encountered on this trip. How much further do we have in how much time?" Akira asked as he trudged through the snow.

She checked the scanner, "Just a couple more miles." she slowly made her way behind as the conditions got worst.

"So tired." Akira complained as he fell to his knees and continued to claw his way through the frozen hell.

Lara picked him up and tried carrying him the rest of the way, "C'mon bro, we need to see this mission through. Remember what we're doing this for." Lara pep talked.

Akira panted, still feeling a bit woozy from the decreasing temperatures "For Christmas, for the world."

"For our family."

Meanwhile in a dark icey cave, Krampus watched as the two heroes were trying to make their way through the harsh environment. "Hehehehe, those two don't have much left. Well my old friend," the goat demon spun around to face the captured Santa who is right now in a prison cell, he looked nothing like the movies and cartoons make him out to be. Sure he was big, but he had a lot of muscles and a more combed white beard. His red suit adorned with a black leather jacket and silver chain. "Looks like Christmas will be canceled. And all the naughty kids of the world will burn in hell."

"Don't be so cocky Krampus," Santa defiantly stated from his cell, "The Zero twins are nothing like you've ever seen, they'll defeat you and save Christmas for everyone."

"They'll have to find me first. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed evilly as he spun around in his chair as he watched the monitors.

 **BOOM**

"What the?" the front door had just exploded, and out of the dust came.

"THE ZEROS!"

Yep, two angry, cold, hungry, and decked in polar bear pelt Akira and Lara. Sacred sword and gauntlets armed with for battle.

"How did you get here so fast?!" Krampus demanded.

"You don't need to know!" Lara sassed.

"Well your too late, Christmas is over. And the entire population will die at my hands." Krampus gloated.

"We'll see about that exclusive." Akira said, before charging at him with Excalibur ready to strike. Lara followed suit ready to lay the smackdown on this demon butt.

 **December 24, Christmas Eve**

The battle between Akira & Lara, and Krampus was a rough one. Krampus sent out loads of shadow animals to kill them, but Akira sliced them like cheese. Lara punched her shadow creatures with a blazing fury. Krampus tried to get openings he could find, but he just got a bug slash and a light jab to the gut, which if you have a pair of gauntlets that gives you the strength of 500 Superman iterations, makes it feel like getting hit by a train. He nearly got his jaw ripped off. Anytime he would try to finish them off himself, he just gets banged up and cut more.

After about 12 hours of this abuse, Krampus was left on his knees, cuts everywhere on his body, several bruises, and numb limbs.

"Uhhhh, mercy?" he pleaded.

"Hmmm, what's 4 divided by 0?" Akira asked.

"Uhhhh you cant divide by 0." Krampus pointed out confused, until he felt Excalibur go right through him until he dropped like a bag of bricks.

"Exactly." he said leaving the goat demon to dissipate into ash.

Lara ripped the cell door off it's hinges, letting Santa free.

"Thank you Akira and Lara, your deed here can never be rewarded enough." Santa thanked them.

"Woah Mr. Claus, you look nothing like in the movies." Akira looked on his appearance.

"Ho ho ho, that's all just modern commercialism. And it gives all the children something to believe in."

"I guess." Lara sighed. The King of Christmas just patted them both on the shoulder.

"I know you two miss your parents, and I'm sure that they are proud of you guys as heroes. Because even though they're now pawns in Metteraun's army, there is still some good in them." Santa comforted.

"How do you know that?" Akira asked.

Santa just gave them two small presents, "Just hear it from them."

They looked confused at the words and wrapped boxes, but when they open them. They saw two fixed up MUHUs, each beeping. Which means they were expecting a call.

When they answered it, and a film projection appeared. They almost felt tears.

 _"Hey kids."_

"MOM!" they shouted with joyful relief, and some tears in their eyes.

 _"Glad I can finally make it. Penn misses you too."_ The titan that kneeled down beside her waved hi to his kids.

"Dad, we miss you guys" Akira said.

 _"The feeling's mutual."_ They thought they were hallucinating from the four days they had with no food or water wandering the frozen wastleland, but they could see their mother was actually crying. _"You put your grievances for us for the good of every kid on Earth, that's a real hero. We have never been more proud of you guys. You're true heroes."_

Akira and Lara couldn't hold back any more, they gave their parents a hug through the projection, which Penn and Sashi returned.

"Uh I hate to interrupt this odd family moment, but the gloom." Santa pointed out the nearly green foggy sky.

"Crap!" The twins uttered.

"Is there stil time to-"

"Fix Christmas." Santa stopped Akira, "of course, I'm Santa Claus. Leave everything to me, I'd worry more about your little siblings if I were you."

"Huh?" The twins were confused at this.

"Well your sister Isis was on my exclusive 'eh' list, not to too nice and not all that naughty. And those kinds of kids my elves I watch keep close eyes on. And also they may have taken an early peek at their Christmas presents."

 _"He, Jin has always wanted to see what he gets for his birthday before the actual day. He was never one for suspense."_ Sashi commented from the MUHU.

"But one of Jin's gifts was, well have any of you heard of Waygetter Electronics?"

When the parents heard that name, they froze. _"Mama Tattletail!"_

"Who?" Akira and Lara asked.

"Oh dear, the tale of Mama Tattletail is frightening story. 45 years ago, there was Baby Talking Tattletail, the hot new toys of 1998. Five days before Christmas Day, one child had open up a Tattletail toy for Christmas. He loved playing it, but found that it was not alone. It's recalled predecessor Mama Tattletail was possessed to haunt anyone who opened a gift early." Santa told them the tale. Depicting a haunted Christmas toy that would haunt any child that opens their Christmas gifts early. The twins found this to be pretty terrifying.

"Oh god what happened?" Akira wondered with fear.

"They have found a way to banish Mama Tattletail. But only the baby Tattletails know what to do. You would need to bring them three things, cupcakes, Christmas lights, and candles."

"Are they trying to banish her or throw a party?" Lara questioned.

"The Tattletails will know. Just trust them. Now we must get you two back to the mansion!" Santa pulled out a set of keys, which held a tiny button. He pressed it, and suddenly, his sleigh burst through the cave wall. Reindeer ready, presents wrapped.

"But what about the gloom?" Lara asked when they got in.

"Just use your spirit."

 _"We believe in you."_ Sashi told them.

"Okay."

They cut of the transmission before they sped off in the Santa's sleigh.

They weren't done yet.

 **At the mansion**

The kids were interrupted at sleep again, but their sleepiness all went away when they saw Tattletail on Jin's bed saying _"Wake up, wake up, wake up~"_ over and over again.

"HOW DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT?!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't know, but I think this is important." Jin said before picking Tattletail.

 _"Oh good, you're awake. We're throwing a party for Mama, take me to your panic room."_

'It's conversational now, I don't whether to be scared or better.' they all thought that.

"Well lets take you to this party." Jin said slowly before they grabbed a couple flashlights and moved down to the panic room. All the while keeping a good eye out for Mama. They passed a couple torn pieces of furniture and housings items torn from their encounters with Mama, and some of the shredded corpses of the staff and their friends and their families. Mama got to them, so they swore that she will pay for taking their lives.

They managed to get to the panic room without encountering mama, but what they found wasn't any less unnerving. There were four chairs and a table with Tattletail's charging station. Two of the chairs were occupied by a yellow tattletail and a green tattletail. Jin placed Tattletail on his Charging station.

 _"More, more, more."_

"More what?" They complained.

 _"Find my other friends, they must come for the party."_ Tattletail explained.

They groaned before going, but when they got to the top of the stairs. They gasped, on the other side of the room. Mama's glowing red eyes watching them, she looked like a horror movie victim covered in blood an missing an ear.

 _ **"Mama's got you."**_

Just because she said it in a comforting mama voice, Mama was anything BUT COMFORTING! They screamed an split up. Sakura, Isis, and Jin ran one way, while Aaron and Dana went the other.

The triplets found an orange Tattletail on top of a book shelf in the library, "Okay let's get-"

 **CHOMP**

"Down?" Sakura weeped, she and the others looked down to see MAMA chewing up the latter, it was a solid steel ladder!

She eats metal now.

 _ **"Mama will look after you."**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH,

They jumped off the ladder from sixty story shelf, it's a big library. They landed pretty hard and broke a table on impact, but they hurried on out of there with the orange tattletail in hand with Mama in hot pursuit.

They made it back to the panic room to find another tattletail, blue colored, on the other empty chair. Also Dana and Aaron were sweating bullets and leaking blood from places.

"Oh my gosh are you okays?" Sakura asked concerned.

"There's a ghostly toy hunting us down, and I'm bleeding where the sun never shines! DO I LOOK OKAY!" Dana screamed, Jin tried to shush her by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Dana, quiet. Mama only attacks when she hears excessive noise." Jin told them.

"Well that would have been good to know when I stepped on a broken glass bottle!" Aaron nagged, this whole situation had them all on end. "What now?"

 _"Now for a supply run."_

"What supplies?" Aaron questioned harshly to the furry toy.

"Just three things."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They screamed before they realized who said that, and shined a light into their faces.

"Akira, Lara?" The triplets asked.

"Hey guys." The Zeros hugged each other in relief.

"Where were you guys?" Isis asked.

"Yeah, the past five days has been hell for all of us!" Jin complained.

"Long story." Lara told them.

"Anyway, the Tattletails need three things." They told them what Santa told them for this thing to banish Mama.

Sakura and Aaron got the cupcakes from the walk-in fridge in the kitchen, Aaron tried to sneak one but got smacked on the wrist by Sakura. Jin and Dana found the candles on the counter. Jin tried sneaking one, but got smacked by Dana on the wrist "Jin, that's not even food!"

"I know, but my night light burnt out." Jin said. Dana just sighed and dragged her boyfriend.

 _ **"Mama's coming."**_

Scratch that, they jumped out the window.

Isis and the twins had just returned with the lights, they left them next to the cupcakes Sakura and Aaron brought. "Where's Jin and Dana?"

"I don't know they should be here." Aaron answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They heard a scream, then a loud BANG! Then another BANG. They went to the basement staircase to find Jin and Dana soaking wet and with fresh blood on their clothes.

"Mama, angry, in pain." Dana panted.

"Got. candles." Jin also panted.

Sakura and Isis led the to the panic room, but what they didn't expect was that the tattletails had arranged the lights into a pentagram. With each tattletail and cupcake wrapper at each end of the star. They had no time for questions, so they hastily placed the candles in the wrappers.

 _"Now light the candles"_

Tattletail instructed, all the while the others were chanting something. They did just that and listened to their little party.

"What is going on here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Akira said, "Wait listen." They heard what the tattletails were chanting.

 _"No more Mama, no more Mama, no more Mama"_

"Ohh so this like a séance to banish Mama Tatletail's unrested soul." Sakura said in realizations.

"Like she was upset that she got recalled and now she's taking her revenge, and this is the way to expelled her wrath." Aaron concluded.

 _"Bingo."_ Tattletail affirmed before returning to the chanting.

"Looks like everything well be A. Okay." Lara said.

But then.

The lights went out, and when they went back on.

AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH

 _"Mama stole the candles, you must find them fast."_

They didn't need to be told twice, so they split up again to cover more ground. They looked around to find the stolen candles, they were able to catch two before.

 ** _"Mama will take care of you. CCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH-

She got Aaron when he came across her in the bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and Sakura was right with him, she screamed before tossing the candle away before she was shredded too. Luckily the candle was caught by Isis and she brought to the panic room, with tears in her eyes. The screams were heard around the mansion, they knew Mama claimed another victim.

After all that, Jin and Dana were the only ones left. They got another candle and were just about to head to basement, but Dana was suddenly pulled out from under her feet and felt a sharp metal pierce her leg.

"DANA!" Jin yelled and tried to pull her away, Mama pulling equally to more harder than Jin.

"Jin, just go without me." Dana softly cried.

"I can't, I won't leave you! I love you, you're all I have left!" Jin cried, not wanting to lose the love of his life to that monster.

"Jin, just remember. No matter what happens, we're always there for you. Especially me, I love you." Dana spoke her last words.

Jin lost his grip, "NOOOOOOOOO"

He could her get torn apart, faster than her healing can fix apart fast. That at least bought Jin some time, since Mama kept at it until she was sure Dana was dead.

Jin got to the panic room quickly, replanted the candles and lit them again in two seconds flat. "Please tell me this is almost done." Jin begged Tattletail.

 _"Nearly there, just rewind the tape."_

Jin saw the VHS tape he found with the yellow tattletail in the center. He rewind the tape.

Then while the tattletails were still chanting, the tape glowed a faint purple and rose up slowly, getting brighter with each inch off the ground. He heard the commercial for the Mama Tattletail, but in reverse this time.

"I don't know what's going on, but I just want this to end!" Jin screamed, he looked like a maniac. Covered in blood, his PJs were ripped, he had scars, and had a giant gash over his eye.

After he heard the tape full played backwards, it was giving of the brightest glow he saw all day. Tattletail didn't even need to tell him what to do next. So he grabbed the glowing tape, ready to send Mama back to her realm for good.

 **CRASH**

He saw Mama bust in, all covered in blood, and scratched up, looking madder than ever!

 _ **"MAMA'S GOT YOU!"**_ she sounded more demonic now.

Jin just defiantly stared into her glowing red eyes, "GO TO HELL YOU STUPID METAL BITCH!" and with a flick of his wirsts, she jumped towards him but,

 **CRACK**

Jin snapped the tape with his bear hands, he dropped the pieces which turnd to dust on impact. Mama's body lost the glowing eyes as it fell to the floor, then disintegrated. The lights went out, and when they came back on. The tattletails were gone, the door was perfectly fixed. He was also now cleaned of any blood and his pajamas were fixed.

Jin would have cheered at the job, but it came at a price. He walked around the mansion, all the damage done to it in the whole ordeal was patched up. But he couldn't find what happen to the others. They weren't in their rooms, he looked everywhere. Akira, Lara, Sakura, Isis, Kyoko, Dana, the Wisemans, the team, their families, all gone. Not dead, not alive, gone all together. It's like they disappeared. After searching the entire mansion from top to bottom, Jin went to bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, eyes red and still leaking of tears. He sniffed as he continued to cry, "This is all my fault! Why did open that stupid present? It's not worth it, IT'S JUST NOT WORTH IT! I'M SUCH A LOSER! Santa, or god or anyone up there. PLease, PELASE! I want them back, I WANT MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS BACK! I don't care if I'm on the permanent naughty list, I don't care if I got another present again! Just please, bring them back."

 _"Jin?"_

He turned sharply to see a projection call from his MUHU. Sashi and Penn, with concerned looks on their faces. He ran to them, laid his head on the table in sad shame. "Mom, dad. I'm sorry, for everything. I should have waited till Christmas morning. Then none of this would have happened."

They both laid soft hands on the projection that's letting them communicate. "Jin, sometimes in life, things happen. But the thing about heroes, is that they don't let drawbacks get to them. They use them to get stronger. And I'm sure that come morning, every little thing will turn out okay." Sashi assured her only son. Penn grunted in affirmation that things will work out.

Jin still felt miserably skeptical about that, "I hope, well goodnight. Love you guys."

"Love you too."

They ended the call Jin went to sleep, wishing that he'd have his family again.

 **December25, Christmas Day**

Christmas morning, where there's usually cheer and joy. But it's kinda hard to enjoy after 120 hours of dealing with a psycho toy that murdered everyone you love, yeaaaah.

But when Jin woke up, he felt he was getting shaken by two pairs of hands.

"Jin, Jin wake up!"

He could barely hear the voices calling to him in his slumber.

"Huh wha?" The glare vaguely coming from the sun light peering through the window fuzzied his vision. It took awhile to see clearly what was trying to wake him.

"Morning sleepy head."

That time he heard two voices he thought he'd never hear again. He saw two little girl faces he knew anywhere.

"Sakura, Isis!" He hugged the daylights out of them, then gave a big smooch on each of their cheeks, to which the sisters blushed and gave confused looks to their brother.

"Hey, save that sugar for me!" Cried a cold voice he loved so much, coming from unde his covers was his revived lady.

"Dana!" He was so happy he pounced on her and kissed her so hard on the lips.

"Okay mr kiss-a-lot, we got presents to open." Aaron called out.

So when they got downstairs, they got all the gifts they saw, but only Jin remembered that they saw them already. So the only one left without a gift was Aaron.

"Well I'm not surprised." Aaron sighed.

"Hey Aaron, there is a gift for you." Jim said as he pulled out a red envelope. Which he gave to Aaron who found a note in it.

 _Look out in the living room_

He thought he was getting pranked, but when he checked. He stopped when he saw a small girl, short brown hair that reached her shoulders, a green dresss and shoes. She smiled and waved at him, he thought...

"Hope?"

"Hey Aaron, been awhile."

He just pulled the girl into a loving hug, which she returned. It was his little sister, awake and here with him. He cried softly, hoping this wasn't a dream.

From a far away view, we see Santa watching from his sleigh.

"Merry Christmas kids. Ho ho go!" He saluted before flying off back to the North Pole.

 **And after days of writing this I finally got this thing done. So what did you guys think for this years Christmas special? It wouldn't be an authentic Zero's Christmas without a battle or something that goes horribly wrong.**

 **Leave a comment in the review section if you have any.**

 **Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.**


	39. Zero Twins and The Ink Machine Ch 31

**_Previously on Akira and Lara Zero. The Twins had dug deeper into the abandon studio of Bendy the Ink Demon, there they met Sammy Lawrence. Who has taken a less than stellar transformation with a very inky body and a demon to honor, who promptly killed him after he tried to sacrifice our heroes. We ended the last part with our broken down and nude heroes meeting one of the characters from the old Bendy cartoons._**

 ** _Twins:... Boris?_**

 ** _What will our twins do next? How will they interact with Boris the Wolf? Will they escape the studio? And how will they react to their a certain unstable angel?_**

 ** _Find out now!_**

Ever had those days where life is an endless sea of pain and hell, and you just want to die. Well that's what how Akira and Lara are feeling as they tossed and turned in a hammock they found themselves in. They had lost all time as they had no idea how long they had been in this traumatizing studio, they have ink all over their bodies, which were still completely exposed thanks to a certain dead prophet of a evil devil made of ink who nearly raped Lara. They have been through loads of terrifying situations, but this shop. Damn. How is it possible that two kids who traverse the harshest chills in Antarctica fully nude for a couple months without food or water, have dove of several drops higher than the Empire State Building, and have faced some the most deadly and deranged people from the darkest lord in existence. Become shriveling shells and frightened kittens from an abandoned cartoon workshop?

I guess that's the thing about Bendy's studio, it doesn't care who you are, what you are, or what you've been through, you will not walk out without life long scars and nightmares. Stuff Akira and Lara have never felt in their entire lives before this experience, even when they were seven and had been abducted by wierdos. They just kicked the living daylights out of those retards until they were nearly dead.

But those brave and strong souls were erased when they were almost fed to an angry ink spirit.

Akira was stirring with splitting headache, the last thing he remembered was seeing a cartoon wolf in overalls before everything went dark. He was clutching his head while look around to find him and his sister in some kind of utility closet with a large trunk on the other side of the room. He assumed he and Lara were placed on this hammock when they were passed out. He discreetly checked to make sure nothing 'odd' happened to them. Given that their 'modesty' were all covered in ink, making it look like he had tight black pants and his sister, a strapless black top, and short shorts. You could tell it was ink since it had some dried up runs.

"Oh man, what happened? How did we get here?" he slowly got up from the hammock, looked to his sister. Who was shivering in the cold without the warmth of her brother. Akira kneeled down to her level, rubbed her head lightly and whispered, "Don't worry Lara, we'll find a way out of here. I promise, and I never break a promise." he lightly kissed her forehead and left her to her sleep.

He was about a step out the door to their room when he heard a faint, "K-k-k-Kira," he turned to his sister, who was tossing and turning. "Get away from him you demon!" she yelled in her sleep. Akira could tell she was having a nightmare, which usually never bothered her because it gives her something to punch and kick. But after what they've been through lately, she's about as helpless as a goldfish in a shark tank.

He sighed before going over an shaking her shoulder a bit.

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

GAH JESUS FRACKING CHRIST THAT STUNG MY EARS! Oh wait, I'm writing this. I cant hear anything. But Akira wasn't so lucky.

"FUCK LARA! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?!" Akira yelled due to the extremely high terrified shriek coming from the broken female Zero twin.

She panted from the horrendous dream she had, "Oh brobro," she cried while hugging her brother tightly, "I just had the worst dream of my life, we were trapped in an endless maze that this a cartoon studio. We were chased by a demon made of ink naked and-" she went wide eyed as felt soft skin on hers as she hug Akira. She saw the look on his face, and when she saw their barely covered unmentionables, she just wanted to die.

"(Sniff, sniff) Great it was real." she cried. She buried her head into his chest, they just stood there for a few seconds? Minutes, days? He couldn't remember, he lost his concept of time a while ago.

He hated seeing her like this. Lara was the most precious thing in his life, and seeing her in a broken state of tears and fear was the most devastating thing in his life. And he was there when Dwayne Johnson died. The actual person, not Lara's fist. He held her so close and comfortingly, he promised himself that when they were done, he was taking her to the forest so she can break down a some trees. That always calmed her down when she was fussy as a six month old. One smack from her tiny hand caused a giant redwood to timber down. And she didn't get any splinters or pain.

"It's okay Lara. We'll be fine." Akira cooed to her, she lightened up her crying to small dry heaving.

"I hope so Akira, I want to go home!" she wrapped her ams AND legs around him tightly.

He sighed before repositioning her so that he was giving her a piggy back ride, he carried her out of the room, and into a worn down hall that had some light ink dripping from the ceiling. At the end he saw a small clothing line with overalls and a pair of boxers hanging from it. "Man, do they ever do laundry down here. They looked worst than Boone Sr's. And his used underwear is used a planet ship fuel for the Harbinger, at least that what Brock says." Akira tried to lighten the mood with a joke. But instead of a laugh, he just got a nuzzling from Lara on his neck. He turned to some kind of kitchen with a small table with playing cards on it. And sitting in one of the chairs was their apparent savior: Boris the Wolf. Akira lightly waved, Boris just sat there, with those unmoving eyes. He was basically a living wax statue, so he doesn't need to blink.

Akira just ignored him and looked over to his left to find a door, but the handle next to it seemed to be missing. He sighed, knowing what he had to do.

"Hey uh Boris, buddy? Do you know were the lever for that switch is?" He asked the carbon character wolf. He just stared at him, while panting like a dog. "You don't know, or are you waiting for me to make you something to eat?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. The wolf just stared while holding up two fingers. Meaning he was asking for the second option.

"Okay, I'll see what's around." Akira turned to his sister still shaking against his back, "Uh Lara, do you mind keeping Boris company while I whip up dinner?"

Lara just kept fidgeting like a cold Chihuahua, "P-p-p-please don't leave me." Lara uttered, man. What has this place done to her.

"I'm just looking around for food, I'm not going far. Besides Boris will keep you company, he did take us in after our last chapter here in this hellhole. So he's definitely friendly, right?" He asked the wolf. Boris just gave him a silent thumbs up. He gently lowered her on to the other chair of the table, she hesitantly released her brother from her iron grip. "Play nice you two." Akira demanded before going to scrounge something up for dinner.

Lara just sat there shaking, her bare ink covered booty felt cold against the wooden chair. Lara looked to Boris with a scared expression, though his face was frozen like that he was silently trying to assure her he's friendly. "Well, I guess I do owe you a thank you for helping us." Boris reached out under the table for something, Lara jumped slightly but stopped when she saw her power gauntlets being put down on the table. She saw a little note on it, she slowly took it and read, "I heard a lot about you and your brother. The reality resistance has eyes and ears everywhere, I had these sent to HQ for a little adjustment. These bad boys now hold a hidden blade for silent kills. And you know have an grappling hook in both gauntlets to help you get around, and a load of many others things they can give you other than unlimited strength. And we just found that you can actually control how much force these things can dish out, we learned the hard way that it only works on you, their chosen one. So you wont have to worry about accidentally killing someone when you give them a gauntlet hi five. Especially when you and Tyler get crazy in your super forms." Lara blushed at that last part, "That last part just slipped out and I'm writing this in my own ink. We also improved your brothers sword with a load of other surprises that he'll see in the future.

Signed, Boris."

She over to the wolf, who just stayed motionless. She took another look at the gauntlets in wonder, she slowly took a hold of them and put them on her hands. They lit up when she made some fists. He shook his head at her, she knew it meant that she can't test it hear the place was already falling apart. So she put them down and said, "Well thanks I guess, but I don't know if I can-" she was interrupted when Boris rested a hand on her shoulder. She could see a look of assurance on his blank face.

"Okay dinners on." Akira promptly dropped a bowl with black liquid. "Bacon soup, which is the only thing around. Now about that switch?" Boris reached under the table and pulled out a metal box. Akira opened it up to reveal a handle, "Sweet." He took and was about to head over to the door out of there.

"Hey Kira," he looked back to Lara, who gave him the upgraded Excalibur. "Oh thanks sis, wouldn't want to lose my only weapon. Probably lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body." He joked. He got a small chuckle out of her, looks like some progress was made.

He placed the handle back in its place and, voila! A way out!

"Come on Lara, we're getting out of here." Akira called, Lara immediately ran passed him. "Okay then, he soon followed her. But stopped a few steps before turning around to see Boris right behind him.

"GAH, okay I guess you're coming along too. Don't wander off." Akira said before he and Boris went after Lara, they walked a few feet down a long set of halls before they found Lara curled in a frightened ball near a dark hall. "Lara are you alright, don't tell me you're afraid of the dark now." Akira demanded worriedly.

"Okay I won't." he picked Lara up onto her own feet.

"Relax, we'll be fine I promise." Akira said, he was then handed a flashlight, "Oh thanks Boris, get behind me Lara." She slowly got behind him. Akira led the trio down the long dark hallway, with lots of machines around, a metal graded floor, and ink dripping from the ceiling in places. There was a thick layer of ink pouring down in the corner. Akira searched out for any enemies, Lara shivered in coldness and fear, and Boris followed behind. Lara felt some ink dripping on her, and she freaked, she wiped it off her hair furiously before being shook by Akira. She thanked him and told him to keep moving. They made it until light came back on, and they saw a door on the other end. Akira walked up to it and knocked on it, Lara kept a tight grasp onto his arm.

"Great, another dead end! And I don't see another way out." Lara whimpered at the comment from her brother, her brother petted her in attempt to calm her down. "Boris you have any ideas?" He asked, he then saw the wolf crawl through a heating duck on the lower left wall. "Well I guess that's one way."

They then saw the door open, they looked back to the air vent. They thought they were on their own for now, so they slowly made their way inside. They rounded a corner and what they saw raised their caution level up to 42. Out of 10. It was a large room, with two chain fences leading to a giant ink fountain between two stair cases leading up. Around the room their were more Bendy cut outs, and leaning on the fountain was a giant stuffed Boris.

"This place just keeps getting bigger and bigger by the second." Akira commented.

Lara could feel those eyes of the cut outs staring at her, watching her, ready to jump at her and ravish her mercilessly like the real Bendy tried. Even though they were just cardboard, Lara was still mortified. "Can we please move along, those Bendy stands are scaring me." Lara whispered.

"Lara, you never get scared easily. Not as much as horror films anymore anyway." Akira told her.

"Sorry, its just this workshop is-"

"Yeah I know, this place is a nightmare." He pulled her along gently, she stayed close to him as they went up the stairs. She saw a little lever on the wall they passed by the top of the stairs. They went down another hallway to see some shelves with toys blocking the door. Akira sighed, "Everytime! I guess we're gonna have to restore the power to this thing. Maybe that lever we passed may help, Lara?"

She gulped, trying to let go of her brother and only comfort here. Akira gave her a small hug, "Don't worry, I'll be right here." She nodded, before finally letting him go, and running to that switch she saw and quickly pulling it before running back to her brother and jumping into his arms. She wrapped herself around him, burying her face into the crane of his neck. "Um Lara, the sooner you let me go, the sooner we can get out of here."

"Okay." She relented.

"Okay from looking at the gears, their appear to be caught from these things." Akira pulled out a bendy plush that was jamming a gear. "So we just clear these things off and then turn on the machine, were golden." So they took out all the plushies jamming the gears, Akira turned on the machine and the shelves had moved to reveal door.

They then enter another room, one that had a large window with a banner on top that said, 'She's quite a gal'. Akira also saw on the wall a cut out of a female character, with shoulder length black hair, a strapless black dress that went down to her upper thighs, angel wings, and a couple small horns on her head. They walked to the center of the room, "Well just what we wanted, another room full of NOTHING!" Lara screamed, just then the lights flickered on and off. They saw a few small TVs turn on with the face of the lady cut out. And they heard a little song but couldn't understand some of the words, but three stood out to them.

 _'... I'm Alice Angel.'_

They then saw a light turn on behind the glass, they wiped their brows in relief. They walked right up to it, but when they made slight contact with the glass.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~" they backed up and fell on their bums screaming in fear of Alice Angel, who's left side of her face seemed to be melting. she kept banging on the window screaming amenities while Akira and Lara cowered on the floor holding each other. The lights went off, they were shivering in terror.

'Another psycho to deal with, how great.' they thought in horror.

 **"I see you there."**

The quaked at the terrifyingly seductive voice, **"Two more flies in my endless web. And what my luck, Akira and Lara Zero."**

"She knows our names." they whispered with fear.

 **"I've heard many fascinating tales about you twins, lets see if they were right about you. And see if you can walk with the angels"**

They were still shaking when the lights went back on, and they saw the 'Angel' has flown the coop. They looked around for any sign, but nothing. They saw a hallway next to it and immediately went dow it.

"This place just keeps getting worst and worst. I want to go home."

"We will Lara, I just don't know how." Akira said with concern. He saw they had came to a bit of a crossroads. One sign pointed to the left hallway saying, **'The Demon'** **.** and the right hallway's sign said **'The Angel'**. Normally this would be a no brainer, but after the stuff they've been through in this hell they didn't know what was worst. They decided to go with the demon route, since the angel they saw was less trustworthy. They saw that their hallway was covered in ink. And it seemd to be pretty deep, they got in thigh deep ink river and trudged through. Akira made it through but saw Lara was frozen in fear of the Bendy cutout on the wall, and the posters.

He slowly went up to her, "Lara."

GAH, she jump and fell into the inky river. Eyes shut tightly, hands held up indefense, and her naked body was now soaked in ink from the neck down. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!"

"LARA!" Akira shook her furiously kneeling down in front of her, getting his lower half in ink.

She opened her eyes, to see Akira with a worried shitless look. "Lara what happened to you? You're never been this scared for this long."

"Brother I don't think I can take this place any longer." She looked down in shame, "Everything that happened to us since we got here has brought us deeper in this nightmare I cant wake up from. I miss our friends, I miss our family. I want my Tylie poo here." She cried as she held onto her brother for dear life.

"It's okay sis, let it all out." he embraced her back, patting her on the back.

This has gotten more and more worst for ware for them, it seems the further they go the more meek and frighten Lara is getting. What has this godforsaken place done to them? They cold, scared, naked, and covered in ink. And having no idea how long they been here, he was starting to think they would never get out. That they would forever be the playthings of a demon made of ink and a very deceptive angel. Akira knew that escape is highly unlikely, but he needed to be strong. Both for him and his sister. Who swore since birth he will always protect, never leave her side ever. He needed to be her light to guide her through this endless black hole of misery they call an animation studio.

"Lara, no matter what happens, no matter how ugly things get. I'll always, always be by your side. I love you." Akira cooed in comfort.

"I love you too, Akira. Forever more." They stayed like that, in each others comforting arms as the screen went black.

 **To be continued.**

 **I decided to divide chapter 3 of Bendy into separate chapters of my fic here. It would take me forever to write it all in one chapter, I just came off a nine thousand worded chapter last time I updated this fic.**

 **Stay tuned for what happens next.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be BJ's relic hunt. So I've narrowed it down to two, the Summoner's Sphere: lets you summon allies and other weaponry in battle. And Guardna's Shield: indestructible shield that can grow in size and thickness to deflect any attack.**

 **You decide.**


	40. Summoner's Sphere

**Okay, its time for our next relic hunt for the season. This time, BJ's in on the action as he looks to claim his the tenth relic for our heroes. But to win this prize, he'll have to defeat it's keeper in a do or die duel. All will be explained in this chapter right now!**

The team was currently heading towards their work, it was a big day today. This mission will be BJ's shot another relic, they hated not knowing what they'd be looking for until they actually go and get it. They would have liked a little preparation for these things, like when they came across Death himself for Rose's scythe. Though this was pretty routine for the group, but there was just one slight complication. It involved a key member of the part time hero group, or really two of them.

"Guys, is it just me? Or have we been missing something?" BJ asked confused, idiot.

"We have had two close calls in a boxing tournament." Rose Commented.

"I have not had any bruises in days." Tyler said.

"And we have been chillaxing after our last 7 missions, AND NOW YOU REALIZE SOMETHING'S AMISS!" Cass yelled frustrated at his stupidity.

"Seriously, how have you not noticed that our leaders have not come into work in two weeks?" Tyler questioned.

"It's BJ, he's like a bird. They both have brains the size of walnuts, and they BOTH poop on newspapers." Rose burned.

BJ took offense to that newspaper comment, "That was ONE TIME!" he cried as they entered the store. Mildred was currently working on a computer while getting the transporter ready.

"Still searching on Zero twin whereabouts. Anyway today is BJ's next relic quest." Mildred said dully while she got out a projector.

"Sweet!" BJ said as he and the other three sat down on the couch.

They then saw on the projection a clear pink sphere with a card pattern surrounding a grey silhouette. But what caught their attention was that the picture was also in a green yugioh card.

 **"The Summoner's sphere, forged long ago back in ancient times. Yu-Gi-Oh card duels have been around for as long as humans have existed, all the way back to ancient Egypt. But there are a few cards that have been thought to contain too much power for mortals to use. The Egyptian Gods, the Sacred Beasts, Earthbound Immortals, and many others. The one we'll be talking about today is the field spell: Summoner's Sphere."**

"Ooooooooo."

"Yugioh, my favorite game based on an anime." BJ commented.

 **"Well, in this duel you'll be having Boone Jr. If you lose, you DIE!"**

The part time wiseman flinched.

 **"If you can defeat it's guardian in a duel, then you will gain the tenth ancient relic to erase Metteraun's evil for good. Because sometime's there are problems you can't win alone, so whoever is in possession of this card, can be able to summon allies at any point in time. You can also use it to create anything that you can think of, be it weapons, vehicles. Or giant food."** Mildred frowned at the last part.

BJ stood right up and saluted, "You had me at giant food!" the others groaned at this. If there's one thing that can ever motivate BJ to do anything, it's food. And when Cass talks dirty to him, but mostly food.

They were about to head out but still felt a ping not having their strongest fighters, "Are you sure we can't wait for Akira and Lara?" BJ asked.

"No time, besides this could help you four learn something. Sometimes, the biggest hero you can depend on... is yourself. This will teach you to not rely on the only good members of team." Mildred told him.

"HEY!"

 **ZAP**

Right now we see the part time wiseman at the base of a really high mountain, it was purple with lots of jagged ledges. He was a bit taken back when he saw he was in another dimension that had dark red hue, and everything seemed connected by astral railways. He looked to the top of the mountain, and shrugged "Oh well I tried." He turned around to walk back, but got hit by a lightning bolt.

"GAAAH, Alright! I'll go! But, how do I get up there?" He asked no one in particular. He looked to see a long and complex staircase that went in and out of the mountain. There were some loops, and I'll just write down the rest as he goes.

BJ gained a serious look, "My one know nemesis... stairs." He confidently strided over to the stairs, and began his heroic climb. Until collapsed from exhaustion, "Can't. Go on." he panted.

 _You only went up three steps._

He saw that he found himself right near where he started, "Well it feels like... four! And more importantly who said that?" He looked around to see no one there.  
"Odd, well I guess here goes nothing." He continued to trudge up the stairs. The long, countless stairs. He made it to a loop, that he seemed to make it through, slowly. These steps must have their own gravity. Down a long winding trail he lead, where ever he'd go he get easily tired and fall on his head. He got to a really unstable bridge. It had no arm rests, and the planks were a little spread out.

"Gaah, nothing's ever easy." He slowly raised his left foot, and gently set it on the first plank. The creaking that came from the board did not calm his nerve. He then carefully made his next step, applying all the pressure on his left foot before nearly losing his footing carrying it to his right. So he then bounded down the highly unsteady bridge after twenty five unkempt planks. He sighed in relief, "Finally I'm," he went wide eyed as he saw he still had over trillions of stairs left to go, "FUUUUUUU-'

 **'one extensive angry cuss rant later'**

BJ's long walk up the many, many, many stairs was a tedious and straining experience. He had to do a puzzle hill that kept changing every time he messed up, he had to go over a fifty foot bottomless pit over money bars. That's three ninety six pounds he's carrying his entire weight by his hands, "Note to self, lay off all the sectumble sandwiches and take up Cass's gym membership she got me for Christmas." he was sweating like a fountain. "And start eating salads every now and then, also learn what a salad is." But he wasn't done their, he had many more obstacles that can be found on American Ninja Warrior. He swung on poles, rode cannon balls, got shot out of cannon, traverse a trapeze, sneak quietly through a cave of sleeping raddle snakes, navigate a crowded dance floor (not before busting a few moves of his own), and many other things.

At the very top of the mountain staircase, we can see one hand shot up rested on the top step. Then another, til they pulled up the exhausted and dead tired Boone Jr, who laid down panting near the stairs. "WOO! That was my daily exercise, I need a nap after this." He kept panting for a few seconds to get his breathing back, scaling over several centuries worth of stairs can really do that to a mortal man. When he looked to see where he ended up, he saw that the stairs led up to what looked like a duel arena from the yugioh franchise. He entered some type of temple, he walked around to find what he needed to do.

"Nothing, I walked up 60 million miles worth of stairs for NOTHING!" He screamed until he punched a gong, it banged until he saw words appear on it.

"If you made it this far, go into the back yard to duel for your prize. Select your cards, and see if your victory will arise?" he read, until he saw behind him, many cards were spilled out on the floor. They were so many they overlapped others, there were monsters, magic, and trap cards of various kinds.

"Oh so I'm doing some kind of anime card game for my relic. I summon monsters, summoner's sphere. I get it!" He walked over to the mess of cards, he grabbed a few cards to inspect them. He may not know much, but he knew he needed to make a strong deck to complete this mission. He knew the rules of this kind of duel because he watched every episode of every yugioh series to date, and read a few of it's manga. He knew he needed a good mix of monsters and non-monsters so he doesn't get stuck. "If only the others were here, I could really use their support."

"We are here."

"GAAAAAAahhhhh? Rose?"

"Down here."

"Cass?" he looked down to see three pinging cards on the floor, he picked them up to see. "GUYS!"

In the card, Cass wore a light blue wizard dress and hat, with light blue sphere with a golden cloud handle. "Looking good sis, you make one smoking Dark Magician Girl." He commented with a smile.

"Uh not while I'm wearing this please." Cass said blushing while trying to lower her skirt from the card picture.

"Spoil sport." BJ grumped.

"Eh I really don't mind." Rose said as her card appearance looked like a pale teenage vampire with a black leotard and cape.

BJ read the card, "Vyra the Dark Slayer, never seen this before."

"You guys are lucky." They heard Tyler grouch as his monster was a little... adorable.

"HAHAHA, Kuriboh!" BJ laughed.

"Not funny, and nobody tell Lara! I already have one embarrassing thing she saw me in!" Tyler demanded.

BJ rolled his eyes, then he saw another card "Though you could be useful with this." He said while adding the card.

"Anyway good luck out there BJ." Cass said with loving concern.

"Make it a win." Tyler said.

"Try not to die." Rose said.

BJ just gulped before gathering some more cards.

 **Outside**

After gathering all of his cards, BJ found himself atop a flat mountain top. "Okay I'm here, where's this sphere I'm suppose to be fighting for?" BJ asked out to someone out there, hoping for an answer.

He got in the form of a rumbling sound, then almost like magic. He found himself in a large pink ball, one with the pattern of the Summoner's sphere. It covered about all over the mountain. "What the hell?"

 **"Are you... the part time wiseman?"**

He heard a voice, he turned to see a glowing gold orb. Suddenly in a flash of light, the orb transformed into a celestial being. With golden skin, white armor, silver wings, and long glowing gold hair.

"Uh yes. Boone Wiseman Jr. Or BJ, part time wiseman. And I'm here for the Summoner's sphere." BJ greeted with seriousness.

"Heh, in my day you wouldn't even pass as a town fool. As for the sphere, you're already in it." he explained in a deep voice.

BJ looked at the glowing sphere around him and the mountain. "You mean this thing? What does it do?"

The being explained, "Well in the very slim possibility you defeat me, this card grants you the ability to summon any weapon of your choosing. Or you can summon any allies, and for as long as they're summoned they will only answer to you."

"Really, sweet!" BJ cheered.

"And for this duel, it allows both players to make two normal summons per turn instead of the usual one."

"Cool, so lets get this thing going!" BJ shouted as a duel disk morphed on his left arm.

"This will be over in little time." The guardian replied with a little condescending much.

"LET'S DUEL!"

 **BJ: 8000**

 **Guardian: 8000**

They each drew their first five cards, "Fools go first." The guardian stated.

"We'll see who the fool is." BJ looked over his five cards, as the first turn of the duel he can't draw yet. "I'll place two cards face down." he inserted two cards in the slots on his disk, if any of you watch any Yu Gi Oh you know what happens. "Then I'll play **Guardian of the Throne Room** in attack mode!" Suddenly a yellow robot appeared.

 **Guardian of the Throne Room. ATK 1650, DEF 1600.**

"I'll draw." The guardian drew a card. "First I'll summon **Dragon King** in attack mode." So a man in a dragon style armor suit appeared.

 **Dragon King. ATK 1000, DEF 1000.**

"Next I'll activate two **Flutes of Summoning Dragons**. One allows me to summon two dragons from my Hand or Deck, so this lets me bring two. Arise my three **Blues Eyes White Dragons!** And the almighty **Metaphys Armed Dragon.** "

 **Blues Eyes White Dragon, ATK 3000, DEF 2500.**

 **Blues Eyes White Dragon, ATK 3000, DEF 2500.**

 **Blues Eyes White Dragon, ATK 3000, DEF 2500.**

 **Metaphys Armed Dragon, ATK 2800, DEF 1000.**

BJ stepped back a bit, feeling a bit frightened that he summoned four powerful monsters on the first turn. 'Okay nothing I haven't seen before'.

"Now my first Blues Eyes attacks your guardian!" The giant blue eyed dragon readied his attack.

"Not before I activate **Mirror Force**! This reflects your attack onto all of your monsters." BJ said revealing his trap card. So the white lightning attack was deflected right onto his monsters. His field wide open.

The Guardian grunted, "Well they'll still be of use, because I'm activating my spell card **Séance!** "

 **Séance allows you to normal summon a monster using cards from your graveyard.**

"So I'll banish my three Blues Eyes to summon an Egyptian GOD CARD!"

"WHAT!?"

A bolt of lightning striked as a he summoned a long red dragon with two mouths. "Appear **Slifer, The Sky Dragon!** "

 **Slifer the Sky Dragon, ATK ?, DEF ?**

"Slifer gains 1000 attack points for every card in my hand, and with the spell card **Card of Sanctity** we each draw till we have six cards. Which means my dragon will have six thousand life points." **Slifer, ATK 6000.**

"Damn it!" BJ cursed.

"Since the battle is over I can't attack, but that wont stop me from playing my next spell card **Reinforcements**. This card lets me summon a monster from my deck that has the same level as a monster I choose. And guess the only monster I have."

"Oh come on!"

"Which means Slifer will be joined by his Egyptian god brothers, **Obelisk the Tormentor** and **Winged Dragon of Ra**!" So now the remaining two god cards appeared with the red dragon.

 **Obelisk, ATK and DEF 4000.**

 **RA, ATK and DEF 0.**

"Wait, Ra gains attack points from monster sacrificed to summon him. What point was that if he's useless?" BJ was confused at this tactic.

"Little lesson, the quickest path isn't always a straight line. With my spell **Reincarnation Dust** , Ra gains Attack and defense points equal to all my banished monsters."

 **Ra, ATK and DEF 9000.**

 **Slifer, ATK and DEF 4000.**

BJ now looked worried, "Aw biscuits!"

"Your move, not much you can do." Guardian mocked.

 **BJ, 8000 LP. 2 cards in HD.**

"We'll see, I draw." BJ drew a card, he grunted 'he's right, I can't really do a lot with this hand. Those gods are gonna be a toughie, I got to think of a way to get rid of them. And fast'.

"I'll play **pot of greed** , which lets me draw two more cards." he drew. "I'll place on card face down, switch my guardian to defense mode. Then I'll summon **Big Shield Guardna** in defense mode." **DEF 2600.**

"Slifer's effect activates, whenever you summon a new monster Slifer can can use his second mouth to cut down his points to size."

 **BSG 600 DEF.**

'Good thing he was more of a defender.' "You activated my trap card, **Karmic Retribution.** " BJ said.

"Hmmm?"

"You see, when one of my monsters loses points. Same happens to all of your monsters, by every point lost.

The trap mimicked Slifer's downgrading effect.

 **Obelisk, 2000 ATK.**

 **Slifer, 2000 ATK**

 **Ra, 7000 ATK.**

The Guardian just looked dull.

"Next I play my own **Card of Sanctity.** " They each drew till they had six cards again. Slifer's ATK going back to six thousand.

"Now I'll activate the spell **Ancient Rules.** This lets me summon a higher level normal monster without tributing, I'll summon **Labradorite Dragon.** " **DEF 2400.**

And since he summoned a new monster, Slifer's 2nd mouth ability activated again.

 **Lab. Dragon DEF 600**

 **Obelisk ATK 0.**

 **Slifer ATK 4000**

 **Ra, ATK 5000.**

"And since Obelisk didn't have enough points to survive that, he's destroyed." BJ commented as Obelisk exploded from that white burst. The Guardian not to pleased with that. "Now my dragon will give my Guardian and Guardna a tune up." BJ said as the giant black shiny dragon became six green rings, and his monsters became green stars equal to their respective level. **6 + 4 + 1.**

"Arise, **Galaxy Eater.** " **Galaxy Eater, ATK 3400.**

Slifer did his thing again.

 **Galaxy Eater, ATK 400**

 **Slifer, ATK 1000**

 **Ra, ATK 2000.**

"And I'll play my other face down card **Monster Reborn**. To summon out a monster form the graveyard."

"Go ahead, they wont get past Slifer's ability."

"Unless it's **Obelisk the Tormentor!"**

"WHAT?!"

The giant blue Egyptian God reappeared on his side of the field.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

 **Obelisk, 1000**

 **Slifer, 0**

 **Ra, 0.**

"With no more attack points, your gods are toast."

BJ's opponent grunted as his gods exploded. "You little shit."

"Do I look 'little to you? Anyway I use my last card in my hand, **Kickstart** to return all points my monsters have to normal."

 **Galaxy Eater, 3400 ATK**

 **Obelisk, 4000 ATK.**

"Now attack him directly." Obelisk shot out his fist, and Galaxy Eater fired a beam from his mouth.

"One more thing about Summoner's sphere, we can activate spell and trap cards from our hands. So I'll play **Half-on Break**! By targeting a monster, it doesn't get destroyed in battle and I take half the damage of all attacking monsters."

"But you don't have any monsters!" BJ reminded.

"Who said it had to be mine?" BJ understood now. "I'm using it on Galaxy Eater." A clear bubble got closer to Galaxy Eater, but then it popped. "Huh?"

"Oh didn't you learn, Galaxy Eater is not effect by spell or trap cards."

 **Guardian 600 LP.**

"Shit."

"I'll end my turn here, and Obelisk returns to the grave yard. Considering that when you reborn a god it only stays for that turn, go figure." BJ complained.

"I'm not out yet, and you haven't got any chance at leaving with that relic. I draw!" He drew, then looked at his cards. "I'll place two cards face down, then summon a monster in defense mode."

 **BJ 8000 LP**

" I draw." He drew a lone card and said" **Card of Sanctity.** " They each drew till they again had six cards.

"First I'll play **Harpies Feather Duster.** Say good bye to your face down cards." BJ stated as a gist of wind blew away his two face down cards in pixels. "Next I'll play the trap card **Bottomless Trap hole.** I target any face down monster, and if it has at most 2000 defense points. It gets destroyed, so reveal that face down monster."

It showed he had a **Marshmellon.** So it got destroyed. "And that leaves the field wide open, Galaxy Eater finish this-"

"HOLD ON! My **Dark Rebirth** trap activates when it's in the graveyard. So now my Marshmellon comes back with extra defnse points.

 **Marshmellon, 1500 DEF.**

"And Marshmellon's ability keeps it from being destroyed."

"Darn it, I'll throw a face down and end my turn."

 **Guardian 600 LP**

"I draw. So first off, by banishing my armed dragon and Obelisk. I'm allowed to summon this monster, **Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning." ATK 3000, DEF 2500.**

BJ jumped at the appearance of a green human in a blue knight armor with a long jagged sword.

"Now his ability activates, I banish one of your monsters." BJ gasps. "Say goodbye to Galaxy Eater." the monster then vanishes. "Next I'll play the trap **Consequnces** , this card deals you damage equal to twice the amount of attack points as the monster banished."

"Oh god!" BJ panicked. The part time wiseman felt a billion needles coming from the trap.

 **BJ 1200 LP. 4 cards.**

"Lucky for you, my soldier can't attack this turn since he used his ability, your move." The guardian said as he put a card face down.

"Okay," BJ struggled to stand, "I Draw. Next I'll summon Vyra the Dark Slayer." **Def 1800, ATK 1800.**

"Hey BJ, not doing so well huh?" Rose asked as she appeared in a kneeling position with her arms crossed.

"Well I have more life points, but I can't start gloating. I now use my second summon from this sphere to bring out, Kuriboh."

Tyler appeared as a tiny hair ball with green feet, eyes and glasses. "Oh great." he grumped as he saw his little power. **ATK 300**

"But now I'm activating the spell card **Curtain Call**. By paying half of my life points, I can summon a monster from my hand." He grabbed a card, **LP 600.**

"Meet Dark Magician Girl. **" ATK 2000.**

So now Cass joined the field. "Brother, what would be the meaning of this? Now your tied for life points with this guy."

"I know what I'm doing Cass, next I'll play my spell card **Magical Box**. First my Dark Magician Girl Cass will step into the box." he said as a tall box Cass's height formed around her, "Now prepare to be amazed."

Just then a bunch of swords jammed into box.

"Killing your own sister, I am amazed at your brutality."

"Haha, the only time I'm brutal with Cass is in the bedroom!" Everyone looked at him weirdly. "And that was a terrible comeback, but watch as the one skewered not be my sister," the box opened to reveal.

"MY FACE DOWN CARD!"

"Yep," BJ said as the card disappeared before the box closed, and the swords pulled out. And out came an intact Cass Dark Magician Girl. "And my monstrously gorgeous monster is unscathed."

"How is that possible?" the guardian asked.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets." Cass said.

"Exactly, now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Guardian 600 LP**

"You're going down, I draw. Now my Black Luster Soldier attacks your Kuriboh." the soldier charged towards Tyler.

"Mercy?"

"Don't worry Tyler, cause I play **Multiply**. This card creates multiple monsters of a one with less than five hundred attack points, enough to make me an impenetrable wall of Kuribohs." BJ announced as his next card made another Kuriboh next to Tyler. Then another, then another, and it keeps on going.

"What the-"

"And my next trap card, **Draining Soul** negates your monster's abilities till it's destroyed."

Guardian growled at the red lightning that struck his soldier. "You got lucky, I end my turn."

 **BJ 600 LP**

"Okay I draw, and I'll use Vyra's special ability. During my stand by phase, she can take a card out of your grave yard. Rose," BJ said.

"Already on it." Rose said as she radiated a black light and a card appeared in his hand.

"Guys-"

"Just do it bro, you need this sphere." Cass said in understanding.

"I'm okay with death, I'll finally see a graveyard from the other end." Rose said darkly.

"Just get me out of this furry little body." Tyler grumbled.

"Okay then," he raised a card, which glowed.

"Oh god."

"I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl, Kuriboh, and Vyra the Dark Slayer." BJ said woefully, "Sorry."

"We'll be fine!" They said as they turned into bright white lights and shot up into the clouds. A great light appeared.

"I summon, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The guardian laughed inside, 'good luck deciphering the inscription'. He thought.

Bj closed his eyes as a giant golden orb appeared in the sky, 'this is for you guys, especially you Cass.' "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform yourself from orb of light, and bring us victory to this fight. Reveal your power within, so that we may win. Appear as I call out your name, WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" BJ screamed as the sun god style monster appeared on his side of the field.

 **Ra, 4100**

"Oh crap." The guardian muttered.

"Ra, Attack his Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

Ra powered up his blast, and fired. Obliterated his monster.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH~" the guardian screamed as his life points dropped to zero and he disappeared into pixels.

 **Guardian 0 LP**

BJ panted as the field gathered itself into a glowing card that descended into BJ's hand. The card peeled off the glow to reveal the sphere. "The Summoner's sphere. Who knew a card could hold the fate of the multiverse." He said as his body started to glow, his wand manifesting in his other hand glowing. In a flash of flight, he donned a white wizard robe, his new card now became a necklace on a platinum chain, and his hair now spiked up with a golden streaks.

"Hey BJ." He turned around to see his friends that came with him in their monster spirit form. Cass was the one that got his attention. "Not bad out there."

"Thanks Cass, I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Hey, One mission victory without the twins, wait till they hear about this." Tyler said.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Rose asked forlornly.

"Yeah, I was hoping to show them my newest weapon."

 **ZAP**

The guys returned, with one last question for the elderly looking lady.

"Heu uh Mildred can we ask you something?" Cass asked their boss.

"If it's about the whereabouts of hero and sidekick I've just pinpointed their location thanks to tracker chips I installed on their person without their knowledge or consent."

"So that explains the beeping under my arm." Rose said raising her arm to reveal a blinking red light under her armpit.

"And my kneecap." Tyler commented while showing his knee that had a beeping light coming from it.

"And on my dingus." BJ said, earning himself odd looks.

"Your chip is in shoulder blade." Mildred reminded with disgust. "You should probably see a doctor."

"But be warned, where the Zero twins are located are a place that have fractured the minds of many part time heroes that have entered. It's worst than what you get from solitary confinement. I'm afraid if we don't get them out of there, I shudder to think the condition their mentality will be in for the final fight against Metteraun." The team were now scared for their poor friends.

 **And now that's 10 relics for the heroes, now all that just leaves is the pendant and boots for our heroes. Akira and Lara. Speaking of the Zero twins, next time we'll be continuing on their mind discombobulating time in Bendy's cartoon studio.**

 **Mans hearing from Mildred, even if they can free the twins, Akira and Lara might not be in a great mindset for much.**

 **Till next time.**


	41. The Ink Machine 32

**Last time on Akira, Lara, and the Ink Machine.**

 **The Twins dig deeper into the nightmare that is Bendy's cartoon studio, where they found themselves under the guide of Boris the Wolf. But these two have bigger problems when they met Alice Angel, a cartoon woman who looks to walk with the angels. Though she doesn't look like one right now. How will our hero and sidekick do as they descend into the madness of this studio? How Traumatized will they be after all is said and done? Will their friends save them? And WHEN THE FUCK WILL THEY RELEASE CHAPTER 4?! Cause after I'm done with chapter three, I can't finish this arc without the last chapters. Found out now where we left off.**

 **Heads up the last few pieces of this Ink Machine Arc will have some slightly inappropriate vibes.**

 **And about some of the cards in the last chapter, I made a few up.**

From where we left off last time, Akira was trying his best to comfort his sister Lara when they stumbled into a hallway flooded with ink. The two were sitting down with the ink up to their necks. They were cold, scared, naked, scarred for life, and dangerously close to considering suicide.

How the mighty have fallen?

"Come on Lara, let's get going. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can lock ourselves in our room for the rest of our lives." Akira said while picking himself and Lara up. Their bodies covered completely in the black liquid, clinging to their bodies like a second skin. Lara was still shaken up as she clung hard to her brother, being that he's the only thing that's keeping her somewhat stable. Akira trudged the rest of the ink puddle room, until they got onto hardwood floors again, leaving a trail of ink as they made their way through another door and a long series of hallways with turns, flaking wallpaper, holes, ink drippings from the ceiling, and the more ominous feeling growing from the atmosphere.

When they came through a wall of smoke, they came close to a corner till.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~

A Bendy cutout had peeked from the direction they were heading, they turned and ran. But they were coughing from the smoke wall they hadn't seen they ran into a wall.

They slowly inch to the corner they were heading, sword and gauntlets armed.

"DIE!" they shouted.

But they saw it was only Boris, who didn't even flinch at the sword at his neck and Gauntlets readied for a punch. The twins calmed down for a second. "Jesus Boris, you scared us!" Akira scolded.

"NEVER TERRIFY TWO TRAUMATIZED TWINS WITH A BLADE AND POWER GAUNTLETS!" Lara screamed as she grabbed him by the overall straps.

"Easy Lar, easy." Akira said as she gently pried the broken minded girl off the ink cloned wolf. "It's okay Boris, this place has just done a number on the both of us. Let's just keep moving." Akira said as he walked through the door, Lara cradling to him like a baby to it's mother. Boris following right after them, seemingly to have an understanding of how scarred these two will be for months after they leave this place. The trio navigated through a room filled with toy shelves, more ink on the ground. Akira and Lara have ink in places the sun never shines, and Lara, you don't even want to know the worst place she has ink. They came across a door, next to it was a pad with two lights. One for A, one for B.

"Okay it seems to open this door we need to flip two switches." Akira saw two wires coming from below it, on heading right towards a lever next to a Bendy statue. Where Boris was standing, "You get that one, we'll go find the other one."

"Can't we just break it down, my gauntlets have enough firepower." Lara suggested while shaking against her brother.

"We'll you'll need to get off me first." Akira remind her, Lara had wrapped herself entirely around his torso. Arms locked around his neck, and her legs locked across his midsection.

"Can't. Don't want to." Lara squeaked while burying her face into the back of her brother's neck ashamed at her weakness. Akira sighed at this and just followed the wires down the hall to the other lever, with his sister clinging for dear life to him. He wished they never came here, Lara was a total wreck while he's just barely able to stand. They literally can't live without the other, that's how deep their bond goes. They followed the cord to the switch next to a poster.

"The Butcher Gang?" he saw it had a spider thing with fangs, a cartoon guy with a vest, and some sailor guy. "Odd, how can things get any worst?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" And Lara was right.

GRAAAAAAH~

"HOLY SHIT!" Akira jumped at the jump scare of the zombiefied ink creature. It jumped at them, Akira dodged the attack. "DIE DEMON!" Akira slashed him with Excalibur, and the ink creature dissolved into ink.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah I think so sis." Akira said before pulling the lever. They made it back to Boris, who guided them to a balcony. And they saw an old fashion elevator down below. They went down the stairs to look at the thing up close, Boris stepped in.

"Like I'm gonna go in that thing to see more things that will haunt my dreams." Lara said before jumping of her brother to sit on the stairs.

"Come on Lara, do you wanna get out of here or not?" Akira asked.

"Look, there's nothing that will get me in that death trap!" Lara stated before standing up, when she turned around she saw a bendy cut out right behind her. "I call shotgun." She said before running into the elevator, Akira followed behind. When he turned to the buttons for the floors, he raised an eyebrow.

"K, 11, P, 9, 14? How does this make any sense?" Akira asked.

"Who cares lets just get out of here." Lara said while leaning on the corner of the elevator, Boris standing in the corner beside her. The elevator doors closed as they heard a voice.

 _ **"You're so interesting... so different."**_

Akira and Lara grabbed onto each other as they heard Alice's seductive voice as they elevator descended into the lower ranks of this nightmare studio.

 ** _"I have to say, I'm an instant fan. The risk taking, death defying, Zeros. Akira and Lara, looks like you two have a date with an angel!"_**

"I have a girl/boyfriend!" They admitted.

 _ **"I don't mind, that just makes it more enjoyable. More toys for little ole me. Come to me my lovely hero and sidekick, level 9! Just follow the screams."**_

Akira and Lara shivered and whimpered as they got lower down the shaft, passed the levels until they got to 9. "Follow the screams, follow the screams, follow the screams~" the repeated that when they got down, they stopped when they heard Alice again.

 _ **"Come now little ones, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here."**_

They stepped out to see here, with a stair case leading to a bridge across a river of ink, all the way to a stage with a door, an Alice Angel head on top and a banner that says, 'She's quite a gal'. And next to it seemed to be some kind of containment case. They carefully stepped towards the door, then it creaked open. Boris ran along ahead.

"Oh well we tried." Lara said trying to escape, but Akira pulled her back.

"Lara!" She sighed, as Akira went on ahead. She slowly followed behind him, shifting her eyes everywhere. Vigilance has become paranoia since she got here, she would sometimes stop and get in a fighting stance. Whatever may lurk in these halls, could get a metal knuckle sandwich. She walked backwards till she bumped into her brother.

"GAH!"

"GAH!" Lara threw a punch, Akira ducked it. "Lara it's just me!" Akira stated raising his arms defensively.

"Oh, sorry. What were you-" she looked around him, to see another cartoon wolf strapped to a table, with his heart ripped out. "Ooh." She looked to Boris, who despite his unmoving face, looked a little heart broken about the creature. Behind that she saw a large pool of ink, with a long series of planks that reached the other end. And along the pool were more of whatever that was on lab tables.

"Oh my god, I don't think this is a normal studio." Akira said.

"This is hell, I'm living in hell." Lara whimpered.

"Lara," he rested his hand on her left shoulder, "I don't know if we can actually get out of here, but we always see things through to the end. Even in the darkest of times. Like that time we went to Slenderman world."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I still have nightmares of me in some hentai tentacle fantasy." Lara shuddered at the memory.

"And when we were in that one zombie world that happens to be like that movie we saw behind mom and dad's back."

"I never thought I would ever get drilled by a rotten corpse. Then again my first time was in the frozen depths of Antarctica, and some of the things I did with Tyler are not all that normal." Lara commented.

"And speaking of Antarctica, we're still here after that. And who said we would die out there?"

"I did." she shrugged.

"But we didn't, did we?" Akira asked.

"...no."

"Because we had each other, and we always will." Akira said, they smiled at each other. Then shared a little hug.

 _ **"Are you gonna get over here are you gonna kiss?"**_

They flinched and separated, "We're twins!" Akira let out.

"And that was just one time!" Lara cried.

"We should probably go now."

"Yeah totally."

So they went on and crossed the long trail of planks, there were a couple creakings from the rotting wood.

 _ **"Look around. It took so many of them to make me beautiful. Anything less than perfect would be left behind. I had to do it. She made me."**_

"What was that all about?" Lara asked.

"Probably her voice actor or something. By the number of dead ink bodies around here, she was made with a weeeee bit low brow." Akira answered. When they got to the other side, the door opened. Akira looked to Lara, she entangled his hand with her hand.

"Let's go." They went through the doorway, they saw a cardboard cut out of Alice Angel along the way.

"You know, despite her suspicious demeanor, she looks kind of pretty in cardboard." Akira said while looking at it.

"I guess, but in real life she could use a bit of a tune up."

"Hey do you hear something?" Akira asked, the sound of sparks flying and tinkering can be heard echoing through the halls. They walked over to a room, and suddenly. The fear returned.

They saw Alice, do experiments on a living ink creature. The thing was riving in pain as he felt his heart getting ripped from his chest. They looked to Alice through the glass.

 _"Hmm, Now comes the question...Do I kill you two? Do I tear you apart to my heart's desire?"_

"Please don't." The twins begged.

 _"The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose? Take this little freak for instance!"_ She gestured to the limp dead creature om her table. _"He crawled in here... trailing his tainted ink to my door!"_ Akira and Lara were getting more terrified at this. _"It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back! Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles?"_ Alice asked our heroes.

"I don't really know how to answer that honestly." Akira said truthfully.

"Every time I step on the football field, whenever I go in a haunted world, whenever-"

 _"It's a buzzing, screaming wall of voices!"_ she banged her fist on the control panel, that shut the female zero up quick. _"Bits of your mind, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl! The first time I was born from it's inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug. The second time well..."_ her voice had been getting more demonic over her little speech, _"It made me an ANGEL!"_

The twins jumped at that outburst, they saw Alice get defensive of her still rotting flesh cheek. _"I will not let the demon touch me again. I'm so close now. Nearly perfect. But even if true perfection is unattainable, you two are the closest things I can think of that are perfect."_

"I don't know whether to be flattered or terrified." Akira said shaking in his non existent boots.

"I'm kind of a little bit of both right now." Lara replied.

 _"You know, you two seem like nice kids. You have the power of a million lions, yet the gentleness of a baby's laughter. And honestly, you both have very sexy bodies."_ she said before lowering her hand. Which had some how removed all the ink from their bodies, leaving them as nude as the day they were born. They quickly covered their shame, blushing bright red with embarrassment and fear for what this crazy ink lady will do to them. _"Yes, I will indeed spare you."_ She said before falling into a pile of ink. They looked confused.

But felt a couple taps on their shoulders, "GAH!" They jumped and fell back in surprised when she reappeared behind them, they crawled back until their backs were against the wall. Alice strutted with a hip sway towards them. Then squatted down till she was eye level with them. _"In fact, I'll even let you ascend and leave this place."_

"Thank you ma'am." Lara said with a relieved smile.

 _"If!"_ the 'angel' lifted a finger, and now the female zero lost her smile. _"You two do a few eensey weensey little favors for me first. I'll give you the first one now, but for the rest. You must return to the lift for further instruction."_

Akira and Lara were a little uneasy. They'd be given their freedom, and the chance to leave this place. But first they had to run some errands for Alice Angel, they had a feeling they'd be here for a while. They didn't know what she would have them do when they got back to the lift, or right now for that matter.

She just stood back up, and gave them an evil shit-eating smirk. Then what they saw her do next, they couldn't be more horrified.

She stripped naked. Or her dress dripped of, leaving her white inky body on display for our frightened hero and sidekick. They had a very bad feeling of what this first chore was gonna be.

Despite the fear, they felt this could be a little... fun I guess. "Well, at least we'll be getting a hot sexy gal." Akira chuckled in fear.

"Yeah, this could be fun." Lara said, while inside she was screaming 'KILL ME!'

Alice just kneeled down, crawled suggestively towards them. Pinning them both to the wall.

 _"Now, who wants to go first?"_

 **To be continued.**

 **Now I know I'm not the only one who wants to see what Alice has planned for our Zero twins. Anyway next time, we'll see Akira and Lara running the 'angel's errands. While running into ink demons along the way, plus they'll see that their first... 'chore' will give them a new ability. If you think you know what it is, leave a review. No flames!**

 **Next chapter of this story will have the six main heroes back in the missions, I haven't written one like that in a long while.**

 **Choa.**


	42. Jungle World

**Okay guys, I'll be taking a small break from the Ink Machine arc. I promise I'll have chapter three done for Akira and Lara, and hopefully the last couple chapters for that game won't be long to be released. I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to see an end to the endless nightmare that is Bendy's animation studio.**

 **So until then, enjoy some nice missions until we return to where nightmares are made and ink creatures roam the halls.**

In the nearby forest area, we come across the Zero twins in the middle of another sparing match. Well that's what they said, but in truth the two very close twins were currently going through a bit of a rough patch. Because siblings are bound to get in fights that can get a little... extreme, and with this particular pair, it's down right crazy. Armed with their respective relic, panting and sweating from a long battle between siblings. The surrounding area was barely standing, most of the trees were either knocked over or burned. The scariest thing was the two seemed to be coated with a dark aura. Akira stood strong, with Excalibur in hand, "Remind me again what we're fighting over this time."

"Not... important right now! Because I'm this close to turning you into pound cake!" Lara uttered before pounding her gauntlets together, which send out a shockwave through the forest.

"Well I'm gonna slice you, dice you, and serve you with rice!" he retorted while slicing the air.

"We're Japanese heritage, idiot."

"Must you be so negative and strict!"

"Must you be so childish and annoying!"

They just glared daggers at each other, before going in for another attack, but when they we're literally inches away. In the blink of an eye, they felt a pair of arms wrapped around them, constricting their movements. Normally this would result in the fools ending up in the emergency room, or at this point in time the morgue, but they slightly calmed down when they saw it was their romantic partners. Slightly. Even if they tried, Akira's girl Rose was a 7th dimensional demon and Lara's boy Tyler can heal from injuries faster than Deadpool.

"This has to stop!"

"What does?" Akira asked when he heard that monotone voice he grew to love.

"Recently your fights have been causing more and more collateral damage than usual." Rose told him while keeping her boyfriend in a vice grip.

Tyler nodded as he tried to keep Lara in his grasp, given she was a lot stronger than he was before he got his relics there was some difficulty. "You guys have been at each other's throats for three weeks now, and none of us still knows what's wrong. And Darry has lost nearly half of his budget to pay for damage done by your fights!"

"What damages?" Lara shrugged.

 _ **One time during gym, Akira and Lara were arguing about who got the most laps in their pacer test. A few inappropriate insults were thrown, and the next thing Zalio knew was his gym had a sunroof and some of his students were taken to the nurse. The twins would have gotten detention, if the staff wasn't too scared of them to add another disaster. Zalio on the other hand, sent them a muffin basket.**_

 _ **Then during their mission to toy soldier world, they got into another spat over who should fly the new toy carrier home to their owner Davey. Both armies were sent to the infirmary when they tried to separate them.**_

 _ **Lastly we could see their silhouettes behind a shower curtain, they were having a little tug of war battle with this imported shampoo from Peru that makes your hair twice as shiny and full. But not knowing their own strength they ended up ripping apart the bottle and causing the last of it to go down the drain. And so that began yet another brawl between the two that crashed them through a wall. You could see a fight cloud appear around them as their fight led to the city. After a few million dollars worth of destruction they're squabble led them to the forest where they both unleashed their relics. Each blade and gauntlet impact can be felt all over the planet.**_

"And that last one was just five minutes ago!" Tyler snapped.

Akira and Lara were now blushing that they realized they had been in a non stop battle without getting dressed first, they then blushed while chuckling embarrassed at the circumstances. Thankfully Rose conjured up their normal outfits with her dark magic, so she and Tyler released their lovers. But not before the twins gave another glare tp each other before they ran on home.

"What are we gonna do? This team can't function with our best fighters at each other's throats!" Tyer worried.

"I know, with the end of season 2 drawing near we need to have Akira and Lara getting along again. That's where they're at their strongest, they've been through hell and back for each other. Just what are they fighting about?" Rose asked, though she gives no emotion her body language shows that she is concerned for her boyfriend and future sister-in-law.

Tyler shrugged "I wish I knew, but neither will tell anyone."

 _ **Later**_

"Yep good luck getting a word out of them." Cass said on the while she, BJ, Tyler, and Rose were walking towards Junk Stuff, Akira and Lara left hours ago in a race to the store. The romantic partners of the Zero twins asked their friends about what to do in this situation, but this is what they got.

"Those two are as tight as hot glue, but whenever they do get into fights, they never end well." BJ told them.

"Having been friends with the hero and sidekick of the group for a majority of my life, I can safely say that this is probably their worst fight yet. If we can find out the cause of their squabble, it would help us a bunch." Cass theorized while looking at calculations and graphs from previous fights between Akira and Lara, which included billions of dollars worth of repairs.

"So what can we do?" Tyler asked.

"Well my solution is a hand-me down code that has been in my family for generations," Boone advised while pulling out a military style necklace in scripted "Do NOT get involved in stuff and things!"

"As lazy and uncooperative as my brother is, I must admit he does have a point. Akira and Lara fights are like those between nerds at a convention, they last forever and have no solution."

"Seriously!" Rose and Tyler panicked.

"Yep, their last big bout was in the summer of '29. They couldn't agree on how to decorate the garage, and three states were the unfortunate victims of catastrophic disaster." Boone said with a thousand yard stare.

"They never seen two year olds cause so much destruction, they would have gotten banned but Mrs. Zero 'calmly' got them to unbanned."

Rose and Tyler just looked to each other in fear, "This is gonna be a long day."

When they arrived at the store to start their next mission, they found the twins in separate glass like cubes, looking away from each other with glares and crossed arms. They saw that it also had some cracks on them.

"Those two fight more than nerds at ComicCon, I placed Akira and Lara in nyric galvanized nuclainium, strongest substance illegal in America, but doesn't look like it will hold long. Good thing twins tire out before they break their cages." They heard Mildred say while setting up transporter.

"Mildred, do you have any idea why they're more hostile towards each other than Vikings and dragons?" Tyler asked.

"I try not to get involved in petty squabbles with teenagers, besides, I would rather be in the most dangerous world imaginable than in and Akira-Lara fight. Last time I tried to step in a big fight between Zero twins, I lost two fingers." Mildred said while holding up her left hand, which appeared perfectly fine.

"But you still have five fingers." Rose pointed out.

"I used to have seven." the medic and scout went wide eyed at that, "They actually did me a favor, a can finally wear gloves."

The others shrugged before getting on the sub platform. Mildred pressed an intercom button.

"Okay twins, I am gonna gently open your cubes, and you will calmly move to your positions and keep multiverse in balance. Understand?" said twins just nodded while not making eye contact with their boss, or each other. Mildred then released the very lethal teens so they can calmly get to their positions.

 **ZAP**

The team found themselves in the depths of a jungle dimension, with moist air, puddles, mosquitos, and vines everywhere. Rose, Tyler, and Cass took the forms of scientists. Rose donned a black tank top and jean shorts with matching boots. Tyler was wearing a green t-shirt, camo jacket vest, cargo shorts, and brown boots. Cass had a lab coat, white pants, and black boots. BJ on the other hand was a nine foot tall gorilla who was currently eating a banana outside of the outdoor lab that was set up.

"You know I always thought BJ was raised by apes but this is ridiculous." Tyler quipped while noticing BJ's form here.

"Eh, it's not much of a difference. He looks about the same to me." Cass said.

"You know I can hear you right?" BJ cried feeling a little offended as he tossed his banana peel.

"Yeah we know." Rose clarified. "Much like we know why Akira and Lara are butting heads constantly." The group can sense some sarcasm in the gothic scouts usually monotone voice.

"Well if you two want to get involved in Mr. and Ms. Volientpants' turmoil that's your problem," Cass downgradingly told her and Tyler. "But as friends of the Zero twins since pre-K, I can guarantee that it will only result in a bigger conflict and you two six feet under."

"I would actually like that." Rose said creepily.

"I believe what Rose is trying to say is that we will find out by the end of the mission why their fighting, and get them to get along again." Tyler boasted.

"Is that a bet?" BJ asked.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Fine then," Cass challenged the second smartest of the group, "WHEN our co-leaders are still fighting by the end of today's mission, then you two will have to clean BJ and Brock's room!"

GASP

"I've been playing chicken with BJ to get his room cleaned since we came to the mansion seven months ago, never play chicken with a pig."

"Last time my brother Zed went in there without protection, he woke up six days later, and he can hear colors." Rose said.

"Yeah I always seem to forget about Operation: Clean Up." BJ laughed.

"Even though I write it on your hand to help you remember." Cass sighed.

Tyler looked at the genius and said, "Fine, but if we win" he gestured him and Rose, before pointing to Cass and BJ, "Cass, you have to tutor the kids until their in high school!"

GASP

"Are you nuts! Those little monsters scared of the last seven tutors! Especially Jin, my college pal Neville had a total meltdown when Jin asked him 'If nothing's faster than light, then how did the dark get there first?'" Cass panicked.

"I still have nightmares." BJ commented.

"And for you BJ." Rose said.

"Please not veggies, please not veggies, please not veggies~" the part time wiseman pleaded while crossing his fingers.

"You have to join Akira and Lara's personal gym."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~" BJ screamed to the heavens, "How could this get any worst?"

"And you can only eat brusslesprouts and broccoli until you are under 235 lbs."

"YOU MONSTER!" BJ screamed at the goth, who just stared blankly.

"Is it so wrong to care about your health?"

Cass just patted her brother's shoulder, "Don't worry babe, your overweight complexion won't have to worry about anything. Akira and Lara are the most stubborn, reckless, and totally enraged beings in the multiverse." she assured.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Nice one Cass. They heard two distant Tarzan yells, one from a man swinging from a vine and landing a quadruple somersault in front of the group. This was a tall and lean muscular jungle man with unruly red hair, some finely toned muscles, and only wore a brown loincloth. He was armed with a spear and a bow and arrow made of bones. The other call came from a jungle woman who slid down a long moss covered tree trunk, who wore only a leopard skin bikini that left little to the imagination, she also had brown hair tied into a bun. Her weapons are two small daggers in small holsters attached to a belt she made from vines. She landed right next to the jungle man, then they promptly glared at each other.

Rose and Tyler tried desperately to keep from having anime nosebleed, they instantly realized that their lovers were zapped into the bodies of two, really hot jungle people. But they needed to put a pin on ogling the Zero twins when they looked liked they were about to start another brawl to the death. Rose ran to hold Akira, who was clawing and growling at Lara. And Tyler did the same to Lara.

"Come on guys, we need to complete our mission first." Tyler said, while trying to keep Lara from tearing her brother apart.

"Akira, isn't there anything you want to ASK Lara?" Rose questioned her hunky jungle turned beau.

"LARA NO LIKE!" Akira howled.

"Relax Rose, I can get it myself. Like everything in my life I have to do everything." Lara said ignoring the stranger-to-her that's riving in her morbid friend's arms, she pressed the button on her specs to brief the mission. "Me and... him," Akira crossed his arms ad looked annoyed at the lack of acknowledgement from the stranger in his nerdy friend's arms. "Are the prince and princess of the Peraunoiliun jungle, and you guys are a friendly group of animal scientists. BJ is our guard gorilla. A pack of evil hunters are trying to turn all the gorillas in the jungle into trophies. We must stop them before they can harm a single animal."

"Okay, so now that your part is done. I'm gonna go save those gorillas now." Akira said about to leave.

Lara roughly grabbed him and pulled him back, "Woah there, what makes you think 'you're' getting all the glory?"

"Uh I'M the hero of the group, I'm usually the one who does all the saving. You're just a sidekick, and my baby little sister." Akira patted her on the head.

"WE ARE THE SAME AGE!"

"Ugh guys, the mission?" Tyler urged them to get back on track.

"Like I'm gonna work with this black and white she-devil who can't have fun to save her life!" Akira scoffed whiel shoving Lara.

"And I'd rather eat lava than be partners with an overgrown man child who takes nothing seriously!" Lara screamed while punching Akira in the face, which despite the shockwave felt millions of miles away, didn't even make the part time hero flinch.

"Oh I can be serious, how about this? We each take two team of our teammates, and which ever twin captains her team to victory gets bragging rights for a whole year." Akira challenged.

"Perfect, and the loser has to admit that they can't do anything without the winner to hold their hand." Lara added.

"You're on." They shook on it.

"Oh poo poo." Rose and Tyler sulked.

"Sweet." Cass and BJ silently cheered while fist-bumping.

"And as a fair and reasonable older bro-bro, I'll let you pick first." Akira told Lara cockily.

"One: you fair and reasonable, HA! that's a laugh."

"This coming from the girl that sent sixty flirting guys to the hospital." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Touché, and 2: I was captain of all the sports teams in school, and I lead them all to the championship victory. I can beat you with anyone." Lara said snootily, wrong move.

"Great... you get Tyler and BJ!"

Lara went from confident to terrified, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo," she stopped her creaming when she saw the offended looks on her boyfriend and horizontally tall friend. "Way I'm gonna lose now, hehehe." she blushed with embarrassment.

"Eh, it's fine." BJ said uncaringly.

 **With the villains**

"Hahahahaha, with those dastardly Zeros not talking to each other, this will be the easiest win yet!" Zalio boasted while he drove an SUV with the part time villain team preparing for hunting in the back.

"That's what you said the last three hundred and sixty four times." Carrie pointed out, "We are always on the losing end, whether or not Akira and Lara are getting along and this will be no different."

"You know for someone who was born with the blood of the most positive being in existence, you are being quite negative here." Zalio told her.

"This coming from the guy who's presence kills an entire green house garden." Zed said from the van.

"Zip it, Zed!" Zalio yelled while he was still driving.

Watching from atop of a tree, was Akira with the girls. "Okay, so for this we need to finish this off quick. Cass you distract them, with one of your boring lectures and Rose and I will sabotage their weapons so that they cant harm a single creature." Akira planned.

"My lectures aren't boring! I just discuss the importance of biochemical resorbance in-" she stopped when she heard the hero and scout snoring, "Oh fine, I'll get tomorrow's lesson plan." Cass sighed as she slid down the tree.

This left the couple to watch as she instantly put them to sleep with some boring lesson on bioengineering, this gave them a small window of opportunity. They stealthily moved from tree to tree, until they reached their target and started disarming those hunting rifles.

"So Akira, random question-" Rose was about to ask but he interrupted her.

"If you're trying to find out what Lara and I are fighting over, forget it. I don't want to talk about it!"

Later, they returned to the tree to see the villains fiddle around with there faulty guns.

"Oh great, the firing pins are missing! Now what?" Zalio complained.

Akira chuckled as he held the pins in his hand.

"Well, Zalio. Back in the old days before we had those fancy firearms, they did hunted the old fashion way." Dora told him, "With knives and sticks!"

Akira face palmed, Rose and Cass sighed. "Well that was a bigger failure than your last minestrone." he heard Lara laugh from a lower branch, he snapped his head to her direction.

"Oh like you can do better than the time you tried making meatloaf!" Akira retorted.

His sister just growled, "Just watch!" Lara stated before swinging after the hunters. Akira followed suit, Tyler and BJ followed suit.

"Tick tock, tick tock." BJ mocked the goth before leaving her and the genius behind.

"Time's running out." Cass said before leaving Rose there to sigh.

Well since this is taking so long let's just skip to after this next attempt fails. Nigel led the villains to hunt the old fashion way, using brains to outwit an animal.

Right now Akira and Lara were back to arguing, then came shoving, and then it became a all out fight.

"Well bad news is we're gonna lose, but on the bright side you're gonna lose the bet." BJ snootily said to the medic and scout.

"Not yet." Tyler sneered before going over to Lara while Rose went to grab Akira.

"Okay this has gone on long enough, you two are not doing anything else until you tell us what's wrong!" Rose told them with a pinch of darkness in her voice.

"Or so help us, we are gonna make you watch Steven King's IT when we get home!" Tyler threatened.

GASP

"You know we have problem with horror movies!" Akira cried.

"Anything but that!" Lara whined.

"Then TALK!" the twins whimpered under the authoritative tone from their lovers.

They both looked down, Lara sighed. "It was our home Ed midterm, the assignment was to cook a gourmet meal."

 **(Flashback)**

 **We cut to the twins in their home Ed class in high school, they were at a table preparing a entre for their assignment.**

 **"We we're making a delectable soup, I was applying the spices with the fury of a thousand hurricanes!" Lara said, while her flashback self was swiftly and precisely added several different spices. Akira was finely chopping some veggies, and had a little eye glass scope.**

 **"And I was in charge of chopping up the vegetables. You know my middle name is Shinsuke, but here it should have been 'perfection'."**

 **"We were training for three months to prepare for this assignment, it's worth half of our grade." Lara said.**

 **"It was gonna be our first culinary success, but when it came time for the taste test."**

 **Their teacher, who dipped a spoon in their soup. The second the stuff hit his tongue, well let's just say he was taken away by an ambulance to get his stomach pumped.**

 **(End of Flashback)**

"AND ITS ALL HIS/HER FAULT!" the twins yelled while struggling to get out of their binds from their respective lovers.

"You know for someone who gets blown away by a mini-fan, on low, you have a surprisingly strong grip." Lara commented on Tyler managing to keep her restrained.

"And despite looking like a tiny glass doll, you're really strong hon." Akira told Rose.

"Uh thanks, I guess."

Cass looked over to BJ, who seemed to be sweating profusely. "What did you do?" she sneered.

"Uhhhhhhh nothing?" Cass glared.

"BJ?" he saw the other four staring at him intently.

BJ twiddle his large gorilla thumps nervously as he chuckled embarrassedly, "Um, funny story about that. What if I were to say that, it was neeeeeeeeeeeeeeither of your... faults?"

"What did you do?" Lara grumbled.

"Ummmmm~"

 **Flashback**

 **"Well while you two were so focused on your project," we see BJ carrying a fruit sculpture he made of his head, but he tripped over a stray soup can and tossed his melon up to a shelf with other stuff on it. The melon rolled over knocking some things over, while coincidently dumping the contents into the Zero's soup bowl. "You failed to notice accidently adding beet juice, hot sauce, kitty litter, pickle juice, laundry detergent, dryer lint, kale puffs, and many other unpleasant ingredients into your project."**

 **End of Flashback**

Everyone stared at the part time wiseman in disdain. "So it was YOU that started this whole debacle!" Akira pointed accusingly at him.

"hehehhehehe uhhhhhhh. You know we should probably go stop the bad guys now." BJ said before running after the villains. Cass followed suit.

Akira and Lara looked towards each other in sadness, "Um guys could you give us a minute?" Lara asked. They nodded before leaving the Zeros to talk.

Akira sighed, "Look sis, I'm... I'm sorry, for everything the past three weeks. If I can trust you with a time detonating bomb, I should trust you with handling spices."

Lara looked away, "I'm sorry to brother, I should have trusted you more with culinary situations."

"We weren't really gonna let some dumb old food ruin the best sibling relationship know to existence, right?" Akira asked while wrapping an arm around his sister.

"Hehe, no who are we? Cartoon restaurant owners?" They both shared a laugh.

"So what do you say, we finish this mission of as a team?" Akira held a hand out to her.

Lara gained a 'ready for anything' look before grabbing it, "Let's go kick some ass!"

 **One villain but whopping later.**

The heroes had returned home, after another victory, after tying up the hunters in vines and launching them away in a makeshift catapult.

"Nothing sweeter than the taste of victory." Akira said stepping of the platform.

"Except victory, with the ones you love." Lara added, joining him off the platform. They did a little sibling handshake, needlessly elaborate, and ended it with a hug.

"I see Zeros are working like a well oiled machine again, and now for BJ and Cass to hold up bargain." Mildred said.

"Come again?" They asked, BJ and Cass pleaded her not to say anything.

So now we see Cass chasing the kids around the mansion, she's gonna have a hard time there. And we cut to a gym in the city that Akira and Lara work as trainers at, where BJ is sweating buckets while running on a treadmill. He was panting like a dog, the only reason he was still up and running was that Lara held up a doughnut in front of his face, and a tofu ball behind him.

 **That's why you should never make bets.**

 **Anyway sorry if it's been a while, I've been busy with college and Monroe Tech. I can't just pull new chapters out of my arse. That'd be gross.**

 **Till next time, see yah.**


	43. Vikings and Dragons

**Hey guys, how's everyone doing? Let me tell you, I have no idea how fan fiction writers handle this and their own lives. I got two morning class in college, three other full courses and I go to this work training center every other day. So don't blame me if I don't update everything immediately.**

 **And today is my 19th birthday! So leave a happy birthday comment if you like this chapter.**

 **Okay so for next time, I need a good mission for the younger kid team, so if anyone has any ideas please PM me. And let me know if I should add Dana and Aaron in the younger team. Numbers may be much, but they are pre-tween.**

 **Before I go into this chapter, I have something to get off my chest. It's about the Ink Machine arc, I decided to make the rest of it into a separate story. And the first part of it, well it's a little dark. So I had a friend write it for me because what happens to the twins in that first chapter... it hurts me so much to see it happen. You will have to read it for yourself. 'Akira & Lara, Ink Machine Trials' Penn Zero, rated M. The summary will explain it all. I know it's entirely different from my usual writing, but it's part of the Ink story, I hope this doesn't effect our author-reader relationship. So I'm begging you guys, even you HEROS Central, to keep an open mind and show me some support on this... I'm a dead man**

 **Good luck.**

Our heroes were now going through their normal morning routine, getting ready for school, having breakfast with the little ones and the others. And BJ and Brock were still sleeping in their rooms, Cass and Chara were still trying to get them out of bed. But right now Akira and Lara were in the middle of a very important discussion with some very important people.

"OH COME ON MOTHER!" Akira whined.

"WHY CAN'T WE HAVE A DOG?!" Lara complained.

And by a very important discussion, I meant that they really wanted a pet. And by people, I meant their mother. Sashi just looked at them through the MUHU tele-projection screen with a bored expression.

 _"You know the rules your father made from when you were five and wanted a dog, and when BJ wanted a penguin: No dogs or flightless birds until you can prove you can be responsible enough for it. And you guys have about 15 other mouths to feed."_

They knew they rules, and sighed, "But mom, how can we show our responsibility for a dog WITHOUT the dog!" Akira stressed out.

"Yeah that kind of takes the point out of it." Lara commented.

Sashi tapped her finger on her chin in a thinking pose, "Huh, did not think of that. Wait till Penn here's about this!" the turned demon lady chuckled.

"MOM!"

Sashi groaned, but at that moment she got a text on her end. She looked it over and thought of something to get her oldest kids off her back. "Okay fine, here's the deal."

Akira and Lara leaned in close. "Mildred just sent me your next mission, and it will involve you guys watching over an animal... sort off. I'll be watching very closely, and if you guys are responsible in caring for those creatures you'll get during the mission, then maybe I'll think about getting you guys a pup."

"Deal!" The twins instantly cheered.

"Finally we could get a real pet!" Akira said.

"Good thing too, I can't go back to watching Dennis. I still don't know how a sentient bullet with arms and no mouth can clear an entire Chinese buffet." Lara exclaimed.

"Where did you guys even get a Bullet Bil anyway?" Sashi asked.

"In the mail, along with a letter that ruined our lives and led to us in real life ink tenticle hentai!" Lara exclaimed that last part while shivering at the memories.

Akira was clinging on to his sister, getting played like a toy by a thirty year old living ink being was something both he and his sister would like to forget. "I'm still cleaning ink out of my ass!"

Sashi just looked at her oldest kids with a heartbroken expression, "Ohh my poor babies." they exchanged a hug through the com-line.

"Yeah, maybe a dog can help us feel better?" Lara suggested through the tears.

"Nice try."

"DAMN IT!"

So now the twins were off to their next mission with their friends and lovers. "Hey, you guys think me and Lara can be responsible pet owners?" Akira asked the group.

"Statistically speaking... no." Cass told them.

"AW COME ON!" They complained.

"Yeah guys, you two have been banned from every pet store in America." Tyler pointed out.

"There are more fish in the sewers than in the oceans, mostly because you guys kept forgetting to feed them." Rose said.

"And lets not forget you tried training some of your pets to do tricks, like when you tried to teach a chipmunk archery." BJ replayed a memory.

 **'Alright, just like we practiced.' flashback 8 year old Lara said while readying a bow and arrow, and she was blindfolded.**

"Or the monkey you taught lion taming." Cass said.

 **Flashback five year old Akira and Lara just watched Col. Bananas fail miserably taming a mountain lion.**

"And the most recent lost soul, the beaver that you tried teaching knife fighting." Rose said, "But unfortunately we don't have any flashback footage of that." She told the audience as they reached their destination.

Lara waved those rebuttals off, "Oh those other times were overdramatic, especially the chipmunk."

"All those other pets just don't have the 'eye of the tiger'." Akira sighed.

"Not even the class pet tiger after you two were done." BJ reminded.

"Come on were not that bad pet owners right?" the part time hero gave a sheepish smile to his team, same as his sister.

"It's for the best guys, with a life like yours of protecting the multiverse, going to battle a 12th dimension tier evil, and with more enemies than Nathan Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Batman, and every anime protagonist combine, there's no way you can keep a pet longer than Santino Marella in the 2009 Royal Rumble." BJ sternly said. The twins just sighed dejectedly as the others went into the store, but not before Rose and Tyler gave a kiss on the cheek to their respective partners.

'Well we'll show them who's a terrible pet owner, whatever animal we get in this world, bring it.' They thought at the same time.

 **ZAP**

The world that the team found themselves in now, looks like Norway BC. They were in a wooden village, inhabited by people in fur clothing, some with metal limbs, and nearly everyone had a weapon. Or in other words, Vikings. The team was outside a big log building that could be declared the great hall. Akira wore a green tunic with a brown pants, leather jacket vest, and brown pants. One foot had a brown boot, and the other was artificial. His sister Lara's form looked like his, but feminine. She had a light green shirt, brown tights, a spiked skirt, and black boots. Her hair was still in a pony tail. While she had an axe, Akira had gained a small dagger. BJ was now a big looking guy in a fur coat, green tights, and black boots. Cass wore a wolf fur shirt and grey pants. Tyler wore a dark blue tunic, brown pants, and boots. Rose was decked out in a black bear fur hooded cloak, black tunic, tights and boots.

They checked out what their next world and forms looked liked, and looked a little intrigued. "Okay, we're Vikings today. That's... cool." Akira said.

"I like it, really goes with my no-rules badass lifestyle." Lara said twirling her axe.

"Great, as if this loaf wasn't enough overweight!" Cass complained gesturing to the part time wiseman who was currently forking down a meat buffet.

"HEY, my nutritionist says I'm getting back to 300lbs!" BJ indignantly complained.

"Yeah, three weeks ago." BJ just sneered at his sister's remark.

"Aww, why can't I ever have any muscles in these worlds!" Tyler whined as he felt his little noodle arms. Lara went up to him and pet a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be okay Ty Ty, you have plenty of muscle in here," she tapped him in the heart "and here." then his brain.

Akira looked to his half-demon girlfriend, "So a Rose, what do you think?"

She just shrugged, "Meh, never been one for testosterone men wielding clubs swinging at everything. Though that does make more deaths." she creepily giggled. Akira just gained a little fear in his expression, sometimes it creeped him out how much his beau talks about mortality and death.

"Alright, Lara check the specs."

"Okay," Lara briefed the mission. "Akira and I are Finn and Hella Haddock, twin children of the chief of this Viking village, the others are our dragon rider teammates. An evil Viking who was banished from the village has kidnapped the chief's best dragon, the last Night Fury in existence. We must free him before the entire Night Fury species becomes extinct."

"Wait, dragon riders?" Akira asked.

"It's exactly as it sounds." just as she said that, the team was approached by four dragons. One with two heads, one that looked like a giant sausage with wings, a blue two legged one with wings, and a red dragon. Normally Vikings and dragons are natural enemies, but here the dragons are kind of like pets. Tyler and Rose got the two headed one, Cass had the red one, and I'm sure you can guess which one BJ got.

"Okay, not a normal choice for a pet, but should be no problem." Akira said as ha and his sister got on their dragon.

Though five minutes later, they were all tossed to the ground. Clearly they had no idea how to raise a dragon here.

"Well looks like we're gonna need to train on how to train our dragons, coincidently we're right next to a dragon training school." Akira pointed over to a huge arena.

 **"How to train your dragon. Guaranteed to make your raging death trap into your best friend."**

"Huh, how did we not see that?" Tyler questioned.

"We don't have that much time, so who's up for a montage?"

"AYE"

 _ **The team had spent the last few hours, learning everything to treat your dragon well. Like that they HATE eel, and love this type of plant that's like catnip to them. Just like cats, dragons follow the light that shines of a reflective surface. And thanks to montage logic, they learned a years' worth of dragon caring in just two minutes.**_

"Well that was fast." Tyler commented while he and Rose walked their dragon out of the ring, whose two heads were wondering what's going on with their owners.

"Yeah, everything is more efficient with a montage." Rose agreed.

Akira was currently making Lara's dragon chase a light that was reflecting off his shield. Lara commented, "It's actually kind of cute," she pinched the giant creature's cheeks "Isn't he now, who's a good boy." she baby talked the dragon, which highly confused her teammates. Akira took the moment to scratch behind it's ear, he was now panting and shaking one of it's legs. Kind of like a dog.

Lara saw the looks she and Akira were getting, "What?" she sneered.

"Nothing!" They looked away.

And so they went out and found the Night Fury they were looking for, chained up with Zalio readying an axe to chop him up into dragon chow. And we all now how this goes, Akira and the tam save the day and the part time villains were all launched away by the Night Fury's blast. When they returned to the village, while the others celebrated Akira and Lara took their dragons out into the forest. Akira was playing fetch with his night fury, using a big stick he found. And Lara was currently teaching her dragon yoga. Which was a challenge considering it has two legs. But it went well, and they spent a little more time teaching the dragons other neat tricks, and the best part: they didn't die. Looks like they can be good pet owners, now to call their mom.

"I got to say, I'm impressed." Sashi said on their MUHU link, the kids told her their time with the dragons. They learned their needs, and how to take care of them. Even when to clean up their dragon doo doo, that was gross. And they showed her some other stuff they taught their dragons.

"Told you we can make great pet owners, now for your end of the bargain." Akira smugly replied, as he and Lara puffed their chests out.

"Hmmmmmm, I would buuuut..."

"What?" Lara glared impatiently.

"Don't take that tone with me little lady," Sashi threatened before saying the one key thing that kept them from having another pet "But where are you two gonna find a place that will give YOU TWO a dog?"

Their expressions went from confident and anger to shock and realization, they didn't remember that every per store in America had blacklisted them. On accounts to some... events.

"Oh right." They slumped in sadness.

Sashi hated seeing her babies like this, but she told them comfortingly "But with what you guys did with these dragons, I'm sure some day you can take care of any animal you find. Gotta fly, love you."

"Love you too." The twins signed off before getting zapped back to their world.

 **ZAP**

After returning from the mission, the twins told the others to head on home without them. They we're hesitant but complied, but not before Akira and Rose exchanged 'I love you's' and kisses, same for Lara and Tyler. The twins took a stroll around town, trying to clear their head of the situation. They proved to their team, mom, and themselves they can be responsible pet owners. But sadly, no pet store will let them have another chance. They were too sad to notice they were now walking past a familiar run down cartoon studio. ;l

"Well Lara, mom was right. We're banned from all pet stores in the world." Akira sighed miserably.

"That's one dream down the drain of despair, I guess we'll never know if we can take care of a specimen in this universe." Lara complied with a frown.

"Akira scoffed, "Yeah not like some mystical force can make us a dog that doesn't need to eat, sleep, breathe, or have internal organs to live."

What they didn't see behind them, was a small black puddle coming from the cracked window near the side of the building. The black gooey stuff molded up together in the form of a little furry black pup with a white dog mouth. The newly formed pup, looked to the Zeros and yipped before running after them on it's little feet. The twins heard the yip and turned to see the pup running up to them, it then jumped up and landed in Akira's arms.

"WOAH!" he yelped as he fell over, the pup was now licking his face, "Hey that tickles."

Lara looked at the display in shock, 'The universe actually answered.' She kneeled down beside her brother, the little dog turned it's attention to the girl and started licking her face, getting some light chuckles from her.

"Well what do you," Akira petted the dog's head, "wish and ye shall receive." As he lifted his hand up, he saw some left over black liquid dripping from it. "What the?"

"Is that ink?" Lara questioned fearfully, they eyed the mutt in hesitation. The pup gave them the puppy eyes, replacing their expressions with, "Awwww."

"I guess we make with what we got." Akira laughed.

"Yeah, he is kind of adorable." Lara said, "So what do we call it?"

Her brother looked it over, "Hmm no collar, so how about... Brock Lesdog!" he announced while holding up the pup, who yipped in delight.

Lara checked, "Uh yeah, Brock's a girl."

"Oh, in that case. How about... Bella?"

She smiled, he smiled back.

 **So let me know what you all think. And happy birthday to me, so no flames.**


	44. Z E R O

**Alright, time for the next chapter of Akira and Lara Zero. Today we have a mission for the younger kids, the little Zeros and Wisemans had crossed dimensions before. But this time, they have a couple extra hands on deck.**

 **Also, please leave a fav and follow on my Ink Machine Trials story. It would be a much appreciated to get some support in completing the Ink Machine storyline.**

 **Good Luck.**

While some kids would be playing with toys or watching mind numbing cartoons, but the Zeros are not like some kids. Otherwise they wouldn't be about to head to another universe to protect the balance of good and evil. But this time they weren't alone, joining them today were two kids they had met in their Earth school. Now standing next to Jin was his vampire girlfriend Dana, a pale gothic six year old with fangs and her usual 'I don't care' expression. She was always kept to herself and never really wanted any social life, mostly due to her idiotic and really retarded brother trying to pester her. She was originally told by him to infiltrate Jin's circle to gain information on him, but she found herself roped in by Jin's optimistic nature and kindness. Her brother's reaction to her and Jin's first date was priceless. She also thought his 20ft tall titan form was cool, and kind of hot.

Also joining them was a former rough and tumble nine year old punk kid who was orphaned at a young age, and he was the world's most vicious and criminally demented boy until he met the oldest of the Zero triplets: Sakura. This would be Croli, AKA Aaron Myers. Originally, Aaron was the biggest bully at Sakura's school. He got expelled from several kindergartens and elementary schools for his overly destructive behavior, one time he made this kid eat his own sock. But none had it worst than little Sakura, before then he always bosses her around and often spanks her rear occasionally. Sometimes he would, weeelllll touch her in inappropriate places. Hey this kid spent a lot of his life on the street! While Sakura did wish to forget the days he treated her like a little bitch, part of her did find his dominating and roughness a little hot even before they started really dating. So she took it upon herself to help Aaron use his talents for good.

"Okay, for tiny vampire and delinquent to join part time heroes, they need to do one simple test. Getting these pickles out of their jars, that have been power sealed shut." Mildred gave them each a glass jar with a pickle in it.

Dana inspected this while Aaron just looked like he got ripped off, "Really?"

"Now you only have 5 min-"

 **CRASH**

As Mildred was explaining the challenge, Dana and Aaron had just thrown their jars on the ground, causing them to shatter and spread glass on the floor.

"Here are your pickles." They nonchalantly said handing the aforementioned food to the old lady, also taking a MUHU for themselves before joining the others on the platform.

As Mildred was about to send them to their next world, "Those were my favorite jars."

 **ZAP**

So the seven kids and two babies had now found themselves in a tree house stylized as a spy base, with many spy gadgets made specifically for kids.

"Aw man! I was hoping for something lethal!" Aaron complained.

"I was hoping for vampires, major disappointment." Dana said.

"You get what you get and don't complain, that's what Mildred always says." Chara told them.

"Okay now, Ise check the specs!" Sakura commanded.

"Fine," Isis then gave the mission briefing through her tiny specs "'We are new recruits of the Kids Next Door, a top secret organization of children under 12 years old who fight against the evil tyranny of adults and teens. Our arch enemies: The Delightful Teens from Down Lane (damn that's a mouthful) have create a powder that will turn every kid in the world into mini-adults, we must stop them before all childhood is erased.'"

"Okay, this can't be too hard right?" Jin asked.

"Hard?" a voice boomed. The team turned to see the owner of the voice was a young boy with no hair, a red sweater, khakis, white sneakers, and cool sunglasses that covers his eyes. His most notably trait was his serious expression that gives them the feeling he's been through a lot. "Wiping your bum with a hook for a hand, is hard. This be near impossible! Every one of our troops that have attempted to stop this plot came back injured and wounded, so I'd like to see how you nine can do what over a thousand of our KND brothers and sisters could not."

 _"geez, this guy is such a square."_ Aaron whispered to Sakura.

"I heard that!" the boy snapped. "If I'm not mistaken, seven of you are related to Part Time Heroes."

"Ummmm, yes. How did you-"

He interrupted Sakura, "Your brother and his friends had some point came here when the 3rd Street Witch was attacking the suburbs. You're siblings are the only teens my troops trust, but I'm not leaving my eye of them for one second. Anyway, allow me to formally introduce myself. Niguel Uno, Head of the Kids Next Door."

"Neat, we're-"

"Let me guess, Sakura, Isis, and Jin Zero. Of the Zero family of part time heroes." Niguel hypothesized.

"That is correct." Sakura nodded.

"And this -gesturing to Kyoko- is baby Kyoko." Said baby giggled at the introduction.

"Bingo!" Brock said while he was eating an enchilada he... pulled out of thin air?

"And I presume you three are Brock, Chara, and little Bo of the Wiseman family."

"You would be correct human." Chara told him dully.

"As always, but... I never met 'these two'." Niguel looked over to the recently recruited members of the younger part time heroes.

Sakura patted Aaron's shoulder as she introduced him, "This guy is our a friend Aaron, a nine year old boy with a dark past and mind my language, but has been through some pretty traumatic shit in his early life."

"You ever had to eat your way out of a Tasmanian prison cell with three knives in your leg?" Aaron darkly questioned.

Behind Niguel shades could be a look of confused disgust, "No?"

"Let me tell you, it's not fun." The looks from the others can be self explanatory.

"Okay, now with that infused to my brain." Jin said as he then quickly hugged Dana, who looked like she just wanted to go home. "This dark cutie is Dana, and she's a vam-" he would of said vampire, but the undead girl had swiftly clamped his mouth shut.

 _"Ix-nay on the amp-vay."_ Dana whispered.

"Well, I can honestly say this is group is the strangest thing I ever saw in my life. And I once had a rusty spike removed from my buttocks." Niguel said. "But I made more with less, now before we can have you nine just barge in their all willy nilly. You guys need to learn the aspects of how we operate, now if you'll all follow me to the training area we can-"

As Niguel led the others out of the room, Sakura stopped as she saw Aaron stayed behind with his arms crossed and an unsure expression on his face. She walked back up to him with concern in her eyes, "Aaron, aren't you coming along?"

"I don't know if I can do this." Sakura raised an eyebrow at this. "I spent the past five years of my life being chased by coppers, robbing banks and supermarkets to get by, going in and out of prisons in five different continents, and just being an all around asshole to everybody I ever saw. I killed a bunch of pricks to kill the one that ruined my life! I've done so many horrible things to innocent people, and I'm not even double digits yet, what good am I at being a hero?" he thought sadly. Normally whenever someone saw his moments of weakness he'd kill the unlucky victim. They occur very rarely, like a leap-year with a hatching of a cicadas. But to Aaron, Sakura was much different. He tormented her for months since he transferred to her school and she still stayed by him even when some of things he forced her to do were a bit degrading, she kept strong until she finally broke through the wall that Aaron built around himself.

Sakura went up to the sadden punk boy, she rested her hands on his shoulders, and gave him the brightest smile she can muster. Silently telling him that no matter what happens, she'll guide him on his road to self-redemption. He gave her a little smile back, then leaned himself down to connect their lips. Even if they were both young, they knew how to give the other all their love through their little kiss. Somehow Sakura always knows to get his sensitive side out.

They separated for air, they stood their panting after the kiss. Sakura then spoke, "The path of a hero is hard, and long. Sometimes, even boring. But you never give up, and believe in the ones you love most. And the one I love most, is you Aaron."

This caused the young punk looking boy to blush all over his face, "Wow, Sakura." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I really love you too."

She gave him a light peck on the lips, "And one thing my mom taught me, is to always stay... focused."

-Later-

The heroes were now standing in front of a large mansion, this was the headquarters of the DTFDL. On the roof they can see a giant blaster, which they presumed would be the weapon the villains would use to spray their adult powder all over the world.

"Well guys, are you ready for your first ever hero mission?" Sakura asked the newbies.

Dana just shrugged, "I'm game."

Aaron just looked with some apprehension, but he took a small breath and said to his girlfriend "Let's kick some ass!"

"Language!" Isis cried while covering her brother's ears, earning an annoyed look from Jin.

Soon after that they stormed the mansion, they had to dodge lasers, killer robots, and even a guard bear with lasers. They eventually made it to the top, and saw the villains, who appeared to be shadowy figures of teenagers sitting in a control booth next to the machine. "Alright you figs, the jig is up." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The villains all said together at once, which was kinda creepy. Just then the weapon had become a giant robot, with the part time evildoers as the pilots.

"Oh come on!" Brock complains.

"We believe we know the perfect test subjects for our powder, say farewell to recess and hello to rush-hour." They pointed their weapon at the kids.

"Okay guys, we need to stay strong and- wait where's Aaron?" Sakura saw that her beau had mysteriously vanished.

"Your so-called boyfriend will be the least of your worries after we're done with you!" The weapon was about to fire, the little heroes braced for impact.

.

.

.

... and nothing happened. The shadow teen of Zed kept pushing the fire button, but the thing wasn't doing anything. "What the fuck is wrong with this thing?!"

"Language!" Sakura said while covering Jin's ears, getting a growl of annoyance from the boy who can turn into a titan.

And in one big joke, everyone saw an extension cord run from the robot's foot leading to the plug that was mysteriously pull from its socket.

Zalio just had an 'art you kidding me' twitch as he complained, "You mean to tell me this thing needs to stay plugged IN! What a load of-"

 **CRASH**

And now their robot had just collapsed into a giant pile of metal.

Sakura turned to her team, "Okay did anyone else seee what happened?"

"I did."

GAH! They jumped at the sudden appearance of...

"AARON! Where were you?" Sakura stressed.

He just looked at her, "I've been here the whole time, you guys just didn't see me unplug the robot, loosen its interior structure and snag this." He held up a large canister of green powder.

"I literally have no idea what to say to this." Sakura said what the others were thinking.

"How about 'Oh Aaron you are so strong and handsome, and later I'll give you a special reward for saving us from the scary robot'." He mocked. Sakura just glared at the terrible attempt at mocking.

"Hmmm maybe after a few missions and you have mastered this hero thing. Maybe." Sakura told him while the others just left.

"Awww man.

Not even a little?"

 **And I'll just end it here, since I have a lot on my mind right now.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter won't take a month get out.**

 **Bye.**


	45. Demonic Revealations

**Hey part-time fanatics, how many of you are left, sorry I haven't updated in a couple months. I've been so busy with college and Monroe, I have also been working on a Loud House fic entitled 'What's Rightfully Mine: Story of Ronnie Anne'. And it has been a great success, I have had more people following that story than all other ones combined. It's become so big I forgot about the twins. After the season is over, I am effective immediately ending my time with Akira and Lara Zero. But that doesn't mean their journey is over. Come the finale, things are gonna be different.**

 **But until then, enjoy the last few chapters of my time with Akira and Lara Zero.**

It was a dark and stormy night, everyone was tucked in bed. Not a peep to be heard. But from around a corner, walked a very dreary Zed. He came to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but as he was filling up the glass. He felt a sting in his heart, he clutched his chest as he almost dropped his drink. He set it down and leaned against the marble countertop, trying to catch his breath.

"You felt it too."

GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Zed just turned dully to see his little sister in her black nightgown, "Something doesn't seem right." Rose replied.

"There's a voice, calling out to me. For help."

"It's been going on for weeks, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know, I can't contact my ghost friends." she said.

"Whatever it is, we can probably settle it tomorrow. I have a huge paper due for my international business class at the community college." Zed yawned before heading to bed.

"You forgot you're water." Rose reminded him as she held his half full glass, he silently took it.

 **Tomorrow**

 **ZAP**

"Alright let's make this quick, I got cage fighting practicing at fouuuuuuuuuuur." Lara said as she saw where they landed. Which seems kind of dreary, dead, and broken down. Fields are burned down, trees are dead and burnt, the nearby town is in ruins. The group was now underneath a giant tree barely hanging in there, out of the heroes reactions, Rose was the most horrified. Akira noticed his girlfriend's distress after seeing what his team was here, he had the form of a incubus warrior with a more toned body than his human form. Complete with a pair of horns, tail, set of wings, and dark magic pants for... reasons. He wielded a dark sword and medallion. His sister Lara was now a very smoking succubus warrior princess, in a very skimpy battle style lingerie barely covering her goods, with two utility belts. With the same demon traits as her brother, and her hair let down flowing with dark magic. BJ and Cass were about the same as their human form, but with grey skin and demonic attire. Tyler who found himself a nine foot tall red skinned demon with goat huffs for legs and a red trident, was now getting a snuggled up to from behind by Lara. His face burned up when he felt the part time sidekick's melons against his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her hot breath blown in his ear.

But Akira was set on his lady of darkness, in her demon form when she gained her second relic. He saw terror, anger, and vengeance in her facial features. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked resting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up at the touch.

"Just say. The mission." she gravely demanded in a more angry tone of her usual emotionless voice.

"Ummm, okay. Lara, hold off on Tyler-PDA and check the specs." he told his sister.

She whined as she released her boy toy, opting to return with him later tonight to see what she can make him do. Tyler thinking on updating his will in the events of once she's done with him. "Fine." she ten gave the briefing.

"We are members of the Royal Guard of Queen Libidine, the high succubus and queen of Hell Sector Lust. An evil rebellion has taken over the castle, and captured her highness. We must free her and put an end to the rebellion."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The others were caught off guard when they heard a blood curdling scream, they turned East to see a fuming Rose with her demon foot on the throat of a demon soldier with the seal on his arm indicating he was in the rebellion. They also saw a huge hole in one of his wings, and a scar across his back. They watched as the part time scout had summoned her cloak and held her scythe blade to his head.

"The queen, where is she? Where are they keeping her!" she demanded in a very dark voice.

"I-I-I-I-I don't-t-t-t- know!"

"Wrong answer! TALK!" that word had sent shockwaves across the field they were in, it knocked down the others. Except for the twins. "You have two seconds, before you feel the power! Of mu uncle, The GRIM REAPER!" she held her scythe high, ready to make the killing blow.

"GAH, THE CASTLE! THEIR IN THE CASTLE!" the demon panicked, he did not want to die at the hands of this girl. He knew she was of great importance to this world, but that will be explained later. She just growled before getting off of him, the demon wasted no time before running of screaming 'MOMMMY!'. Akira was about to congratulate her on getting the location of the queen, but before he could get one word out Rose had disappeared in swarm of shadows.

"Ummmmm, okay I guess we'll meet you there then." the red headed Zero shrugged.

"Except we don't have any directions to the castle!" Lara reminded as she slugged her brother in the shoulder, Akira having no effect as he was used to being her punching bag.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They jumped at that second girlish scream, BJ suggested "Perhaps we can follow the screams of terror coming from that their old looking building." he pointed behind him of the large underworld style castle in the distance.

 **300 miles of Hell later**

The group has just reached the castle, their weapons ready for battle. "Okay, guys. What happens in there, just do what you do best." Akira said, they nodded.

"On 3" he stated.

"3!" they then kicked the door, expecting an epic battle of hellish proportions. But instead they are nearly trampled by hordes of demon rebels, when the dust settled all that remained was Rose standing in the center. With the members of Team Evil cowering in fear, trembling at Rose's feet. It was a massacre. In the fifty seconds she's been here, over half of the rebellion was dead. The foyer was a mess of blood and demon corpses, many of them were injured. They crawled away as she kept swinging her scythe at them.

"A little help?!" Zalio yelled to his right, there we saw Zed. Who was in the form we first saw him in his debut, lazily eating a hamburger.

"Nah, she's doing fine." he nonchalantly replied, taking a swig of an extra large soda next to him. Zalio groaned at this behavior, but then screamed when he was pushed back by a giant fist made of shadows. He hit the wall back first, scythe right at his neck. He was staring at the very definition of death in the form of Rose Harven, who was this close to tearing out his soul.

"I'm only asking this once.

 _ **WHERE'S THE QUEEN!**_ "

Thunder struck as she readied to slice his head clean off, Zalio panicked.

"OVER THERE, IN THAT CRYSTAL BALL! JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Zalio screamed pointing to the top of the stairs, where on a pedestal held a light red crystal ball with a dark swirl in it. She released her victim, but not before giving him one last order.

"Run."

And run he did, out of the castle and away from the angry half-demon. The other villains followed suit, Dora and Nora coming back to give Tyler a kiss on the cheek.

"See yah at home Tylie-bear." they called out as the fled, Tyler sighing aggravated at the nickname.

Akira saw Rose and Zed approaching the ball Zalio said contains the queen, he asked. "Wait, why are you still here Zed? Your team lost."

Zed just looked towards him with a serious expression as he shifted to his human form, "I am here, for the same reason as Rose." the aforementioned goth had turned back into a human as well. She then carefully picked up the crystal ball, then uttered something in the Devil's tongue. They others had no idea what she was saying, but from the look on Zed's face. It was serious.

When she was finished, the ball shook, cracks formed, then it burst. Releasing a dark cloud that swirled around, and starting forming a figure. This figure was like a mix of a demon succubus and an amazon queen at 14 feet tall, in a small blood red bikini that left little to cover her hellish beauty. With massive breasts and thic hips, the guys try so hard not to get nosebleeds or a constricted feeling in their pants. Akira crossing his legs trying to conceal his, well you know. The figure also had a black crown on her head, signifying her as the queen. Her wings spread out in a grand fashion, her tail with a heart on the end was out, and her eyes a hypnotizing shade of magenta. Rose and Zed bowed to her and spoke in unison.

"The rebellion is over, and the kingdom is free mother."

"MOTHER!" the team were in shock.

The now freed Queen Libidine kneeled down to hug her two children, and they hugged back. "Oh it's been so long my children, and you have grown so much. Zeodore, I thought I would never see you again."

"It's been rough mother, but I'm glad I got to see yo again after all these years." he said with bit of tears.

"And Rose," she said breaking up the hug to see her daughter. "my sweet dear little Rosebud. You have become such an amazing young woman in the past 15,000 years."

"15,000!"

Libi then asked her daughter, "Oh honey, who are all these people?"

Rose then presented, "These guys are my friends and teammates. Tyler."

"Hey uh, Mrs Libidine madam."

"Cass."

"Greetings."

"BJ"

"Sup, brah."

"Lara."

"Howdy."

"And last but not least, my boyfriend Akira."

"Ummm, it's an honor to meet you."

Libidine whispered to Rose, "He's a keeper." Rose fought back a blush.

"Wait," Akira then asked his girlfriend, "So you're 15,000 years old?"

"That's 15 in demon years, I move a lot to keep up with education." she shrugged. Akira then looked to Zed.

"I'm 19,459. In September."

Akira didn't know what to think of this, he knew she was a demon. But didn't know they had slow aging processes. "I've been banging an old lady."

"Who you callin old, sonny?" she playfully scolded him.

Lara then walked up to the demon lady and asked her, "Uh your highness-"

"Please, call me Libby."

"Okay, Libby. Do you happen to know anything about Metteraun?"

Libby then looked out the window with a forlorn expression, "It all started, a long time ago.

 **20** **,894.5 years later**

 ** _Before he was the conqueror of the multiverse, Craig Harven was once a simple detective from what you call today, Silent Falls. I first saw him during one of my missions at a party. My people were to reap the souls of the damned, by draining their lives through sexual intercourse. While I was midway doing a mob boss who had sent three of his workers families bankrupt, I saw him. He saw my true form, and I gone just like that. He saw what was left of my victim, I didn't get all of it, but enough._**

 ** _During that time, he was on a very strenuous mystery. Five years prior, his sister Cassie was found tied to a bed post. Raped and with three bullet holes in her brain, he was so racked with grief he spent every waking moment searching for her killer. At some point, we met up again. And I explained everything about me to him, and that I can help him with his case. He was at first apprehensive, thinking I might jump his guns and drain him. I eventual wore him down, after that he agreed to let me help. Many lives were lost to find the answer, mostly because I had to do a lot of assholes._**

 ** _During our time together, we got to know each other more. We sometimes talked about our favorite foods, music, how are lives were, the usual stuff. And during that time, I slowly developed some emotions for him. And I could tell he was developing the same with me. He was nice, smart, generous, thoughtful._**

 ** _When I asked him what his favorite part of me was, I asked if he liked my goods. But what shocked me most, was that his answer. Was my demon parts. He loved my little horns, my wings, and my tail. No one had ever said that about my demon traits, he said that they made me different. They made me special. It was at that moment, I knew he was the one for me._**

 ** _After we found his sister's killer, we eventually got married and became King and Queen of sector Lust. Hell has seven main sectors. Lust, Greed, Envy, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, and Gluttony. I was of the Malacheska royal family of Sector Lust._**

 ** _Craig was the first ever human king of any sector of Hell, and he knew how to be one. Though sector Lust has a matriarchal society, he was as good, if not a better leader than I was. Along the way, we eventually had our first kid. I named him Zeodore, Zed for short. A few centuries later, we had our second child. The future queen of Sector Lust, Rose._**

 ** _Everything was perfect. That was, until._**

 ** _It happened._**

 ** _Hell was under attacked. Each of the seven sectors of Hell, were under siege. Before there was Metteraun, the leader of this evil empire was known as Carnage. You see, the evil in Carnage was not an natural evil. This evil was born at the dawn of time, along with it's counter part. These two beings were twins Saige and Zerato, the literal goddess and god of good and evil respectively. Zerato was all the sins combined. He was greedy, violent, lazy, selfish, and extremely lustful. Especially towards Saige. She viewed all living things as good and equal, he didn't think as much. The two were constantly at war for millenniums, neither backing down. After a hard fought battle, she had deleted him from all existence. But in a last ditch effort, he expelled his soul so that his evil can continue what he could not. Multiversal domination, everything in his image. It was passed on over the course of history, with a new team of part time heroes to face off against him._**

 ** _Then, Zerato's evil had landed in... in Craig (Sniff). It pained me to see the man I love, turned into a diabolical monster. I lost my husband, and he took our son with him. And more than half of the troops. All that was left, was me. And my little Rosebud._**

 **(Present day)**

Sometimes, I can still hear the awful laugh as he had took nearly my entire family." Libby cried, her son and daughter comforting her. The others had looks of sympathy and heartbreak, even in hell it hurts when a family falls apart.

"We are so sorry Libby." Akira said sincerely.

"It must have been awful." Lara softly said.

Libby looked at them with tears in her eyes, "My little girl is lucky to have friends like you. You kids must defeat Zerato's evil, and free my husband. I know he's still in there, and only you six can save him."

The six part time heroes all nodded to each other, "You can count on us." the heroes and Zed all bowed to the queen, and headed for the exit.

"Akira, Lara. Stay a moment." The twins looked to each other in confusion and shrugged, so they stayed for what the dark queen had to say.

"This evil has battled you're family for generations, each time he has gotten more powerful. You two cannot make any mistakes when you face off against him." They understood, and were about to leave, "But, that's not what I wanted to tell you." They raised an eyebrow at that, but stayed. "Even if you were to defeat Metteraun, and bring me back Craig. Your war over the balance of the multiverse is not yet finished.

A great evil, far more sinister, more vicious, and more sadistic being awaits you two. And it involves your remaining relics.

But also, it involves your little incident in the arctic."

Akira and Lara felt all their color drain from hearing that, they remembered what happened in Antarctica. It was a night they would surely never forget for the rest of their lives, and it was coming to bite them in the ass. They looked to each other nervously, knowing that this was going to be twice as difficult.

'Ahmund?'

 **Until next time, hopefully the next update wont be as late as this one.**


	46. The Past Returns, to Seek Retribution

**Okay guys, this is gonna be the next installment of the final arc before I am retiring from writing for Akira and Lara. Now along the journey, you have read a couple hints that lead up to the final confrontation of the season. And it all starts with the twins' little... event in Antarctica. Which maaaaaaay come into detail, but probably not.**

 **But until then, enjoy the next part. This comes directly after Libidine gave the Zero twins the warning.**

How do they keep getting themselves in this type of shit?

When the heroes, plus the team evil members sans Zalio and Carrie, had returned to the mansion they immediately questioned what Libby told them about. The hero and sidekick just made a beeline to their room without a single word, and they hastily locked the door when they got in. Right now they were pacing around the room, dreading Libby's words. They knew they would have to face their consequences, but not like this. They had made a few calls for some advice. Akira had used their MUHUs to contact their parents and their grandparents on Penn's side, while Lara set up a face time with their mother's parents. While they were well beyond cheesed at what their daughter had become, it was their duty as parents to support their little girl through this unholy predicament. But right now the whole family was set on another issue.

"And that's what happened." Lara sighed.

"Holy macadoodle!" Mr. Kobyashi groaned as he held his face in his hands.

"We knew this day would come, just not for the sake of the multiverse." Sashi said as Penn just tossed a tree away in frustration.

"Even in my old age, I can still recall the day... _he came._ " Vonnie said.

(Flashback)

 _12 year old Lara sat in that hospital bed, with a red bundle in her arms. Her face was riddled with guilt, because this wasn't how she pictured her first birth would be. Her twin brother Akira sat beside her bed, shaking like a raddle. The reason for this distressed, well... you're about to find out._

 _"How? How could this have happened? Why us? Why are we here?" Akira frantically questioned. Lara just looked at him in sadness, when she looked at the small little face in her arms. All she could see was her brother, their combined DNA made into a 2lb light of clueless glee._

 _"Even though what we did was wrong on every possible level, he is still kind of cute." Lara woefully sighed as she rubbed the baby with a light tuff of red hair. Akira saw this and couldn't help but agree. He slowly moved his hand to the little guy, he giggled as the finger lightly grazed his tiny chin._

 _The twins couldn't help but smile, "Awwww"._

 _Lara then asked him, "What do we tell our friends?"_

 _"You can't!" they looked to the door to see their parents and grandparents looking at them. Sashi then told them, "Not a single soul can know about this!"_

 _Penn walked over to his kids and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat on it, "You're mother's right guys, this goes against every law in the book. If anyone finds out about this kid, then our entire family name will be tarnished. And they'll take you away." Akira and Lara frowned at this, but understood._

 _"Which is why no matter what, the two of you can not tell anyone about this. Ever!" Brock said._

 _"Not even your friends." Vonnie sadly told them._

 _"But-"_

 _"No buts! You think we like this, we can't even tell Boone about this." Penn stated._

 _"That guy can't keep a secret if his life depended on it. The last time PZ told him a secret, he blabbed it to everyone." Sashi said._

 _The twins couldn't help but chuckle, "Daddy wears My Little Pony underpants!" Penn looked annoyed at the reminder._

 _Since that day, they swore that nobody will ever know of what happened. In this hospital, and in Antarctica. As that was were the bundle in question was conceived._

 _"With that out of the way, what do we call him?" Mr. K asked._

 _Akira and Lara looked at the baby in front of them, with looks of sadness and guilt staring into the little guy's smile. Which had slowly became a worried frown. They held him close, with tears in their eyes. Even though he was just born, the tiny one could sense that he wasn't gonna see his parents for long. They silently agreed on the name._

 _"...Ahmund." they whispered softly into his ears._

 _That was the day, Ahmund Hiroshi Zero was born._

(Flashback end)

Since that day, they never told a soul about anything of that day. Not even BJ and Cass, their best friends since pre-school. Not only would they call the Zeros freaks, but BJ would blab it to the world and Cass would experiment on him. Neither did Mildred. So their parents had Ahmund sent to a friend of Mildred's, and they never heard from him again. Mildred's friend, not Ahmund.

"What can do we do? Libby said that our secret won't last long, and sooner or later they'll know about Ahmund." Akira sighed sadly.

"Sorry kids, but that's up to you. Penn I and gotta run, love you." Sashi said before signing off.

"We know you can make the right call." Brock told them before ending their call.

"This is getting to much for me, talk to you later." and the with that the Zero twins were alone, feeling all the weight of the multiverse on their shoulders. They looked to each other in distress.

"Do we tell them?" Akira asked.

"I don't know." Lara replied.

They both sighed.

 **The Next Day**

The gang were now getting set for their next mission, but Akira and Lara looked like they hadn't slept a wink. Akira looked dreary and his hair was even more of a mess than usual, and Lara was still asleep resting on Akira.

"Are you two okay, you look you haven't had any rim cycle all night." Cass pointed out with a bit of fear for her friends' health.

"Yah, you haven't slept at all and you missed breakfast! More eggs for me." BJ told them.

"Oh, we're fine. Just had a rough night." Akira calmly told them, not wanting them to know of their stress from Libidine's warning.

"You think you had rough night?" Mildred sassed as she was lowered on a bungee to activate the portal, "try fixing portal generator after _someone_ spilled their supreme nacho platter with the lights out."

Everyone looked glared at BJ, "What?"

"Any way, good luck. Cause this may get, cold."

When Akira saw the world they were going to, he froze. That's a pun, because they're going to an icy world. "Um, Lara?" he shook his sister.

"URANIUM! E = MC SQUARED! OF MICE & MEN! THE BRITISH ARE COMING!"

"Lara!" she heard her brother shout while shaking her.

"Huh wah, oh right. What is it brother?" he showed her their next world, then Lara's color comically drained from her body. "Oh crap."

 **ZAP**

After the mission is over, the teens returned covered in ash and with minor wounds. But, the mission was a success.

"Mission report, while a rocky execution, you got the job done. By a hair. This is not how Zeros operate, what's bugging you Zero children?"

Everyone looked to Akira and Lara for answers, they nearly got their first lost today. And part of that was from the twins making some rare errors, this isn't like them.

"Listen guys, I know this mission wasn't the greatest but we just have a lot on our mind." Akira told them thoughtfully.

"Well tell us what's wrong. We can't help if you don't talk to us, we're a team." Rose told him, she was really worried about her boyfriend. And she wanted to help him through what was bothering him, but she can't seem to figure out what. Even her demon mind reading powers can't seem to get around this wall that he built around this problem.

"Lara," Tyler said woefully while grabbing his violent princess, who was right now uncharacteristically timid "I told you, you can tell me anything."

"You wouldn't understand." she regretfully stated.

"And I still won't if you still don't talk to me, I'm your boyfriend! Don't you trust me at all?" he questioned. The twins saw the stares their friends were giving, even Mildred was trying to get them to talk.

The twins were feeling a little overwhelmed by all this, so they just told them they needed a minute and ran off. Leaving their friends and fellow teammates even more worried.

"I'm really worried about them." Tyler said.

"Me too, what could they be hiding?" Rose asked.

"Maybe they have a weird and embarrassing birthmark." Cass hypothesized.

"Maybe their seeing other people." they just glared at BJ for that. "What, I'm just saying." Cass then kicked him in the nuggets, he groaned as he fell down holding his nuts in pain.

The hero and sidekick in question had ran all across town to the forest, it's where they go to let off steam. They did a little gymnastics and parkour moves along the nature path to a very special spot for them. Along the mountains near Middleburg, was a little cave. Where they set up a little resting point for themselves.

"This is getting torturous!" Akira freaked.

"We can't even focus on our missions!" Lara stressed taking a sip from a sports drink she brought. "Which was supposed to be a simple rescue of endangered penguins from poachers!

"Well we can't just keep running away, that's against the Zero's Code!"

"And what else do you suppose we do, tell our friends that there's a much bigger evil than what's in Metteraun and WE created him! We'll be outcasts, and no one will ever want to be around us again!" Lara cried into her hands.

Akira just looked down, this was the mother of all secrets. Not some dumb birthmark or weird fascination with girly princesses. "I just don't know, Lara."

 _"Perhaps, I can be of assistance."_

GAH!

They jumped as they heard a slightly familiar voice, they looked around to see where it was coming from.

"Down here." They did as the voice say to see a little bunny rabbit with a suit top.

"Lara, am I crazy or did that bunny just talk?"

"Probably both."

"Same teens as the last time we've encountered." the bunny said with a voice that seemed to click in their heads.

"CALYPSO!" they yelled as they brought out their relics, the rabbit not even flinching.

"I am not here to bring you harm, I bare a message from the boss." Calypso said as he held out a letter in his little paw.

"Why would we want anything to do with that Zerato guy who took Craig away from his family!" Akira questioned as he held the tip of Excalibur at the rabbit's head.

"Ai, so you know about that? Anyway, this isn't from Metteraun." he told them as he held the letter up, Lara slowly grabbed it and looked it over. She showed her brother the initials on the back of the letter.

 ** _To: Akira and Lara_**

 ** _From:...AHZ_**

They only knew one person with those initials, they quickly opened the envelop and looked over the letter.

 _Hello, Akira and Lara Zero._

 _It's been along time hasn't it? Well it was long for me, but still. I just want you to know, that I know everything! Who I am, what I am, and who you guys are. I know what you did, and I know everything about you. That day three years ago for you, the day you sent me away! Do YOU KNOW the things I've been through, all the things that has happened to me without the ones you love there to support you! I know the truth about you! The day you ran away from your biggest problem ever, ME! Without you two to love me like you were supposed to, I've become a monster. If I can't have parents, then you can't either. It was me that turned Penn and Sashi into the freaks they are today, I gave Zerato the ultimate weapons in the multiverse! All that remains is the final piece of my plan._

"...And it starts with you two!" They jumped at the voice, they turned around to see a dark figure at the foot of the cave. It then walked forward, the shadow getting smaller and smaller. Till it was in range of the little fire they set up, and what they saw.

They were petrified.

"Ahmund!"

The little boy, with red hair on one side and brown on the other smirked devilishly at the shaken teens.

"Hello mother, father. It's been awhile."


	47. Cycle of Pennashi

**Hey guys, so my Akira and Lara series is nearly complete. And the final is gonna have a real twist to it, bigger than any of the twists I had during the two seasons. But before than, I think I gonna throw in this little number. It's about how the twin's parents: Penn and Sashi, otherwise known to the small fandom the show has as Pennashi, have evolved after the show had ended.**

 **Hope you guys like it, and since I'm nearing retiring my favorite OCs and handing them off to another writer, no more sending worlds. As their is no need for that anymore, I just need to know that even though I won't be writing for them anymore. You guys will still support Akira and Lara Zero, just be on the look out in the future when their lives get a complete reboot.**

(27 years ago)

It's been two weeks since the balance of the multiverse has been saved, and the most dangerous world imaginable has been sealed up for good. After that, Phyllis and Phil have decided that there would be no more need for part time heroes and villains. The two mysterious elders then merged together to form some kind of mystic gorilla of time and space? I don't know. After that they took the theater and fish stick restaurant that housed the portals with them, never to be seen from again, or until the balance was at risk again. Like with the next generation of part time heroes in some fanfiction, anything can happen.

But I think the most drastic change of the three main protagonists life involved two of those heroes, preferably the former part time hero and sidekick. While these two had a rocky upbringing in the game of part time hero business, especially since the sidekick never seems to trust anyone farther than she can throw them. And the hero had just gone through losing his parents, and being thrown into constant danger, but he quickly got the hang of it.

But if there was one thing that they would never want to admit out loud, its that along the way they had developed a much deeper connection as they saved multiple worlds on a weekly basis. And it all cumulated in one, small but meaningful kiss. That alone, spoke volumes.

 _"Uhh, is uh, is this like... like a thing now?"_

 _"Hmmmmm, maybe."_

And since that day, the two would go on to start their most dangerous challenge of all. One that would be more difficult than anything they have ever seen in their lives. The road, of love. And it all depends on one crucial and detrimental stepping stone, the first date. One wrong move, and it's heartbreak city for both of these fragile homo sapiens. After two long weeks, the two would finally put their love to the test. As the first, is always the hardest.

Penn Zero, the former part time hero, was currently getting ready for the first of what could be many dates with the girl of a million and five ways to hurt to somebody with just one finger alone. He was trying to brush his hair down, but no matter what it would just sticks out all over. He gave up on that and decided to work on his dental hygiene. He gave a nice brushing of his teeth and took THREE swigs of mouth wash, and to be sure his breath doesn't stink during his date plans tonight, he packed five boxes of mints. He was dressed up in a nice suit and tie, as the first part of the night was this really fancy diner that recently opened up.

"Okay Penn, you got this." He gave himself a little pep talk as he headed to the front door. "it's just like hanging out with a friend, who is extremely pretty, smart, strong, knows how to crack a man's spine...I'm a dead man."

As he had opened the door, he found his date waiting for him. And you could knock him over with a feather.

Sashi Kobayashi, the former part time sidekick, was rocking a purple strapless dress with a white floral pattern. Her hair styled into a little bun, she wore purple elbow length gloves, and four inch pumps. She was not normally a heels girl, opting only for special occasions. Her parents opted her to use a little make up for the date, but the girl of Japanese decent had refused to be some kind of doll for society and go with her natural look. But from the light blush, orange eyeliner, lipstick, and other make-up words plus how she was holding her left shoulder with her hand that wasn't holding a purple purse could make out that her parents had to hold her down to try to get it perfect. But from the boy's reaction, she figured she send them a muffin basket. She made a mental note to doll up a little if and when they go on a second date to see if he will blush madly and bleed a little from his nose. Again.

"(Gulp). Hey Sashi, you're looking lovely this evening." he complimented her, his mind hazing over the beaut in front of him. He would have preferred her natural look as that was what he was most familiar with, but he'd be lying if he said she didn't look amazing with some rouge on her. He IS a man after all, and all men share the same weakness: women.

She softly replied with her own blush, "Eh, not my style really, but figured it'd be the occasion."

"Either way, you're gorgeous." he looked back, "Mom, I'm heading out!"

"Be back by 11, have fun on your date!" His mom, Vonnie called back.

(Later)

Penn and Sashi were having their date at this really fancy restaurant, they sat a table that had a white table cloth and lit candle in the center. And they were sitting across from each other. Penn ordered himself a nice lasagna and bowl of clam chowder, while Sashi got a plate of spaghetti with marinara sauce. Both order cups of sparkling water.

"So Sashi, enjoy the food so far?"

"Oh, it's alright." she said twirling the noodles up with her fork, before eating them. "But what's in front of the plate is pretty good as well." she teasingly said.

"The napkins?" he guessed with an eyebrow raised, as looked behind his plate.

Sashi inwardly face palmed, "No doofus, I meant... you."

"Oh." he then realized what that meant. "Ohhhhhhh."

(10 years later)

After fairly normal high school life, besides starting their own hero business around town. Just simple things like finding lost pets, purse snatchers, other menial things. They slowly moved up to bank robberies and jewel thieves, it's not blasting alien tanks or battling demons but they make with what they get. While Penn and Sashi went to college at Wisconsin University, their friend Boone surprisingly got into Harvard. But they were relieved when they found out that he was the janitor, that makes a lot more sense. It is Boone after all.

After the two graduated, they returned to Middleburg for their hero business. Their assignments had matured along with them, and they soon fell into a groove for heroic deeds small or big. But that's not what this is about.

24 year old Penn and Sashi were walking along the beach side celebrating the 10 year anniversary of their first date, this was the day that really started what many would call an abusive but loving couple. Because throughout their school life through college, they had a tendency to express their love in, very intimately and provocatively. As their love grew for each other, so did their sex lives. But they did love each other, so no one was gonna judge. Propbably because they were too scared of Sashi.

But this night was all romance, because Penn had a little surprise waiting for her ninja babe.

"Can you believe it's been a full decade since we were dimension travelling part time heroes?" Penn asked as he held his girlfriend's hand as they strode along the seaside. The waves gently crashing along the sand just near them, and the setting sun was a little extra on the beautiful setting. Penn was dressed in a light blue tux style shirt, cargo shorts and sandals. Sashi was rocking a white sunday dress with a Japanese floral design on the left side, a white sun hat, and white flip flops.

"Time does fly by, and it's also been a whole 3650 days since we became a couple, not including leap years." She said thoughtfully.

"I know, I still can't believe that out of all the guys in the multiverse. You picked me." He said as they stopped.

She just stood there with a smile on her face moving a strand of hair behind her ear, "What can I say, you're the only one that can keep up with me. And I always found your way of handling danger, kind of charming."

They looked directly in each other's eyes, and just stared.

"Sashi, you are everything I ever want in a girl. Smart, strong, beautiful, confident, funny, and just the most amazing person I have ever had the honor of meeting." He told her in a loving and passionate tone. He always knew how to make her blush with words.

"And you're what I always look for in a man." she sighed dreamily.

"Sashi, I love you. With my heart, mind, body, and soul. I want to be something meaningful to you, to be there when you need me most, and Sash." she saw him get down on one knee, holding her hand with one of his own while the other pulled out a tiny black box from his pocket. She held a fist to her mouth, in attempt to cease the small tears threatening to escape her ducks.

"You truly are, the one for me. And today I, Penn Zero, am on my most dangerous mission to date." He held the box out, and opened it to reveal a tiny diamond ring. Sashi with tears in her eyes, heard the five little words.

"Sashi, will you marry me?"

And all he got, was a giant kiss on his lips from a very love struck Sashi Kobayashi. Before people feared her, they told her that she would always be alone. That she would scare off any and all guys she tried to get close too. That she'll grow old and die alone, feasted upon by the many cats she so adored. They called her a freak, a beast, a walking punishment, disgrace to the female gender. But now, if she ever found those bullies again, she would shove her now ringed fist straight down their throats. And rip out their intestines, and beat them with them.

Their wedding came three months afterwards, they married in Japan. Home of Sashi's heritage, where they had a traditional Japanese wedding with their friends and families in attendance. And for once, Boone took the whole thing seriously and not get kicked out. They then went on their honeymoon in Fiji, where they spent the week site-seeing, learning Fiji's history, and of course, the dance of love.

(9 months later)

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Zero, it's twins." The doctor said handing the married couple two blanket-wrapped bundles, Penn given a baby boy in a blue blanket and Sashi held a girl in a red blanket.

They sat in the hospital after a very long birth, Sashi on a hospital bed in a light blue gown while Penn sat on a chair next to her. They had bright smiles seeing their two little miracles, something told them that these two were gonna do some extraordinary things when they grow up.

"They're so beautiful." Penn said dazed.

"The most perfect babies in the multiverse." Sashi said. "What should we name them?"

Penn looked at the boy in his arms, he had his mother's light tan skin and a tuff of his dad's red hair. "For the boy, I'm thinking... Akira."

Sashi gave him a smile, "After my late great-grandpa."

"You always told me he taught you everything about being a part time sidekick."

"He was there when I cracked my first spine, that bank robber should've thought twice.' Sashi thought back.

"Ooookay, and for the little angel?"

Sashi just confidently said, "Lara." The babies let out a couple giggles from the names.

As time went on, the kids would go on to be what you would expect from the children of Penn and Sashi. Hard hitting, smart-talking war machines. Not even a year old and Lara can knock out a truck driver using only her bottle, and Akira can kick a punching bag through a concrete wall. They were breaking backs and punching rockets before they can even learn to walk. Which took a huge toll on their parents, sometimes Penn and Sashi would collapse on the bed at night exhausted from trying to just tuck in their kids. It's like trying to tuck in feral wolverines.

At the age of four, they would often tell their kids stories of their dimension hopping missions and multiverse saving adventures. Akira and Lara at that point wanted to be like them, while keeping a normal childhood. Though normal and Zero go together like ice cream and sauerkraut, a terrible combination. Along the way the twins met their first friend and future part time wiseman, BJ. Though Akira and BJ were instant friends, Lara had major doubts with him with his low IQ, terrible memory, and inferiority complex. Luckily she found a gal pal in this girl they met in preschool named Cassie (that's what Cass was called before her teen years). The soon to be inaugural part time genius went down a road from Cassandra, to Cassie, to Cass, with a hint of C-Girl during 5th grade. She didn't like to talk about that. And then it all came back to Cass, though she originally hated nicknames 'Cass' had really grown on her as her friendship with the Zero twins grew.

(Present Day)

Sashi was now pacing around in the living room of her new house in the deserted island she resided in while her titan husband slept outside, sweat beading down her demonic form of tar-colored skin, dark eyes with glowing red irises, and gold Egyptian style bikini as her clothing. Suddenly she heard the door open, and without looking she asked. "How did it go?"

Her inappropriate grandson Ahmund just smirked and replied, "It is done, come and see for yourself." he pulled her outside to show her.

Sashi let out a gasp, and a dark chuckle "I think you have outdone yourself, sonny."

The boy just looked annoyed at that name, but got back a smirk.

"By the time we're done, Zerato won't know what hit him"

 **Stay tuned for the final three chapters of Akira and Lara Zero, and coming soon after I'm done, there will be a reboot version of their entire story. But not by me.**

 **Bye.**


	48. End of Days PT 1 Eternal

**Hey guys, this is the last I'll ever write for my first popular fic series: Akira and Lara Zero. I'm ending this all on a three part finale. I hope you guys enjoyed these adventures with Akira and Lara, because after I'm done a friend of mine will be giving these two an entire reboot. You'll know when you see it if you find in the summary, #DeathBandits.**

 **It was fun while it lasted.**

It was well past dinner time and the twins had not returned, the group was getting really worried about them. Tyler's mom and aunt were consoling him while Zed tried to calm a shaking Rose. The little siblings and their friends were also growing restless, the triplets the most worried about their older brother and sister.

"Where are they?" BJ asked for the seventeenth time in the last hour, he and Cass were pacing in the family room.

"Again, I DON'T KNOW!" Cass screamed, "They're never out this late, I am certain something is bothering them to severe lengths. And I hypothesize that our last mission had some kind of connection to their troubles."

"(Sniff) But what can it be?" Tyler questioned.

"Maybe it has something to do with their excavation in Antarctica?" Dora suggested.

"Mother did mentioned something about that to your boyfriend sis." Zed brought up to his sister.

"How do you know that?" BJ asked him.

"Our family has eyes everywhere on Earth, nearly nothing gets past our kin's watch."

"Then why can't you tell us what's bugging our friends?!" the heavyset wiseman snapped.

"He said NEARLY anything." Rose clarified. "Why won't he trust me, I told him everything about me. So why can't he just tell me?" she sadly asked, feeling down that her loving boyfriend doesn't trust her with this.

Just then they heard a loud banging sound, the banging getting louder. They moved to the foyer to see someone was at the door, and they gasped as they prepared for battle.

When the door flung open, they saw a familiar looking dark armored man.

"METTERAUN!"

Their ultimate enemy, here. In their house! They'll have to put a pin on their situation.

"What are you doing here?" The heroes demanded while summoning their relics, the little Zeros and Wisemans transforming. Except Jin, who grabbed an umbrella. His titan form would have destroyed the entire mansion. Dana readying her claws and fangs, and Aaron took out a gun he had on. Everyone looked to him in worry, he told them it was a long story. And the multidimensional ruler's former minions readied their own weapons.

"Grrrrrrrrr ohhhhhhhh..." the armored man groaned as he fell to his knees, holding his rib cage in pain. His helmet falling off his head to reveal a man in his thirties with white hair.

"DAD!" Rose and Zed shouted as they ran to their fallen father.

"WAIT!" the others screamed.

"NO, no. It really is me." the man said as Rose and Zed helped him up, "Craig Jeremiah Harven."

"How can we be sure?" Cass questioned.

"Rose, you still have that necklace? (cough, cough) I gave you as a young she-demon?" Craig asked his daughter.

"Which one?" she asked.

"A violet crystal skull and a grey key on a black chain."

The goth part time scout reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace of that description. "It's him."

Afterwards, they took the former Metteraun into the kitchen where Tyler tended to his wounds and Dora brought him a get well turkey.

"Why are you guys doing this? After everything I have done to all of you?" Craig wondered.

"It wasn't you dad, it was Zerato's evil that corrupted you." Zed told him, even though he was made to be a war machine, he still loved his dad. And he and Rose knew that the man named Craig still lived.

"Speaking of which, what happened to that Zerato guy anyway?" BJ asked. "Wasn't he like, part of you or something?" the others wondered that as well and voiced their curiosity.

Craig just shivered in horror, "Oh man, it all happened so fast."

 ** _"Hahahahaha, Sorry Zerato. But you're being replaced." a small shadowy figure gravely said as he forcefully ripped the pendant of the possessed body of Metteraun, now just Craig, and taking the evil of Zerato with him. Craig was so much in pain, he can barely see what the little intruder was doing with two more shadowy figures until he succumbed to the pain and his vision faded to black._**

"Oh my god!" Zed and Rose gasped after hearing that story, everyone else was now even more restless. First Akira and Lara are missing, now there's an even bigger sicko than Metteraun out there.

"I know." their father agreed.

"So long how till this threat surfaces?" Sakura asked.

"Um, exactly..."

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

"Zero seconds."

Suddenly they all felt the ground shake, and they heard what sounded like several explosives coming from outside. They all went to the window, and gasped at the sight. Middleburg was all in shambles. Buildings were destroyed, the streets were flooded, the sky's littered with dark ominous clouds, it looked like the apocalypse. Not just the town, parts of the forest were up in flames.

This needed investigation. While the adults and little kids stayed to heal Craig, the teens went out to find out what's going on.

(Midtown)

In just a couple seconds, the entire town has been knocked down and totally disserted. Along the walk, they saw that some innocent bystanders were caught in the fire. The part timers had already summoned their relics, whoever did all this destruction must have been extremely powerful. Just then they heard a dark chuckle, they looked around.

 _ **"Flee little mice, you have no idea what you are getting yourselves into. If you truly value your life, then you will run like the rest of them. And maybe, I'll let you live. Don't be the hero you are clearly not."**_

Tyler who was shaking at the gravely voice, "U-u-u-u-u-uh maybe we should do as he says and-" he was roughly grabbed by Rose as he was trying to sneak away, he has been a lot of situations where he was scared and wet himself. But this was a little out of his comfort zone.

"We can't leave, with our beaus gone we have to stand up for the balance of the multiverse." she said solemnly, though inside she was wishing her red headed twinkle would make a heroic entrance.

Tyler, who was restless for his spec'd Death Wish (his pet name for her), couldn't help but agree. "Okay, for Lara." he said as he readied his staff's light sabers.

The four part time heroes had morphed into the super forms and made a battle ready pose, they were not going to back down from this threat. They have been through many hells and back to get where they are now, and this is just another hurdle for them to jump. They may not have Akira and Lara to lead them, but one thing they all got from being friends with the most dangerous twins in the multiverse. Was heart, and they had megatons of it.

 ** _"Hehehe, wrong choice."_**

Just then they heard a dark ki blast heading towards them, Tyler reacting on instinct deflected it.

Then a couple more came at them, Tyler deflecting those too. Then they saw a million balls of energy make a dome around them, they readied themselves. And the barrage began, lasers from all angles around them. With no room for error, all four of them had to deflect all oncoming blasts. Scythe, sabers, magic blasts, and mind barriers stopping several blasts per second. Kinda like in the closing moments of the final battle in Kingdom Hearts 2 with Xemnas.

The heroes were quick on their reaction times with the seemingly never ending barrage of lasers, even BJ who is the slowest and laziest member of the team.

This went on for about ten minutes until the barrage finally stopped. The four panting from the intense and dangerous work out they got from the lasers, they were so exhausted they barely saw a lone figure floating down from the dark sky.

 _"So, you guys can keep up huh? Well this I have to see for myself."_ The figure said as he stepped forward, revealing his appearance.

They saw that this... thing that may have cause this destruction had an all white complexion and looked like a human body, with light covering the unmentionables. They had long flowing golden hair on one side and a side pig tail on the other, but what caught them was the gear it had on. It had a pair of golden gauntlets on it's hands that looked highly similar to the Gauntlets of Might, and a pair of shiny silver boats with a rainbow colored jewel pattern. In it's chest was a red dragons eye, one that looked a lot like the one on the Pendent of Power. And in a sword holster on it's back, was a giant sword that from the looks of it seemed like Excalibur. One eye light blue, and the other dark brown.

"Are those our friends relics?"

This new enemy just chuckled as he pulled his sword out from behind him, gave it a good twirl as the gems on his gauntlets lit up, as well as the jewels on the boots. The heroes had a good reason to assume those were the infamous Boots of XLR8, but the question was how did this guy find and acquire them. And the eye in the chest had opened up and glowed a bright red color.

"Well, why don't you find out?"

"Who are you anyway?"

They just chuckled at the questioned from the whimpering Tyler, they answered.

"You can call me, Eternal."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	49. Battle With Eternal A Shocking Truth

_**Last time on Akira and Lara Zero!**_

 _ **The Gang had no sign on the where-abouts of their twin leaders, then they get an unexpected guest in the form of the former Metteraun: Craig Harven. Who fortold them of somehthing terrible. "It all happened so fast, they just came in and destroyed everything! They took Zerato's spirit!" With the spirit of the most evil being in existence out and about, the team found out that their town of Middleburg was in ruins. At the epicenter of the apocaplyspe comes an eerie face who calls themselves: Eternal. Who shocked the team when he weilded a certain sword and ganutlets, while also bearing a powerful pendant and familiar boots.**_

 _ **How does this seem possible? Where are Akira and Lara Zero? And what are they hiding? (You guys probably know, but the team doesn't.)**_

 ** _Battle with Eteranl; A shocking Truth Unveils_**

4 on 1.

Tyler, Rose, Cass, and BJ.

Vs.

Eternal.

Eight eyes glaring daggers at two blank ones. The astral like being chuckled, "So it all comes down to this, I must say. I didn't think it would end up like this huh?" he asked while looking to one side, then the other "Not really, but I dont care either way." The others looked on as it seemed to be conversing, with itself?

"Okay listen here!" Tyler spoke up, "I don't know what you are! What you're doing, or what is going on in general! But what I do know is that we are gonna take those relics you have, and shove them STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASS!" he defiantly told them while aiming a light arrow at the being. They just chuckled at his proclamation.

"Oh sweet, innocent little Tylie-poo." he sneered at the nickname only his girlfiend calls him. "The weakest! Shortest! And most USELESS MEMBER OF THE TEAM!" Tyler gritted his teeth as his grip tighten around his staff and arrow to the point his knuckles were white, for years had he gotten those insults. He never paid any mind as he knew he use to have the strength of a newborn pup, but he has gotten better as he continued his adventures with his now missing girlfriend Lara, who he would fight all the way to hell and back for.

"I am not afraid anymore!" he sneered.

"None of us are." Rose said as she held her sycthe ready to strike, Cass and BJ also readied their relics.

Eternal just laughed, sword in one hand. The other in a gauntlet fist. "So be it." As this was going on, watching from the bay of the Harvenger of Death was Ahmund in the big chair that used to belong to Metteraun. With Calypso the bunny beside him on his floating platform with a bag of popcorn, he took a piece in his tiny paw and tossed it in his mouth.

"I say Ahmund, this has been the best plan I have ever seen."

Ahmund smirked evilly as he watched, "I know, and that's not the best part. Besides 'Eternal'" the boy said with air quotes, "putting the hurt on those losers, every sucker that was under that idiot in a mask are wrecking havoc all over the multiverse. Leaving nothing but despair and broken dreams, right for me to rule with TWO iron fists. You know what the difference is between me and 'Beta'-Raun?" his bunny servant/best friend shook his head no. Ahmund eyes darken, "Because I have the ultimate weapons in the ever plane of existence in my clutches."

"You mean Excalibur; the greatest of the sacred swords, the Guantlets of Might which can break even the fabric of time and space, the Boots of XLR8 that gives the wearer speeds past light and time, and lastly the Pendent of Power. Which gives the wearer powers beyond the mightiest of gods of any plane?"

"No Calypso. Even more."

(Back at the battle)

Eternal just raised his fist up, "It's time to end this." And in one instant he brought the fist down onto the ground, producing eathquakes that reached the entire world. The four remaining heroes can see a large crack forming from the impact and started splitging the planet apart.

"CHARGE!" they screamed and shot towards Eternal, the being just smirked as phased through their attacks. They looked East to see Eternal now a good distance away from them, Tyler grunted as he flew head first to them. His staff lightsabers clashing with Excalibur, the being barely even looking at him and exceeded Tyler's own speed. Eternal gave a good yawn before handing Tyler a hard punch to his gut which sent him creening into the sky.

When Tyler reached above the clouds his wings started flapping and he caught himself in mid air, he then started holding his mid-section in pain and coughing up blood. "Oh shit, there goes three ribs." he slowly sat down on a cloud as he worked his magic before going back down.

Rose then teleported behind Eternal a went for a slash, but they just teleported behind her. Rose then tried to send her sycthe through them, but they just teleported again. This went on for a few more times until she was able to grab him in her dark shadows, "Don't move."

They just snickered, (BTW I'm reffering to Eternal as they, them, or it. You'll se why soon). "Okay my shadow queen, come and get it." they mockinly said to the demon princess, who snarled at the nickname. Only her boyfriend has the rights to refer to her as that name, in a blind rage she went into the attack.

But then she got a case of stabbing in the mid-section, Excalibur wedged in her body. She then dissolved into shadows as she reappeared behind him , but got a gauntlet right into the face. The impact sent her crasing through six still remaining buildings, then far off into a mountain. Leaving a pretty big hole.

She weakly raised herself out of the mountain as her wounds slowly healed up, "What is this guy?"

Cass and BJ were ready to face off against this being, but then they were quickly defeated. "I think the author is getting lazy." BJ groaned in pained. Just then a piano fell on him, that's for the comment.

After a hard battle, the four heroes were barely standing on their feet with several bruises and cuts. Eternal looking like he doesn't even have a scratch.

"As much fun this has been, I believe this is where we part ways. Permenantly." Eternal coldy stated.

"Just...(cough), what are you?" BJ panted.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes? That's why I asked." he said.

"Do you really want to know?" they asked seriously.

"We do!" Cass answered feeling a little impatient.

"Are you sure, because you can't handle what you are about to-"

"OH HURRY IT UP!"

Huh? The heroes looked atop of a pile of rubble where they saw a little boy with a red tux and mixed hairdo stood, "Wrap this up you two! The cafeteria is serving sushi pizza, and I will seriously flip if they run out of takaki and sausage!"

"Two? But there's only one of him." Tyler said confused as he pointed to Eternal.

"Well you are partially true about that Tyler Gilligan Mendella."

The part time medic freaked, "Hwo do you know my middle name?"

The kid snickered, "I've heard a lot about you you and the others from your friends Akira and Lara, they told me allllllll about you~" The team glared.

"How do you know Akira and Lara?" Cass sent daggers at the kid.

"I happen to have a very strong connection with the twins of legend. I know everything about them, their goals, their dreams, their fears, their romances." he winked to the medic and scout, who growled at him. "And I happen to know about their deepest darkest secret."

"Ahmuuuuuuund." Eternal growled.

"What secret?" BJ asked.

"If they told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Ahmund shrugged.

"Leave now or you're grounded mister!" Eternal told him.

"Fine then," the kid agreed, but went up to the being "But first, I think you should confess a little somehting to you know who." he said gesturing to the confused heroes.

"What is he talking about?" Tyler asked.

"What secret could Akira and Lara be possibly hiding from all of us?" Rose demanded.

"Why wouldn't they tell us what you two surprisingly know?" Cass asked.

"Is this guy like your dad or something?" the others looked at BJ in confusion, the wiseman saw the looks he was getting "What they fight like that."

"Hehehe, you're not as dumb as you look Boone Junior." Eternal chuckled.

"Thanks. Hey!" he said offened when he realized what that meant.

"But you are only partially, correct." the team looked confused as their entire worlds were about to crumble before them.

Eternal was then shrouded in a blinding light, the relics seemed to amit an eerie shade of black. Ahmund just smirked as this was going on. The heroes watched as one body, had become two. Two that they had known very well.

When it was over, they saw it.

GASP

Standing there before them, clad in only their relics and guilt.

Akira and Lara Zero.

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Why?"

Seconds past by as they shouted in unison, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!"

"Hey guys." Akira embarrasedly let out.

"I guess the secret's out." Lara said as she crossed her arms and kicked the dirt under her with her booted foot.

They knew they had a LOT of explaining to do.

The faces of the four can be described as confusion, shock, dumbfounded, and enraged. Shock as to that their best friends in the entire multiverse and twin kids of Penn and Sashi Zero, had concieved an offspring. Confusion as to how this all came to pasture without anyone knowing, and the last one enraged, from how the two could have done such a thing and not tell a single soul about it.

"What is th emeaning of this?" Rose darkly demanded.

"Um well-" Akira was interupted.

"SHUT UP!" the now former part time hero clammed up.

"WATCH IT DEMON BITCH!" Lara warned.

Tyler aggravated as he struglled to stand, "How could you two have possibly went behind our backs and cheat on us?! With your SIBLING OF ALL PEOPLE?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING HELL?!" normally he doest swear as hard, but he was so angry and felt so betrayed.

Lara got all flustered seeing her little nerdling so furious and disappointed, "You see Ty-"

"SHUT UP!" she piped down at the shout.

"How is this biologically possible and legal?" Cass said trying to register this, her one-tracked and organized mind can't seem to function with the fact that her most trusted friends can produce. At the very least someone who looks so evil and demented.

"It's a long-"

"Shut up!" Akira stopped.

"Can I get a sandwhich, all of..." BJasked while gestured to the three standing before him and his teammates. "this is making me hungry."

"Grr, do you ever-"

"SHUT UP!" he interuppted Lara, "Sorry I just wanted to be included in this little running gag."

Ahmund look between the two groups and said, "Well this has been totally awkward for all of us here, and that's coming from me. The SON of your most trusted friends in the entire MULTIVERSE! Who tells you four EVERYTHING! Again, Akira and Lara Zero. AKA, MY BIOLOGICAL PARENTS, never told you guys about ME! Their son. Their very real son." he then ran over to the four heroes, "Would guys care for a SON-dae." he offered them a giant banana split sundae, "And today is SON-day."

"Ahmund, quit it with the 'son' puns." Lara dully ordered.

"Let's just leave before things get worst." Akira told him.

"Yes, mother and father." those words ringing into the skulls of the part time heroes as Ahmund rejoined his parents and grapped a hold of each hand. "Let us depart now, we have SO MUCH to catch up on."

"Where do you think you're goinng?" Tyler, Rose, Cass, and BJ gravely asked when they looked to kill hte ones that totally betrayed them.

"We're really sorry guys." Akira said as his pendant and hand glowed a dark purple.

Just then all of reality seemd to have shattered, and in the sky looked to be a massive explosion of three stars worth. The others looked up in fear.

"What is it?" Rose asked fearfully.

Akira just looked down, then back up with his eyes now glowing a dark red " _ **Supernova.**_ "

Lara just looked away, "Now that you know the truth, we can't be heroes anymore."

"So you're just gonna leave us with that freak of nature to burn in a ball of fire?!" Tyler freaked out.

"Well, not you two." Akira said as he shot chains from his hands thanks to the pendent's power and ensnared Rose and pulled her to him, he looked into his girlfriend's hurt eyes and said. "I may be a villain now, but I can't lose you. My little shadow queen." Then Lara without half a second passing had lifted up Tyler and returned to holding her little boy's hand with her left, and her BIG boy in her right arm.

"Like I'm letting you out of my sight Tylie-Poo." she seductively told her boyfriend, Tyler was having some mixed feelings about this.

"What about us?" BJ reffered to him and Cass.

" **Don't care!** "

"Witness, oblivion." Akira ominously stated before they were eaten by the Supernova.

 _ **With the Twins' secret no longer a secret, and the Earth about to be eaten in a massive ball of fire. All hope seems to have fallen now that the Zero twins are on the side of evil with their long lost illegitimate son, you can only hope for some small hint of a miracle that the balance will forever be trapped in evil.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the climatic finale of Akira and Lara Zero: Part Time Heroes. Both for Season Two, and the series.**_

 **Next, I am retiring from Akira and Lara Zero. My time with them is drawing closer to a close, but have no fear. Becasue coming soon, a good friend of mine has agreed to make a reboot of their entire story as soon as the last chapter is done. He's my most trusted Fanfiction friend and I have total faith in him. He'll have the #DeathBandits in the summary to indicate that he's started.**

 **To those who loved my twins, and those who stayed. I thank thee, but my fanfic services are needed elsewhere. And my other services, until the next time.**

 **I bid thy audiance, ado.**


	50. The Final Stage: End of an Era

**Nearly one year after the first chapter of the first season, it all comes to a close. This marks the end of Akira and Lara Zero: Part Time Heroes. But their adventures don't stop. Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you, these two are at it again. In a Deathbandits production, Twin Zeroes: Part Time Heroes. But not by me, from a partner of mine. Until then, enjoy my last ever chapter of Akira and Lara.**

 _ **Last Time**_

 _ **The part time heroes battle the multiversal powerhouse Eternal, even with their combined efforts it seemed they were doomed. But then they learned the most shocking truth they can think of, Eternal was their own friends Akira and Lara!**_

 _ **Gasp!**_

 _ **"Hey guys."**_

 _ **"I guess the secret's out."**_

 ** _Not only that, but the twins were also... parents. Their long lost secret son, Ahmund Zero had the two most powerful beings in the multiverse at his disposal. And they left with a giant ball of fire for what was left of the Earth, but not before taking a couple souvenirs for victory._**

 ** _How did it all end up in the aftermath? Find out now!_**

 ** _Hail to the Zero Empire: The Final Stage_**

 **Two years later**

 **The Harvinger of Death**

While the Harvinger of Death is a transcending death machine of cosmic proportions, it also houses lots of soilders for Metteraun's army, prisoners, and species that he gave homes for when their planet was destroyed. The Harvinger's population sits at about 67 octillion lifeforms, double since the Earth was destroyed. Along the strrets around the gates to a large golden castle that homed the new Zero family, people were rejoicing and celebrating what they now call: Zero Day.

People were out on the streets drinking, playing various types of games, the children running wild, and some couples were getting real 'excited' if you know what I mean. While it took a while for Earthlings to get used to people doing such sinful acts out in the open, they eventually came around.

Just 730 cycles ago, the empire had it's biggest victory and obtained the key to the balance of good and evil in the multiverse. And it all involves one word: Zero.

The name of their savior, their new rulers, and their new royal family.

Ahmund had become a legend in the villain world as he conerted the children of Penn and Sashi Zero evil, and pulled the bigget coup-de-ta over the former emperor Metteraun. He single handedly disarmed Metteraun of his pendent and found the location of the boots of XLR8 within the spand of two hours, and became the youngest ruler of the harvinger of Death at age 5. Though now he was the prince, as the new King and Queen of the Harvinger were his parents. Twins Akira and Lara Zero.

Actually there were two kings and two queens now, Ahmund let them keep their lovers from Earth. He may be evil, but he wants his mom and dad happy. The three were to now have the parent and kid relationship that Ahmund never had.

-With Akira-

In the courtyard of the new castle, the former part time hero was in the middle of one of his training sessions. He now sported a pair of dark purple shorts and two golden arm bands. He doesn't wear shoes any more as they constrist his movement by a little, but enough for him go barefoot from now on. His unruly red hair now had a purple glow to it and had a black stripe going down the center, in the center of his chest rested the dragon's eye of the pendent of power as it was now enchanted with his body.

Right now he was in the dead center of the courtyard, with a billion soilders with cannons aimed right at him. He was only armed with his sacred sword Excalibur, which now had a dark handle and purple aura emanating from it.

When one cannon ball of dark energy came at him, it was merely inches from him before he sliced it clean through. Two more came at him at the same time on both sides, and in just one instant both were sliced in half as the pieces went past him and collided with each other. These balls have leveled entire continents with just one blast, and Akira was chopping them like fruit. This kept going as all the cannons just started firing at him, one by one they came at the king. Akira cut every last one as they came within striking distance with total persision and strength that some have were pulverized. With each cannon ball sliced, a million more came at him.

This may be just training, but he wanted it to be like they wanted to murder him. From all angles he was being fired at, but he didn't even seemed the least bit scared as he casually struck all oncoming attacks. And the speed he was using in this senquece left him with after images, then he seemed to be going so fast that they couldnt even see him before the cannon balls were sliced.

And with the last of the ammo, he just caught every last one of them with one hand and tossed them all into the air. He then winked to the camera as time seemed to slow down and all the remaining balls were turned to dust.

He panted as all of his soldiers cheered at the display their king had shown, and his slaves had groaned in defeat as they headed back to the armory to build more ammo.

"Everyone take 5." he ordered, everyone ran off to enjoy their break. Akira had slowly walked over to a nearby bench, where his half demon fiancé and former part time scout was sitting in her demon form in a black succubus style langerie that showed a lot of her pale skin and barely covering her boobs and ass. The old part time scout had her sycthe next to her and her shroud hood over her head, she held a little stop watch in her hand and looked at it as her now evil yet still loving fiance approached her.

"Time!" he demanded.

"... Just 0.002 milliseconds short," he growled while snapping his fingers, "I guess I'm picking the movie tonight?"

He sighed and sat next to her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Fine, I may be the new evil co-overlord of a planet full of bad guys and wackos. But I am a man of my word, my shadow queen." he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek, drawing a blush to her face. Since Ahmund let Akira keep her as his new pet and eventually wife, they had been a little more... active about their love more then usual. With Akira as the one who dominates her 100% of the time. As long as he still loved her, she was fine with this new arrangement. Though she still finds it weird that she's be sharing a husband with with his sister.

"But no horror movies!" he told her, she yelped from the suddeness of the demand.

"Okay."

"Your higness!" the two were then met with a centaur squire, "The prince is having an announcement on the padio for the entire Harvinger, and he demands that you and your sister are there."

He groaned as he exclaimed, "Oh man, was that today? Tell him I'll be there, and that I am bringing Rose along!" he ordered as he stood up still holding Rose tightly.

"But, sir-"

"DO IT OR IT'S THE MINES FOR YOU!"

"EEP, YES SIR!" he ran off as he didn't want to go back to the mines, their cold, cramp, and only have basic cable.

"Alright, hop on." he said, then he caught Rose in his arms in bridal position.

-With Lara-

The former part time sidekick was right now in the valley of science running some tests on her new strength from the gauntlets and speed from her boots. Since she came to be the evil co-empress of the Harvinger, she had fully unleashed her wild side. Her brown hair that her pony tail dyed blue was now flowing freely and rest neatly on her shoulders, and on top of that she now only wears her two relics, and a dark smile.

She found that her clothes had slowed down her speed and hindered her mobility, and since she had lost her clothes more times than any one in the series. She figured it be best to just go all natural from now on so she doesn't lose another set of clothes, plus she saved a fortune. She no longer had her specs, as she didn't need them anymore now that she wasn't a part time hero anymore.

Currently Lara was now in a giant metal like machine where she is holding up a giant metal rod that was hooked to a machine, she was holding it with just one pinky with a cocky smile on her face. She looked off to the side to see her fiancé Tyler who was holding his staff close to him and his golden wings out, since she brought him along he thought she was trying to make him feel uncomfortable. She had always made sure that her bare body was in his view and had seemed to be making very seductive gestures to him in everything, so he was constantly red-faced and uncomfortably hard. He even had the scientists make him special golden pants that can conceal anything, including the ever growing tool between his legs. He groaned in frustration as he saw Lara blow him a kiss and did a few not so subtle poses his way with the thing she was effotlessly held up.

Maryssa the top scientist was looking over a clipboard examining her progress told her, "You are currently holding up 500 dodecatillion megatons, more than 5 million times the previous record held by your own mother. I hate to be one to tell her that, in fact DIBS NOT IT!" she yelled as she touched her nose.

"DIBS NOT IT!" her fellow scientists did the same, except for Dr. Wrath as he was too late.

"Aw man, hope she doesn't turn me into crab cakes." he whined until he left.

"Alright your majesty, just set the thing down and you can head on back to your abode and continue torturing your non-relative mate." Maryssa told Lara.

She shrugged, "Okay, spoilsport." she said as she tossed the thing back, which crashed into the one of the labs.

Maryssa said dully, "And there goes another 4 trillion in 'Lara Damages'." she and the others left to clean up the mess, leaving her and Tyler alone. The former part time medic had no time before he was tackled to the ground and was straddled by his new evil yet loving fiancé, he was still surprised that she chose to keep him as a lover and romantic partner when she became co-leader of the empire and mother with her brother.

She looked down to his scared eyes with seductive ones, "Alone at last, Tylie-poo. You know what that means?" she said with a wiggled in her hips, grinding onto his crotch area making him whimpered.

"C-c-c-c-can't it w-w-w-wait for later babe? Y-y-y-you rung me dry just thirty minutes ago, and I'm sore even with my healing abilities!"

She shot her head till she was inches from his face, she had a look of anger "Tyler Mendalla, what is Law 57 section 98 footnote 2?"

He gulped as she was glaring a hole in his soul, "Tyler will obey all sexual and romantic commands from his queen Lara without question or back talk."

"Do you love me?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you!" he confessed.

"Sooooooo?"

"Okay, fine! But please be gentle, I don't think even I can heal from another round like last week."

She smiled and patted his head, "Why of course my little boy nurse, anything for you sweety pie." she sweetly said as she used her other hand to removed his pants, they then went in for a kiss. But just before they touched lips...

"Your majesty!"

They both stopped, wide eyed. Lara then growled as steam was coming from her ears as she turned to see a jackel in a bard outfit coming towards her right before she can screw her fiance silly, AGAIN! Tyler discreetly sighed in relief.

"This better be important Flynn, you of all people should know that if Lara Zero gets interrupted when she's getting kinky with her Tyler without a GOOD excuse, then it's OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" she threatened as she held up a glowing gauntlet fist while she still was on the poor boy's waist.

"It's from Prince Ahmund, he requests you and your brother for a huge announcement." she lowered her fist and sighed.

"Oh right, forgot that was today. Tell him I'm on my way." she told the messanger called 'Flynn' who ran off not wanting to have his antlers up his ass for cock-blocking her. She looked to Tyler and chuckled, "I guess our next love making session can hold off for a while, a long while." she said before standing up and pulling up to his feet.

"But I thought-" he was stopped when she planted a big and wet kiss on his lips. She pulled away and told him.

"Look on the bright side, you're finally getting that break. But afterwards, I am coming for you and your dick. So you better be prepared for Lara Zero." she lovingly told him, though he can feel the anguish and lost in her eyes.

He pulled her close to her, hugging her bare form. She hugged back, "But we can still, 'play' right? Just not the last step?"

"I would like that."

"What's this announcement for?" he asked.

"You'll see, hop on." she said turning around for him to jump on her back, she was gonn agive him a piggy back right. "Hold on tight now, wouldn't want a repeat of the 'fraynuian stand' incident?"

"Don't remind m-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~" he screamed when she broke out in a faster than light speed dash.

-In the throne room of the castle-

Ahmund was pacing around in the family throne room, he has it remodeled to look like his parents old bedroom so they didn't get too homesick. His bunny/best friend Calypso sat on the arm rest of the slightly smaller looking throne between the two demonic looking ones. You can tell who they belong to.

"Can you believe it's been 2 years since that day?" The 7 year old prince of evil questioned.

"I can hardly believe it myself, having the two most powerful beings in the multiverse on the side of evil? I would have laughed at the thought!" He lowly chuckled.

"Well now it's a reality. I was abandoned from a very young age from those two, I don't care if they were blood twins. I just wanted to have my family back, and it all worked out for everyone. They get to keep their lovers, they're reunited with grandma and grandpa, and my uncles and aunts seem to be happy."

We cut to the three young Zeros, the girls in their demon form and Jin as a human on a giant roller coaster in the town fair. And the half koopa twins Brock and Chara were watching Kyoko and Bo while they were playing a Dunk the Drako game, with the vampire looking grumpy every time he fell into the water.

Back to Ahmund, "Everybody wins, though the Earth was just some mild collateral damage but hey! You can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs."

"You called for us honey?" He heard as his parents arrived with their respective fiancé.

He looked slightly annoyed, "Oh, you brought them?" Akira and Lara gave him a look that said 'You have five seconds to retract that comment.' He shrugged innocently, "Fine they can stay, someone needs to watch over the babies." He snapped his fingers and two babies appeared in the fiancés' arms.

Rose was holding a small pale 15 month old with small red bangs that covered her eyes and had a black diaper. Tyler was holding a smaller ten month old kid with a couple strands of brown hair and blue eyes. The Zero twins gave a light kiss to the heads of their respective child, before heading out with their son Ahmund.

-During the announcement-

Somewhere in the streets while the Zeros were talking, a hooded figure slithers through the crowd. They maneuvered passed many different types of life, until they reached the side of a building. With no one looking they pressed a block into the building, which revealed a secret passage underground.

The figure walked down a long series of dark tunnels with a torch in hand, until they came across a dimly lit room with two cot beds which were occupied by certain two remaining part time heroes.

 _"How are you two progressing?"_

"We're still alive, yet a couple burns in places." said the rasp voice of Cass, the genius had her lower body covered in white bandages and had some ice around to try and cool her off. Same with the former wiseman of the part time team and her brother BJ, who's hair had singed up so it just reached his shoulders. That supernova had hit them hard, luckily they were saved before they were turned into part time ashes.

"Yeah, I've been too in pain to even eat." BJ groaned as he turned longingly to a pile of leftover food, which were the only rations they had as it was the only food they had that wasn't inedible to humans.

The figure lowered their hood to reveal... Mildred, "And the others?"

"They're fine." Cass answered pointing to the dazed former part time villains, and Milferd.

"I cannot believe that insolent child of those two punks has caused more damage to the multiverse in a couple days, than my entire family has done in milleniums!" Zalio complained, even his aunt Nergan never stood a chance against Ahmund's wrath and planning. He's all that is left of his family.

"My little boy, she is gonna pay for using my son as a toy!" Dora growled as she ripped a head of an Empress Lara doll, Nora blasting the head of hers.

"Deep down I knew those two had some kind of dark side, my little sister must be broken to see her love in such a state." Zed morbidly said as he held a picture of a younger him and Rose back in their home of Hell.

"Who wants muffins?" everyone looked to Carrie in annoyance, she looked a little sadden "Too soon?"

"It's gonna take more than pastries for this." Milferd told her.

"He is right," Mildred announced, "This is no longer about the balance of good vs evil, that has gone all out of wack when Ahmund took control of everything with the hands of Akira and Lara. The twins we know are still in there, they are just confused. No matter to who it is, when done properly parenting is the most heroic challenge of them all. And Akira and Lara have met that challenge at a very young age, and with each other. The reason they never told anyone is because they were afraid of losing their loved ones."

"I think we know how they feel." Cass said as she held BJ's hand.

"Yeah, when we found out we were long lost twins just a few months after we started dating, we were pretty frightened at first." BJ nodded, "But that didn't mean we stopped loving each other in our own way, now we let our love fly even more. Even if we get occasional looks and sneers, who cares. And the guys were still our friends."

"And I thing that is what Akira and Lara need, to know that they still have real and caring friends that still love them now. Friends that aren't scared of what they are now, to know that they are still truly loved and appreciated." Mildred finished off. "Now here's the plan."

(Later)

At the castle of the Zero family, two huge doors burst down to a very large bedroom with a bed the size of a swimming pool divided into two sides. And entering were the Zero twins after that announcement with their son Ahmund, who went off to take care of a few things leaving his parents to spend some time with their fiances and respective child.

"Another day, another galaxy under our rule. Day in the life of a Zero." Lara smugged as she danced wildly as she and her brother entered, Tyler trying to focus on feeding their son: Maxel, and not on Lara's bouncing goods. "I can still hear the ovation when we conquered Bastral-9V without even doing anything." Lara said with an ear close to the window, hearing their adoring public.

Akira just looked at her dully, "I'm pretty sure that's mostly because SOMEONE decided to go stark AGAIN!" ever since he and Lara had become the new emperors of Metteraun's old army and decided to be the parents they should have been to Ahmund, Lara has really imbraced the 'no rules' rule of the harvinger. Her favorite being that clothes were 'optional', so she hasn't worn a single thing since then. Except her relics, and though he doesn't mind seeing his sister as a permanent nudist after years of them sharing everything, he does get on his nerves when she does it at important events and meetings they go to.

She shrugged, "Hey, I don't hear anybody complaining. Besides," she gave off a smirk as she did a little twirled and twirked at her boy toy's direction "I've grown to enjoy the breeze when I am bashing people's faces and breaking enemies' backs." she gave him a small wink.

Akira just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just please keep it away from my little Ichika." he groaned before heading over to Rose who was rocking their baby girl in her pale arms on the other side of the bed.

"Jeez, you two fight more than an old married couple." Tyler said as Maxel finished the contents of his bottle. Lara grabbed the empty thing and tossed it to a servant who took it to have it cleaned, she then sat right next to him wrapped an arm around him.

"Maybe because we kind of are, except for the old part." he groaned as he looked away from that statement, he remembered that sometime after he and Rose were brought along by the Zeros the twins had at some time tied the knot because of Ahmund. "But, you know that the man I will love forever is you." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "And no ring or seven year old product of inadvertent incestial breeding can change that."

He sighed as he looked at her, "I guess, but I still feel kind of awkward about all this."

"Join the club." Rose stated with Akira huggging her from behind.

"Look, I know this new thing is hard. And a little bit, weird." Akira told his pale love.

"But, even though we will be taking our job as parents to Ahmund seriously. We will always have time for you guys." Lara spoke to Tyler, cuddling up to him. "We don't want to lose you guys because of a mistake that happened long before we met you guys."

Tyler and Rose looked into their respective Zero twin's eyes and they can see they regretted keeping this a secret, and they still love them even with Ahmund around. Though this may not be how they wanted to spend their futures with the Zero fo their choice, at least they were still in their lives. And that's all they can ask for.

Tyler held Lara in one arm, and Maxel in the other "You know, in some fucked up kind of way, I think this will all work out." he said as Lara kissed him on the lips.

Rose shrugged, "Meh, I've seen worst. But, I'm glad I still have a place with you my King of the Dark." Rose said she and Akira shared a kiss.

Just then two chefs came in with a cart an a big silver dome came in, "Your dessert is served your majesties." Said the female chef with a familiar sounding voice.

The two conjoined families all sat at the end of the bed for their dessert, licking their lips in anticapation for...

Nothing?

They all complained when the dome was lifted to reveal an empty plate sans a couple crumbs.

"Wait a minute, only one guy we know can devour a septumble layer cake with a creme filling and a chocolate spread so easily." Akira realized something, the two 'chefs' then chuckled as they revealed.

"SURPRISE!" that they were the only two former part time heroes left, BJ and Cass with their relics and in super form.

Akira and Lara jumped up and readied for battle, "How are you two still alive?" the king demanded.

"You should have been burnt to a crisp in that supernova!" Lara growled.

"That's a long tale you two have no time to hear!" BJ defied.

"Look, we just want to talk to you guys." Cass tried to reason with them, but got a hard gauntlet right to the face. The force sending her through the doors and down the hall and right into the far wall. "Just as I expected." she grumbled before she was hit with a flying BJ right through the wall and they ended up in the arena by the castle grounds where a huge audience was about to watch them get dismembered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 145,000th annual Doom Gauntlet. Where we have this year's unlucky victims, BJ and Cass, in the fight for their lives!" Ahmund announced to a standing ovation from the crowd. BJ and Cass looked around to see everyone one the Harvinger to see them survive this game, or die trying. They then saw the entire Zero family watching from the large balcony, with Penn in his human form for the first time since Season 1.

"That's a lot of people." BJ said.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be very ugly." Cass hypothosized.

"Introducing their first challenger, from the Quonai Sector, at a combined weight of 5000 lbs. They know so many ways to end people's lives, they litteraly wrote the book on it, their The Authors of Death!"

As Ahmund announced them, the two victims saw portals opening on both sides of the arena and walked out of each of them was a tall and bulky cyclops in dark armor and weilding giant axes.

"Alright let's make this quick, I'm supposed to pick up the cake for my niece's birthday party by 5." The one facing BJ told him, "So you want to be smashed, stomped, or squished?"

"How about a light tickling?" BJ feared for his life. The one that Cass was staring down looked through a book.

"Don't see anything in my book about that, eh we'll just improvise."

And so the first battle waged on, well it was more exactly the Authors chasing BJ and Cass. While BJ was screaming like a little girl, Cass just kept a stoned face.

"The Authors? Nice choice there hoeny." Lara complimented Ahmund as she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks ma, but there are plenty more where that came from. Those two will pay for breaking into the royal property,assault on the royal chefs, and most importantly; daring to eat the king and queen's Zero Day/ wedding aniversary cake." Ahmund said.

Akira shrugged, "Meh, BJ eats everything. I saw him chow down once on half a bathroom mat." Ahmund raised an eyebrow at this.

"IT HAD PICTURES OF HOT DOGS ON IT!" they heard BJ defend.

Ahmund then said, "Well I wouldn't bring him to an all you can eat buffet."

(120 hours later)

Surrounded by a lot of fallen enemies, BJ and Cass stood there panting and sweating, barely still standing and near the brink of exhaustion. BJ's robe was torn off leaving him in his underear, and Cass had lost her lab coat so she only had a silver bikini on.

"HOW ARE YOU TWO STILL ALIVE?!"

They turned defiantly to the enraged Ahmund, they've been at this for five days straight and not even close to being done with. He was sure that they would have perished from the sirens three nights ago, the crowd was getting restless and some of them were starting to get on the two heroes side.

"Because you have something that we want, our friends back." Cass remarked.

Ahmund then snapped, "FINE, THEN HAVE THEM!" he then pressed a button, which ejected the two in question into the arena. They landed gracefully and ready for battle. "Show these two why you guys are the rulers of this flying pile of dirt, do what these useless sacks couldn't. END THEM!"

"Akira, Lara!" BJ shouted.

"Is this really what you guys want?" Cass asked them fearfully.

"Nothing personal guys." Akira told them.

"It's just business." Lara gravely told them.

Lara charged at them, Cass narrowly avoiding her fists. Her glasses letting her know when her attacks are about to strike, and she used her book to make a shield around her to block Lara's attacks. As his sister was dealing with Cass, he was swinging wildly at BJ who was despeartely trying not to get sliced.

"Akira you don't have to do this!"

"And you don't realize that I DON'T give a shit!"

Cass crawled back as she kept summoning shields while Lara was breaking them like glass, "Guys, we don't want to fight you. We know this isn't you!"

Lara just looked at her like she wanted to kill, "You know nothing Casandra, you don't know what it what it was like to have produced at a young age. And with your TWIN?!"

"On the contrary, me and BJ do know how you feel. We told you we had a complicated relationship when it comes to romance when we found out we were brother and sister, so yes I DO understand." Lara growled at this.

The Zeros kept attacking them as they tried to avoid their attacks, but fatigue and the Zeros' overwhelming power eventually got the better of them. While Lara was giving Cass massive blows to her body at unbelievable speeds, BJ was getting covered in cuts and stabs.

The fighting challengers had no strength left, after a painfully long fight then a one sided beatdown BJ and Cass had dropped to their knees. With blood, sweat, and tears all over the arena ground. They had lost a lot of blood, and their remaining clothing so they were at the mercy in their birthday suits. They dropped their relics as they reverted back to their normal forms, they had no more strength. They saw their relics glowing and floating over to the standing victors: the Zeros.

Akira had put on the necklace with the Sphere and held Merlin's wand as a much more powerful aura had came from his body, his eyes gained a glowing white and his hair danced in the wind. Lara had absorbed the book and Eyes of Providence, thus turning her eyes from blood red to Illuminati green. And the Book of Wisdom now floated around her in a golden bubble.

They now had four relics each.

"Any last words?" They asked as they prepared to strike them.

BJ and Cass stared defiantly, Boone and Maryssa looked to elder Zeros. "This wasn't part of the show, there not really gonna-"

"SHUT UP!" Ahmund yelled into their faces, he then turned to his parents "Finish them!"

BJ sighed, "Go ahead." everyone stopped, time froze. Akira and Lara were surprised at this.

"BJ?" Cass cried, "What are you doing?"

"Cass, it's all over for us. It's over for the multiverse." he said sadly, "We lost everything: our family, our home, our friends, our clothes. The only thing we had left for us was our friendship with the Zero twins, but now that's all gone. Akira, Lara." Zero twins looked at their defeated friends with looks of regret, "You helped us so much in the time we spent together, you helped me with my health and wellness and Cass with being more social and emtional attached. You were not just teammates to us, you're our friends. Our family." he held Cass' hand as he gave his speech. The twins eyes got teary, so did the other Zeros, and the Wisemans, and Tyler and Rose. Everyone got the feels.

Akira dropped his sword, and Lara lowered her fists. Both getting good looks at each other, they ralized something. They became monsters.

"Is this really what we want Lara? To give up everything we are, and for what? A kid we never planned on having?" Akira questioned her.

"I. I... I really don't know anymore."

Akira looked around them, "We've become what we despise." he closed his eyes as the eye in his chest glowed white.

"What are you doing dad?" Ahmund questioned.

He didn't answer as nearly everyone on the planet emmited an white glow, and when people looked in the sky they. They can see loads of planets forming in the depths of space, "Liberating the army." Everyone looked confused at this answer.

"We're returning everyone home, without the influence of Zerato." Lara verified.

Ahmund went wide eyed as the army was transported back to their home planet, all that remained were him and the six now reunited part time heroes. Tyler and Rose came down to hug their respective Zero twin, glad to have the old Akira and Lara back. Akira and Lara then gave BJ and Cass their respective relics back. Ahmund came down in his jet pack as the group seperated and saw his expression, which read murderous intentions.

"What is the meaning of this?" he sneered.

The twins just shrugged, "All this evil dictator stuff just doesn't really fit well for us, so we're just gonna go back to beating evil instead of committing it." Akira replied.

"Also being stark for two years straight is starting to get old and cold, plus I keep getting bug bites in places." Lara added while scratching the side of her neck.

"We could have been something marvelous together. We could have been one big evil and happy family." Ahmund morbidly said as he removed his tux jacket and shirt, showing a decently toned bod for a seven year old. "But, now." he brought a small beaker with a dark purple fluid, "You're all gonna die, by your own flesh and blood."

Akira, Lara, and the others readied themselves for a fight "What is that?"

Ahmund gave off a maniacal smirk and chuckled furiously, "You'll see." he then drank the contents and downed it before tossing the beaker away, he then proceed to wipe his mouth before he started to transform.

They saw the spawn of the Zeros get shrouded in a black mist as his mind and body started to get corrupted. His body turning pitch black and his eyes became a glowing blood red. They jumped when he then got hit by a stroke of lightning.

"If this is our last time together, then there's something I need to get off my chest before I die." Lara told them, the team giving her their attention.

"When I'm alone... I BINGE WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!" she screamed in embarrassedment.

GASP!

"I as well haven't been completely honest with you guys." Cass confessed, she then hid her face in her book "I actaully cheated on all of my exams!"

GASP!

Rose then sighed, "... I play with barbie dolls on sundays."

GASP!

BJ then gained a thinking look, "Hmmm, secret. Secret, secret, what's a good secret? Oh I got it, I'm actually worth a quadrillion dollers!"

WHAT!?

"All those eating contests give a lot of money to the victors." he shrugged.

"... I am actually good at sports!" everyone just gave Tyler a 'really?' look, he sighed "Fine that was a lie, I just wanted to go down with people thinking I was athletic."

While they were doing their last secrets, a second lightning struck hit Ahmund during his transformation. The team looked to Akira, who was sweating nervously.

"Ok FINE!" he then admitted, "... Akira is not actually my real name...it's... Beverly!"

GASP!

"Okay with all that out of the way, are you guys ready?" Akira asked his reformed teammates.

"Dude, this is totally a suicide mission!" Tyler panicked.

"Maybe," Lara replied, "...but we're the only ones that can end this."

The four non Zeros murmured in agreement.

"Sectumble fist bump!"

They got into battle stances, their relics ready for a war.

The team heard a dark and low chuckle coming from the dark cloud shrouding their final boss, _**"Foolish mortals, you have seen far too much. You have only ONE warning, and I will not repeat it. SURRENDER AND RUN, OR YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!"**_

"NEVER!"

 ** _"You just sealed your fate."_**

Just then, in coming a giant dark wave that swallowed up the entire planet and the unierse they're in. And with that, The Harvinger of Death, the team, the being that used to be Ahmund. They were all gone.

.

.

.

.

..

...

 _ **In the Void**_

Nothing. That's where they were now, nothing. No color, no substance, no anything. Along the distance equal to a universe, was only nothing.

The team looked around, neither of them could see anything in this void. All they had were their relics, and nothing.

"Guys," Akira started.

"Where are we?" Lara added.

"Weird, I'm not picking up our location in my book." Cass replied looking through her Book of wisdom.

"Where's anything? Or anyone?" BJ asked.

"I'm not picking up anything from my dark connections." Rose said.

"What is this place?" Tyler questioned.

 _ **"Your in the void, my void."**_

The jumped at the demonic voice again, _**"This was where I was banished, where I was left for dead in ultimate solitary confinement. They all thought I was a monster, a freak of supernatural, a disgrace to the ultimate family. For what? Because I was different, because I had different ideas. Because I had love, for my sister?"**_

"Wait a minute, I think I have an idea."

 ** _"And you be right Akira Zero, or should I say?_**

 ** _BEVERLY!"_**

"Thanks a lot, Great Uncle Chuck!" the part time hero aggravated.

They looked up to see a dark orb with spikes glow as it unveiled it's true form, and it became a giant black demon man with blood red eyes, razor sharp claws, a centaur lower-half, a long dragon tail, and two horns coming out of his head. And he had two giant bat wings, he floated down in front of the team. The thing was about 9000 stories tall, bigger than anything these six have ever faced.

"Ahmund?" Akira and Lara fearfully asked.

 _ **"Not anymore, that was my current life. Ahmund was the reincarnation of me, the ultimate GOD OF EVIL AND SIN! ZERATO!"**_

"Oh man." the six heroes muttered.

 _ **"I gave you a choice, to stay with me and we can be a family again. Or incur the wrath of a broken child of divine power."**_

"Again? What do you mean again?" Lara questioned.

 _ **"Akira, Lara. In both me AND Ahmund's lives, you two were the ones that made us. There are gods, there are the masters of the universe, there is the omni king that rules all of the multiverse known and unknown to mortal and immortal kind. And then there's the ones that made it all happen: The Ultimate Creaters."**_

The Zero twins looked confused, in a previous life they had. THEY were the ones that made all of existence? Everything and anything?

 ** _"This goes beyond anything of those not of the top .1 percent of the almighty gods can even remotely comprehend, nobody even knows the existence of the ultimate Creators. The ones that brought all universe to have ever exist to reality, except their inbred kin."_**

"Huh?"

 ** _"Yes Zeros, the Ultimate Creators were twins like you. And like you, made the one mistake. Me, Zerato and Ahmund. Only Zerato had a sister in the tough times without a parent, Saige. We were the masters of the forces of good and evil. Saige was the defender of all that is good and pure, I was the master of all that was evil and sinful. Even though we had constant fights, we loved each other so. Me, a little more than normal. But, she rebuffed my affections. After that our fights became battles, battles devolved into an all out war. It wasn't until a fatal incident had destroyed both of our bodies, but one of us got out of it in some way. It was actually Saige that extracted my soul and tossed it into the great beyond, leaving her to be completly erased._**

 ** _Losing my beautiful and loving sister, I snapped to my highest level. So from host to host, I have systematically destroyed every universe I had came accross. If I can't feel the warm arms of a loving being, then no one can. And the ones that survived my path of destruction, I took under my wing. I had constructed a massive ship out of a planet that travelled between universes in mere seconds, I had more than enough soilders and people to populate what was the Harvinger of Death._**

 ** _But no matter how much I have done, nothing can filll the void that was left by Saige. I've been so alone for so long, I just wanted what I never got to have. A family. Can't you understand the pain I have felt for eternity?"_**

.

"NO, AND WE DON'T WANT TO!" The twins yelled and charged at him, but they got pushed back by a dark force that knocked them back to the team. Akira and Lara quicky got back up and charged at him again, but they got caught by Zerato's clutches.

"AKIRA, LARA!" their friends panicked.

 _ **"You four are not needed here, this is between me and my parents."**_ Zerato told them as he summoned hordes of demons to attack them. _**"That should keep you ingrats busy for a few centuries."**_

Zerato then teleported him and the twins in his hand to a dimension of a gothic castle and black skies, "You won't get away with this Zerato, we WILL stop you!" Akira said as he and Lara tried to wringle out of their captor's giant claw hand.

"Yeah, we've been through much worst than this!" Zerato gave them an indifferent look, "Okay that's partially not true, and I am getting pretty scared now." Lara said feeling a little scared.

"Why does this hand feel wet and warm? You must be so scared right now you are starting to sweat!" Akira questioned Zerato.

 _ **"I don't sweat."**_

Lara giggled with a huge blush on her cheeks, "Ewwwwwww, Lara!" Akira struggled harder against his binds. Zerato just conjured up a stone wall and shoved the two harshly on it, he then manifested a couple dark shackles around their wrists and ankles to keep them in place, their arms and legs spread out like two wounded spiders. The two tried to wringle out of their binds, but ended up getting a little shock from their shackles. This caused Akira to drop Excalibur to the ground below, it was falling for a while before it got caught by Zerato.

 ** _"I think you two won't be needing these anymore."_** The dark god then removed the gauntlets and boots from Lara, leaving her in her bare mortal body hanging. He then proceeded to do the same with Akira's pendent, he gripped the sides of the dragon eye roughly and pulled. Akira grimacing as it felt like a knife being pulled from his chest, the pain magnifying into something he never experinced. He gritted his teeth as the pain intensified as the eye was starting to get ripped from his body, he screamed as it finally came off. There was a giant hole in his chest where it was left, the eye dissapating back into it's pendent form.

Zerato laughed as he put on all the relics from the broken heroes, each emitting a dark glow as Zerato's power reached unpresidented levels. _**"Oh how the might have fallen? So tells the story of Akira and Lara Zero, once the mose powerful beings in existence. But now, look at you two. Battered, bloody, chained, naked. You know what you two are? You're just a whole lot of nothing!"**_ The twins lowered their heads in defeat, he wsa right. This was far beyond anything they were ready for, and now they were displayed like two trophies to the omnipotent Zerato.

 ** _"Now, I'm gonna go check on your little friends. After I am done with them, all there'll be left in existence is us three. We will build a new multiverse, in my image. With you two as my top soilders, and my personal slaves."_** Zerato told them as he turned around and walked slowly to a dark portal, **_"And we can be together, forever."_**

After he left, all the Zero twins can do at this point was the only thing they can do at a time like this.

Cry.

(2 weeks later)

In all the 17 years that have passed, this point in time was their lowest.

Akira and Lara Zero, defeated and broken. They lost their spirits, they lost their wills to live, they lost their home, family, jobs, planet, clothes, and their pride. They were still stuck up high above the clouds on their wall the last two weeks without any food or water, they were soon about to die. No one had come to save them, no one probably even know what happened to them. All they can do was wait as the last of their strength was drained from their bodies.

Akira barely had enough to gently grab Lara's shackled hand, "I...I'm sorry Lara." he weakly puffed out. "I let all this happened to you. They were right about me. Ahmund, Bendy, Zerato. Everything they said was true, I'm no hero. I failed as a Zero, as a hero of the multiverse, and as a brother. I'm sorry." Akira wept as tears had came down from his face, all the way down to the ground below.

Lara cough from her severe dehydration, "It's fine Akira," her voice sounded kind of course, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I wasn't strong enough for any of this. For the animation studio, the wars, this god. I wasn't ready for any of this. The truth is Akira," she sniffed a little "I only act tough and cool headed to get by this crazy and twisted life we had, but on..." Akira listened in closely. "While I have a badass image and strength of a million bears without those gauntlets, but underneath. The real Lara Zero. I... I'm terrified."

Akira's jaw dropped, both from shock and his depleting muscle strength. "Lara?"

"Honestly, without you and Tyler and the others. I probably wouldn't last five minutes in this kind of stuff, mom would freak if she heard any of this."

Akira looked over the dark horizon, "Well, I guess we're both losers. Everything I ever done was from flying on the seat of my pants, I never had a plan for anything. We have tempted fate more times than there are stars in the cosmos, I guess she decided it was time for us to pay our dept. Even though we are gonna be the slaves of our demented reincarnation son, as long as I'm with you Lara. I'm okay with it." he shrugged with a smile.

The two weakly looked towards each other, with smiles on their faces.

 _Lara: I tried. On my own I thought I get there._

 _Around and around, but I was only getting nowhere._

 _Akira: Then you. Came along and gave me something._

 _Something I could believe in trusting._

 _Both: And I won't go, back again._

As the two were singing their last breaths, they didn't notice that their hands were glowing, Akira a bright red and Lara was getting an eerie blue. Their love for each other, for their friends and family, and their multiverse. Especially to their lovers, Rose and Tyler. Was freeing them.

 _Both: As long, as I have you._

 _I can live like there's nothing left to lose._

 _Unbreak, every fracture in my heart._

 _Nothing in this world, can ever tear this love apart._

The glowing became brighter, and their shackles had snapped under their love. Two were now floating around circling each other as they glowed their respective colors, they can feel their strength returning and then some.

 _They say you gotta take the good with the bad._

 _I'll take it all as long as I have you~"_

At the end of their little song, they gave each other a big tight hug. Putting all the emotion they felt not just in the last two years they had been evil, and not just how long they spent in captivity. But from the moment these two were born, and even all the way back through their previous lives.

"I love you Akira/Lara!" they cried as their glowing merged together into a big bright ball of energy, and soon they shot up into the dark sky and right through the dark clouds. This bringing daylight to the once dark and empty land, and giving it life.

(With the others)

Things have started to take a bad turn for the wiseman, genius, medic, and scout. While they have taken out a mighty portion of the demons, nearly seven times more came after as they defeated one. Each more stronger than the last, they were quickly surronded in an instant. And when they get in a pretty bad condition, Tyler would have to use his powers to heal them back to full health.

But doing so much healing so many times in succession in so little time was starting to drain his abilities, and that's not counting his own health. This has drasticly slowed down his own healing factor and nearly depleted his own strength.

BJ had started to sweat from the constant activity he has done, two weeks on the harvinger and again here. He hasn't slept or eaten anything in a month, and it was showing that the lack of Z's and pizza were taking their tole on the overweight wiseman who was just barely using enough magic to keep himself out of the demons' reach. But even down on one knee, he was still fighting, because there are some things more important than food and dreams.

Cass' depiction of their odds surviving were starting to dwindle, she had made a little hamster ball for herself to protect her and give a little fire power to their never-ending enemies. But she was in no way an athlete and her endurance has been tested in the recent events, and it was starting to take in effect. She fell to her bum in exhaustion, this gave the demons time to pound on the orb protecting her. After more than 40 thousand were pounding on her only protection, the cracks were starting to show. "According to my new calculations, I'm dead." she panted.

While Rose was slicing through demons with her uncle's scythe, the shadows from her shroud has ensnared loads of demons and popped their heads off like corks from a wine bottle at a New Year's Eve party. And she also used a little of her own magic to get some of the demons fighting on her side, as her heritage gave her control over all demons. But that was fairly limited, and even she fell to the increasing numbers.

When Zerato had returned to the void, he was much satisfied with what he returned to. All four of his remaining obstacles to his parents love, on their knees bounded by the demons and stripped of their relics.

He darkly chuckled, **_"I must say, for some teenagers. You never gave up, you deserve an applause for your never ending determination and will."_** he snided as he gave them a sarcastic slow clap, his minions following suit. ** _"But in some case, it's just not enough. The body just doesn't match the mind."_** He reached out his hand, and all eight of their relics had forcably came to him as he obsorbed their power, becoming even bigger and more scary looking.

 _ **"This power, this is what all in existence strive for. With the 12 ancient relics, plus my own beyond godly power. They would say, I'm the most OP being in all of reality, fiction, AND fanfiction. Good will always bring the fight to evil, but eventually the fight runs out."**_

"...Where's... the twins?" They all slwoly asked.

 ** _"Not important. For you won't live to know, you have dread the waters of the lives of Zeros til the point where you go to deep you drown. Which is right here, right now."_** Zerato said as he manifested a giant evil version of the sacred sword: Excalibur in his right hand, and on his left was one of the Gauntlets of Might with a dark and evil aura.

 _ **"Let's make a little example."**_ he then started thinking, _**"Eenie, meenie, mighty, YOU!"**_

Zerato yelled to Tyler, who can only watch as he brought the sword down to his person, 'I'm sorry Lara, I wasn't strong enough. I love you.'

When the blade crashed down, nearly all of the void was shattered and there was a massive cloud of smoke.

 _ **"But not strong enou- what?"**_

When the smoke cleared up, everyone dropped their jaw as they saw.

.

.

.

..."LARA!"

The female Zero, with the blade of Excalibur firmly in her hand. But something was different with her, her whole body was a bright golden glow, and her hair went down to her feet and was a pasty white. She smirked as with a flick of her wrist, she SNAPPED the evil sacred sword in half. The shock wave taking out half of the demon enemies around.

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL!"**_ Zerato screamed in anger at the broken blade, he threw it away as he ready his left hand at the much alive Lara Zero. Who he thought had a very familiar apperance to someone he knows about, but ignored that as he sent his left right for her.

 **POW**

The collision causing a greater dust cloud that covered the entire thing, _**"Ha, not so- OH COME ON!"**_

The reason for this outburst was that when the dust settled, it was now.

"AKIRA!"

The male Zero twin who had the same skin tone and hair as Lara, who with one finger caused the massive punch from the gauntlet to stop completly, and had caused the entire gloe to fall apart. Zerato looked at his now empty and naked hand in shock and awe, and looked towards the broken Excalibur blade. _**"There are only two people in the history of existence with this kind of power, you're not the Zeros!"**_

"Yes, and no." the two golden beings answered.

The four behind them put it all together.

"THE ULTIMATE CREATORS!"

"Nailed it." BJ whispered to himself.

Zerato stepped back in shock, the spirits of his former parents had found the bodies of his current life's parents. **_"Mom, dad!"_**

"You're parents loved you, even though they were never around to show it." Lara said in an angelic voice.

"This goes to both of you guys, even though we never planned on having you. We're glad we did." Akira added.

Inside Zerato, little Ahmund stood there in the mind with tears in his eyes. "Mother, father."

 _ **"This, this can't be!"**_

"Oh it be."

Without a single second to react, Zerato found himself in a tight hug from the two golden figures. His dark and black heart, starting to get a golden glow. _**"What is happening? Why am I feeling this way, I'm the high entity of evil and hatred!"**_

"But you're our entity of evil and hatred." Lara replied.

"And we love you." Akira finished as the glow spread through Zerato's entire body.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"**_

The amounts of love were so strong, the result was the largest explosion that wiped out everything that was left. Then all that remained was nothing.

And it was all gone, Zerato and the team. Everything.

 _ **Reloading sequence, started.**_

 _ **10%**_

 _ **30%**_

 ** _50%_**

 ** _60%_**

 ** _70%_**

 ** _80%_**

 ** _90%_**

 ** _100%_**

 _ **Reload, complete. Retunring all of existence as we speak.**_

And with that, all of life everywhere was restored. Every galaxy in every universe in existence has been restored, like there was never any multiversal trouble.

We now come to Earth, where all seemed normal. Kids were out playing, teenagers were stuck getting ready for college, birds were singing, flowers blooming. All was happy.

Except the night of the Zeros residence, their was a little gathering going on. While all of life everywhere was restored, nobody found a single trace of two people. Akira and Lara, they never returned. Their parents Penn and Sashi were holding a little service for them in their backyard, their friends and families all came to give their condolences.

Rose and Tyler were the front row, along with the kids they had with their respecitve Zero. Rose with Ichika, and Tyler with Maxel. Their families, who were back to normal, hugged them in comfort. Cass was consoling a sadden BJ who was eating his sorrows away with a tray of balogna sandwiches, it's the only thing that can heal his heart.

Around the end of the service, Penn gave the closing speech "Though we may not know what happened to them, let us pray that where ever Akira and Lara Zero ended up. That they are both safe and well prepared. And though we have prepared them for any possible contingency, we never prepared them for this. We hope that somewhere, in someway, that they will know that even in the depths of time and space, we still love them."

"I don't!"

"CAN IT ZALIO!" he grunted, 'I can't believe this is all the screen time I get.'

After everyone went home, the parents and their friends sat in the living room. Rose and Tyler still holding their respective babies, the seven youngest Zero and wiseman kids laying on the floor in sorrow.

Just then, there was a ringing at the door. Penn pulled himself up as he went to see who that could be.

"If that's Aunt Rose, tell her I moved to Puerto Rico!" Sashi called.

"Noted." Penn said as he had his hand on the doorknob. When he opened up the door, he thought he saw a ghost. "Uh honey."

"What?" she morbidly asked as she came to the door, but when she sa what got her husband all worked up, she went wide eyed.

"Hey guys."

"Akira, Lara!" Sashi cried as she glomped her first babies in a tight hug.

"Mother, can't breathe." Lara choked out.

"Oops, sorry." Sashi said as she eased up in the hugs, letting her kids hug her back.

The others came by and saw this going on, they wasted no time in joining the reunion hug.

"We're all happy that you guys are alive." Penn said to his kids, then he looked at their bodies in confusion.

"Why are you two naked?" everyone went wide eyed at this and backed off.

"That's a long story dad." Akira answered as he and Lara ran up to their old room to see if their clothes were restored as well.

"And what's with that?" he asked pointing downwards to a carrier with two babies in it. One boy and one girl, the former he thought looked familiar.

"Antoher long story." Lara replied as she and Akira went up the stairs.

Penn looked a little lost while Sashi lifted up the carrier, "Well that's our kids for you, you think you have them figured out and they just surprise you." she said as she carried the two little guys to the living room.

After that, everyone got to see the babies Yuuno and the reborned Ahmund. And this time, he got the family he wanted. At least this gave Ichika and Maxel some half siblings, which they loved.

When Akira and Lara got into their twenties, they were eventually married to their lovers. Lara and Tyler bewedded and took great care of Maxel and Yuuno, while Akira and Rose gave Ichika and Ahmund a loving family.

With the younger Zero siblings, Sakura had the most amazing life she had with Aaron. She helped him become a whole new man, and he loved her for it. They got married when she was 23 and had a boy named Benjy. Isis met this handsome guy in prison where they had their first kid, and eventually got out and married. With a little help from Sakura, they got Isis's husband Bulldozer (yes that's his name) rehabilitated and now he's an accountant. Jin and Dana got married the second they got out of high school, and had about 12 kids of different ages.

Chara met this nice prodigy boy named Stephen, who she eventually let herself get married to and have a boy they named Sheldon. Who graduated harvard at age two. Brock hadn't met his love until he met this sweet girl his age named Stacy in college, he was a janitor.

After they decided it was best to remain siblings, didn't want to end up like their friends, Cass and BJ lived seperate lives. Cass went on to discover a way to cross realities, and tied a knot with one her lab assitants Leonard. BJ didn't get hitched until he was thirty where he met this lovely lady in the hospital, she was his nurse where he tried this pro wrestling try out were he lost bad. Her name was Natalie and they had two kids named Candy and Raymond.

Their futures were all bright, and nothing was there to ruin it.

Though it was a tough journey for them, they wouldn't have it any other way. So says,

Akira and Lara Zero, Part Time Heroes.

 **The End**

 **And I am done. This took me way too long to finish up, with more than 10 grand my longest chapter I have ever written in any of my stories. But this is where it all ends, for I am offically retiring from Akira and Lara. It has been nearly one year, and it was a crazy one.**

 **To all those who have faved, followed, and read all of their adventures. I thank thee.**

 **I bid thy audience, ado.**


End file.
